Serena In Style!
by Blue Moon Dancer
Summary: Cap 16: El evento de Boulevard 25 ha comenzado, ¿qué sorpresas traerá consigo? por lo pronto un nuevo personaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historiasin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

Capítulo 1

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Serena había tenido que enfrentar el golpe más duro de su vida… pero ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo por ella misma, de lo contrario en poco tiempo ella también moriría de tristeza, así que finalmente se decidió a llamar a sus amigas:

-Hola?

-Serena!- dijo Rei inmediatamente al reconocer la voz de su amiga

-No te molesto?

-Como crees?, sabes que para mi hermanita siempre tengo tiempo

-No me gusta molestarte, pero es que siento que si paso un día más aquí en mi casa voy a volverme loca y quisiera salir a algún lado, pero…

-No se diga más! –interrumpió Rei- ahora mismo paso por Mina y vamos por ti, vale?

-Gracias Rei, aquí te espero- dijo Serena colgando el teléfono.

Aproximadamente 30 minutos después sonaba el timbre de la mansión Tsukino, eran Mina y Rei que habían llegado a la casa de su amiga

-Que bueno que vienen por ella para distraerla un rato- dijo la señora Luna, que era algo así como la nana de Serena, pues desde la muerte de su madre se había encargado de ella.

-No se crea Luna, nosotras queríamos distraerla desde el primer día, pero ella nos pidió tiempo para estar sola y la entendemos, esto no es fácil de digerir- dijo Rei muy calmada.

-Serena, que bueno que te animaste a salir con nosotras!- dijo animosamente Mina- quien corrió para abrazar a su amiga y encaminarla hacia la puerta- te llevaremos a una reunión que tenemos hoy en la tarde, te presentaremos a unos amigos que tu no conoces y …. al enamorado de Rei- riendo pícaramente

Al escuchar esto, la pelinegra volteó con una mirada fulminante hacia la Rubia que acababa de hacer uno de sus acostumbrados comentarios fuera de lugar.

-Vamos Rei!, no te enojes, ¡es la verdad! Que tu no quieras aceptarlo es otra cosa…- insistió Mina

Serena, al ver que sus amigas no habían cambiado en nada, sonrió

-Te perdono sólo por que tu comentario hizo reír a Serena, pero la próxima vez que te atrevas, te juro que…

-Sabes que no puedes hacer nada en contra mío- rió divertida Mina- me quieres demasiado, además tu acostumbrado mal carácter ya no me espanta!

Luna vio como su pequeña Serena se alejaba en medio de los comentario graciosos de Mina y sonrió esperanzada en que pronto su pequeña volviera a ser la misma de antes…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Las tres amigas descendieron del convertible rojo de Rei y se encaminaron hacia el interior de un lujoso restaurante

-Bienvenidas señoritas- dijo el capitán de meseros- la señorita Makoto ya las espera en la sala de costumbre-

-Gracias- respondió amablemente Mina- y se dirigieron muy animadas a una de las salas privadas con las que contaba aquél lugar, dentro se oían risas muy animadas, parecía que en verdad el grupo de personas que estaba dentro se la pasaba bien.

-Ya llegamos!- grito Mina, quien venía un poco adelantada de sus otras dos amigas y provocando la risa de todos los presentes, quienes la saludaron efusivamente, todos menos un joven que se encontraba atendiendo una llamada telefónica.

-Hola chicos – saludó Rei- les presento a Serena Tsukino, mi amiga, bueno no mi hermana!

-Hola- saludaron todos, menos uno de ellos

Al escuchar esas palabras el chico que hablaba por teléfono sintió que el corazón se le detenía, terminó lo más rápido que pudo con la llamada que lo entretenía y volteó poco a poco, como si estuviera deseando que eso fuera un sueño… pero no!, ante él estaba para "ella"

Serena sintió que las piernas no la podrían sostener, todo esperaba, menos esto! No podía estarle pasando, no ahora que se sentía más vulnerable que nunca y no podría soportar los reproches de aquella persona

-Serena, te presento a Darien Chiba, no creas que siempre es así de descortés- dijo Rei

-Y mucho menos contigo, verdad Rei?- dijo Mina

Rei sólo volteó a ver a su amiga con unos ojos de los cuales parecía que saldrían llamas, pero se contuvo por pena y por sus amigos.

-Serena!, despierta -dijo Mina- Rei te está presentando a Darien, no seas grosera.

- A sí, perdón – dijo ella, con una voz apenas audible- mucho gusto, Serena Tsukino – dijo extendiendo la mano al joven que la miraba con incredulidad, sorpresa, odio…

-Mucho Gusto – respondió el chico siguiendo el juego

Serena sintió inmediatamente que él estaba dispuesto a seguir ese juego que acababa de proponerle, por lo visto no tenía la más mínima intención de revelar que ya se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Ven te voy a presentar… - dijo Mina tomando a Serena por los hombros- ella Amy, una gran amiga nuestra- dirigiéndose a una chica de cabello azul que estaba sentada al fondo de la sala, él es Andrew y ella es Lita, son los dueños de este lugar… y futuros esposos… aunque lo nieguen- se apresuró a terminar antes de que cualquiera de los dos aludidos pudiera protestar.

-Hola Serena, mucho gusto, contesto la muchacha de cabello castaño quien todavía estaba sonrojada por el comentario de Mina

-bienvenida- completó el rubio que estaba sentado a un lado de Darien y que también parecía sonrojado.

-Siéntate aquí, le dijo Rei a su amiga, señalando el lugar que esta justo entre ella y Darien

Serena sintió que se desmayaría, pero no podía perder la compostura ante él, y mucho demostrarle que aún le dolía todo lo que había pasado hace ya cinco años, así que suspiró profundo y se dirigió hacia el asiento que le había elegido su amiga sin ninguna malicia.

Los amigos comenzaron a platicar, la charla parecía muy animada, excepto para la recién llegada y para Darien, quienes guardaban silencio y en toda la noche no se habían atrevido a dirigirse nuevamente la mirad.

-De donde vienes? Preguntó Lita a Serena para tratar de incluirla a la plática

Al escuchar esto Darien, que se la había pasado jugando con un vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, pareció tomar un repentino interés por la plática, por fin se iba a enterar a donde había estado todo este tiempo, tiempo que le había servido para ir alimentando poco a poco un gran rencor hacia ella

-De Italia- respondió Serena de manera casi automática

Así que allá estuviste! Pensó Darien

-Y cuanto tiempo viviste allá?- volvió a preguntar

- cinco años, dijo ya más suelta.

-Y qué te gusta hacer? Preguntó esta vez Amy

-Pues… me fascina el Ballet!- exclamó Serena, como si la peliazul le hubiera inyectado energía con su pregunta

-todavía? Preguntó extrañada Rei

-Claro! Contestó Serena

-Pensé que lo habías dejado por órdenes de… -se quedó callada, pues no reparó antes a quién iba a hacer alusión y temió herir a su amiga con el comentario.

-No te preocupes- contestó calmada - si me lo ordenó, no quería que me acercara a ese ambiente, para él era principio de lo que quería evitar, pero no me importó y seguí a sus espaldas, no podía!, era la único que me sacaba adelante en ese momento.

-Nadie se atrevió a preguntar quien era "Él", la mayoría de los presentes supuso que era el recién fallecido padre de Serena, gracias a que Mina les había pedido que no le fueran a mencionar nada sobre su familia a Serena, pues su padre acababa de fallecer y lo que querían era distraerla.

_Flash back_

No lo podía creer…. Estaba otra vez en Japón, su tierra natal. Miles de veces había soñado con ese día, pero le dolía tanto que lo estuviera viviendo a ese precio

En la sala de llegadas ya se encontraban Rei y Mina esperándola, sabían que esto era demasiado fuerte para esa niña, que tantas veces había corrido en su búsqueda para sentirse protegida, era como su hermana…. Si!, exactamente, eso era para ellas, una hermana. Una hermana menor a la cual sentían la necesidad de proteger como a nadie.

De pronto una delicada figura, con el cabello dorado recogido en dos chongos, apareció entre la gete, inmediatamente Rei la reconoció y se dirigió hacia ella, cuando Serena identificó a su amiga, abandonó sus maletas y corrió buscando refugio en sus brazos, no podía creer que ahora era huérfana, su padre, su única familia acababa de fallecer.

-Serena- le dijo Rei a su amiga- no sabes como lo siento, me dolió tanto darte la noticia, pero no podía pedirle a nadie más que lo hiciera,!no podía!

Mina sólo atinó a unirse al abrazo para demostrarle todo su apoyo a su amiga, eso era muy raro en ella, pues siempre había destacado de las tres por su ocurrentes comentarios que dispensaban todos los momentos difíciles, pero ahora simplemente no podía, se trataba de la muerte del padre de su mejor amiga.

-Qué voy a hacer? Me siento tan perdida- dijo Serena finalmente- no pude llegar siquiera a su funeral…

-Por eso estamos aquí, para ayudar a nuestra **hermana**- dijo Mina, recalcando esta última palabra con la intención de hacer sentir lo mejor posible a Serena y que no pensara que ahora estaba sola en el mundo.

-Gracias-contestó Serena -no saben como se los agradezco.

Rei abandonó por un momento al grupo para recoger el equipaje de Serena y ya con esto en las manos les hizo una seña con la cabeza a sus dos amigas, la cual entendieron perfectamente y se marcharon del aeropuerto.

Cuando entraron a la mansión Tsukino, Serena sintió como si alguien la golpeara, sabía que el despacho, donde había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia, ya estaría nunca más su padre.

Rei se dio cuenta de lo que su amiga estaba sintiendo y la abrazó para hacerle sentir su apoyo, pero tenía que entrar ahí, donde la esperaba el notario, para hacerle saber la última voluntad de su padre, lo cual sería un mero trámite, pues sabían que la heredera universal era ella…

Una vez pasado ese momento Mina pensó en tratar de distraer a su amiga y ofreció un sinnúmero de opciones, pero Serena no se sentía con ánimos de nada

-Gracias Mina- Apenas audible la voz de Serena- pero no tengo ganas de nada, quisiera estar sola… por favor- dijo con miedo a parecer grosera

-No te preocupes- contestó Mina- después venimos a verte para saber si ya te sientes mejor-

Diciendo esto las tres amigas se despidieron con gran abrazo

-Dotación de Amor!- grito Mina para tratar de animar un poco a Serena, la cual contestó a este comentario con una leve sonrisa.

_Fin Flash Back_

A todos menos a Darien, a quien no había podido localizar antes de la reunión, pero conociéndolo no iba a cometer ninguna indiscreción.

-Y no me arrepiento, continuó Serena- pues de lo contrario ya no estaría aquí.

-Qué? Estaríamos en un cementerio dejándote flores – intervino finalmente Darien con un toque de humor negro, quien al no saber la situación por la que atravesaba Serena, pensó que "Èl" era aquel estúpido, como lo llamaba y a quien le guardaba rencor aun sin conocerlo.

-Pues creo que sí- respondió Serena con la voz entrecortada. Diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió al baño con lágrimas en los ojos

-Darien!-reclamó Rei- no sabes lo que acabas de hacer!

-La siento linda!, no pensé que mi comentario le afectara tanto, pero ahora lo arreglo- diciendo esto se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella.

-Espera!- grito Rei- es que tú no sabes por lo que está pasando y tampoco tienes la suficiente confianza con ella, mejor voy yo!

-Pero fui yo quien la alteró, déjame disculparme con ella- replicó el joven deteniéndola por los hombros.

-Sólo te pido que no le hagas comentarios fúnebres, por favor!, luego te explico

El chico asintió y se dirigió hacia donde sabía la iba a encontrar, esta vez a solas…

Se recargó en un muro que dividía una zona del restaurante y sólo pronunció su nombre.

-Serena…

-Qué quieres? Pensé que nunca me ibas a dirigir de nuevo la palabra, dijo la chica llorosa, pero tratando de controlarse, del otro lado de la pared.

-Parece que te pagaron con la misma moneda…

-De qué hablas?

-Te dejó verdad?

-No te entiendo?

-"Él"

Ante tal afirmación y comprendiendo el sentido de las palabras de Darien, tomó una actitud que hasta para ella era desconocida, se secó las lágrimas y le dio la cara

-Si me dejó, "Él" me dejó…

Darien se quedó atónito con su actitud, no podía creer el cinismo con el que le estaba contestando…

-Mi padre me dejó, acaba de fallecer!

Darien no sabía que hacer, se esperaba todas las repuestas, menos esa. Comprendió que había hecho mal en descargar su furia en ese momento, pero como demonios iba a saberlo?

-Perdóname, no…

-No te disculpes!, no hace falta! – comenzó a alejarse hacia donde estaban sus amigas, de pronto se detuvo de golpe y sin mirar atrás completó –y te pido que no digas que me conoces por favor!, yo se le quiero decir a Rei y a Mina.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

No sabía de dónde había sacado fuerzas para hablarle así a ese hombre, tal vez la muerte de su padre le había hecho madurar de golpe, en fin no era tiempo de ponerse a analizar la situación, así que regresó finalmente donde sus amigas, visiblemente más tranquila y detrás de ella Darien.

-Me da mucho gusto que se haya resuelto esto- dijo Rei.

-Bueno, entonces puedo preguntarte, si tú también eres modelo Serena?- inquirió Andrew como para tratar de amenizar la situación.

Esta posibilidad no le había pasado por la cabeza hasta ese momento a Darien, quien había conocido a Rei precisamente en un evento de moda, lo cual no le molestaba, al contrario le agradaba la idea de que la mujer que hasta ese momento había logrado por fin que se olvidara aunque sea un poco de Serena fuera tan atractiva, pero…Serena no! La imagen de ella no coincidía con ese mundo.

-No, contesto la rubia- respuesta que a Darien lo dejó bastante tranquilo- No puedo negar que en algún momento Mina y Rei me invitaron a serlo y estuve a punto de aceptar, pero mi padre me lo prohibió, no tengo ni la más remota idea del por qué, por eso me acerqué al Ballet, cosa que tampoco le agradó a mi papá, porque para él era lo mismo, pero para cuando él se enteró ya era muy tarde, ya me había vuelto parte de ese mundo y me fue imposible abandonarlo.

-Y ahora que vas a hacer? Preguntó Makoto – lo abandonarás mientras permanezcas aquí?

-Espero que no sea necesario- replicó rápidamente Serena- se que ahora me tengo que hacer de cargo de los negocios de la familia, y no sólo de los de Japón, sino de los que tenemos en Manchester y en Roma, pero trataré de encontrar la forma… de hecho les quería preguntar si saben de algún lugar a donde yo pudiera ir a pedir informes

-Pues creo que tengo algunos contactos en el Ballet de Tokio- respondió Rei- pero tendremos que preguntar, qué te parece si mañana vamos a pedir informes?

-Perfecto!- exclamó serena-

Esta sería una buena manera de mantener distraída a Serena para que no pensara sobre lo que recién le había ocurrido- Muy bien, pues no se diga más, mañana iremos al Ballet de Tokio, nos acompañas Darien? –Preguntó dirigiéndose al joven de ojos azules que en ese momento estaba con la mirada perdida

Darien?- insistió la pelinegra- Darien!!!! – Terminó gritando a punto de perder el control.

-Perdón linda, que me decías?- contestó finalmente el joven

-Que nos lleves mañana a pedir informes en la escuela del Ballet de Tokio para Serena- exclamó con un tono casi autoritario.

-No Rei, no se molesten, no quiero incomodar a nadie – se apresuró a decir Serena- mejor me das la dirección y yo voy sola.

-No te preocupes no es molestia- contestó el joven de cabello negro- mañana paso por ustedes para pedir informes- Darien había encontrado el pretexto perfecto para estar cerca de ella por un momento, pensaba que de esta manera podría terminar de sacarla de su corazón, además no quería sonar misterioso y despertar sospechas al negarse a acompañar a Rei, pues eso era a lo que se había dedicado durante los últimos tres meses, desde que había conocido a esa chica tan fascinante en una pasarela de Tokio..

Después de esto la tarde pasó sin mayor contratiempo, entre pláticas, risas y comentarios que permitían que el resto de los chicos fueran conociendo poco a poco a la recién llegada Serena.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Un Ferrari Testarossa convertible negro, impecable, se había estacionado enfrente de la mansión Tsukino, de él había ya descendido el joven de cabello negro y ojos profundamente azules, mismos que dejó al descubierto al quitarse las gafas que llevaba. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, medio desabotonada, lo que hacía que algo de su piel se mostrara a través de la abertura de la prenda, Toco a la puerta y le abrió la señora Luna

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Darien Chiba y vengo a buscar a Rei y a –haciendo una pequeña pausa, pues el sólo pronunciar su nombre le ocasionaba una sentimiento extraño- Serena

-Claro joven, la señorita Rei me advirtió que las vendrían a buscar, pase por favor que todavía no están listas- diciendo esto abrió completamente el portón de la mansión y haciendo un movimiento con la mano lo invitó a pasar a la casa.- Tome asiento por favor, voy a avisarle a las señoritas que ya llegó usted.

-Luna!, lunaaaa!!!,- se escuchó la voz de Serena que provenía de la parte de arriba de la mansión- no sabes dónde quedaron mis zapatillas?, no las encuentro por ningún lado- y mientras decía esto bajó corriendo las escaleras buscando algo en una pequeña maleta. Hasta ese momento no había levantado la vista y, por supuesto no se había percatado de la presencia de Darien.

-No señorita- contesto Luna- pero si me permite voy a buscarlas, tal vez estén en el equipaje que todavía no se ha acomodado- La dejo con su invitado y ahorita le informo que pasó con sus cosas.

Cuando serena escuchó esta frase levantó de golpe la vista y se topo con la mirada intensa de Darien, quien no le había quitado los ojos de encima desde que había aparecido en la habitación.

-Buenos días- Dijo él

- Ho, hola- balbuceo Serena- ya no debe de tardar Rei- completó un poco más repuesta de la sorpresa.

Ella reparó inmediatamente en lo guapo que se veía, tenía una presencia tan varonil que era imposible no sentirse atraída por él, pero trató de disimular haciendo parecer que arreglaba algo dentro de la maleta que tenía en la mano.

-creo que encontré a las desaparecidas!!!- grito Rei desde una habitación en la parte superior del lugar- son estas?- mostrando a Serena unas zapatillas de ballet rosas.

-Si!, gracias!!!!

-De nada señorita, pero ya no seas tan distraída – dijo Rei abrazando fuertemente a Serena, quien para evitar el regaño de Rei había puesto cara de niña chiquita y hacía un leve puchero- y no me hagas esa cara jovencita, que sabes que así ya no puedo regañarte!!! Tramposa! Terminó Rei, soltando a Serena y dirigiéndose a Darien para saludarlo.

-Hola Linda, buenos días – dijo Darien dirigiéndose a la pelinegra- que hermosa te ves hoy!!!

-Darien!, sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de comentarios me molesta!- contesto Rei

-Pero que puedo hacer!, esa es la verdad!- Terminó Darien, quien había hecho el comentario sin ninguna mala intención, inclusive sin reparar en los efectos que éste tendría sobre Serena.

La rubia al ver esa actitud de él para su amiga sintió que le daban un golpe, nunca esperó ver nuevamente a ese hombre y mucho menos adulando a su mejor amiga, le dolia! Y no podía creerlo, pensó que ella había logrado olvidarlo.

-Vámonos!, no quiero llegar tarde porque sino mi hermanita se pondrá triste, verdad Serena?- dijo refiriéndose a su amiga, pero al voltear se dio cuenta de que esa situación con Darien había apenado a su amiga, nunca se imaginó lo que ellos sentían.

-Si vámonos que me muero de ganas por hacer ese casting y pisar de nuevo un escenario- dijo Serena, tratando de disimular sus sentimientos.

-Tus deseos son órdenes- dijo Darien- mientras abrazaba cariñosamente por detrás a Rei y la empujaba para comenzar a caminar hacia su coche.

Rei que ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de muestras de afecto por parte del chico no reaccionó ante la mirada atónita de Serena, quien sintió que su corazón se quebraba, lo quería!, ahora parecía estar segura, lo seguía amando pero él parecía que ahora amaba a su mejor amiga.

-Basta Darien!- dijo Rei- ´vámonos o de lo contrario no llegaremos y Serena me matará- Verdad?- volteó a ver a su amiga y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la mirada tan extraña que tenía, nunca la había visto así, no sabía si era decepción, tristeza, odio, rabia, amor… o todo junto.

-Si vamos, por favor – contestó Serena, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mostrar todas las emociones que en ese momento se agolpaban en su corazón y comenzó a caminar hacia el coche que estaba al frente de su casa.

Darien ante todo era un caballero y se adelantó para poder abrirle la puerta y ayudarle a subir, cosa a la que no se opuso Serena para no ponerse en evidencia ante su amiga, sin embargo Rei ya empezaba a sospechar que algo raro pasaba ahí, tal vez a Serena le había gustado Darien y por eso había tenido esa reacción tan extraña hace un momento, pero para poder averiguarlo tendría que esperar a estar a solas con su amiga.

Todo el viaje transcurrió sin contratiempos, la más platicadora era Rei, lo cual no le pareció extraño en lo más mínimo pues conociendo a sus dos amigos no era raro que se sintieran cohibidos ante la presencia del otro, pues ambos se sentirían bien hasta que se conocieran mejor, si Rei se hubiera imaginado en ese momento que tan bien se conocían el uno al otro!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Por fín llegaron a la escuela de ballet de Tokio, el primero en bajar fue Darien y acto seguido se dispuso a ayudar a bajar a las dos chica, primero a Rei que venía en el asiento del copiloto y después a Serena, tras mover el asiento para facilitar la tarea. Esta última se veía realmente emocionada, en ese momento tal vez ni siquiera se daba tiempo para pensar en otra cosa, ni siquiera en el hombre que tenía al lado. Se quedó por un momento viendo el exterior de la escuela para después suspirar profundo, tomar su bolsa en la que llevaba lo necesario y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior. Destrás de ella iban su mejor amiga y él.

Cuando entraron a la escuela se encontraron con una recepcionista que de forma muy natural los saludó, pero había un pequeño detalle, lo había hecho en francés, pues era el lenguaje que por nacimiento hablaba la maestra de la academia.

-Bonjour! Bienvenue, puis-je aider? (Buenos días, bienvenidos, puedo ayudarles en algo?) – dijo la recepcionista.

Ante esto Rei y Darien se quedaron con cara de interrogación, no habían entendido ni una sola de las palabras de aquella señorita tan amable, sin embargo Serena parecía haber entendido todo, pues se dirigió a ella en el mismo idioma para preguntarle por la maestra.

-Bounjour! Je pense que oui. Je suius a la recherche d´manquez Odette. (Buenos días, yo pienso que sí, estamos buscando a la señorita Odette)- contestó Serena con toda naturalidad.

-Qui en font la demande? (quién la busca?) –respondió la recepcionista

-nous avans une date dans le nom de Serena Tsukino ou Rei Hino(tenemos una cita a nombre de Serena Tsukino o Rei Hino)

Después de escuchar esto la recepcionista buscó en su agenda y tras comprobar algunos datos volteo con una gran sonrisa

-Comme s´il vous plaît ici (por favor vengan por aquí) diciendo esto salía de atrás de su escritorio para mostrarles el camino indicado, Serena volteó hacia sus acompañantes y les hizo la seña de que la siguieran. Estos estaban impresionados ante la naturalidad con la que Serena había actuado en ese momento, y sobre todo por el dominio que parecía tener de ese idioma, cosa que ninguno de los dos conocía.

-Attendez in instant s´il vous plait, madmemoiselle Odette sera ici dans une minute (por favor esperen aquí, la señorita Odette estará aquí en un minuto) terminó la recepcionista para regresar a su puesta, tras dejarlos en un salón no muy grande, pero que contaba con un pequeño escenario el fondo y un espacio grande donde se podía ensayar fácilmente cualquier coreografía para solistas.

-Que calladito te tenías el que hablaras muy bien francés Serena!- le dijo Rei a su amiga.

-Se lo básico- respondió Serena un poco apenada ante el comentario de Rei, nunca le había gustado presumir ninguno de sus conocimientos a nadie.

-Lo básico? Pero si le contestabas como si nada a la señorita, mientras Darien y yo no entendíamos ni una sola de las palabras que pronunciaba.

-Bueno, tal vez si sepa un poco más de lo básico, lo que pasa es que lo aprendí justamente por el ballet, mi maestra en Roma también era francesa y le costaba mucho darnos clase de técnica en italiano, por lo que todas tuvimos que aprender su idioma para poder entenderla a la perfección.

-Es cierto!, si tú también hablas Italiano por haber vivido allá cinco años, vaya entonces mi hermanita es políglota!- dijo emocionada Rei, lo que hizo que Serena se pusiera un poco roja.

-Voy a cambiarme, no quiero hacer esperar a la señorita Odette- contestó Serena y tomando su pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo se dirigió a lo que parecía el vestidor del lugar.

-Espera Serena, qué hacemos si llega la señorita Odette y sólo habla Francés?- Preguntó preocupada Rei a su amiga

-No te preocupes, estoy casi segura que la Señorita no sólo habla Francés, podrán entenderse muy bien, no me tardo! Dijo Serena mientras continuaba caminando y entraba en el pequeño vestidor del lugar.

-Vaya que sorpresa con tu amiga- dijo Darien- quién se iba a imaginar que hablara tantos idiomas, Francés, Italiano, Inglés…

-Tú cómo sabes que también habla inglés?- preguntó rápidamente Rei-

Darien no se había dado cuenta del error que acababa de cometer, pero ante la pregunta de Rei sintió que el cuerpo se le helaba, él sabía que Serena hablaba inglés perfectamente pues la había conocido en Inglaterra, pero no podía darle esa razón a Rei. Tardó un poco en contestar, pero de pronto recordó que Serena había comentado la tarde anterior los lugares donde su padre tenía negocios y encontró ahí su salvación.

-Pues no lo se, pero lo supongo, porque ayer nos dijo en la reunión que tenía que atender los negocios de su padre en Inglaterra y pues asumo que habla inglés con un encantador acento británico- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Rei para tratar de que su indiscreción pasara desapercibida.

-Vaya! Cuanta atención le pusiste a sus comentarios!- Dijo Rei en un tono pícaro- creo que por fín me voy a librar de tu acoso! Terminó divertida Rei

Darien sólo se puso rojo como un tomate y no atinó a decir ni una sola palabra, pues justo en ese instante entraba al lugar una mujer de delicada figura,joven, con el cabello rubio recogido en un pequeño chongo que adornaba con una corona muy delicada, toda su vestimenta era negra, a excepción de unos calentadores rosas que llevaba hasta la altura de la rodilla. Sus facciones era muy delicadas: tenía los ojos verdes y la piel era tan blanca que parecía de porcelana.

-Bonjour! Je m´appelle Odette (bienvenidos, mi nombre es Odette) dijo la hermosa mujer, pero como toda respuesta encontró una cara de confusión en sus dos interlocutores, lo que provocó un ligera sonrisa en la rubia- perdón, por sus caras de angustia creo que no hablan francés, verdad?- como respuesta obtuvo un frenético movimiento, de izquierda a derecha, de cabeza de ambos jóvenes- Bueno se los traduciré entonces, Bienvenidos! Mi nombre es Odette.

-Hola, buenos días, perdón por la reacción pero es que no entiendo nada en francés y pensé que no iba a poder comunicarme con usted- Dijo Rei- Venimos acompañando a mi mejor amiga, Serena Tsukino, me parece que mi amiga Michiru se comunicó con usted para pedirle una audición.

-Claro, Michiru me pidió de favor que recibiera a una niña que acaba de llegar a Tokio, pensé que ella vendría a acompañarla en su audición- dijo la maestra un poco extrañada ante la ausencia de su amiga.

-Lo que pasa es que Michiru me hizo un favor al solicitar esta cita, porque ella no conoce a Serena, mi amiga – explicó Rei a la maestra.

-Ya veo- contestó la señorita Odette- pero dónde está ella

-Ya estoy aquí respondió Serena- antes de que Rei pudiera hacerlo- espero no haberla hecho esperar mucho- terminó.

Cuando Darien la vio pensó que no iba a poder contenerse ante el deseo tan grande que en ese momento había tenido: estrecharla entre sus brazos. Se veía tan hermosa, parecía una muñeca, tan delicada, tan frágil…

Serena había sujetado su rubia cabellera en un solo chongo, y lo había adornado con un pasador sencillo, donde aparecía una luna que refleja la luz de la habitación. Su atuendo era sencillo, un leotardo negro sin manga que tenía un escote bastante pronunciado en la espalda, una falda de ballet, con cruce al frente, de gasa negra con pequeños destellos plateados y las zapatillas rosas de ballet que en la mañana habían causado un gran alboroto en casa.

-Que bonita te ves!- dijo Rei- nunca te había visto así.

-Gracias!- le respondió Serena, y dirigiéndose ahora hacia la maestra completó- Enchanté! Serena Tsukino- extendiendo el brazo para saludarla.

-Enchante!, Soy la maestra Odette, no te respondo en Francés por que si no vamos a tener que pasar la mañana traduciendo la plática a estos dos jóvenes que te acompañan.- dijo en tono amable, a lo que serena respondió un una risa muy discreta- muy bien dime, que me vas a mostrar el día de hoy?

-Pues tengo pensado un fragmento del Lago de los cisnes- respondió rápidamente Serena.

-Me parece muy bien, traes tus pistas?- preguntó la maestra

-Si aquí están- dijo Serena, sacando de su bolsa unos discos que alargó a la señorita Odette

-Muy bien, pues prepárate- dijo la maestra, mientras se dirigía a poner las pistas que le habían sido entregadas.

-Deséame mucha… - dijo a medias Serena- no, mejor dime ¡rómpete una pierna! Por favor- pidió casi con cara de súplica a su amiga de cabello negro.

-Sabes que todo te saldrá bien!- le respondió a su amiga.

Darien, que todavía no acababa de salir de su asombro ante la casi angelical visión que le ofrecía Serena, sólo atinó a susurrar, ¡Rómpete una pierna!.

Comenzó la música y con ella los delicados movimientos de la rubia chica, primero se veía un poco apenada por la presencia de sus amigos en el lugar, pero no tardó mucho en olvidarse de todo y de todos, Parecía que con esa música su mente había viajado a otro lado donde sólo estaba ella y en donde podía expresarse plenamente. Parecía un muñequita que con gracia y agilidad realizaba cada movimiento, realizaba sus puntas gran facilidad, hacía giros, piruetas donde demostraba su elegancia y la buena técnica que tenía.

-Bravó!!! -Aplaudió la maestra al terminar la música- Maravilloso!!!

Serena, que había terminado en cuarta posición, y con los ojos cerrados, bajo delicadamente sus brazos, pasó hacia atrás su pierna izquierda y abriendo los ojos hizo una sencilla pero elegante reverencia, como lo acostumbran los cánones.

-La felicito señorita Tsukino, tiene usted una técnica impecable- dijo la maestra Odette- para mi sería un honor que se integrar en mi escuela!

-Muchas gracias señorita Odette- respondió rápidamente Serena- el honor será mio.

-Muy bien la espero mañana para presentarla a la compañía, espero que se integra rápidamente a nuestra ambiente- dijo muy amable Odette- ahora los dejo porque tengo que realizar algunos pendientes, están ustedes en su casa- diciendo esto se despidió de los tres jóvenes y salió del salón.

-Felicidades Serena!!- dijo rei, corriendo a abrazar a su amiga- nunca pensé que fueras tan buena en esto.

-Gracias!- respondiendo al abrazo de Rei – pero aun tengo mucho que aprende.

-oye, pero cómo puedes hacer todo eso, parece muy sencillo, pero yo no puedo levantar mi pierna más de 35 centímetros cuando ya siento que se me desprende y tu la levantas hasta arriba- decía Rei emocionada, mientras levantaba la mano izquierda tratando de imitar los movimientos que antes había realizado su amiga con la pierna- y esos giros!! Yo juraría que caería en menos de dos segundos al marearme y perder la noción del espacio.

Ahora era Serena la que miraba con ternura a su amiga que parecía tan emocionada por lo que acababa de realizar.

-Mi maestra me decía que las bailarinas tenemos que esconder la fuerza en la belleza de nuestros movimientos, pero que, innegablemente, debe de estar presente- Contestó Serena, logrando que Rei se calmara y dejara de hacer todos esos movimientos extraños que le estaban empezando a provocar gracia.

Darien, por su parte, parecía embrujado. Si esa era la palabra exacta, Serena lo había **embrujado** con todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, debía de haberle lanzado un hechizo, pues si en ese momento ella le hubiera dicho que olvidaran todo lo que había pasado, él lo hubiera hecho sin pensarlo ni un segundo, hubiera ido con ella al mismo infierno si hubiera sido necesario, pero fue justamente su "salvadora" quien lo sacó de esa especie de letargo en el que había caído.

-Darien, verdad que lo hace muy bien!- preguntó la joven pelinegra, pero al no obtener respuesta y darse cuenta de que él estaba como ido optó por propinarle un ligero pellizco, pero que bastó para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad

-Ouch!!- exclamó Darien ante la actitud de su amiga- oye si me dolió!

-Eso te pasa por no poner atención a lo que te digo- dijo Rei divertida. Verdad que Serena baila muy bien- insistió.

-eh?, si muy bien- dijo un poco nervioso.

-No me digas que no le pusiste atención? Preguntó Rei ya un poco enojada.

-No!, si le puse atención- contestó rápidamente el joven- Más de la que yo hubiera querido- se dijo a si mismo- mientras Rei hacía finta de que lo iba a pellizcar nuevamente.

-Déjalo Rei- dijo Serena interrumpiendo el juego de su amiga- seguramente estas cosas le parecen bastante tontas y aburridas.

-No creas!- dijo Darien con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mas le vale que no! Porque sino lo desconozco como amigo!- dijo Rei- pero a ver, vuelve a levantar la pierna hasta arriba!- regresó a expresar su asombro por lo realizado por su amiga.

-No Rei!, me da pena!

-pues hace un momento no tenías pena alguna!- dijo Darien, mientras se recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos tratando de aparentar fastidio.

-Déjala Darien o me voy a enojar contigo!- le grito Rei a su amigo- Oye puedes dar vueltas mientras estás parada de puntitas?- preguntó nuevamente emocionada Rei?

-Cómo? Asi?- dijo Serena mientras realizaba unas perfectas puntas y con pequeños movimientos giraba con toda gracia.

-No!, cuando tienes una pierna doblada y la otra está de puntitas!- le contestó Rei

-Pues técnicamente si se puede- respondió la rubia joven- pero necesitaría de una pareja para que me girara mientras hago la figura- Dijo Serana mientras baja las puntas y se agachaba a recoger su bolsa.

-Pues aquí tienes una pareja- dijo Rei señalando a Darien- le podrías ayudar a que hiciera eso, quiero ver como lo hace? Se dirigió ahora al joven que ante la petición se puso de mil colores, aunque trató de disimular.

-A mi no me metas en sus líos- respondió Darien, tratando de zafarse de lo que le estaba pidiendo realizar Rei.

-Si Rei, déjalo, en otra ocasión que me acompañes a ensayar verás como se hace ese movimiento- dijo Serena apoyando al jóven, pues se había aterrorizado con la sola idea que él tuviera que tocarla para ayudarla a girar.

-No!, ándale Darien ayúdala!- insistió Rei, mientras jalaba de la mano a su amigo para llevarlo al lado de Serena- Dile que tiene que hacer- le decía ahora a la rubia.

-Bueno, dijo con voz apenas audible la chica, quien también estaba roja como la grana- pues cuando yo me para de puntas y coloque mi pierna a la altura de mi tobillo me tomas de la cintura y me giras sobre mi propio eje - dijo tratando de explicar con las palabras más ordinarias posibles lo que quería que Darien hiciera- ¿si? – preguntó al joven apenas dirigiéndole la mirada.

-Muy bien- contesto Darien.

Después de esta respuesta se colocó de puntitas, puso los brazos en primera posición y realizó un coupé, cuando Darien la vio en esa posición y siguiendo sus instrucciones, colocó sus manos en su estrecha cintura, y la giró lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarla, pues parecía tan frágil que daba la impresión de que podía romperse como una muñeca de porcelana.

El sólo sentir aquellas manos nuevamente en su cuerpo le provocó a Serena un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hubiera deseado permanecer así por la eternidad. Por su parte Darien tenía una mejor idea, él quería que todo desapareciera en ese momento, incluso Rei, y tomar a su "princesa", como a él le gustaba llamarla, entre sus brazos y robarle un profundo beso con el que tenía la esperanza de que todo lo malo que ellos habían vivido se olvidara como por arte de magia…

**Notas**

**Este es mi primer FanFic, espero que les guste, hace poco descubrí este maravilloso mundo y no puede resisterme a escribir una historia basándome en la gran creación de Naoko Takeuchi: Sailor Moon. **

**En mi historia ninguno de los personajes tienen super poderes, pero si se siguen presentando los acostumbrados enredos entre ellos. **

**Me encantaría conocer su opinión acerca de lo que les presento, espero sus Reviews, se aceptan quejas, sugerencias, etc... prometo subir el siguiente capítulo muy pronto.**

**Atte. Blue Moon Dancer**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 2**

El sólo sentir aquellas manos nuevamente en su cuerpo le provocó a Serena un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, hubiera deseado permanecer así por la eternidad. Por su parte Darien tenía una mejor idea, él quería que todo desapareciera en ese momento, incluso Rei, y tomar a su "princesa", como a él le gustaba llamarla, entre sus brazos y robarle un profundo beso con el que tenía la esperanza de que todo lo malo que ellos habían vivido se olvidara como por arte de magia…

-Qué bonita te vez!- Dijo Rei, interrumpiendo sin querer ese momento mágico para sus dos amigos.-haz otra cosa, por favor! Exclamó nuevamente.

-Cuando cambie de posición me giras por favor- dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Darien- pero ahora tú tendrás que caminar a mi alrededor porque si no, no se va a poder.

Darien sólo asintió con la cabeza y Serena cambió a un hermosa figura donde había elevado la pierna izquierda hacia atrás, quedando su pie casi a la altura de su cabeza, su brazo derecho estaba estirado al lado y el izquierdo sobre su cabeza. Darien comenzó a caminar a su alrededor tomándola por el talle, pero de repente tropezó sin querer con la propia bolsa de Serena que estaba en el suelo a un lado de ellos, provocando que el chico perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, llevándose consigo a Serena, quien cayó encima de Darien quedando ambos en una posición muy sugerente.

-Hay chicos!, sólo me hubieran dicho que les estorbaba y yo los hubiera dejado solos- dijo entre risas Rei.

De repente, de la puerta del Salón de escucho una voz de alguien que había estado observando todo lo ocurrido.

-Élla muy bien, técnica impecable, Él, un poco torpe en sus movimientos.

El comentario hizo que los tres amigos voltearan hacia la puerta, donde estaba parado un joven de cabello negro largo, sujetado en una coleta, sus ojos eran azules, pero no se un tono tan profundo como el de Darien, vestido con un pantalón de pants negro y una playera sin mangas roja.

-Seiya!- grito emocionada Serena- parándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia el chico que ya la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Buon giorno principessa! – dijo él, a lo que Serena sólo respondió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso extremadamente cariñoso en la mejilla del joven.

-Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la chica rubia, un tanto extrañada ante la presencia de su amigo en ese lugar.

-Pues me obligan a estudiar tu "deporte" favorito bombón!- dijo él con un tono de pesadez en su voz- sabes que estamos por lanzarnos y casi es una exigencia de mi compañía.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que nos vamos a encontrar muy seguido por aquí verdad?- preguntó Serena a Seiya.

-Pues eso parece bombón!, tu peor pesadilla no se separará ni a sol ni a sombra de ti!- dijo en broma el joven, arrancando una sonrisa del rostro de Serena.- me da gusto verte reir.

-Gracias Seiya!

Ante tal muestra de familiaridad de Serena con el recién aparecido Darien sólo apretó los puños en muestra de su evidente coraje que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, parte por la vergüenza de haber caído y, sobre todo, por la forma tan cariñosa con que se hablaban esos dos, cómo era posible que le dijera Bombón y princesa, sólo él le podía decir asi!!!.

–Así que este es tu amiguito en turno- pensó Darien mientras se levantaba, sin dejar de ver ni un solo momento a la pareja que tan amenamente platica.

-Ven Seiya, dijo Serena tomándolo de la mano- te voy a presentar a mis amigos- Ella es Rei Hino- dijo la rubia señalando a la hermosa joven de cabello negro- es como si fuera mi hermana, nos conocemos desde pequeñas pero nos tuvimos que separar por algún tiempo.

-Hola, mucho gusto- contesto Rei, un tanto ruborizada pues el amigo de Serena era muy guapo.

-Y él es – hizo un pausa que apenas si fue percibida, pues pareció como si esperara a que Darien terminara de incorporarse, pero más bien estaba dudando en darle el nombre de él, pues Seiya conocía perfectamente lo que Serena había sufrido por el estando en Italia- Darien Chiba- mientras le decía esto le dio un pequeño apretón de manos como para hacerle notar que no dijera nada.

El chico pareció entender a la perfección el gesto de su amiga, por lo que sólo estiro la mano para saludar a Darien, pero con un odio en su mirada que sólo un ciego podría haber dejado de notar, ante esto Darien hizo lo mismo, estiro el brazo para corresponder el saludo, pero la mirada fue igualmente cargada de enojo para aquel joven. Cuando Seiya vi este rencor en los ojos de aquel chico supo inmediatamente que él seguía sintiendo algo por Serena, y que no era sólo odio o rencor como se lo había hecho creer, pero él ya no tenía derecho a sentir eso, no después de todas las lágrimas que Serena había derramado por él!!!

-El es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en Italia cuando…-hizo una pequeña pausa- me fui a estudiar mi carrera- Terminó Serena.

-Es cierto, soy su mejor amigo, pero porque ella no ha querido que seamos otra cosa- dijo abrazando cariñosamente a Serena por detrás y colocando su cara al lado de la de Serena.

-Seiya!- dijo totalmente enrojecida, a lo que el joven respondió con un beso en la mejilla de la rubia y mientras lo hacía volteó a ver la cara de Darien.

Darien al ver la escena, sin pensar, reaccionó apretando los puños y tensando los músculos de su rostro.

-Eso era justo lo que quería!- pensó Seiya con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro- que sintieras un poco del dolor que ella sintió!.

-Tengo que ir a cambiarme- dijo Serena esforzándose un poco por soltarse de los brazos de su amigo.

-Si quieres te ayudo bombón!- dijo sonriendo el chico mientras la soltaba.

Serena, con cara de desaprobación, movió negativamente su cabeza, pues ya estaba acostumbrada al tipo de comentarios que hacía su amigo, y con un guiño se despidió de él.

Darien estaba totalmente molesto, no podía creer el cinismo con el que Serena coqueteaba con ese tipo y frente de él!!!, cuando un comentario de su amiga lo hizo reaccionar.

-así que conoces a Serena desde hace tiempo?- preguntó Rei tratando de hacer plática mientras su amiga regresaba-

-Así es cosi belle(preciosa)!, conozco a Serena hace cinco años, Estudiamos en la misma facultad.-contestó Seiya.

-Entonces tú debes ser ese amigo del que tanto me hablaba ella cuando platicábamos!!

-Espero que no te contara cosas muy íntimas- dijo divertido Seiya, pero su comentario tenía una doble intención aprovechando la presencia de Darien.

-Me decía que te quería mucho, a ti y a tus dos hermanos- respondió Rei sin hacer el mayor aprecio al comentario del chico, cosa que Darien no había logrado, pues esas palabras habían logrado que tuviera que volver a contenerse de lanzarse sobre ese chico que le demostraba tanta familiaridad a su princesa apretando lo más posible los puños.

-Listo! Ya regresé- dijo Serena, y dirigiéndose a su amigo lo tomó del brazo y le preguntó- no quieres ir a la casa, tenemos tanto que platicar- dijo con un tono triste en la voz.

-No puedo Bombón- tengo que hablar con la señorita Odette- dijo Seiya un tanto fastidiado- me envían casi a fuerza de la compañía de discos, lo cual no es justo porque a Taiki y a Yatén no los van a enviar!, pero si con eso te puedo ver más seguido, me doy por bien servido!!!

-Qué lástima!- dijo la rubia chica haciendo cara de puchero- pero no te vas a escapar de una larga plática conmigo Seiya Kou!- dijo en tono de mandato, a lo que su amigo respondió con una hermosa sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida.

-Bueno me retiro!, fue todo un placer conocerla señorita Hino, -dijo haciendo una reverencia y besó la mano de la joven que inconscientemente se ruborizó ante el contacto con ese joven- hasta luego señor Chiba, dijo en tono serio y se dirigió hacia la salida de la habitación.

-Nos vamos Rei?- preguntó Serena a su amiga mientras tomaba su mochila del piso- Rei!!!- insistió al no obtener respuesta.

-Perdón!- dijo apenada la joven- que me decías?

-Que te gustó mucho Seiya!- dijo alegremente Serena.

-Cómo crees?- dijo ya repuesta de la sorpresa del comentario de su amiga, no pensó que había sido tan evidente ante lo que había sentido por ese joven, nunca lo había hecho y no iba a ser él el primero que dejara a la luz lo que ella sentía en ese momento.

Vámonos!!!- dijo Darien muy molesto y arrebatándole la mochila a Serena tomó la delantera y se dirigió hacia la salida de la escuela.

Esa reacción de él había dejado perpleja a Serena, Tal vez el comentario que le había hecho a Rei sobre su amigo Seiya lo había puesto furioso, pero lo había hecho sin querer, no pensó que él quisiera tanto a su amiga.

Rei abrazó a Serena y juntas se dirigieron hacia el coche de Darien, donde él ya las esperaba con el carro en marcha, su molestia se notaba a cientos de kilómetros y la hizo aún más evidente al no abrirles la puerta para que subieran, como era su costumbre. Rei miró desconcertada al chico que ni siquiera les dirigió la mirada mientras subían, pero al poco rato se olvidó del asunto y comenzó a platicar con su amiga.

-Y a qué se dedica?- dijo de repente Rei dirigiéndose a Serena.

-Quién?- dijo Serena con un toque de picardía. Sabía perfectamente a quién se refería pero quería que su amiga se lo dijera.

-Seiya, dijo casi murmurando su nombre.

-La sabía!, lo sabía! -grito Serena- Seiya te gustó!

-No cómo crees, sólo es para hacer plática, aquí todo el mundo viene muy serio.- se apresuró a contestar Rei.

-Más te vale! Porque nunca iba a dejar que me lo quitaras!- dijo en tono enojado Serena.

Al escuchar esto, Darien la miro por el retrovisor con el ceño fruncido y Rei puso una cara de incredulidad que no pudo disimular y dijo – perdóname Serena, no es eso… te juro que estas malinterpretando las cosas, yo no pensé que…

-Cómo crees?- dijo riendo Serena- Seiya es casi como tú, mi hermano!, sólo lo dije para ver qué cara ponías y tu cara lo ha dicho todo: te gustó!!, Seiya te gustó!

-La respuesta de Serena hizo que Darien se relajara, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que odiaba a ese joven por la atracción que había provocado en Rei, él había intentado acercarse a ella con intenciones distintas a las de un amigo desde un principio, pero Rei le había dejado en claro que por en ese momento no quería ningún tipo de relación amorosa con nadie. Qué tenía él para haber despertado el interés de esta chica tan hermosa? Se preguntaba Darien mientras veía como discutían divertidas sus dos acompañantes.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cuando llegaron a casa de Serena Mina estaba esperándolos en la entrada. Estaba parada recargada en la puerta de entrada, con los brazos cruzado y con un notorio gesto de enfado.

-Cómo es posible que mis dos mejores amigas me hayan dejado a un lado!- dijo Mina recriminando a las dos jóvenes que venían al frente subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Perdón!- dijo Rei- no pensé que quisieras acompañarnos, ayer cuando le pedí a Darien que nos llevara no mostraste mucho interés.

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta "autoinvitarme" a donde no soy tomada en cuenta!- continuó Mina, volteándose y dándoles la espalda.

-No te enojes!- la abrazó cariñosamente Serena haciendo cara de puchero- perdónanos!

- Sólo las podría perdonar con una condición- dijo sin voltear y en tono serio.

-¿cuál?- preguntó Serena.

-Que me acompañen de compras!- grito Mina – sólo así!

-Pues esa no es ninguna condición!,- Dijo Serena- Eso lo hago sin presión alguna! Vamos Rei!

-Claro, vamos!- contesto la chica del cabello negro.

-Le voy a decir a Luna que pida que nos alisten el coche para ir de compras!- dijo casi brincando Serena, parecía que la sola idea de ir al centro comercial con sus amigas la había entusiasmado mucho.

-No serena, espera! Estoy segura que Darien estaría encantado de llevarnos, verdad?- dirigiéndose al joven que ya estaba a punto de escabullirse, pues había empezado una huida silenciosa desde el primer momento en que escuchó la palabra compras, pero ante la pregunta de Mina tuvo que detenerse a medio camino y responder, resignado, de forma afirmativa.

Serena al escuchar que tendría que pasar el resto del día con él perdió un poco el interés, pero ya no pudo arrepentirse de nada pues al instante en que Mina escucho el sí de Darien tomó de la mano a sus amigas y corrió hacia el Ferrari que estaba estacionado frente a ellas. Darien esta vez si les abrió la puerta y mina no tardó en organizar los lugares

-Pasa Serena, tu y yo vamos atrás, Rei va adelante con su amigo- pronunciando esta palabra con ironía- ándale Darien apúrate!

Darien cerró la puerta del coche y con cara de fastidio se dirigió hacia el volante del mismo, se subió y emprendió el camino de lo que estaba seguro sería la tortura del resto del día.

-y cómo les fue en la escuela?- preguntó mina

-Muy bien! Dijo alegremente Serena, empezaré a ensayar esta misma semana y lo mejor de todo es que encontré a uno de mis mejores amigos ahí!

El comentario de la rubia provocó que Darien frunciera aun más el ceño y acelerara de golpe, lo que provocó un gritito de Mina y Serena.

- No tenemos tanta prisa de llegar al centro comercial Darien!- reprochó Rei.

El comentario provocó que Darien regresara a la realidad y se diera cuenta de que había externado su malestar de ese modo, y para no despertar sospechas se disculpó con Rei

-¿y sólo es un amigo tuyo?- preguntó en tono pícaro Mina, atrayendo la atención de Rei y Darien, pues cada uno, a su manera, estaba interesado en la respuesta.

-Claro Mina!, él es como mi hermano, pero no puedo negar que estoy muy feliz de haberlo encontrado en Tokio, él se convirtió en mi confidente durante cinco años y con él me siento casi tan a gusto como con ustedes!- dijo Serena.

Darien interrumpió la plática al anunciar que habían llegado al centro comercial

-Que les parece si las dejo en la entrada y voy a estacionar el coche, ahí las espero y cuando quieran que vaya por ustedes me marcan al celular- dijo Darien tratando de evitar acompañarlas a las compras.

-A no!, eso si que no! gritó Mina, te pedí que vinieras con nosotras porque siempre es importante la opinión de un hombre y el único que veo aquí eres tú, así que vienes con nosotras!, vamos a estacionar el coche y considérate secuestrado el resto del día.

-Pues ya que!- masculló Darien.

- Hay no te quejes, que bien que quieres pasar el día al lado de Rei,-dijo Mina sin saber que al parecer los intereses de Darien estaban empezando a recuperar la memoria y no era justamente al lado de Rei con quien quería pasar el día.

Una vez que dejaron el auto en el estacionamiento se dirigieron los cuatro hacia las tiendas, Mina y Serena parecían niñas en dulcería, Rei era un poco más reservada, pero también se podía ver que disfrutaba de sobremanera las compras.

-Crees que me va bien este?- preguntó Mina a Darien, que estaba sentado en un sofá en medio de un montón de bolsas, producto de las compras de sus tres acompañantes, y que por supuesto le había tocado cargar a él- Crees que el amarillo me queda?- volvió a preguntar mostrándole un top muy ajustado pero de buen gusto en tonos amarillos y con un broche en forma de flor a la altura de la base del tirante izquierdo.

-Claro, se te ve muy bien, respondió totalmente fastidiado Darien

-Darien!, gritó Rei, ven!- dijo casi ordenándole

-No puedo, estoy cuidando las adquisiciones de ustedes, tratando de encontrar un pretexto para no moverse de su lugar.

-Mina quédate ahí mientras Darien viene, necesitamos su opinión.

El joven se levantó con una cara de fastidió que no podía con ella, mientras caminaba iba rogando que ya terminara esa tortura, de pronto se encontró con una vista maravillosa: Serena estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido rosa de talle alto, lo cual marcaba la estrecha cintura de la modelo, un escote bastante pronunciado, pero que no caía en lo vulgar, y el largo era hasta arriba de la rodilla, dejando ver las bien formadas piernas de la chica. Esa visión hizo cambiar inmediatamente la expresión que llevaba en el rostro por una de total asombro.

-Lo ves, te dije que ese vestido era perfecto para ti Serena, la cara de Darien lo ha dicho todo, ya no es necesario que expreses tu punto de vista. El comentario un tanto inocente de Rei provocó el sonrojo de su amiga y el sobresalto de Darien, no hubiera querido reaccionar así, pero ya no había solución- hay vamos no dije nada malo, es normal que hayas reaccionado así Darien, mi amiga es muy bonita, no crees?

-Claro- respondió él en un tono de compromiso, pues ya había recuperado el control sobre sus emociones.

-Acaso estoy muerto? -Dijo una voz conocida por los tres- Y dos ángeles han venido a recibirme?

Darien inmediatamente apretó los puños para no reaccionar violentamente, pues reconoció la voz del amiguito de Serena que había conocido esa mañana. Rei se sonrojó ante el comentario de Seiya y Serena corrió a abrazarlo.

-Bombón pero que hermosa te ves con ese vestido! Dijo Seiya completando su expresión con un silbido con el que comprobaba lo dicho.

-Seiya!- dijo Serena completamente sonrojada

-Qué? Acaso estoy diciendo algo que no sea cierto? O tú qué opinas Darien- dijo con un tono de ironía y coraje hacia el otro chico que se había quedado observando la escena.

-Claro que no, el vestido te queda muy bien- se apresuró a contestar para no demostrar su molestia contenida.

-Pero estoy seguro que este te quedaría igual o mejor que el que traes puesto bombón- dijo señalando un vestido que estaba puesto en un maniquí, el cual era muy entallado, de color negro, se cruzaba al frente gracias a una tira que hacía las veces de cinturón y creaba a la vez un escote muy pronunciado que llegaba hasta lo que sería el abdomen de la falsa modelo- juro que pagaría por verte puesto este vestido- terminó guiñándole un ojo a Serena, lo cual fue interpretado por Rei y Darien como un coqueteo de él hacia ella, pero Serena que lo conocía muy bien, comprendió inmediatamente que eso sólo era parte de una especie de juego que Seiya quería llevar a cabo con Darien por lo que le había hecho hace cinco años.

Serena no tenía mucha experiencia en este asunto de despertar los celos de alguien, pero le agradó la idea de hacer sufrir a Darien sólo un poco de lo qué él la había hecho sufrir a ella, por lo que decidió seguirle el juego a Seiya y dejándose llevar por su instinto le respondió coquetamente a su amigo.

-A sí? Y como cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar? Respondió Serena en un tono coqueto.

-Pues que te parece diez besos y cinco abrazos- respondió Seiya, quien a estas alturas ya había comprendido que ella estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego.

-Pues la oferta es tentadora!- respondió Serena y comenzó a caminar hacia el perchero donde estaban los vestido como los del maniquí- veamos si tienes suerte amigo y tienen de mi talla.

Darien estaba perdiendo el control, sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza, la sola idea de imaginarse a Serena en ese vestido tan provocativo y modelándoselo a ese tipo hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

De pronto Mina que estaba al otro lado de la tienda cuidando las bolsas de las compras se desesperó y pegó un grito que interrumpió el juego de Serena y Seiya

-Hasta cuando me van a tener aquí parada como tonta esperándolos?- preguntó furiosa.

-Ante tal expresión un chico que estaba entrando a la tienda en ese momento volteó a verla y rió divertido ante el temperamento de la chica.

-Perdón Mina- dijo Rei- se me olvidó que te había pedido que cuidaras las bolsas- pero ven, trae las cosas para acá.

-Y cómo pretendes que cargue todo esto- dijo Mina asustada

-De la misma manera en que yo lo he cargado toda la tarde de tienda en tienda- respondió divertido Darien, mientras se dirigía hacia ella para ayudarla.

-Muy gracioso!- respondió Mina.

-Seiya, por fin te encontramos- dijo el chico que se había reído de la ocurrencia Mina. Serena al escuchar esa voz volteó rápidamente y corrió con los brazos abiertos hacia esos dos chicos.

-Bambina!- dijo el chico más alto de los dos, quien tenía los ojos lilas y el cabello castaño, largo igual que sus hermanos y sostenido en una coleta, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bella Ragazza! Dijo el otro, que era el más bajito de los tres, tenía el cabello plateado y unos hermosos ojos verdes, abrazando cariñosamente a Serena.

-Al parecer tu ya sabías que estaba aquí, por qué no nos dijiste?- preguntó Taiki inmediatamente a Yaten.

-Apenas se enteró hoy en la mañana- se apresuró a contestar Serena- cuando me lo encontré en la escuela de ballet!

-Así que te lo encontraste en el Ballet, bueno ahora ya tienes una buena razón para no quejarte de ir a ese suplicio como tú lo llamas- respondió Yatén, dirigiéndose en un tono burlón a su hermano.

-Suplicio?, pero cómo te atreves a decirle así Seiya Kou?- gritó Serena y mirando enojada a su amigo.

-Calma, calma! Dijo Seiya mientras Serena se acercaba a él con un rostro totalmente molesto- compréndeme bombón, tu te ves hermosa enfundada en ese leotardo que deja ver tu escultural figura, pero yo… me voy a ver totalmente ridículo-

Dijo esto último bajando la voz como para que sólo lo escuchara su amiga, pero todos los presentes lo hicieron y soltaron una sonora carcajada, incluso Darien que encontró en aquel comentario una forma de liberar el coraje que había contenido hasta ese momento,

Seiya comprendió que se había puesto en bandeja de plata para ser la burla de todos y no encontrando otro remedio, terminó riéndose de sí mismo.

-Tienes toda la razón Seiya, no te imagino vestido para un ensayo formal de Ballet- dijo entre risitas Serena- el rudo jugador de Fútbol Americano vestido con mallas- terminó volviendo a reir!

-Bueno, entonces te vas a probar ese vestido o no?, yo sigo ofreciendo el mismo pago. Dijo el chico tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-Pues creo que no se va a poder, no tienen de mi talla- dijo Serena- ya será para la próxima!. La verdad era que sí había vestidos para ella, pero con todos ahí presentes no se creía capaz de salir vestida con ese vestido tan atrevido.

Darien que ya se había vuelto a molestar con la insistencia de Seiya dejó ver en su rostro una sonrisa de ironía ante la negativa de Serena, sonrisa que molestó visiblemente a Seiya.

-Pero ya me las pagarás- pensó Seiya, -no te voy a perdonar las lágrimas que hiciste derramar a mi Bombón!!!

-Me sigo sintiendo aislada de todo esto!- recriminó Mina al ver que no estaba participando en la conversación y sobre todo que nadie había tenido la gentileza de presentarle a esos tres guapos chicos que platicaban con Serena.

-Perdón Linda, como veo que ninguno de tus amigos tiene consideraciones hacia ti déjame presentarme. Mi nombre es Yaten Kou- dijo saludando con una pequeña reverencia mientras le besaba la mano a Mina, lo que provocó el sonrojo de la joven.- Ël es mi hermano Taiki y el futuro primer bailarín es Seiya Kou.- dijo en tono burlón provocando el enfado de su hermano que trataba de desviar el tema hacia otro lado.

-Yo te conozco de algún lado- le dijo Seiya a Mina -casi podría jurarlo.

-Tal vez me has visto en una revista o algo así, porque soy modelo- dijo ella en un tono coqueto.

-Claro eres Mina Aino! -dijo Taiki y por toda respuesta obtuvo un movimiento afirmativo por parte de Mina.

Al escuchar esto la mirada de Yaten brilló más de lo acostumbrado, su debilidad eran las mujeres y si eran hermosas como esta que tenía enfrente, mucho más, pero sentía algo extraño, algo que hasta ese momento no había experimentado en toda su vida, acaso esta mujer sería especial?

-Y que hacen por aquí- preguntó Mina para integrarse a la plática.

-Tratando de disfrutar nuestro últimos días de libertad!- Dijo Seiya suspirando.

-Libertad?- preguntó Mina.

-Si estas en el ambiente del modelaje seguramente has escuchado que mañana se presentará una nuevo grupo musical- dijo Yaten.

-Por supuesto, han hecho una gran campaña de mercadotecnia para lanzar a los Three Lights, y vaya que ha dado resultado, yo también estoy ansiosa de conocerlos!- dijo Mina ilusionada- ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con lo que les pregunté?

-Pues que ya no tienes que esperar hasta mañana para conocerlo, los tienes enfrente linda!- Dijo coqueteando con ella Yaten.

-No puede ser!- contesto la rubia amiga de Serena con total incredulidad- estas jugando!

- Crees que le mentiría a una criatura tan hermosa como tú? Con riesgo de perder para siempre su confianza!- le respondió el peliplateado.

-Es cierto Mina- intervino Serena- voy a tener unos hermanos famosos a partir de mañana!- expresó alegremente mientras abrazaba a Taiki, que era el único al que no había saludado.

-Genial!- gritó Mina- y no están nerviosos chicos?

-Pues la verdad si!- contestó Taiki, que era el más centrado de los tres.

-En cambio yo estoy tan ansioso de presentarme ante todos!- dijo Yaten con su característico arrojo.

- Me encantaría verlos cuando los presenten!- volvió a gritar emocionada Mina, quien con sus gritos estaba comenzando a llamar la atención del resto de las personas que estaban alrededor de ellos.

-Calma niña, calma!, si no echarás a perder todo el trabajo al descubrirnos en público antes de tiempo- dijo en tono serio Taiki.

-Perdón!- dijo Mina un poco sonrojada.

-Tengo una idea, dijo Seiya- para que termines de tranquilizarte los invitaremos a la presentación a todos, les parece?

-Hablas en serio?- contestó Rei, con un tono de emoción que no pudo disimular.

-Claro!, para mi será un gusto que estas tres hermosas damas nos acompañen en ese evento!- y para no sonar maleducado terminó- y tú Darien también estas invitado- en un todo de compromiso.

-Gracias!- Respondió Darien con ironía- pero no creo poder acompañarlos en su evento.

-Darien no seas grosero!- dijo Rei molesta- claro que irás! Serás el acompañante oficial de las tres!- dijo casi en tono de mando.

-No pues así, sí!- respondió irónico.

-Y serán nuestro invitados de honor, también espero que nos acompañen al brindis privado después del evento- Dijo Yeten, tratando de quedar bien con Mina quien parecía muy interesada en el evento- Para mi será un honor que seas mi acompañante en el brindis, aceptas?

-Claro- respondió ella en un tono casi imperceptible y totalmente roja.- ¿Qué tiene este tipo que ha logrado sonrojar a la gran Mina Aino?- se preguntó a si misma.

-Bueno, si esas tenemos, entonces yo tendré que invitar a estas dos hermosas señoritas a que sean mis acompañantes, y no es que sea aprovechado, sino que se que Taiki no se atrevería nunca a invitar ni siquiera a Serena- Dijo en tono pícaro Seiya, provocando sonrojo en su amiga y en Rei. Y la molestia de Darien.

- pero no podemos dejar a Taiki solito- dijo serena haciendo pucheros

-Por mi no te preocupes- dijo todo rojo Taiki

-Tienes razón- replicó Mina- Tengo en mente a la persona ideal para acompañarlo- dijo en tono pícaro- pero necesitaré que nos permitan llevar a otra amiga.

-Por eso no te preocupes hermosura-respondió Yaten- tienes libertad de llevar a todos los amigos que quieras, claro toma en cuenta la capacidad del lugar!

-Gracias! Y le dio un beso pícaro en la mejilla al chico, logrando que su rostro pasara por todos los colores imaginables.

-Bueno nos tenemos que ir, tenemos junta en la disquera- dijo Seiya- esperaré con ansias el momento en el que pueda entrar con estos dos angelitos del brazo y ser la envidia de todo Japón!- al decir esto besó delicadamente la mano de ambas, provocando que Rei se sonrojara nuevamente.-Lamento haberte dejado sin pareja Darien!- dijo en tono irónico mientras salían los tres hermanos de la tienda.

-Si es cierto Darien!, no podemos dejar que vayas solito al brindis, creo que debido a la falta de mujeres en el grupo, tendremos que redistribuir las parejas- dijo Rei.- Mina es imposible que deje de acompañar a Yatén, creo que Amy es la persona que Mina tenía en mente para Taiki, Yo con gusto acompañaré a Seiya y tú Serena irás con Darien, así todos podremos conocernos mejor!

-Podríamos invitar también a Mako y Andrew?- preguntó Mina dirigiéndose a Serena.

-Pues creo que sí, ya escuchaste que Yaten te dio libertad para que llevaras a quien tú quisieras.- respondió molesta ante la sola idea de tener que ser la pareja de Darien- pero el tono utilizado pasó inadvertido para todos excepto para Darien, quien no sabía si también estaba molesto o no cabía de dicha ante la posibilidad de recordar viejos tiempos.

-Pues vamos, porque ahora tendremos que comprar vestidos adecuados a la ocasión!- dijo Mina

-Claro! Dijo Rei

-Tienes razón! – terminó Serena.

-No puede ser!, ahí van otra vez!- dijo fastidiado Darien, quien no tenía otra opción más que seguir sufriendo con las compras de sus tres amigas, en ese momento envidió profundamente a los tres hermanos Kou que a esas alturas ya deberían estar en su coche rumbo alejándose del centro comercial.

-No exageres!- respondió Rei mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo a otra tienda- y no te olvides de nuestras compras!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Por fin había llegado la hora de la presentación de sus amigos como los Three Lights, Serena estaba muy emocionada por ellos y… tenía que aceptarlo, también la emocionaba la idea de ser la pareja de Darien en este evento.

-Serena! Grito afuera de su habitación Rei- todavía no estás lista?

-Ya voy, sólo me pongo los accesorios y bajo. Respondió la rubia.

-Apúrate por que Darien ya nos está esperando abajo y no sabes lo que le molesta esperar! Dijo Rei, mientras se dirigía a la parte de abajo donde ya estaban Mina y Darien platicando

- Si supieras cuanto conozco a Darien!- dijo casi en un suspiro Serena, terminando de ponerse los aretes y el collar se retocó el cabello y salió de su recámara.

Abajo se escuchaban las voces animadas de Mina, Rei y Darien, estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta cuando Serena bajó las escaleras hasta que ella misma les dio las buenas noches. La sola voz de Serena provocó un escalofrío en Darien, cuando giró la cabeza para responder el saludo se quedó petrificado, ahí estaba ella, su princesa, parecía una diosa griega, traía puesto un vestido rosa pastel, el tono favorito de Serena, era drapeado a la altura del busto, sólo tenía un tirante del lado derecho, el cual era ancho y bordado con pedrería plateada, bajo el talle tenía un fruncido que hacía que el vuelo del vestido, aun con lo vaporoso que era, dejara ver sus piernas mientras caminaba, su maquillaje era discreto, pero resaltaba su bellas facciones, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en una media cola y lo adornaba con un broche en el mismo tono que del vestido. Darien movió bruscamente la cabeza, como para poder regresar a la realidad ante aquella visión.

-Bien, ya estoy lista, una disculpa por la demora- dijo en general

-Valió la pena la espera- apenas susurró Darien, cosa que no evitó que Rei lo escuchara, pero esta vez no lo iba a delatar, a ella le agradaba la idea de que sus amigos terminaran juntos, pero los conocía perfectamente a los dos y sabía que sus comentarios no ayudarían en nada.

-Pues ya vámonos!- dio ansiosa Mina

-Señoritas!- dijo galantemente Darien, mientras les abría la puerta de la mansión para después adelantarse a su coche e invitarlas a subir. La primera en subir fue Mina y Serena ya se preparaba para seguir a su amiga cuando fue detenida por Rei.

-Espera Serena, hoy tu eres la acompañante oficial de Darien, así que te corresponde ir con él al frente- dijo Rei mientras ella subía al asiento trasero,

Serena no tenía otra opción, así que sin decir ni una sola palabra acepto la mano que Darien le ofrecía para subir al coche. Una vez que todos estuvieron a bordo se dirigieron hacia el Tokyo Big Syght, el centro de convenciones donde se llevaría a cabo el evento, Darien acompañó a las tres amigas hasta la puerta donde revisaban las invitaciones al evento.

-La invitación! Dijo Serena- la olvidé en el coche.

-Hay Serena, cuando dejarás de ser despistada!- exclamó Rei en un tono resignado.

-No se preocupen, esperen aquí yo voy por ella- dijo Darien mientras buscaba las llaves de su coche en su traje- no se mueva por favor, que no quiero andarlas buscando por todo el centro de convenciones.

Serena lo vio alejarse, así como el se había quedado petrificado cuando hace un momento, ella no había apartado ni un instante la vista de él mientras se alejaba hacia el estacionamiento. Se veía muy varonil, su fuerte figura era realzada por la líneas del traje negro que llevaba, había decidido utilizar una camisa blanca y corbata negra, su cabello negro, que usaba muy corto, lo llevaba un tanto despeinado, pero eso era justamente lo que lo hacía verse más guapo y resaltar el color tan profundo de sus ojos.

Darien buscaba la invitación en el asiento delantero del coche, cuando una voz lo hizo levantar la mirada, era una voz que él nunca habría podido olvidar, era ese imbécil!, al incorporarse, lo vio, no tenía duda, era el tipo al que más odiaba en la vida, sintió cómo le hirvió la sangre y unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara, pero el recuerdo de esa tarde lo inmovilizó, perecía que estaba reviviendo el momento en que descubrió la verdad…

**Notas:**

**Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo del fic, me alegra mucho que ****les haya gustado la historia.**

**Serenatenoh, Pichicoy, Cherrie SA, Paty Ramírez de Chiba, Luliana Love, Malistrix, Susy Granger, SereTsukino, Jokkisere86 y goordita muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!! Me alentaron a escribir pronto este capítulo (claro sin contar que tenía tiempo libre por ya estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones). Creo que en este capítulo se despejan varias de las dudas que me plantearon, por ejemplo Rei no es novia de Darien, sólo él la pretende o la pretendía hasta antes de la llegada de Serena y en cuanto a lo que pasó entre esta hermosa pareja, están a punto de saberlo, pero les pido paciencia, prometo actualizar pronto el siguiente capítulo.**

**Espero que también les agrade y créanme que he puesto mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**Blue Moon Dancer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 3**

Darien buscaba la invitación en el asiento delantero del coche, cuando una voz lo hizo levantar la mirada, era una voz que él nunca habría podido olvidar, era ese imbécil!, al incorporarse, lo vio, no tenía duda, era el tipo al que más odiaba en la vida, sintió cómo le hirvió la sangre y unas ganas inmensas de partirle la cara, pero el recuerdo de esa tarde lo inmovilizó, perecía que estaba reviviendo el momento en que descubrió la verdad…

De la nada Serena había llegado a abrazarlo con tanta familiaridad… parecía que no le importaba que ahora él estuviera acompañado ¿Qué acaso no le dolía verlo con otra? Porque a él eso fue lo que le había roto el corazón hace cinco años, el ver a su princesa con otro lo había llenado de coraje, decepción, de odio,..

_Flashback_

Llevaba días viendo a Serena rara, distante, lo cual en ella era signo de preocupación, pues generalmente era demasiado cariñosa, sino la hubiera querido tanto en algún momento la hubiera considerado hasta empalagosa, pero en ese momento extrañaba sus efusivas muestras de cariño, extrañaba saberse amado a ese grado… pensaba Darien mientras caminaba hacia la escuela de Serena con unas ganas inmensas de abrazarla y de decirle cuanto la amaba…

De pronto se detuvo en seco, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo en ese momento: Su princesa abrazando y acariciando a otro!!! Parecía que estaba tan absorta en sus actos, que no sintió que él se acercaba, que la observaba…

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero logró controlarse, su rabia ganó la batalla y cambió las lágrimas por un sentimiento que nunca pensó sentir hacia ella, ODIO!. Todo el amor que hace cinco minutos le profesaba se había convertido en rencor!

-Cómo pudiste ser capaz?- grito Darien

La pregunta hizo que Serena volteara hacia él, pero no entendió el sentido de la pregunta.

-Hola Darien!- le respondió con toda naturalidad- no te esperaba!

-De eso ya me di cuenta!- grito aun más enojado-, pero no creo que me estuvieras extrañando mucho, estabas bastante entretenida demostrándole tu amor a este idiota!

-Darien me estas ofendiendo!- respondió Serena al entender completamente el sentido de sus palabras

-Ofendiendo?- preguntó él.-La verdad no puede ofender a nadie, nunca pensé que fueras una…

No pudo terminar la frase pues Serena le había dado una cachetada.

-No digas nada de lo que te puedes arrepentir!- le suplicó serena,

-Arrepentirme?, cómo crees que voy a arrepentirme de decirte la verdad!- Grito Darien.

-Ya basta! Gritó el acompañante de Serena- no te permito que la trates así!, mientras se ponía de pie para defender a su amiga

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer! Le contestó Darien en un tono totalmente furioso y terminó su frase estrellando su puño cerrado en la cara de su rival!

-Cómo pudiste!- Grito Serena espantada, mientras corría para ayudar a su amigo que estaba en el suelo con sangre corriéndole de su labio.

-Y todavía lo defiendes? Contestó sorprendido Darien.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Serena, ella estaba limpiándole el rostro a su amigo, lo hacía con tanto cariño que encendió aun más la furia de Darien

-Lárgate de aquí- dijo Serena tratando de aguantarse las ganas de llorar

-Perdón?, no voy a irme hasta decirte todo lo que pienso de ti- respondió Darien apretando los puños para contenerse.

-Que te largues!!! No quiero volver a verte!!!, le grito Serena rompiendo en llanto y abrazándose de su amigo.

-Muy bien! -Dijo Darien mientras se daba la media vuelta al ver que ella prefería a aquel imbécil- No te volveré a molestar, de eso puedes estar segura!

_Fin flashback_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, otra vez veía como lo abrazaba y le demostraba el gusto que le había dado el encontrarlo en ese lugar. Sintió que era la misma escena de hace cinco años, el continuaba llevando su rubio cabello corto, le demostraba su afecto a Serena, sólo que ahora tenía una expresión diferente en el rostro. De pronto ella lo abrazó con el mismo cariño de hace tiempo, lo que provocó que Darien golpeara con el puño cerrado el cofre del coche.

El ruido hizo que Serena volteara hacia él y se dio cuenta de que la observaba, pero trató de disimular y terminó de despedirse con mucha naturalidad, después se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Darien y trató de evadir el tema

-Te vine a decir que sí llevaba la invitación, perdón por hacer que regresaras en vano- dijo ella tratando de disimular el nerviosismo que le provocaba el estar a solas en ese lugar y después de que la había visto nuevamente con él.

-¿Qué pretendes? Preguntó Darien

-Ya te dije que lo siento no me acordaba dónde la había dejado- se apresuró a responder Serena

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso!- dijo Darien tratando de controlarse- sabías que vendría, verdad?

-Darien, no tengo ganas de discutir, sólo vine a avisarte que la invitación no estaba en el coche- respondió ella dando media vuelta y tratando de alejarse, pero Darien la detuvo del brazo fuertemente.

-Suéltame -le dijo Serena

-No te voy a soltar hasta que me escuches, ahora si no te vas salvar de escuchar todo lo que siento por ti!- gritó Darien lleno de dolor y de celos, por lo que había sucedido hace cinco años y por lo que acaba de ver

-Por favor, quiero ir a ver la presentación de los three Lights, después hablamos! Insistió Serena tratando de zafarse de la mano de Darien

-No! tu no quieres ir a esa presentación, tú lo que quieres es atormentarme, enloquecerme!- Grito Darien

-Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Serena tratando de guardar la calma y dando unos cuantos pasos lejos del Ferrari

-Tu no te vas a ir de aquí, la volvió a sujetar Darien -Esta situación me cansa, me enferma!, qué no te das cuenta que me estoy volviendo loco!- seguía gritando Darien.

-Por favor Darien, baja la voz, alguien se puede dar cuenta- Dijo ella.

-Alguien se puede dar cuenta?- repitió Darien- y a mí qué me importa que alguien se dé cuenta!!!- gritaba él- ahora te preocupas porque alguien se dé cuenta y quién es la que ha provocado todo esto?- preguntó Darien acercándose a Serena.

La joven dio unos pasos hacia atrás y volteó el rostro, lo que provocó que Darien le sujetara con la mano derecha el mentón, obligándola a verlo

-Quién ha provocado todo esto? Insistió él, pero como toda respuesta obtuvo un movimiento de cabeza de ella para librarse de su mano- tú, tú has provocado esto- terminó respondiéndose a sí mismo- y ahora te quieres hacerte la inocente!

Serena no le contestaba ni una sola palabra, lo cual no sabía si ayudaba o empeoraba la situación, pero no podía hablar, le dolía tanto ver que él pensara eso de ella!

Tú no eres así! Por fin respondió Serena, comentario que provocó una sonrisa Irónica de Darien.

-Este es el nuevo Darien!- le respondió- El que tú has creado! Volviendo a acercarse a ella- el que te puede gritar!, El que puede hacer contigo lo que quiera!- mientras decía esto abrazó a Serena por la fuerza rodeando su cintura con la mano izquierda y con la derecha le detenía la cabeza para intentar inmovilizarla y darle un beso por la fuerza

-Darien, suéltame por favor!- dijo ella mientras se retorcía para soltarse

Él no le hizo caso, estaba totalmente enfurecido y siguió acercándola a él hasta que logró inmovilizarla lo suficiente para estrellar sus labios con los de ella,

Serena se sorprendió, abrió enormemente los ojos, había soñado con este beso durante los últimos cinco años, pero no así! este no era un beso amoroso, era un beso lleno de odio y rabia, ella lo podía sentir, parecía que con ese beso Darien le estaba diciendo cuanto la odiaba sin palabras, por lo que trató de soltarse nuevamente, sentía que la lastimaba y no físicamente sino en el alma, sentía como su corazón y sus esperanzas se rompían!

De pronto el rechinar de las llantas de un coche hizo que Darien se distrajera y Serena logró soltarse finalmente

-Alguién llegó!- exclamó Serena asustada ante la idea que alguien hubiera visto el espectáculo que estaban dando,

Darien interpretó inmediatamente el sentido de esa frase.

-Maldita sea! Así que todo lo que te importa es lo que la gente piense de ti!- gritó molesto- pues bien, vamos a taparle la boca a todo Japón!- dijo mientras tomaba fuertemente por el brazo a Serena y la jalaba hacia donde los esperaban Rei y Mina- vamos a disfrutar de la presentación de tus hermanitos! Vamos a actuar frente a todos! Vamos a demostrarles que somos la nueva pareja modelo, que podemos ser unos perfectos enamorados!- grita mientras caminaban a la entrada del centro de convenciones.

Serena estaba totalmente sorprendida! Nunca pensó ver a Darien actuar de esa manera, sentía que le gritaba con los ojos toda la rabia que sentía por ella. Sentía que quería morirse, no soportaba la idea de que la odiara, nunca pasó por su mente que el motivo por el cual Darien estaba actuando de esa manera era porque estaba muerto de celos, loco de celos! Todos los que había acumulado por cinco años, los que había creado Seiya el día anterior y los que ella misma había provocado al verla con "Él"

-Esto es lo quieres ¿no?- le dijo él -aparentar perfección ante todos, pues bien te voy a dar gusto! Hoy vamos a disfrutar sin problemas la presentación del estúpido de tu enamorado y sus dos hermanos!

Serena no pudo contestarle nada, pues ya estaban llegando casi donde los esperaban Mina y Rei y no quería echarles a perder ese día a sus amigos, no podía ser tan egoísta!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Donde estaban? – dijo Rei en un tono pícaro y ajena a toda la situación que acababan de vivir sus dos amigos- pensé que sólo iban por la invitación, no que iban hasta la imprenta por ella!

-Es que nos encontramos a unos amigos y nos quedamos platicando con ellos unos minutos- Dijo Darien, mientras Serena asentía con la cabeza como apoyando el comentario de él.

-Bueno, pues ahora sólo hay que esperar que lleguen Mako, Amy y Andrew- Dijo Mina.

-Ya no tienen que esperar, ya llegamos!- Dijo Mako al escuchar el comentario de su amiga- Buenas noches!

-Hola, buenas noches!- dijo Andrew haciendo una pequeña reverencia a las jóvenes y estrechando la mano de su amigo.

-Hola- Dijo tímidamente Amy, lo cual no lo era raro en ella, pero en ese momento dirigió un vistazo rápido hacia donde estaba Serena como para comprobar que estuviera bien.

-Pues vamos, no hay que hacer esperar a los three Lights- dijo Darien con ironía y tomando fuertemente el brazo de Serena comenzó a caminar.

El grupo se dirigió hacia la entrada, donde revisaron la autenticidad de la invitación y los hicieron pasar a una de las mesas del salón, donde en las paredes estaban proyectándose las siluetas de los tres jóvenes como toda información sobre el nuevo grupo.

Darien estaba sentado al lado de Serena, pues parecía que Rei se había propuesto que terminaran juntos y había hecho todo lo posible para que no se despegaran ni un momento el uno del otro, mientras esperaban el inicio del evento parecía que él buscaba algo o alguien con insistencia.

-A quién buscas? Preguntó Rei a Darien

-hum- expresó sorprendido el chico – a nadie, sólo estoy viendo si conozco a alguien- respondió un poco nervioso pero sin dejar de mirar para todos lados, cuando de repente, Bingo! Había localizado a su punto de interés, sin embargo el principio del evento impidió que fuera hacia ese lugar pues las luces se comenzaron a apagar.

-Serena sabía perfectamente a quién buscaba Darien y cuando se dio cuenta de que ya lo había encontrado empezó a sentirse muy nerviosa, antes no hubiera pensado que se atreviera a hacer una locura, pero después de lo que había pasado en el estacionamiento sabía que podía hacer cualquier cosa.

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros!- dijo el presentador- Star Records agradece su presencia en este evento donde presentarán a su nuevo grupo estrella, los Three Lights!- sólo el nombre del nuevo grupo arrancó el grito de todas las fans que habían logrado conseguir su pase de entrada- ellos son Sella, Yaten y Taiki!- dijo y tras los nombres de los chicos un ensordecedor grito de todas las presentes. El telón empezó a abrirse y una densa capa de nieve secal comenzó a cubrir el lugar para crear un efecto de incertidumbre y de pronto se encendieron tres luces en el centro del escenario, que dejaban ver las siluetas de los tres hermanos, hasta que por fin con el inicio de la música dieron vuelta dando a conocer finalmente sus rostros mientras una cascada de fuegos artificiales caía detrás de ellos.

Seiya por fin se movió de la posición en la que había permanecido desde que había volteado y llevándose el micrófono a la boca comenzó a cantar, lo cual volvió a arrancar otro grito.

Serena pareció olvidar por un momento lo que acababa de vivir y el miedo de que Darien cometiera una locura, se había entregado completamente a la emoción que le causaba el que sus amigos por fin estuvieran cumpliendo sus sueños, esos sueños que durante los últimos cinco años habían compartido con ella, de pronto al estar haciendo un movimiento de cabeza al compás de la música se percató de que Darien no estaba en la mesa.

Lo buscó frenéticamente con la mirada, pero el ambiente oscuro y lleno de humo no le ayudaba mucho, dirigió rápidamente la mirada a donde estaba el objeto de la rabia de Darien y todo parecía normal, así que se levantó y empezó a buscar por todo el centro de convenciones, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-A donde vas Serena?- dijo gritando Rei, pues de otra manera no la escucharía su amiga.

-Voy al tocador- respondió rápidamente Serena y alejándose se perdió entre las mesas.

-¿Qué raro?, tampoco está Darien- pensó Rei- espero que mi trabajo de cupido esté funcionando- se dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

Amy que también se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Serena aprovechó que sus amigas estaban muy entretenidas con el espectáculo y se levantó rápidamente para ir a hablar con ella.

-Serena!- le dijo Amy a la chica rubia.

-Si, dime -contestó un poco sorprendida Serena ante la aparición de la Amiga de Rei y Mina.

-Se a quien buscas y también vi para donde se fue, ven conmigo- dijo mientras jalaba la mano de Serena y la dirigía hacia los balcones del lugar.

-No se de qué me hablas- dijo Serena mientras la seguía más a fuerza que de gana.

-Vi como se pelaban Darien y Tú en el estacionamiento y también vi como él te besó a la fuerza.- dijo directamente la joven de cabello azul, lo cual provocó un sobresalto en Serena -No se por qué no nos han dicho nada, pero no soy quien para juzgarlos, ustedes tendrán sus motivos-

-Es una historia muy complicada- respondió al fin Serena.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy quien para juzgar, yo sólo te ayudo porque desde que nos presentaron en el restaurante de Mako me caíste muy bien y se ve que eres una persona muy especial, pues el cariño que te tienen Mina y Rei no te lo hubieras ganado si no fuera así- dijo mientras le sonreía- pero Darien también es mi amigo y se que no se comportaría así si no estuviera tan… desesperado, sólo espero que arreglen sus problemas- terminó mientras se dirigía de regreso a la mesa con sus amigos.

-Oye,- dijo Serena- cómo supiste que Darien estaba aquí?-

-Porque yo vi cuando se levantó de la mesa y, si te he de ser sincera, también tenía miedo de que cometiera una locura contre ese chico, por que no le quitaba la vista de encima, así que lo vi a donde se dirigía y cuando supe que iba a los balcones me calmé un poco- explicó Amy

-Gracias!- Dijo Serena mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa franca a Amy- trataré de calmar las cosas, por lo menos, para que no vaya a ocurrir una desgracia!

Amy se alejó del lugar y sin hacer mucho alboroto se reincorporó a la mesa, sólo que ahora Mako si le preguntó a donde había ido pero Amy se limitó a decir que había ido al baño.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Se llama Haruka- dijo Serena.

La frase hizo que Darien volteara de golpe, pues conocía a la perfección la voz de Serena, la hubiera podido reconocer entre miles!.

-Se llama Haruka Tenoh- repitió Serena

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo molesto Darien, mientras continuaba recargado en el balcón.

-Dándote la información que querías!- le contestó ella, pues pensaba que con eso lo iba a poder calmar un poco, sobre todo si se enteraba de la verdad de Haruka.

-No me importa!- dijo regresando la vista al cielo

-Pues ahora eres tú el que me va a escuchar, quieras o no!- dijo Serena de forma calmada pero imprimiéndole fuerza a su voz y haciendo que Darien volteara a verla.

-Como ya te dije Se llama Haruka Tenoh y es la mejor corredora de autos de Japón.

Esta frese dejó helado a Darien, Serena insinuaba que era una mujer la persona de la que estaba celoso.

-Perdón?- dijo dudando Darien

-Escuchaste bien, es una mujer. La conocí en la escuela de Inglaterra y poco a poco nos hicimos amigas, ella era muy solitaria y en esa época tenía un grave problema, el día que me encontraste con ella estaba pasando los peores momentos de su vida-

Darien la miraba desconcertado, en sus ojos había rabia contenida, duda.

-Ese día se había ido de su casa porque sus padres no estaba de acuerdo con su… forma de ser- dijo Serena- y aunque ella es muy independiente y siempre defienda sus ideales no dejaba de sentir un profundo dolor por la falta de apoyo de su familia.

-Darien estaba impresionado, no lograba coordinar palabra y sólo se preguntaba si eso que le estaba diciendo Serena sería verdad, si habría sido capaz de pegarle a una mujer por culpa de un error. La imagen de esa tarde volvió a su mente, era imposible que fuera una mujer, su ropa, sus actitudes, su voz…

-¿Crees que soy estúpido?- dijo perdiendo la calma que hasta ahora había guardado- yo los vi como se acariciaban, como se abrazaban, como se… ¡Maldita sea! vi como lo curaste enfrente de mí, lo vi todo!

-Tu crees que te iba a gritar enfrente de ella el motivo por el cual la estaba consolando? Además tú no pudiste ver nada, por que no paso nada!!! Dijo perdiendo finalmente también la calma Serena.

Darien no supo que contestarle ante esa afirmación, sabía que tenía razón, sabía que ese día había perdido la razón sin dejar que Serena le explicara nada y luego tras la petición de ella de no volverlo a ver nunca, no había insistido en buscarla! Pero aun así, se negaba a aceptar la explicación de Serena.

-Porqué me lo niegas?- dijo golpeando la barda del balcón con el puño cerrado- yo los vi! Me quieres volver loco!

El golpe había hecho que se sangrara los nudillos pero no se había dado cuenta, estaba tan enojado que no sintió dolor alguno, sin embargo Serena se dio cuanta cuando hizo el siguiente movimiento de manos.

-Te estabas abrazando con ese tipo! -continuó reclamando, y esperando que Serena le respondiera, que aceptara que le estaba queriendo ver de nuevo la cara!

-Espera!, dijo ella tomando la mano lastimada de Darien con mucho amor- te lastimaste- mientras le limpiaba la sangre con su pañuelo.

Ese gesto de ella dejo perplejo a Darien, él le estaba gritando, le estaba reclamando con todo el odio que podía sentir en ese momento, la estaba insultando y ella por toda respuesta se había preocupado por curar su mano

-No la muevas, tengo que limpiarla sino se puede infectar- dijo la chica mientras vendaba la mano de él para protegerla.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó él todavía sorprendido y mirando cómo lo curaba.

-Porque no puedo dejar de preocuparme por la gente que quiero- dijo sin pensar Serena

La respuesta de ella lo dejó perplejo, y no supo cómo reaccionar. En ese momento dejó de escucharse la música de los three Lights y se oyó como el presentador invitaba a los presentes al brindis de honor.

-Te parece si hacemos una tregua- dijo Serena

-Una tregua?- preguntó Darien saliendo de su asombro.

-Mira, no quiero echarle a perder esta noche a los chicos, mañana podemos discutir todo lo que quieras- dijo Serena en un tono que podría decirse era hasta divertido- te parece bien?

-Sólo lo hago por Rei y por Mina, que creo que están encandiladas con esos tipos y no me perdonarían nunca si les hago un escándalo- dijo Darien mientras se dirigía a la sala del brindis.

Serena se quedó pasmada, no esperaba que aceptara dejar de pelear así como así. Fuera la razón por la que fuera parecía que había logrado mantener en calma esa noche, mañana ya sería otra historia.

-No vienes? Preguntó él mientras estaba parado en la entrada del balcón.

-No pensé que quisieras mi compañía- dijo ella

-No te dije que hoy seriamos la pareja modelo ante los ojos de todos? Vamos- dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo para caminar al salón.

No supo porqué, pero aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía. Bueno en realidad si lo sabía, pero no quería aceptarlo, a pesar de no demostrarlo estaba bastante dolida por lo que él le había hecho en el estacionamiento, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él, no podía dejar de temblar con la sola idea de tocarlo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Donde andaban? Preguntó Mina

-Fuí a tomar un poco de aire, el humo me había empezado a hacer mal, y en el camino me encontré a Darien que amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme- mintió esta vez Serena

Amy se tranquilizó al verlos llegar en esa actitud, esperaba que hubieran resulto sus problemas, o por lo menos llegado a un acuerdo.

-Bombón! Gritó Seiya- cómo nos viste? Dijo muy alegre, pero al ver que Serena estaba del brazo de Darien puso cara de molestia.

-Muy bien! Dijo emocionada y soltando el brazo de Darien corrió a abrazarlo.

-Y a ti lindura, que te pareció?- dijo refiriéndose a Rei

-Pues que te puedo decir?- respondió un poco apenada- me parece que serán todo un éxito!- terminó ya más emocionada.

-He venido en búsqueda de mi pareja oficial- se escucho una voz detrás del grupo que platicaba tranquilamente-y también a pedir su opinión de nuestra actuación- dijo Yaten provocando en Mina un brillo en sus ojos.

-Han estado fabulosos! Dijo Serena

-Así es, me parece que serán el grupo favorito de Japón en muy poco tiempo- dijo Mina para tratar de llamar la atención de Yaten.

-Muchas gracias señorita!, pero me conformo con ser el favorito de Mina Aino- dijo en tono coqueto, logrando su objetivo, pues Mina se puso roja como tomate.

-Y díganme estas señoritas tan hermosas son sus amigas? Preguntó Seiya refiriéndose a Amy y Mako

-Perdón! No los habíamos presentado- dijo Rei- Ella- señalando a la chica castaña- se llama Makoto y él es su novio- señalando ahora a Andrew.

-y ella es mi amiga Amy- presentó Mina a la chica de cabello azul- por cierto, ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- preguntó a Yaten con algo de ansiedad.

La pregunta sorprendió al peliplateado, de pronto sintió que el interés de Mina era su hermano Taiki y no él.

-Quiero presentarle a alguien, se que se llevarán muy bien!- dijo Mina divertida y guiñándole un ojo al confundido chico.

Justo en ese momento llegó el tercer hermano, su personalidad no era muy efusiva, así que se limitó a saludar a todos los presentes, pero una linda figura le había llamado la atención. Mina se dio cuenta y aprovecho, era la ocasión perfecta y no podía dejarla pasar.

-Hola taiki!- dijo acercándose a él- te presento a Amy Mizuno- señalando a la joven que él miraba con insistencia.

-Ho, hola- dijo nerviosamente él, sabía que Mina lo había descubierto- Taiki Kou- terminó mientras reverenciaba a la chica.

-Hola, mucho gusto- respondió Amy con mayor soltura.

-Ellos son Mako y su novio Andrew- terminó de presentar a sus amigos.

-Hola mucho gusto- dijo la pareja prácticamente a coro.

-Esperen un momento, voy por unos amigos que acaban de pasar y se los quiero presentar- dijo Seiya.

El grupo bastante numeroso que se había formado se quedó platicando mientras Seiya se perdía entre la gente que iba y venía. De pronto regresó acompañado de una pareja.

-Muchachos, me apena interrumpir tan amena conversación!- dijo en un tono divertido- pero les quiero presentar a unas amigas!- Seiya sabía que lo que iba a ser le daría el tiro de Gracia a Darien, lo iba a hacerse sentir como una cochinilla, como el peor de los gusanos, como el más imbécil del mundo al haber dejado así como así a Serena, y todo por una mujer!

-Ella es Michiru Kaiou- dijo señalando a una hermosísima joven de cabello acuamarina- la mejor violinista de Japón!- La chica hizo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como saludando a todos.- y ella- haciendo énfasis en esta palabra y señalando a la rubia que vestía un frac negro- es Haruka Tenoh, la mejor corredora de autos de Japón!

-Hola!- dijo con una voz grave, que en algún momento podría pasar por la de un hombre- Mucho gusto!

Darien abrió los ojos como platos, era verdad!, lo que Serena le había dicho en el balcón era verdad Es una mujer! En ese momento se sintió el tipo más estúpido de todo el universo. Había insultado, había perdido a su princesa por un error. De pronto sintió la más profunda de las vergüenzas, la había golpeado! Le había reventado el labio a una mujer! En ese momento quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara completito-

Seiya se dio cuenta y sonrió triunfante- Eso no es todo- pensó- nunca te voy a perdonar las lágrimas que le hiciste derramar a mi bombón!

-Parece un hombre- dijo Mina a Yaten, quien la tenía del brazo, viendo de pies a cabeza a la recién presentada amiga de Seiya- qué lástima porque sería un bombón si fuera hombre!- dijo con pesar

El comentario molestó un poco a Yaten, pero también le causó gracia.

-Y les tengo otra sorpresa, en especial a ti Bombón- dijo Seiya- quién crees que vino de Italia, especialmente para verte?- le preguntó a Serena.

-Pues no se, no tengo idea de quien pueda ser- Respondió la rubia, pensando quién podría ser.

-Mi primo Diamante!- dijo Seiya pronunciando lo más alto posible aquel nombre- tu enamorado!- terminó dándole codazos a Serena, quien se puso de mil colores, ante esta actitud de Seiya.

De pronto de entre la gente salió un joven alto, bastante atractivo, con el cabello plateado que le llegaba hasta los hombros, vestía un traje blanco que le quedaba muy bien y hacia resaltar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo- Buenas noches- saludó en general- buenas noches Serena!- dijo como dedicándole especial atención a la chica.

-Hola Diamante, cómo estas?- respondió sin que todavía se le pasara el rubor del rostro.

-Muy bien, gracias, y ahora que veo que efectos causo en ti me siento aún mejor- aludiendo al color rojizo que tenía Serena en el rostro.

-Serena no supo qué hacer, el comentario de Diamante la había vuelto a poner roja, ahora sí él había causado el rubor, pues antes el color lo debía a la presencia de Darien y la preocupación por cómo iba a reaccionar. Sentía que quería matar a Seiya, le había costado tanto trabajo calmar a Darien, hacerlo entender y ahora con Haruka enfrente y habiendo confirmado que era mujer…. Pero Diamante y los comentarios de Seiya eran una mezcla bastante peligrosa para el volátil estado de ánimo que tenía Darien esa noche.

-Pues esta sí que es una sorpresa- dijo Yaten

-Vine a Japón por tres motivos, el primero para ver a esta linda muñequita- dijo refiriéndose a Serena- el segundo porque mis primos harían su presentación y el tercero porque me han ofrecido trabajo aquí, así que parece que me van a tener en esta ciudad por mucho tiempo- dijo el recién llegado.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso- dijo Taiki- tenía tiempo que no sabía de ti, terminó su frase mientras abrazaba a su primo saludándolo.

Darien estaba verde de coraje, no había terminado de reponerse de la impresión de saber que Haruka era mujer, cuando Seiya ya había traído a aquel "niño bonito" que parecía quería todo con su princesa!.

-Bueno Serena, tu no me vas a decir si te da gusto verme- preguntó Diamante

-Claro, me alegra mucho que vinieras a acompañar a tus primos en un día tan especial para ellos- respondió Serena un tanto inexpresiva.

-Pero que no escuchaste?, dije que en primer lugar había venido a verte a ti mi niña!- dijo en un tono amoroso- supe por lo que habías pasado y no pensaba dejarte sola en estos momentos- terminó mientras besaba la frente de Serena.

Darien tuvo que contenerse apretando los puños, tenía ganas de tomar de la mano a su princesa y alejarla de aquel tipo, alejarla de todos y aclarar todas las cosas entre ellos.

-Desde hoy considérate secuestrada muñequita, pienso cobrarme el tour que hace cinco años te di en Italia para que conocieras todo sobre mi país, necesito que ahora tú me muestres el tuyo- dijo Diamante acercándose peligrosamente a la cara de Serena

Darien sintió el impulso de golpearlo, pero Amy que estaba a su lado y se había dado cuenta lo detuvo discretamente del brazo, ante esta acción se sorprendió y volteó a ver de forma incrédula a Amy.

-Los vi en el estacionamiento- dijo muy bajito para que sólo él la escuchara- ya hablé con Serena y te digo lo mismo que a ella, ustedes tendrán sus razones pero no echen a perder esta noche.

Las palabras de Amy lograron contener a Darien y lo hicieron entrar en razón, sabía que debía comportarse, pero ver a ese tipo así de cerca de Serena lo hacía ponerse muy mal.

-Cómo que te dio un tour por toda Italia?- Preguntó Mina.

-Así es- respondió Diamante- cuando conocí a Serena estaba muy mal, un imbécil le había hecho mucho daño- dijo, al parecer sin saber que el imbécil era el que tenía enfrente- Yo desde el primer momento que la vi supe que era la mujer de mi vida y no soporté verla en ese estado, así que me la llevé a que conociera las ciudades más importantes de Italia, Milán, Bologna, Venecia…

-Venecia!- gritaron a coro Mina, Rei y Mako

-Fuiste a Venecia con este primor? Preguntó Mina a Serena tratando de no ser escuchada, pero Darien si lo había hecho

Serena sólo asintió con la cabeza pues sentía la vista de Darien encima de ella.

-Fuiste a Venecia con él y no te aprovechaste!- insistió Mina.

Serena movió de nuevo la cabeza pero ahora negativamente

-Discúlpame lo que te voy a decir amiga, pero que tonta!- dijo Mina- Es un bombón, se ve que te quiere mucho y tu desperdiciaste esa oportunidad- lo que daría yo por estar en tu lugar! Terminó, provocando la risa de Serena.

La verdad era que Serena estaba tratando de disimular lo más posible el nerviosismo que tenía en ese momento, las palabras de Diamante le habían recordado el dolor que Darien le había causado y que de nuevo estaba haciendo lo mismo, ahora se daba cuenta que la duda y los reclamos de Darien le habían dolido mucho!

-Ahora soy yo el que necesita el tour, sino en todo Japón si por lo menos en todo Tokio- Dijo guiñándole el ojo a Serena

-Pues si mi amiga no puede, yo con gusto te acompañaría- contestó Rei casi por impulso

-Oye! Ese es trabajo de Bombón!- dijo enojado Seiya ante la insinuación de Rei- Ahora que si quieres darle un tour a alguien, aquí estoy yo lindura!

La reacción de Seiya hizo que todo el grupo riera de buena gana y Rei se sonrojara.

-Ven Serena- dijo Diamante- necesito hablar a solas contigo- tomándola de la mano y apartándola del grupo.

Darien sólo los siguió con la mirada y antes de que pudiera seguirlos Haruka se acercó a él.

-Lo compadezco, sabes?- Dijo la Rubia en un tono que sólo era audible para él.

-Perdón?- le respondió Darien

-Tienes la mano bastante pesada amigo, y parece que sigues teniendo el mismo carácter de hace cinco años- terminó Haruka con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Perdoname!- dijo apenado Darien- nunca me hubiera atrevido a ponerte un dedo encima si hubiera sabido

-Que soy mujer- terminó Haruka, provocando el asombro de Darien- Ese día que me viste con Serena yo asumí todo lo que mi situación implicaba y créeme que lo asumí de la manera más dolorosa- dijo llevándose la mano al rostro y ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Darien

-Te lo juro que yo- trató de responder el chico de cabello negro.

-No tiene importancia, pero ahora si ve a buscarla, porque te juro que Diamante si es un verdadero rival- lo interrumpió nuevamente la rubia, dándole una palmada en el hombro e invitándolo a ir tras Serena.

**Notas:**

**Pues bueno, este fue el tercer capítulo, espero les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. **

**Pa****ty Ramírez de Chiba, Pichicoy, Malistrix, goordita, Serenatenoh, Divissima Moon, princesitamoonserena, SusyGranger, Cherrie SA, SereTsukino y Saiilor ChariitoO: muchiiiiisimas gracias por sus reviews! Créanme que me invitan a sacar lo mejor mi y de mi imaginación, aunque a veces creo que no me fluye mucho que digamos, seguiré intentando mejorar!**

**Creo que con este capítulo ya he resuelto las dudas de lo que pasó con Serena y Darien y como no puedo dejar ni a Michiru ni a Rei sin pareja ha tenido que aparecer un nuevo tercero en discordia, Solterisssimo, Guapisssimo y enamoradissssimo de Serena. Espero sus reviews!!!!**

**Por cierto a partir de hoy actualizaré cada viernes, sobre todo porque ya vienen las vacaciones de Semana Santa, que disfruten mucho el springbreak!!!!! Y espero que sigan leyendo mi Fic.**

**BlueMoon Dancer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

Capítulo 4

Darien sólo los siguió con la mirada y antes de que pudiera seguirlos Haruka se acercó a él.

-Lo compadezco, sabes?- Dijo la Rubia en un tono que sólo era audible para él.

-Perdón?- le respondió Darien

-Tienes la mano bastante pesada amigo, y parece que sigues teniendo el mismo carácter de hace cinco años- terminó Haruka con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Perdoname!- dijo apenado Darien- nunca me hubiera atrevido a ponerte un dedo encima si hubiera sabido

-Que soy mujer- terminó Haruka, provocando el asombro de Darien- Ese día que me viste con Serena yo asumí todo lo que mi situación implicaba y créeme que lo asumí de la manera más dolorosa- dijo llevándose la mano al rostro y ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Darien

-Te lo juro que yo- trató de responder el chico de cabello negro.

-No tiene importancia, pero ahora si ve a buscarla, porque te juro que Diamante si es un verdadero rival- lo interrumpió nuevamente la rubia, dándole una palmada en el hombro e invitándolo a ir tras Serena.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Diamante llevaba a Serena de la mano y la dirigía a los balcones.

-No te parece hermosa- dijo Serena al ver la luna llena que se mostraba ante ellos como soberana de la noche, pero sobre todo tratando de evitar un tema que a ella le costaba trabajo

-Es linda, pero tú eres aún más hermosa, no hay comparación!- dijo sin dudarlo Diamante, mientras miraba embobado la cara de su acompañante que al ser iluminado por los rayos de la luna adquiría un brillo muy especial.

De pronto Serena sintió la mirada de Diamante y se ruborizó ante esa mirada tan penetrante de sus ojos azules

-Ante- como a ella le gustaba llamarlo- por favor!, sabes que eso me incomoda.

-Y tu sabes que eso es lo que siento y no puedo evitar decírtelo, nunca me daré por vencido! Y menos ahora que se que estas pasando por un momento difícil!- respondió él -Sabes que puedes contar conmigo!

- Gracias Ante, yo se que puedo contar contigo, eres un muy buen amigo y eso lo sabes!- Respondió Serena para tratar de hacerle entender cómo lo veía ella.

- Me duele mucho el saber que aún lo sigues amando- Dijo afirmando Diamante

Serena se ruborizó ante el comentario de él, y no pudo contestar nada.

-No entiendo cómo es posible, después de todo el dolor que te causó: el que no confiara en ti, el que no regresara nunca siquiera a pedir una explicación, el que te dejara sola en Inglaterra…- con estas palabras Diamante quería recordarle a ella lo que había pasado.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo le pedí que se fuera y que le dije que no lo quería volver a ver- Reprochó ella, tratando de justificar a Darien

-Y qué cómodo el niño, no? Si yo hubiera sido él no me hubiera movido de ese lugar hasta escuchar una explicación tuya, o por lo menos, ya con la cabeza fría me hubiera molestado en reclamarte después para ver qué tenías que decir! Digo si se amaban tanto como tú dices es imposible que alguien acepte esas palabras y ya! Decía casi colérico Diamante

Serena no había pensado en eso, nunca se había puesto a reflexionar el porqué Darien no la había buscado después, ella le había dicho que no lo quería volver a ver, pero Ante tenía razón si ella hubiera sido la que lo encontrara con otra, no lo hubiera dejado en paz hasta hablar con él. ¿sería que Ante tenía razón y Darien nunca la había amado?

Diamante al ver la cara que había puesto Serena supo que su comentario había logrado su cometido: herir el orgullo de Serena y sembrar en ella la semillita de la duda. Si antes no había logrado conquistarla, ahora no perdería esta nueva oportunidad y no dejaría de utilizar ningún arma que tuviera a su alcance para lograrlo.

-En cambio yo, Serena, nunca dudaría de ti y lo sabes, te conozco muy bien y se que serías incapaz de hacer algo indebido- continuó Diamante.

Serena lo miraba con incredulidad ¿Cómo era posible que este hombre que tenía parado enfrente y al que siempre había rechazado le estuviera diciendo esto y Darien, al que siempre había amado, al que siempre le había demostrado su amor de mil formas hace un momento le estuviera gritando, tratando mal y reclamando sin permitirle explicar nada de lo que hace cinco años había sucedido.

- Sólo te estoy pidiendo una oportunidad! Déjame demostrarte todo el amor que siento por ti!- decía casi suplicando Diamante.

-Diamante!- sólo pudo decir Serena, pues de pronto sintió la cara de él tan cerca de la de ella que sabía que él estaba a punto de darle un beso, ella sólo abrió los ojos como platos, pues no podía moverse, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz conocida

-Interrumpo algo?- dijo la voz en tono sarcástico

-tú que crees?- Respondió Diamante con una mueca de fastidio.

-Disculpa!, pero vengo por Serena, ya van a hacer el brindis por los Three Lights y no creo que quieras perdértelo- dijo Darien mientras le ofrecía el brazo a la chica.

Serena no supo que hacer, por primera vez en su vida dudó en irse con Darien, las palabras de Diamante resonaban en su cabeza _"si se amaban tanto como tú dices es imposible que alguien acepte esas palabras y ya!"_

-Vamos Serena- insistió Darien casi seguro de que ahora sí tomaría su brazo.

-Perdón, pero yo saqué a Serena de la fiesta y debe de regresar conmigo- dijo Diamante casi fulminando con la mirada a Darien, y tomando la mano de Serena la colocó en su brazo y comenzaron a caminar de regreso al salón.

Darien no supo que hacer, en sus narices se habían llevado por segunda vez en la noche a la mujer con la que necesitaba hablar, necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba, cuanto le dolía el no haber arreglado las cosas en su debido tiempo, pero sobre todo que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, y ahora ella estaba con ese payaso que había aparecido de la nada! Estuvo a punto de perder la calma y lanzarle un golpe a Diamante, pero recordó las palabras de Amy y comprendió que con golpes no llegaría a nada, por el contrario, Serena se molestaría más con él y eso ya no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, así que tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón y regresar sólo a la sala donde ya se estaba ofreciendo el brindis.

Cuando Rei vió que Serena regresaba con Diamante del brazo se sorprendió, pero no hizo comentario alguno, Mina por su parte estaba tan entretenida viendo a Yatén que pasó por alto con quien había regresado su amiga; sin embargo Amy no lo hizo así, arqueó una ceja cuando vio a Serena del brazo del primo de los Kou y se preocupó al no ver a Darien de regreso.

Al llegar con su grupo de amigos Serena soltó el brazo de Ante con el pretexto de tomar una copa para brindar por sus amigos y aplaudir frenéticamente después de desearles lo mejor.

-Donde dejaste al salvaje?- preguntó Haruka con su acostumbrado humor ácido.

-No sé- respondió Serena con un cierto tono de desinterés- yo regresé para acá con Ante y él se quedó en los balcones después de interrumpir nuestra plática

Esa respuesta no la esperaba Haruka, mucho menos esa actitud de su amiga, si bien Darien no era santo de su devoción, Diamante siempre le había caído muy mal, pues las veces que había ido a Italia a visitarla nunca habían logrado congeniar.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Michiru

-Nada linda!- respondió Haruka, pero se quedó pensando en qué era lo que Diamante había hecho para provocar esa actitud en ella.

Una vez que terminó el brindis Darien regresó con todos, pero a Serena parecía no interesarle su presencia y platicaba amenamente con Haruka y Michiru.

-Dónde andabas?- le preguntó Mina a Darien

-eh?, pues… por ahí- respondió el tratando de evadir el tema.

-Pues no te vayas "por ahí" por que veo al primo de los Kou muy interesado en Serena y no creo que se vea muy bien que ella haya llegado contigo y se vaya con él ¿o sí?- Dijo la rubia tratando de herir el orgullo de Darien.

-Déjame en paz, quieres!- le respondió perdiendo la calma cuando vio a Diamante al lado de Serena y que parecía que se la comía con los ojos.

-Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Rei cuando escuchó la manera en la que le contestó Darien a Mina

-Perdón Rei, es sólo que…

-Le están quitando su pareja de la fiesta- terminó la frase Seiya quien regresaba de la pista después del brindis

Darien al escuchar el comentario le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Seiya, pero no pudo contestarle nada, pues se pondría en evidencia.

-Hay Darien, no te preocupes, es sólo que Serena tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a sus amigos y es lógico que esté aprovechando el tiempo para disfrutarlos- respondió ella para tratar de calmar a su amigo.

Darien no tuvo de otra más que aguantar ver ese espectáculo que le resultaba tan doloroso, ya no era Haruka ni Seiya, ahora era ese tal Diamante el que le crispaba los nervios. Como no tenía otra opción decidió colocarse en un lugar estratégico para poder escuchar la conversación sin parecer tan obvio, pero a Amy no se le escapó ese detalle y se acercó a él

-Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Amy a Darien

-tu que crees?- respondió irónico.

-Pues en parte tú tienes la culpa. Cómo creíste que reaccionaría después de cómo la trataste? En ese momento te aseguro que no te dijo nada porque se sentía sola, pero ahora que está entre sus amigos se siente protegida.

-Amy, es que si tú supieras…- dijo con tristeza Darien

-Pues si quieres contarme soy toda oídos- contesto sonriéndole a su amigo

Pero justo cuando Darien iba a empezar a contarle lo que había pasado, Taiki se acercó a ellos. Él también sabía la verdad entre Darien y Serena, pero a diferencia de sus hermanos, él le otorgaba el beneficio de la réplica a él, sobre todo porque había visto su reacción cuando apareció su primo

-No te calles, yo se todo lo que pasó, y a pesar de que quiero mucho a Serena quiero escuchar tu versión- Dijo el castaño.

-Y de qué sirve que contemos nuestras versiones? Finalmente la historia ya está escrita- Respondió Darien

-Más bien ya la escribiste y estás a punto de redactar el capítulo final sino haces nada!- le reprochó Taiki- Si tu hubieras visto el sufrimiento de Serena todos estos años, entenderías su reacción, claro sin contar que de seguro mi primo ya metió las manos en el asunto ayudado por mi hermanito.

-Por que no hablas con ella Darien?- preguntó Amy

-Fue lo que quise hacer cuando fui por ella a los balcones, pero no acepto regresar conmigo y lo tomó del brazo a él, dejándome parado como un estúpido!- respondió casi gritando el pelinegro.

-Calma! Así no vas a arreglar nada- interrumpió el más alto de los Kou- déjame ver que platican y si puedo hacer algo para que hablen tran-qui-los- terminó recalcando la última palabra- Y conste que no la hago por ti, sino por Serena y por Amy, que la veo muy preocupada

Ante el comentario Amy se sonrojó profundamente y Darien esbozó una sonrisa a pesar del entripado que tenía.

-Mira!, tan seriecita que te ves y eres toda una rompecorazones! Dijo Darien, como si son ese comentario sacara todo el estrés de la noche.

-Darien! Reprochó la peliazul, que seguía con la mirada lo que sucedía en el otro grupo.

-Hola! ¿Cómo se la están pasando?- preguntó taiki uniéndose al grupo

-Muy bien, gracias!- respondió Michiru con el tono amable que la caracterizaba.

-Felicidades!- gritó Serena abrazándosele a taiki- no te había podido felicitar, todo les quedó muy bien y, por lo que veo, van a ser un éxito rotundo.

-Gracias!- dijo él respondiendo al abrazó que le prodigaba su amiga y aprovechando la posición en la que habían quedado le susurró al oído- ¿y cómo vas con Darien?

Serena se apartó de él con la mirada incrédula y movió negativamente la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada llena de tristeza, Taiki la volvió a abrazar.

-por qué no hablas con él- le dijo nuevamente al oido

Pero esta vez Diamante estaba escuchando y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, por lo que no esperó la respuesta de Serena para Taiki.

-Por qué no nos vamos ya Serena? Te ves cansada y yo, la verdad es que sí estoy resintiendo el cambio de horario- propuso Diamante.

-Me parece buena idea- dijo Serena mientras se apartaba de Taiki- Me despido de todos y nos vamos ¿te parece?

-Muy bien muñequita- te espero aquí.

Serena comenzó despidiéndose de Haruka y de Michiru, no sin antes pedirle que no se alejara tanto de ella, pues ahora si había pasado mucho tiempo sin saber de ella, tanto que ni siquiera conocía a Michiru, su pareja. Después respiró profundo y se dirigió al grupo donde ya estaba platicando el resto, incluso Darien y Amy quienes ya se habían unido a la plática.

-Felicidades!!!!- dijo colgándose de los hombros de Yatén y Seiya que estaban parados juntos.

-Gracias bombón- respondió Seiya- abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Seiya, me vas a ahogar!- se quejó ella y arrancó la risa de los demás- y quiero por lo menos escuchar su primer sencillo como un éxito en la radio- termino reprochándole a su amigo.

-Perdóname!- dijo Seiya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te perdono, sólo porque yo les venía a pedir lo mismo, me siento un poco cansada y aprovechando que Diamante ya se va, me voy a ir con él, me perdonan por dejarlos en este día especial?- dijo Serena haciendo la cara de puchero con la que sabía que podía lograr todo cuanto quisiera.

Darien volteó hacia donde estaba Taiki, buscando una explicación y este por toda respuesta movió negativamente la cabeza, como diciendo que ella no había aceptado.

-Muy bien, pues si no es por las buenas, será por las malas- pensó Darien y aprovechando que Serena se estaba despidiendo cada uno, al pasar junto de él le tomó la mano

-Me permites un minuto antes de que te vayas?- le dijo Darien, sorprendiendo a todos

Serena no pudo negarse, pues no tenía una excusa creíble para los ojos de sus amigas y sonriendo ante todos asintió con la cabeza y caminó fuera del círculo de amigos, pero Darien la tomo de la mano y se la llevó más lejos.

-Porqué no quisiste regresar al salón conmigo y te fuiste con ese idiota?

-Para eso querías hablar conmigo?- Respondió ella en tono defensivo.

-Entiéndeme, tenemos mucho que hablar después de lo que pasó esta noche y nunca pensé que me dejaras así…

-Así cómo? Sólo hice lo que tú me enseñaste- respondió ella con ironía- irme sin dejar que dieras una sola explicación.

-Serena estoy tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz!- dijo Darien haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Pues no trates! No trates! No te canses! Mira ya dentro de un rato te vas a quedar tranquilo sin mi presencia- respondió altiva, parecía que la plática con Diamante le había dado fuerza para enfrentar a Darien.

-Serena…- dijo Darien mientras suspiraba y la veía con cara de incredulidad, al mismo tiempo que dio un paso para tratar de acercarse más a ella

-Serena, qué? – dijo ella al tiempo que detenía el avance de él- no me veas con esa cara, no te queda! A mí ya no me vas a conmover! Quítala porque pierdes hasta el estilo de hombre!- terminó Serena con un tono hiriente.

Darien estaba pasmado con la reacción de ella, sólo contraía los músculos del rostro ante las palabras que estaba escuchando

-Sabes qué? No te tengo miedo- continuó

-Tanto te envalentonó la presencia de tu amiguito- respondió por fín Darien.

-Piensa lo que quieras, sólo te advierto que me voy a ir de aquí con él, tú te puedes quedar a disfrutar por fin sin mi presencia-

Darien que se había contenido hasta ese momento, perdió la calma y acercándose rápidamente le tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-A mí no me adviertes nada- le dijo mientras la jalaba hacia él- por que si te quieres ir de aquí va a ser conmigo, me entiendes?- ahora tenía a Serena tomada por ambos brazos fuertemente y la tenía tan cerca de él que podía oler su perfume, ese perfume que lo volvía loco, pero ahora no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera evitar que ella saliera de ese lugar con Diamente.

-Suéltame- dijo Serena- ¿Cómo es posible que te pongas así conmigo? ¿Qué no tiene otra manera?¿Qué no tiene otra forma para convencerme?- termino mientras se jaloneaba para soltarse de los fuertes brazos que la mantenían pegada a su dueño.

-Es la única manera en que tú entiendes!- Dijo Darien acercándose demasiado a los labios de ella.

-Pues yo no soy de tu propiedad para que me digas qué puedo hacer!- dijo Serena mientras lograba soltarse- y de todas maneras me voy a ir!

Esa actitud enfureció a Darien, quien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no comenzar a gritar.

-Pues fíjate que yo no te quiero aquí por tu presencia, es más, ésta me parece bastante desagradable!- dijo él desfogando la rabia que sentía en ese momento y que no podía liberar mediante sus, últimamente, acostumbrados gritos.

-a sí? Pues qué gracioso, por que yo pienso exactamente lo mismo de ti! Sólo que hay algo que no entiendo- respondió Serena – entonces para qué me quieres al lado de ti? Terminó mientras lo encaraba.

-Pues tú misma lo dijiste cuando llegamos, tenemos que cuidar las apariencias! y si te quieres ir con ese estúpido vas a tener que ir convenciéndome, y con tu soberbia y tu desprecio vas por muy mal camino! Sabes?- Respondió él

-Y cómo quieres que te convenza? Humillándome? – dijo ella sarcástica- pues no fíjate!, si eso esperas vete sentando por que te vas a cansar!- terminó mientras señalaba con la mirada una banca que estaba cerca de donde estaban discutiendo.

Ante este comentario Darien perdió la calma y aprovechando la cercanía que la misma Serena había provocado al encararlo la sujeto fuertemente por el cuello y la acercó a él con toda la intención de besarla,

-¡Suéltame!- grito Serena mientras manoteaba logrando zafarse de él, cosa que no duró mucho tiempo pues él la sujetó nuevamente por los hombros para evitar que se fuera.

-Se que tu me quieres!- Dijo Darien, mientras la veía a los ojos- no me lo puedes negar Serena! Con estas palabras esperaba que ella se calmara y comenzaran a hablar de ellos dos.

-¡Vete al diablo!- le respondió ella, sorprendiéndolo con su reacción- te odio! Y suéltame o grito!- terminó amansándolo, mientras aprovechaba el impacto que habían tenido sus palabras para alejarse de él, pero Darien le cerró el paso rápidamente

-Todo esto es tu culpa!- dijo Darien ya bastante molesto

-¿Qué?- respondió ella, pero en esa sola palabra demostró miedo, incredulidad, rabia y hasta impotencia.

Darien al verla se pasó las manos por su negro cabello como para soltar un poco de su rabia y dulcificando un poco el tono de voz se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella

-Serena ¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Yo te quiero! ¡te quiero de verdad!- decía Darien mientras se acercaba un poco a Serena con cara de desesperación.

Ella al escuchar estas palabras no supo como reaccionar y lo observaba con cara de incredulidad

-No ves lo que estoy sufriendo?- continuó él mientras la acorralaba entre la pared y su cuerpo- no puedo más!

-Ya cállate Darien! – Reaccionó ella- ahora resulta que es mi culpa ¿no?

Darien sin pensar en su reacción, utilizó el brazo que no estaba impidiendo el paso de Serena para tomarle fuertemente el rostro y obligarla a mirarlo.

-Serena no puedo más! ¿me entiendes? Yo te quiero!- le decía mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella- Si nos olvidamos de todo tu y yo podemos ser felices!

Por un momento la duda se reflejó en el rostro de Serena, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso era lo que ella había deseado durante todo este tiempo, pero la actitud violenta de él no coincidía con sus palabras, fue en ese momento que nuevamente recordó lo que le había dicho Diamante, y la rabia, el coraje y la impotencia que se había tenido que tragar durante años fluyó.

-¡Nunca! Me entiendes? ¡Nunca!- le gritó a Darien a la cara- ¡Primero muerta que regresar contigo! Y utilizando un ágil movimiento de cabeza logró soltarse de la mano de Darien y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Darien sabía que eso era el producto de su estúpida actitud que había tomado y que convencer a su princesa de regresar con él no le iba a ser una tarea sencilla, pero eso no quitaba que le doliera, y le dolía mucho ver como una relación tan hermosa se había convertido en esto!

Serena sabía que no podía llegar así con sus amigos, así que se detuvo antes de donde estaban ellos, trató de recuperar el aliento y arreglarse un poco para no despertar sospechas.

-Listo! Ya podemos irnos- le dijo a Diamante, mientras lo tomaba del brazo.

-Sabes que Serena?- interrumpió Rei- estuvimos platicando mientras fuiste con Darien y creo que lo mejor será que nos vayamos todos, ya estamos algo cansados y Diamante tiene que reponerse del viaje y la fiesta. Los muchachos se que nos entienden, verdad Seiya?- volteando a ver al aludido con una expresión que lo derritió y no pudo siquiera contestar nada, por lo menos nada con suficiente ilación.

-si, no, mañana, como gusten- respondió Seiya tartamudeando.

Darien regresaba de donde había platicado con Serena y al verla todavía ahí se sorprendió.

-Darien, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos todos a descansar, así sirve que Diamante aprovecha otro rato más para recuperarse del viaje, mientras tú nos llevas a las tres y Andrew lleva a Mina y Lita

-Me parece perfecto!- Respondió el pelinegro-

-Vamos a despedirnos y nos vamos- dijo Mina en tono alegre y lanzándole miraditas seductoras a Yatén.

Darien aprovecho todo el movimiento de la despedida para acercarse a Serena y hacerla rabiar un poco -Ya ves, finalmente si te vas a tener que ir conmigo!

Serena sólo volteó la cara para no reaccionar violentamente e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-Pues parece que nos tendremos que despedir, muñequita!- dijo Diamante acercándose rápidamente a Serena cuando se dio cuenta que Darien estaba junto ella.

-Pues si Ante, respondió de forma cariñosa ella- dejando sorprendidos a los dos chicos- pero vamos a estar en contacto, verdad?

-Claro, mi niña!- dijo en un tono parecido al de ella.

-Pues que tonta!, si nos tenemos que ver para tu tour por Tokio!- dijo Serena en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que "alguien" más la escuchara- sirve que yo también recuerdo mi infancia- terminó colgándose del brazo de Diamante demostrándole todo el cariño que pudiera y provocando la crispación de Darien.

- Paso mañana a tu casa- dijo Diamante- te tengo una sorpresa, pequeña!- mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-No puedo mañana Ante- contestó Serena- Rei me invitó a su empresa y ya había quedado con ella y no le puedo cancelar, pero pasado mañana con gusto soy tooooda tuya!

-Qué te parece si mejor paso a verte mañana a la empresa de tu amiga, te hablo para que me des la dirección y yo me encargo de alcanzarte allá!- propuso Diamante.

-Me parece perfecto, así vas conociendo más a mis amigas!- exclamó ella y se despidió de él con beso en la mejilla, pero muy cercano a la boca del chico.

-Listo, vámonos! Que mañana hay trabajo- Dijo Rei.

-Tú siempre pensando en el trabajo!- dijo fastidiada Mina.

-Ni reclames, que piensa en las ojeras y las bolsas que tendrás mañana si no nos vamos ahora!- respondió la pelinegra

-Tienes razón!!!- gritó casi horrorizada Mina y jaló a su amiga para apurar el paso.

-Vámonos!- dijo Darien a Serena con un tono hosco- la escenita que acababa de ver le había molestado de sobremanera y lo demostró al no ofrecerle el brazo y adelantarse hacia el estacionamiento.

-Estos dos están sufriendo como locos- dijo muy bajito Haruka a Michiru- y por no doblegar su ego van a sufrir más- terminó.

-Haruka se que te duele ver así a tu amiga, pero es decisión de ellos!- respondió la joven de cabellos acuamarina- además piensa que si son capaces de salvar esta prueba, su amor será inquebrantable-

-Por eso te quiero!- respondió la rubia a su acompañante- siempre tienes la cualidad de tranquilizarme- mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

El coche de Darien se estacionó enfrente de la mansión Tsukino, él abrió caballerosamente la puerta y ayudó a bajar a las tres mujeres que le acompañaban, Serena aceptó la ayuda pero ni siquiera le miró para darle las gracias y así como bajo del coche, entró como alma que lleva el diablo a su casa sin darle las buenas noches a nadie.

-¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Mina al ver la actitud de su Amiga.

Darien y Rei se encogieron de hombros por toda respuesta.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Es un estúpido!- Grito Serena en su cuarto

-Cómo pudiste pensar que si te había querido?- se preguntó mentalmente -cómo fue capaz de hacerme caer en este juego cruel con el que sólo alimentaba su vanidad?- seguía pensando mientras se veía en el espejo.

-Diamante tiene razón: Nunca me ha querido!- dijo en un tono apenas perceptible- Qué ridícula me he de haber visto, Cómo se habrá reído de mí cada que le demostraba mi amor!

_Flash__back_

_Serena acababa de despedir a Darien que estaba de visita en su casa, lo hizo con un tierno beso en la mejilla, pues le daba pena__ que su padre, que la había ido a ver a Inglaterra, la viera en alguna situación embarazosa con él, se había quedado cerca de la entrada en un estado de ensoñación, mismo estado que había provocado que no cerrara bien la puerta…_

_-No, no, no, no….. no- repetía Darien__ después de entrar súbitamente de regreso a la casa de Serena, moviendo negativamente la cabeza- no!_

_Serena se so__rprendió de verlo de regreso y sólo repitiendo esa palabra_

_-así no puedo!- dejó de repetir Darien_

_-No puedes qué?- respondió ella con cara de interrogación_

_-No me puedo quedar nada más con ese…-interrumpió su frase mientras hacía un ademán con la mano, juntando los dedos y llevándolos a su mejilla- besito, aquí- terminó_

_-ah pues si no puedes, entonces te doy otro acá!- respondió Serena divertida y acercándose a la otra mejilla de su novio de dio un beso tronado-mmmmmmmua! Y nada más porque estoy de buen humor, eh!_

_-mmmmmmmm! No!- respondió Darien con una cara entre divertida juguetona y coqueta- así no lo acepto!_

_-a no?- respondió ella siguiéndole el juego._

_-No!- respondió él mientras se acercaba a ella viendo directamente a la boca de su novia- necesito estos labios!- dijo mientras tocaba con su mano la boca de ella y se acercaba más-, necesito saber cuánto me quieres!- y tomando la cara de Serena entre sus manos le dio un beso en la boca- por favor Serena, dímelo- insistió el chico._

_-Te amo!- dijo ella apenas despegando la boca de aquel hombre que la volvía loca- Te amo Darien, te amo!- y olvidándose de todo se acercó nuevamente a la boca de él y le regaló un beso lleno de pasión..._

_Fin flashback_

-Soy una estúpida!, soy una estúpida!- se decía a través del espejo- Quiero que esto se acabe! Ya no quiero más lágrimas por ti, ya no quiero amar a Darien Chiba, ya no!!!

**Hola a todos!, pues aquí está el cuarto capi, espero que me haya quedado bien porque con las vacaciones ****he estado un poquito distraída ^-^**

**No saben cómo les agradezco sus reviews, ****no había podido responder a cada uno de ellos específicamente por que el trabajo me consume mucho tiempo, pero he aprovechado estas vacaciones para agradecer personalmente, además trato de tomarlos todos en cuenta para escribir el siguiente capítulo y espero que con éste no haya defraudado a nadie! Si no están de acuerdo con el rumbo que está tomando la historia x fa háganmelo saber y trataré de corregirla.**

**Bueno****, ahora sí a los reviews del tercer capi:**

**Pichicoy**: Gracias por tu opinión, parece que Diamante si le sacará canas verdes a Darien y pues en realidad ni yo se cómo va a acabar todo esto n_n

**SereTsukino: **Estoy de acuerdo en que Serena se pasó (sólo un poquito) con lo que le dijo a Darien, pero creo que lo hizo sin pensar, estaba muy enojada por haberla insultado!, además él tampoco insistió mucho que digamos en buscarla. En cuanto a los celos, creo que ya se le está retorciendo todo su corazoncito al pobrecito de Darien, pero aún así creo que quiero hacerlo sufrir más.(jejejeje)

**Malistrix**: No puedo darle vacaciones a mi musa, porque acaba de empezar a trabajar y para tener derecho a tal periodo vacacional necesita trabajar por lo menos 12 laaaargos meses (y conste que no soy explotadora ^-^) En cuanto a lo del tercero en discordia me alegra que les haya gustado a la mayoría, creo que puede luchar otro poquito por el amor de Serena (finalmente murió por protegerla ¿no?), que lo logré… ya estará por verse (jijijiji)

**Maring: **Creo que Darien no la tendrá fácil para recuperar a Serena, pero como ya dije antes, ni yo misma se cómo terminará todo este enredo que he creado en mi cabecita loca! Espero que te siga agradando el rumbo de la historia.

**Cherrie SA:** Creo que tienes razón, Darien trae un genio de los mil demonios, pero… a poco no es adorable? En cuanto a lo de reconquistar a Serena, ya lo intentó en este capítulo, pero todavía sufrirá otro poquito (jejejeje)

**Sailor Lady****: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras, créeme que se los estoy escribiendo con todo el corazón y esperando que les agrade lo suficiente como para que me hagan el grandísimo favor de terminar conmigo esta nueva aventura que he decidido tomar. Gracias!

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba: **Coincido contigo cuando dices que Darien se merece sufrir otro poquito, a pesar de que lo amo, me gusta imaginarlo un poquito más expresivo, incluso más que en el manga (bueno, soñar no cuesta nada!) Trataré de que se controle un poquito más y ya no sea tan "gritón"

**Serenatenoh:** Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que este capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas de celos y drama, pero si no es así, créeme que con Diamante en la vida estos personajes aquí no acabará todo (jijijijiji)

**Divissima Moon:** Gracias por apoyar al mal genio de Darien, yo igual que tú siempre lo quise ver un poquito más… como decirlo… expresivo. En cuanto al elemento que haga sufrir a Serena, ya viene en camino… no te preocupes!

**Princesita Moon Serena:** Muchíiííííííísimas gracias por tus palabras, me siento muy contenta de que lo que hago les guste, y espero que siga siendo así, yo prometo poner mi mejor esfuerzo y el resto lo pongo es sus manos.

**Princesa lunar: **Gracias por el apoyo a esta novata, espero que sigamos en contacto.

**Yumi_Kamagatha: **Creo que el que Darien dejara ir con Diamante a Serena fue uno de los peores errores que pudo cometer, pero bueno, tendrá que esforzarse mucho por enmendarlo, no creas que va a ser tan fácil!

**Liebende Lesung:** Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, trataré de no quedarles mal los viernes en cuanto a las actualizaciones y gracias por seguir mi Fic. Nos leemos pronto.

**Por cierto, otro de mis pasatiempos favoritos es dibujar y ahora con toda esta historia he tratado de hacer algunos dibujos alusivos a la misma, si gustan verlos he creado un blog donde las he posteado, las direcciones están en mi perfil, me alegraría mucho saber sus comentarios de estas imágenes también. **

**Espero que me visiten la próxima semana, y para quien tenga la suerte, feliz segunda semana de vacaciones!!!!!!**

**Blue Moon Dancer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 5**

-Soy una estúpida!, soy una estúpida!- se decía a través del espejo- Quiero que esto se acabe! Ya no quiero más lágrimas por ti, ya no quiero amar a Darien Chiba, ya no!!!

En ese momento Serena escuchó un leve tocar de puerta, ese leve ruido le había provocado un sobresalto enorme.

-Somos nosotras, podemos pasar- se escuchó la voz de Rei afuera de su cuarto

-Habrán escuchado lo que dije?- pensó mentalmente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y se dirigía a abrirles la puerta a sus amigas.-pasen!

-Qué tienes?- dijo Mina con cara de puchero, misma que había adoptado al ver en el rostro de su amiga señales inequívocas de que había llorado.

-nada, nada!- se apresuró a contestar Serena.

-Vamos, qué acaso no nos tienes la suficiente confianza como para decirnos qué te está pasando?- preguntó un tanto dolida Rei.

-No es eso…- dejó Serena a medias su frase, sabía que tenía enfrente a las dos mejores amigas que la vida le hubiera podido dar, pero también sabía que si les contaba la verdad de Darien podía provocar un conflicto entre ellos, y eso no era lo que deseaba, mucho menos cuando los tres formaban un gran equipo de trabajo-…es que me sentí muy mal por haberme divertido esta noche estando tan reciente lo de mi padre- terminó finalmente, externando algo que también le estaba doliendo en el alma.

-Vamos, no seas tontita- le dijo Mina mientras la abrazaba- tú sabes perfectamente que tu padre no hubiera querido verte así nunca, es más él ha de estar muy contento de verte distraída esta noche-

-Hay Mina…-Serena no pudo terminar su frase pues se soltó llorando amargamente en el hombro de su rubia amiga, quien no supo que otra cosa decirle y sólo la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente como para demostrarle su apoyo.

-Vamos Serena, limpia esas lágrimas, ya verás cómo mañana te vas a asentir mejor- trató de animarle Rei.

-Es que no puedo Rei- dijo Serena entre sollozos- por las noches es cuando me siento más sola!

-Entonces tengo la solución perfecta- dijo Mina tomando cariñosamente a su amiga por los hombros para mirarle directamente a los ojos- qué te parece si hacemos una pijamada como cuando éramos niñas?- exclamó sonriente

-Tienes toda la razón Mina- dijo la chica de cabello negro- no crees Serena

-Pues…- empezó a contestar la rubia, limpiando de nuevo sus lágrimas y agradeciendo a todos los dioses por haberle puesto a estas dos personas en su camino- me parece perfecto- y tomando una almohada que estaba cerca de ella comenzó a golpear a Mina.

-Oye, eso no se vale! me tomaste desprevenida- contestó su amiga, pero tomando otra almohada rápidamente respondió a la divertida agresión de su amiga.

-Hay niñas!- supiró Rei- ¿cuándo cambiarán?

-No te hagas! Que bien que quieres unirte a nosotras- dijo Mina golpeando a Rei con la almohada.

-Esto no se queda así!- respondió la pelinegra- me las vas a pagar!- gritó divertida uniéndose a la guerra que le habían declarado sus amigas

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Los rayos del sol se asomaban en la habitación donde estaban las tres amigas dormidas profundamente.

-Señorita Serena, despiértese ya es tarde!- gritó desde afuera Luna al ver que ninguna de las tres bajaba a desayunar- ya les hablé sus amigas pero nadie me responde!- insistió preocupada.

Rei, que era la que tenía los sentidos más agudizados, abrió pesadamente los ojos y se estiró un poco.

-Gracias Luna!- respondió haciendo un gran esfuerzo- estamos las tres aquí, es que hicimos pijamada sorpresa anoche!- terminó tratando de volver a acomodarse en la cama.

Luna al escuchar el tono en el que Rei le había contestado se tranquilizó- perdón señorita es como ya son las diez de la mañana, me había preocupado!- dijo disculpándose.

-Las diez!- grito a todo pulmón.- no es posible!

-Hay Rei, qué te pasa?- dijo Serena con voz dormilona- ven acuéstate otro ratito- haciéndole señas con la mano y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-Nada de otro ratito- respondió Rei- Mina, levántate es tardísimo!- continuó mientras movía insistentemente a su amiga que aun dormía- si tú quieres dormir otro rato Serena no hay problema, pero nosotras tenemos que ir a trabajar, al rato mando a alguien de la empresa por ti- dijo comprensivamente Rei- Mina! Que te levantes!, no vamos a parar de trabajar sólo porque estés desvelada- grito nuevamente Rei provocando un sobresalto en Mina, quien a regañadientes se estiró un poco y se levantó pesadamente de la cama

-Ya voy, ya voy! Ni mi mamá me hablaba así para despertarme, ya cásate!- dijo en voz muy baja la rubia.

-Te escuché!- y si no quieres conocer mi peor carácter apúrate Minako!- dijo la pelinegra como para demostrarle su enojo, pero guiñándole el ojo a Serena

-Hay Rei, ¿qué haríamos sin ti?- dijo Serena dándole un abrazo a su amiga.

-Dormir hasta las tantas de la tarde y ser un par de flojas!-volvió a guiñarle el ojo- y me voy porque si no la que no va a estar lista soy yo.

En treinta minutos estuvieron listas las tres amigas y dirigieron a la salida de la mansión donde ya estaba listo el convertible de Rei, las tres platicaban animadamente de cualquier cosa que se les venía a la mente. Tenía tanto que no estaban así que aprovechaban cada momento en que estaban juntas para disfrutarlo al máximo. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya habían llegado a las instalaciones de Fire Media Inc., una de las mejores casas productoras de Japón, Rei se dirigió al estacionamiento donde dejó su coche y las tres tomaron el ascensor.

-Bienvenida señorita Rei- dijo la secretaria- la han estado buscando insistentemente el joven Darien y Akemi para aclarar algunos detalles de la campaña de Boulevard 25, la esperan en la sala de juntas.

-Gracias Molly- respondió Rei- quieres ir con nosotras o nos esperas en mi oficina?- pregunto mirando a Serena

-Voy con ustedes, si se tardan mucho me aburriría, además… no conozco a nadie- eso no era una buena excusa, pues sabía que era una buena oportunidad para hacer nuevas amistades, pero sus ganas de "tropezar" con Darien… sus tontas ganas de ver nuevamente a Darien!, a pesar de que se había prometido que ya no lo haría, eran más fuertes que ella.

-Bueno, pero de todos modos te vas a aburrir, si lo sabré yo!- dijo Mina abrazando a su amiga y llevándola hacia la sala de juntas donde ya las esperaban.

-Buenos días!- Dijo Rei mientras abría la puerta y enfrentaba la mirada enfurecida de Akemi Yoshida, uno de los directores de cine y video publicitario más reconocidos de Japón

-Buenas noches!- dijo el director de cine- se les pegaron… las sábanas?- dijo en un tono de ironía y doble sentido que hizo sonrojar a las tres chicas- mientras las niñas se recuperan de su aventurilla nocturna, aquí tienen a sus esclavos trabajando por ustedes, verdad?

-Akemi, déjalas!, se ven muy cansadas, dijo una voz femenina dentro de la sala, misma que provocó que Serena volteara a ver quién era la dueña.

Ella era una joven como de 26 años, alta, morena, con ojos extrañamente rojizos y con el cabello negro, tan negro que daba algunos reflejos verdosos al chocar la luz con él, era realmente guapa, pero la verdadera sorpresa de la rubia fue cuando se dio cuenta de que además de estar sentada a un lado de Darien, ella le tomaba la mano. Serena sintió que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho y que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, ante esa sola visión, ¿qué era eso que le estaba pasando? Eran celos!, si tenía que aceptarlo, estaba que reventaba de celos ante esa evidencia de que Darien tenía a alguien en su vida

-Hay se me olvidaba que "una" no puede estar tranquila, además de que tengo que soportar que arreglen sus problemas sentimentales, también te sientes la defensora del universo! - volvió a chillar Akemi

-Es un descarado!- pensó- cómo es posible que ande atrás de Rei, que me haya propuesto olvidarnos de todo y empezar desde cero y que hoy esté de la mano de esta tipa!

-Serena, te presento a Setsuna Meio – dijo Rei tratando de romper la tensión que habían provocado los comentarios de Akemi- ella es asistente de Darien y "él" es Akemi Yoshida, nuestro director.

-Y uno de los mejores de Japón, aunque te pese reconocerlo querida- respondió el tipo a Rei, evidenciando su marcada femineidad en sus actos- hola, mucho gusto- dijo ahora refiriéndose a Serena, mientras la rodeaba y la recorría de arriba abajo- y tu quién eres niña?

-Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto -alargándole la mano para saludarlo.

-Que encanto de niña!- chillo Akemi- eres modelo?

-No- respondió apenada Serena- soy amiga de Rei

-Ashhh, Pues qué lástima!, tienes muy buen porte y un rostro que la cámara amaría, no te interesaría hacer una sesión de fotos?- respondió Akemi- que mira que desde que te he visto entrar me he quedado como muerto… ha sido como… como la llegada de la primavera de Botticelli, pero hecho realidad!.

-Muchas gracias!, pero no exageres- respondió avergonzada Serena y casi sin saber que hacer.

-No exagero! Es en serio al verte así, así tan fresca, tan natural se me han, se me han-la mirada de Darien que se había levantado de su lugar y se había acercado a ellos lo estaba poniendo nervioso, pero trató de ignorarlo- se me han venido un montón de ideas a la cabeza así pum, pum, pum, pum- y mientras decía esto subía y bajaba alternadamente sus brazos para resaltar lo que estaba diciendo, claro sin soltar el abanico color fucsia que llevaba en la derecha-me ha vuelto como loco!- De nuevo la mirada de Darien cerca de él lo hizo ponerse nervioso, pero también controlarse- bueno, si algún día tienes tiempo y ganas niña, pues a mí me gustaría fotografiarte- mientras se llevaba su mano izquierda hacia el corazón como para expresar sus sentimientos con más fuerza y se quedaba mirando a una azorada Serena que no encontraba palabras.

-Es que...- respondió tratando de no reír ante la actitud tan graciosa e insistente de ese personaje- es que no se qué decir…

-Ashhh pues di que si tonta!, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de que el gran Akemi Yoshida te ofrezca una sesión fotográfica-

-Gracias Akemi, pero no lo creo, alguna vez tuve la intención de iniciarme en el modelaje, pero ahora ya no es algo que me ilusione.- respondió diplomáticamente

- No hay ninguna posibilidad de que lo pienses?- contestó el con el rostro entristecido, pero con expresión de súplica.

-Te prometo… meditarlo… detenidamente- respondió Serena como para zafarse de la situación con aquel singular personaje.

-ahhhhh!- grito Akemi- y dejó escapar unas risitas nerviosas mientras pellizcaba a Darien que para ese momento ya se encontraba a su lado escuchando fúricamente la respuesta de Serena- la escuchaste? lo va a pensar!

-Si la escuché!- respondió enojado y para hacerse el disimulado siguió su camino hasta la cafetera que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de distancia- gustas un café Setsu?-

-Si gracias- respondió divertida ante tal escena.

-Y a nosotros que nos como un perro ¿no?- reclamó Akemi al ver que sólo le había ofrecido café a su amiga.

-Perdón, pero ustedes están a tres pasos de la cafetera- respondió el pelinegro y tomando una taza de café en cada mano regresó a su lugar sin darle mayor importancia al comentario- Comenzamos?

-Si Darien, comenzamos, ya no debemos perder tiempo- respondió Rei dirigiéndose a la mesa de juntas y tomando su lugar- en primer lugar, una disculpa a todos por el retraso, y ahora sí vamos a ver cómo está la campaña de Boulevard 25?

-Pues sólo falta que el director de la compañía nos dé su visto bueno, la campaña ya está armada, tenemos los story boards de los comerciales y los dommys de los espectaculares y los anuncios de revistas- respondió Darien- además Setsu ya se está encargando de ver todos los requisitos que se necesitarán para la realización de las locaciones para la grabación de comerciales y sesiones fotográficas.

-Muy bien, eso me parece perfecto, me comunico con la compañía terminando la reunión, tú Mina ya tienes a la modelo de la campaña?

-Claro, con quién crees que estás hablando?- sólo necesito que me den los llamados para que se los haga llegar y no tengamos problema alguno. Además necesito que me asignen a una modelo de pruebas para que Akemi y yo podamos prevenir cualquier contratiempo.

-Cuenta con eso, ahora mismo le marco a Amy para que una vez que esté aprobada la campaña se haga de cargo de la logística y se coordine con Lita para las comidas- Dijo Rei mientras hacía algunas anotaciones.

-Setsu, puedes encargarte de hacerle llegar a Rei toda la información que tenemos para que la lleve con la gente de Boulevard 25?- dijo Darien en un tono cariñoso.

-Claro, voy en este momento a imprimir la información- respondió ella levantándose para ir a cumplir la orden que había recibido, no sin antes recibir como respuesta una sonrisa amable de Darien- con permiso- dijo despidiéndose de todos.

Serena que había permanecido callada y viendo cómo trabajaban sus amigos, ante esta demostración de afecto volvió a sentir que en ese momento se podría convertir, sin trabajo alguno, en la asesina más despiadada de toda la historia teniendo como víctima a "Setsu". La siguió con la mirada, y si las miradas mataran, aquella chica hubiera caído como fulminada por una ráfaga de ametralladora.

-Mina, querida, vamos al estudio para afinar detalles, quiero que nuestro trabajo sea, como siempre lo ha sido, espectacular- dijo Akemi jalando de la mano a la rubia, quién sólo movió la mano en señal de despedida.

-Bueno Serena, te dejo con Darien- dijo Rei con una expresión de picardía en el rostro- necesito comunicarme con la gente de la campaña y te aburrirías conmigo.

Serena abrió los ojos en señal de la sorpresa que acaba de darle su amiga con esa información, lo que menos quería en ese momento era quedarse a solas con Darien.

-Darien te la encargo mucho- continuó Rei dirigiéndose a su amigo, mientras abrazaba a Serena para acercarla a él.

-Te prometo que voy a cuidar a este tesoro como si fuera mi propia vida- respondió el ojiazul.

-Hay no Rei, no te molestes- dijo rápidamente Serena- ni molestes a Darien, yo me puedo quedar por aquí curioseando, además ya no soy una niña chiquita que necesite cuidados-

-Tanto te molesta mi compañía- dijo Darien acercándosele peligrosamente a Serena con esa sonrisa seductora que lo caracterizaba.

-No…no es eso- respondió la rubia como un susurro-

-Entonces ya está, los busco al rato para ir a comer juntos, ¿vale?- dijo Rei saliendo de la oficina y dejando a la pareja sola

Serena odiaba ser tan débil ante los encantos de Darien, le molestaba de sobremanera que no hubiera podido negarse a quedar bajo la "protección" de este engreído, más viendo cómo mantenía esa sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-Vamos a mi oficina- dijo él abriendo la puerta de la sala de juntas y ofreciéndole el brazo para guiarla.

Serena no contestó sólo comenzó a caminar, salió de la sala y esperó a que él la guiara, pero no le tomó el brazo que le ofrecía.

-Por aquí- bajando el brazo que le había ofrecido- déjame ver que no se le ofrezca nada a Setsu y después te llevo a que conozcas la agencia-

Serena le lanzó una mirada fulminante, el sólo nombre de ella la había vuelto a poner furiosa y no pudo evitar demostrarlo

-Qué te pasa, te cayó mal Setsuna?- dijo él en tono hiriente, se había dado cuenta que el nombre de su asistente era el causante de la molestia de su princesa.

-No, ¿por qué habría de caerme mal?- respondió la rubia tratando de componer un poco la situación.

-Pues no sé, tú dime- insistió Darien, mientras abría la puerta de su oficina- pasa, toma asiento en un momento nos vamos.

-Darien, que bueno que llegaste, te quería preguntar si no quieres que le lleve otra información a Rei- aprovechando la joven de cabello negro la llegada de su jefe-

-No creo que necesite nada…- dudó un poco-…mejor llévate todas las cotizaciones, los flow charts, por si tiene dudas mientras habla con esta gente, ya ves que son medios especiales- respondió el pelinegro- te voy a pedir que te quedes con ella por si tiene alguna duda la puedas ayudar, yo voy a estar atendiendo a Serena, le voy a mostrar la agencia.

-Muy bien, entonces me voy con Rei- dijo mientras salía de la oficina y le regalaba una sonrisa a Serena que estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

Serena le regresó hipócritamente la sonrisa, mientras suspiraba aliviada por su partida

-Darien!- regresando sorpresivamente la chica -te pido por favor que te lleves tu radio para que pueda localizarte si necesitamos algo que yo no pueda solucionar-

-Claro yo me lo llevo, aunque dudo mucho que no puedas solucionar algo, siempre eres muy eficiente, es más no se qué haría sin ti!- Respondió Darien en forma de cumplido a su asistente.

-Púdrete!- pensó Serena al escuchar eso de la voz de SU Darien.

-Vamos pri…mero al área de producción- dijo Darien tratando de hacer pasar desapercibido el error que iba a cometer al llamarle princesa y abriendo la puerta para que salieran.

-Vamos- haciendo una mueca de fastidio y tomando su bolsa, pero no pudo llegar ni siquiera a la puerta de la oficina pues su móvil comenzó a timbrar y tuvo que, como buena mujer, detenerse para buscarlo en su bolsa, miró la pantalla y una chispita destelló en su mirada-

-Holaaa!- dijo en un tono entre sexy y juguetón, mientras le hacía un seña a Darien de que la esperara un ratito.

-Hola muñequita!- se escuchó del otro lado de la línea.

-No pensé que me llamaras tan temprano Ante!- dijo ella mientras regresaba para sentarse de nuevo en la silla, lo cual era seña de que pensaba tardarse en esa llamada.

Darien al ver quién era la persona que la llamaba y la actitud de ella, entornó los ojos y cerró dando un portazo que hiso que Serena brincara y volviera la mirada de manera recriminante, pero sin abandonar su llamada.

Darien sin tomarla en cuenta regresó a su escritorio y se sentó de frente a ella, mirándola de igual forma, tomando un lápiz entre sus manos para jugar con el y comenzar a mover su silla de un lado a otro.

-Entonces si vas a venir a verme?- preguntó la rubia

-Ya te lo había prometido pequeña, o acaso no es bien recibida mi presencia?-

-Claro que no Ante, sabes que yo siempre me alegro de verte, a qué hora vienes?

-Qué te parece si paso por ti para ir a cenar?

-Me parece perfecto!-

-Bueno pues ahora dame la dirección, porque créeme que aún no tengo poderes de clarividencia!

-Jajajaja! Permíteme, déjame preguntar la dirección- apartando un poco el aparato se dirigió a su acompañante- Darien, me podrías dar la dirección de la empresa para que pueda llegar Ante?

Darien arqueó una ceja y dobló fuertemente el lápiz que tenía en sus manos hasta romperlo, mientras contestaba- la dirección, a sí, sí, claro- tomó un papel de mala gana y con el lápiz roto anotó los datos que le había solicitado Serena y lo extendió furioso.

-Gracias!- aparentando no prestar atención a la evidente molestia del pelinegro- Mira Ante, la dirección es 1-12-12 Kichijoji Minami-cho, Musashino-shi

-Con que ahí está el tipejo este, bueno pues creo que nos divertiremos un poco!- pensaba Diamante mientras anotaba la dirección que le dictaba Serena- Bueno, pues prepárate, porque recuerda que te tengo una sorpresita mi niña!- dijo a la rubia, pues sabía que ser curiosa era ser parte de su naturaleza

-Dime de qué se trata!- dijo mientras inconscientemente ponía cara de puchero- por favor! Sabes que me pongo loquita cuando no me dices lo que quiero- dijo "amenazante"

- Pues sabes qué? Me encantan las loquitas!

-Ah, con que te encantan las loquitas?- Respondió ella un poco coqueta y haciendo una pausa para ver si obtenía la información que quería- Creo que no te convenceré ¿verdad?

-No señorita, tendrá que esperar hasta hoy en la noche

-Pues que remedio, nos vemos en la noche!, bye!- dijo ella terminando la llamada y guardando su celular de nuevo en su bolsa.

-Ya?- preguntó Darien bastante molesto

-Hay perdóname, pero es que era Ante y tenía que…

-Sí, me di cuenta quién era y para qué te había hablado, no necesitas explicármelo con manzanas!- dijo interrumpiendo la explicación de Serena, mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y abría la puerta para empezar con el paseo en la empresa- vamos que si no Rei me va a matar por no atenderte como es debido!

-Entonces haces todo esto por obligación?- respondió molesta la rubia- pues déjame decirte que no necesito ni guardaespaldas ni nana! Y si tanto te molesta que esté aquí mejor vete a trabajar con Rei y con "Setsu" y a mí déjame que ya encontraré algo que hacer!

-Deja de alegar y ven!-Dijo él en un tono entre autoritario y molesto.

-Hay, Nada más eso me faltaba!- exclamó- Darien tu no me puedes decir qué tengo que hacer! Ok?- terminó acercándose hasta quedar parada frente al pelinegro.

-No eres más que una niña tonta!- respondió él.

-Niña tonta, yo?

-Sí, tú!

-Darien tú ya no me conoces! Así que lo mejor que puedes hacer ahorita es callarte!

-Pues no tengo porqué callarme!

-Pues si te vas a callar!, o ¿qué? ¿Quieres que te la calle?

-Pues no me tengo por qué callar, porque tengo todo el dere…

Darien no pudo terminar su frase, pues Serena en un arrebato, y aprovechando la cercanía con él, acercó sus manos hasta su rostro y lo besó para, según ella, callarlo. Darien no desaprovecho la oportunidad e inmediatamente correspondió al beso, el cual no era un beso cualquiera, sino uno con mucha pasión y disfrutado por ambos, Serena acariciaba los negros cabellos de él, mientras Darien la abrazaba fuertemente para atraerla más hacia él

-Será que ya ha decidido perdonar mi error?- se preguntaba él mientras correspondía al beso "robado" por ella.

Sólo se separaron cuando sintieron la falta de aire y se quedaron viendo sin saber qué hacer o decir, hasta que una voz conocida los sacó de su ensoñación.

-Darien por qué no prendes el…-Rei se había quedado parada en la entrada la oficina de Darien, paralizada por la escena que estaba viendo- hay! Ya sé por qué no prendiste el radio! Perdón!- dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos y se daba media vuelta- pero ustedes tienen la culpa por no cerrar la puerta!- fue lo último que dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Ves lo que provocas!- dijo ella acercándose nuevamente a Darien

- Veo claramente lo que te provoco!- Respondió con una sonrisa seductora y tomando dulcemente el rostro de Serena la besó fugazmente

-Patán!- le gritó Serena y dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de la oficina de Darien y tratar de alcanzar a Rei.

-Rei!, Rei!- gritaba Serena por los pasillos de Fire Media- espera!- por fin había logrado alcanzar a su amiga y la había tomado del brazo mientras respiraba agitada por la carrera

-Serena, perdóname!, te juro que no quise…-

-qué viste?- la interrumpió Serena

-Pues que estaban a punto de darse un beso o que ya lo habían hecho, pícaros!- respondió Rei mientras le intentaba hacer cosquillas a su amiga-

-Pues viste mal!, lo que estábamos haciendo era discutir!- respondió enojada la rubia

-Pues si así discuten, yo quiero discutir así con quien se deje!- volvió a reir la pelinegra- Ya, no tiene nada de malo que se fueran a dar un beso!- mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

-Es que es cierto! Estábamos discutiendo porque me dijo que me "tenía" que cuidar mientras tú estabas ocupada- dijo mientras hacía cara de puchero- y pues yo me molesté y le dije que se fuera a trabajar que no necesitaba de nana- dijo mientras soltaba una risita traviesa y recordaba una parte que le estaba omitiendo a su amiga

-Es un tonto!- dijo Rei- pero él se lo pierde, vamos yo te llevo a conocer la empresa- mientras se abrazaban las dos y comenzaban a caminar hacia el área de producción- tengo que esperar a que venga esa gente para platicar con todo el equipo!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien se había quedado sonriendo en su oficina, Serena, sin querer, le había dicho lo que aún sentía por él, pero no pudieron aclararlo por la llegada de su amiga.

-¿Qué pasó Darien, estás viendo un ángel o por qué la sonrisa?- Preguntó Setsuna mientras entraba a la oficina

-Pues si, se me acaba de aparecer un ángel, MI ángel!- dijo él manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Por lo que veo aprovechaste bien el tiempo con Serena, y pensar que hasta hace una hora me estabas contando la tragedia de tu vida!

_Flash back_

_-Oye Darien- decía Setsuna mientras entraba a sala de juntas- ya localizaste a Rei para ver si ya tenemos luz verde__?- Darien no respondía y tuvo que agitar un poco su mano frente al rostro de su jefe para sacarlo de sus pensamientos-Darien!_

_El ojiazul volteó a verla con una cara totalmente descompuesta por la tristeza-¿perdón? Qué me decías?_

_-Qué te pasa? Tú no eres así- dijo extrañada Setsuna_

_-Hay, si te contara lo que me pasa me entenderías por qué estoy así!-_

_-Pues si me tienes confianza, cuéntame, al menos yo me considero tu amiga y pues… para eso son los amigos no?-_

_-Es que reencontré al amor de mi vida!_

_-Y eso te puso triste? Yo estaría saltando de gusto!- _

_-Pues sí, pero si hubieras terminado tu relación con como lo hice yo, si hubieras cometido las tonterías que cometí yo y si lo hubieras tratado como la traté yo, estarías con el mismo estado de ánimo que yo!_

_-Pensé que estaba en la sala de juntas de Fire Media, no el consultorio del doctor corazón!- reclamó Akemi- no puede ser que esté perdiendo mi tiempo de esta manera!_

_-__Déjalo Darien no le hagas caso, ya sabes cómo es, y mejor dime qué tonterías hiciste?_

_-Cosas insignificantes- dijo con ironía- solamente que hace cinco años cuando éramos novios, la acusé de que me había sido infiel, pues se estaba comportando rara y un día la encontré abrazando a un "tipo"_

_-y te sientes culpable por eso?_

_-Pues sí, porque resulta que el "tipo" al más que odié durante cinco años era una amiga suya, pero por su forma de vestir, su corte de cabello y hasta el tono de voz, me confundió, me cegaron los celos y le partí el labio._

_-Darien!_

_-Sí, ya sé que soy un imbécil, pero te juro que nunca me di cuenta hasta ayer que mi princesa me lo dijo… primero no quise creerle y pensé que me estaba queriendo ver la cara otra vez, pero resulta que en la fiesta a la que fuimos anoche ahí estaba "ella" y me lo comprobó, en ese momento me sentí el peor de los gusanos_

_-Entonces las viste a las dos anoche?_

_-No sólo las vi, he estado con mi princesa estos últimos dos días, pero me la he pasado cometiendo error tras error._

_-Pero que pudiste haber hecho?_

_-Primero reclamarle pensando que hablaba de "el" mientras se refería a su padre que acaba de fallecer,- Setsuna al escuchar abrió los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente- segundo gritonearle y ponerme como loco en el estacionamiento cuando la llevé a la fiesta de su "hermanito" por uqe la ví con quien seguía creyendo era el causante de todo, tercero no creerle cuando me dijo que "el" era "ella" y cuarto enojarme nuevamente porque se apareció un antiguo enamorado de Serena y ella estuvo muy atenta con él, nada más!_

_-Así que se llama Serena?_

_-Sí y es la creatura más hermosa que te puedas imaginar, es más tal vez la conozcas hoy, porque es amiga de Rei y escuché que la traería a conocer la empresa._

_-Hay Darien- tomándole las manos entre las de ella- ya verás que todo se va a arreglar entre tu princesa y tú, y si puedo ayudarte en algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo._

_De pronto su plática se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Rei quien entró saludando a los presentes…_

_Fin flash back_

-Aun tengo que arreglar las cosas con ella, pero ahora sé que me sigue queriendo- Dijo Darien mientras se sentaba en el sillón de su escritorio

-Y qué haces aquí? Ve a arreglar las cosas con ella!-Le dijo Setsuna.

-No creo que sea buena idea, me acabo de pelar con ella otra vez!

-Pues no que te había ido bien?

-Es que la pelea terminó en beso! -Dijo Darien Sonriendo nuevamente- Pero no quiero presionarla-

-Bueno, es tú vida, tú decides!-respondió la pelinegra- Voy a preparar los documentos para la reunión con la gente de Boulevard 25.

-Todavía no está listo ese asunto?- dijo extrañado él.

-No, Rei habló a la empresa pero le dijeron que uno de los accionistas estaba en Japón y que quería supervisar todo personalmente, que venía para acá.

-Bueno, pues esperaremos al accionista, qué remedio!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En el estacionamiento de Fire Media Inc. se estacionaba un coche negro, con vidrios polarizados, del cual primero bajó el chofer, quien rápidamente dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta a sus ocupantes.

-Pues ya estamos en Fire Media señor- dijo una mujer bastante atractiva, era alta, de muy buena figura, su rojo cabello lo llevaba detenido en una coleta y sus rasgos eran muy finos.

-Gracias Kaolinet, Odio esto, pero era la única excusa que tuve para venir a Japón!

-Señor, de verdad, si usted quiere deje todo en mis manos, yo le enviaré un informe detallado de las decisiones que se tomen, así usted puede hacer otra cosa o dedicarse de lleno al asunto que lo trajo realmente a Japón- respondió atentamente la mujer.

-No, se que también debo hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia, finalmente algún día tendré que sentar cabeza- Respondió tomando una serie de documento que estaba leyendo en el coche mientras los colocaba dentro de su portafolio- vamos.

Ambos personajes subieron al ascensor y se dirigieron a las oficinas de la dirección general, al abrirse las puertas se encontraron con la amable cara de la secretaria general.

-Buenas tardes, somos los representantes de Boulevard 25, podrías avisar que ya estamos aquí- dijo la pelirroja.

-Claro, permítame un momento, gustan tomar asiento mientras localizo a los directivos que los atenderán

-Gracias- respondió el hombre y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de espera que estaba en el recibidor.

Molly marcó la extensión de dirección general pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió dirigirse con el director de MKT

-Si Molly, qué se te ofrece?- preguntó Darien

-Ya está aquí la gente de Boulevard 25, pero no localizo a la señorita Rei, no me contesta en su extensión.

-No te preocupes, ahora la localizo por el radio, mientras diles que pasen a la sala de juntas, vamos para allá

-Muy bien señor.

-Setsuna, te pido que te adelantes a la sala de juntas- dijo Darien a su asistente- mientras localizo a Rei y a Mina, lleva todo el material y la información necesaria por favor!

-Claro Darien, ve por ellas, no te preocupes- respondió la joven mientras tomaba unas carpetas que minutos antes había armado y salió rumbo a la sala de juntas.

-Rei ya llegó la gente de Boulevard- dijo por el radio tratando de evitar ir a buscarla- Rei?- preguntó nuevamente sin obtener respuesta- Me choca que no traigan las cosas prendidas ¿para qué son entonces? ¿De adorno?- Salió de la oficina con la radio en la mano rumbo a la zona de producción.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En el foro de grabación estaban las tres amigas viendo cómo trabajaba Akemi con la modelo de prueba que se le había asignado para el proyecto.

-Niña, así no!- gritaba el director- qué no eres modelo?

-Pobre!- dijo Serena al ver cómo la trataba- así es siempre?

-Generalmente sí- respondió Mina- pero sólo lo hace para sacer lo mejor de ti, si lo sabré yo!

-Y así pretende que yo acepte hacer una sesión con él? ¡Está loco!- respondió Serena.

-Akemi es un buen tipo, sólo que a veces es medio especial- dijo Rei, mientras sonreía al ver el resultado de las pruebas que estaban realizando

-Mucho mejor niña! Ya vez como no te costaba tanto trabajo hacerme caso! Pero les gusta la mala vida!- dijo Akemi mientras se abanicaba.

-Rei! ahora eres tú la que no trae prendido el radio!- dijo entrando intempestivamente Darien al foro- ya llegaron los directivos y nos esperan en la sala de juntas.

-Ashhh pues vamos!- respondió Akemi- que ya quiero saber si me autorizan mi presupuesto para realizar esta obra maestra! – terminó mientras empujaba hacia afuera a las tres amigas y a Darien- vamos, vamos! Como Domingas!- continuó apurando.

-Qué es eso de "cómo Domingas"- preguntó Serena muy bajito a Mina.

-Es una expresión que tiene Akemi para apurarnos, no le hagas caso!- respondió divertida Mina.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Buenas tardes- dijo Rei saludando a los tres presentes en la sala de juntas.

-Buenas tardes señorita Rei- respondió Kaolinet mientras se levantaba de su asiento para saludar a los recién llegados- les presento a al Sr. Diamante Black Kou, él es uno de los accionistas mayoritarios de Boulevard 25.

-Pero que grata sorpresa!- dijo Diamante- nunca pensé encontrarme con ustedes aquí! Y mucho menos con mi muñequita!

-Diamante!- dijo Serena poniéndose roja como tomate.

-Bueno, vamos a tratar lo del proyecto, no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo en visitas sociales- dijo Darien molesto mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Parece que alguien está enojado- dijo Diamante- pero bueno, habrá que hacerle caso al señor!

Darien apretó los puños en señal de la rabia que tenía que contener, pues ahora además de andar tras Serena, era uno de los clientes más importantes de Fire Media y no podía permitir que ese proyecto se les fuera de las manos.

-Muy bien, comencemos entonces- dijo Rei- Setsuna les ha otorgado unas carpetas en donde encontrarán un resumen con los datos más importantes del proyecto, el presupuesto total, y además el presupuesto desglosado, los detalles en cuanto a la producción de comerciales, espectaculares y anuncios publicitarios, el nombre de la modelo, el lugar de grabación…

Serena empezaba a aburrirse, -Mina tenía razón! debí haberme quedado afuera- pensaba la rubia mientras escuchaba a Rei y Darien hablar de cosas que para ella le eran intrascendentes…

-Pues está todo bien- Dijo Diamante, mientras terminaba de revisar el proyecto completo- tienen luz verde para empezar con el proyecto, pero les advierto que algunas veces me apareceré por aquí para ver cómo va todo ¿algún problema?

-Claro que no Diamante- respondió Rei, mientras Darien entornaba los ojos.

-Bueno, pues espero que todo marche correctamente, y si me permiten los quisiera invitar a comer para celebrar el que vayamos a trabajar juntos, ¿Qué les parece?- preguntó Diamante

-No te molestes- dijo apenada Rei

-No es molestia, sólo les pido que esperen un momento mientras mi chofer lleva a Kaolinet a la empresa y regresa por nosotros.

-Pues creo que esta bién- respondió un poco dudosa Rei, pero no pudo negarse a la cortés invitación- aunque si lo prefieres podemos ir en mi coche y en el de Darien.

-Claro que no!, si yo invito, no puedo permitir que ustedes se molesten, además podré conocer un poco más la empresa y aprovecho el tiempo para platicar con mi niña- tomando amorosamente la mano de Serena.

El pelinegro trataba por todos los medios controlarse y para evitar reaccionar violentamente, salió de la sala de juntas.-Me avisan si se les ofrece algo- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

-Yo necesito que me acompañen al foro- dijo Akemi a Rei y Mina- quiero que me den su comentario de algunas ideas para la campaña- gustas venir guapo?- refiriéndose ahora a Diamante, quien sólo pudo ponerse rojo ante el comentario

-No… no gracias- respondió después de un rato, mejor me quedo a platicar con mi niña

-Pues si quieren pueden utilizar mi oficina mientras regresamos del foro- dijo Rei, mientras empujaba a un embobado Akemi hacia el pasillo.

-Gracias Rei, vamos?- preguntó Serena mientras jalaba de la mano a Diamante hacia la oficina de su amiga.

-Oye que le pasa a es tipo? Me tiró la onda?- preguntó horrorizado Diamante

-Pues eso creo, compréndelo, le pareciste irresistible!- respondió la rubia haciéndole burla a su amigo.

-Quien quisiera que me encontrara por lo menos atractivo eres tú- respondió él, dejando a Serena helada, no esperaba que de su comentario él tocara otro tema totalmente diferente.

-Diamante… sabes que yo te quiero, pero como amigo.

-Serena, por favor tú sabes perfectamente que yo estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te conocí, y ya no puedo más!

Sin permitir que Serena le respondiera algo, Diamante se acercó y besó a la rubia.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta por la posición en la que estaban, pero Darien, había llegado a la oficina de Rei a buscarla, pero su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrar a su princesa besando a Diamante. Contrario a lo que él hubiera imaginado, ante esa escena sólo apretó los puños y se dispuso a escuchar que pasaba sin dar muestra alguna de su presencia.

**A placer, puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario  
que por mi parte yo estaré esperando  
el dia en que te decidas a volver  
y ser feliz como antes fuimos.**

**  
**Serena se quedó paralizada por un momento, pero reaccionó y la apartó tan pronto como pudo de ella

-Diamante, no por favor, entiéndeme mi corazón está muy lastimado, en este momento no necesito un novio, necesito un gran amigo, y sé que tú puedes serlo-

En ese momento se produjo un silencio incómodo, Diamante dio media vuelta y reflexionó un momento.

-Serena, discúlpame por lo que hice, me salió del corazón, fue un impulso, no lo pude manejar- Dijo por fin Diamante- me disculpas?

-Sí, pero no tienes por qué pedir que te disculpe, la verdad es que creo que ayer no debí comportarme así contigo... la verdad es que no se cómo me aguantas!

**Se muy bien,  
que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario  
la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse  
están luchando cada quien  
por no encontrarse...**

**  
Y no es por eso  
que haya dejado de quererte un solo día  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.  
**

-Yo tampoco- respondió él con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero al ver la cara de sorpresa que había puesto ella trató de arreglar la situación- no es cierto, lo sabes mi niña, pero creo que yo he mezclado demasiado las cosas entre nosotros dos, a diferencia de ti que tienes muy claro el cómo me ves- mientras bajaba el rostro ahora serio y guardaba silencio un momento

**Pero si ahora tienes,  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz...  
aunque no sea conmigo...**

-No se…- continuó Diamante- creo que lo mejor es que deje de verte…

-No!, no, no, no- lo interrumpió Serena- No por favor no me hagas eso Diamante, por favor no me dejes-

Al escuchar esas palabras Diamante levantó el rostro para verla, mientras afuera Darien apretaba fuertemente los puños para controlarse.

**Y no es por eso  
que haya dejado de quererte un solo día  
estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida  
por tu felicidad a costa de la mía.**

-Yo quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo…- completó serena- y que me ayudes a que estas heridas vayan cerrando poco a poco…

**Pero si ahora tienes,  
tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aun te tengo  
puedes jurar que al que te quiere lo bendigo  
quiero que seas feliz...  
aunque no sea conmigo...**

Diamante abrazó a su niña, sabía que lo necesitaba, que no era fácil para ella enfrentar tantos problemas y demostrar fortaleza, él la quería era cierto, pero también quería protegerla aunque fuera como ese gran amigo que era para Serena.

**Canción: **Aunque no sea conmigo de Enrique Bunbury

**Notas:**

Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado al máximo sus vacaciones, porque el lunes: de vuelta a la realidad! También espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me fue bien difícil escribirlo, quería que Serena se tirara a los brazos de Darien, pero pude resistir la tención (jejeje).

Ya saben espero sus reviews, porque ellos me ayudan a decidir qué rumbo debe ir tomando la historia, por cierto, a la mayoría de las que hicieron el favor de dejar comentarios traté de responder por medio de FF, ¡mil gracias por los comentarios! **Yumi Kamagatha y Sailor Lady, **sus perfiles no me dan esa opción y **SereTsukino, **una DISCULPA ENORME, pero es que no sé porqué no me llegó el aviso de tu review a mi correo!

**Yumi Kamagatha:** Creo que sería una buena idea la que me propones, pero no me atrevo a escribir un capítulo como esos, espero que me atreva pronto!

**Sailor Lady**: Ya llegó la amiga de Darien, creo que sí logró poner celosa a Serena, pero quien sabe… Por otro lado creo que Diamante no es tan cruel, es solo que es un niño al que le gusta obtener lo que quiere, pero creo que aquí le van ganando sus sentimientos, espero que te haya gustado.

**SereTsukino: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el flash black!, en cuanto a Diamante, creo que en principio si quería sólo engordar su ego, pero ahora creo que ya cambió de parecer! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Bueno ahora si me despido y nos vemos la siguiente semana!!!

**Blue Moon Dancer**


	6. Chapter 6

-Yo quiero que sigas siendo mi amigo…- completó serena- y que me ayudes a que estas heridas vayan cerrando poco a poco…

Diamante abrazó a su niña, sabía que lo necesitaba, que no era fácil para ella enfrentar tantos problemas y demostrar fortaleza, él la quería era cierto, pero también quería protegerla aunque fuera como ese gran amigo que era para Serena.

De pronto un sonido se escuchó fuera de la oficina de Rei, lo que hizo que los dos se sorprendieran y se separaran del abrazo

-Darien?- exclamó de manera inconsciente la rubia y sin pensarlo salió inmediatamente a ver qué era lo que había provocado el sonido, con la esperanza de encontrarlo a él.

-Cómo es posible que siempre esté pensando en él?- se preguntó Diamante molesto ante la reacción de ella- La quiero mucho, pero ¿podré soportar verla así por ese imbécil?- Movió bruscamente la cabeza para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos- claro que tengo que poder!

-No hay nadie!- dijo en tono triste Serena- ¿qué sería?

-No se mi niña!- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Serena

-Vamos a buscar a Rei y a Mina, ¿si?

-Vamos a donde quieras! Yo aquí estoy para complacer a esta criaturita angelical- respondió amorosamente Diamante, mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Porqué le suplicó que no la dejara cuando le dijo que lo mejor era dejar de verla?- se preguntaba Darien mientras caminaba hacia su oficina- _"Quiero que me ayudes a que estas heridas vayan cerrando poco a poco…"_ – las últimas palabras que le dijo Serena a Diamante resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza-¿qué es lo que siente por él?- esta última pregunta le heló la sangre, el no podía concebir que Serena estuviera empezando a albergar en su corazón a alguien más que a él.

-Otra vez esa cara?- preguntó Setsuna a Darien cuando lo encontró en la recepción- y ahora qué pasó?

-Pues pasó que sin querer escuché una plática entre Serena y el tipo ese- respondió cortante.

-y?

-resulta que él le dijo que la iba a dejar de ver, pero ella prácticamente le suplicó que no la dejara sola… que le ayuda a cerrar heridas! Comprendes?

Setsuna se quedó callada, no sabía que decirle a su amigo

-Lo vez! hasta tú te quedaste callada porque comprendiste perfecto el sentido de sus palabras- dijo desesperado el ojiazul

-Calma Darien, no estarás interpretando mal?- respondió ella para tratar de tranquilizarlo

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? Le estaba pidiendo que la ayude a olvidarme!

De pronto, guardó silencio, había visto como se acercaban Diamante y Serena, se dirigían hacia el foro, donde la rubia suponía se encontraban sus amigas, sin embargo Molly los detuvo de repente

-Señorita, usted es Serena Tsukino verdad?

-Sí, que se te ofrece?

-Lo que pasa es que trajeron esto para usted- respondió la secretaria señalándole un enorme y hermoso ramo de flores que se encontraba sobre el escritorio.

-Pero que hermoso!- dijo Serena- ¿segura que es para mí?

-Sí, lo acaban de traer, traía como indicaciones que era para la amiga de las señoritas Rei y Mina.

-Gracias- dijo haciendo un leve movimiento de cabeza hacia Molly- Veamos quién me lo mandó, aunque supongo quien fue- dijo mirando a Diamante, y comenzó a buscar la tarjeta para comprobar si eran ciertas sus sospechas.

-Sólo me las pudo haber enviado Diamante- pensó- aunque…- su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente cuando en sus pensamientos surgió una segunda opción- también pudo haber sido…

La rubia había encontrado por fin la tarjeta y junto con ella también había advertido una pequeña esfera de cristal que estaba en medio de las flores, parecía un estuche, así que antes de leer la tarjeta tomó la esfera en sus manos y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando una voz la interrumpió

-Qué hermosas flores!- escuchó la voz de Setsuna que provenía del otro lado del edificio- ¿de quién son?

-De la señorita Tsukino- respondió Molly inmediatamente-

-Verdad que son hermosas? Dijo presumida Serena.

Darien se quedó paralizado al ver la escena, la reacción que ella tuviera le serviría para tomar una decisión.

Serena abrió por fin la cajita y se quedó maravillada al ver lo que esta contenía- Pero que hermosos!- frente a ella se encontraba un juego de aretes y dije en forma de bailarina, eran de oro florentino, por lo que el cuerpo de la figura era plateado, la falda era color bronce y el cabello dorado- y se mueven!- dijo mientras tomaba el dije en sus manos y admiraba como el torso y las piernas se movían para diferentes lados, dejó el dije en el estuche y por fin leyó en voz alta la tarjeta:

-…_Se que te mereces esto y más!, y que a tu lado estas flores quedarán opacadas por tu belleza pero tenía que demostrarte de alguna manera lo feliz que hace verte de nuevo… _

…_espero disfrutes tu sorpresa! __Diamante._

Serena se abalanzó sobre su amigo dándole un abrazo y un beso de agradecimiento

-Te gustó tu sorpresa, mi niña?- preguntó mientras correspondía el abrazo de Serena

-Diamante está precioso todo! Muchas gracias!- Dijo la rubia mientras tomaba nuevamente el dije en sus manos y buscaba el broche de la cadena para colocársela

-Me permites?- preguntó Diamante

Como respuesta Serena le ofreció el dije y después recogió el cabello que caía de las dos coletas con las que estaba peinada.

Darien agachó la mirada, -Voy a buscar a Rei- dijo finalmente y sin más se alejó de la recepción, pues no soportaba ver a esos dos así.

Setsuna y Serena lo siguieron con la mirada, pero fue la rubia quien en un suspiró pronunció de manera inconsciente el nombre de él, pensó que nadie la había escuchado, sin embargo Diamante pudo escucharlo perfectamente pues estaba muy cerca colocándole el dije, lo que provocó una sensación desagradable en él, pero no se atrevió a decir absolutamente nada.

-Listo princesa!- mientras la volteaba- se te ve precioso!, claro sin contar que fui yo el del excelente gusto!

Serena sabía lo egocéntrico que era Diamante y que generalmente hacía comentarios graciosos con esa particularidad suya, por lo que se limitó a sonreírle.

-Diamante tiene razón, se te ve muy bien- Dijo Setsuna, tratando de descubrir en el rostro de Serena una pista que le ayudara a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, pues no quería seguir viendo así a su amigo, pero fue en vano, la cara que había puesto Serena ante su comentario era de total indiferencia –bueno, pues me voy! Molly: si se necesita algo estamos con Rei- dijo dirigiéndose a la secretaría, quien le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

-Espera- dijo Diamante- podemos ir contigo?, nosotros también íbamos a ver a Rei!

-Claro, para mi es un placer guiarlos hasta el foro- respondió amablemente la pelinegra.

-No era necesario molestar a Setsuna- dijo muy seria la rubia- ya Rei me había llevado a conocer el foro!-

-Bueno, pero así puedo ir conociendo al equipo con el que trabajaré los siguientes días- respondió él guiándole un ojo para tratar de calmar la tensión entre las dos damas que lo acompañaban.

De pronto el celular de Diamante timbró, él lo atendió rápidamente y volvió a la plática con las dos jóvenes.

-Parece que ya está aquí el chofer para llevarnos a comer

-Y nosotros hemos llegado!- respondió Setsuna abriendo lentamente la puerta del foro, pues sabía que a Akemi le molestaba de sobremanera que lo interrumpieran cuando trabajaba.

Adentro se escuchaban las voces de las cuatro personas que platicaban alegremente, pero al ver entrar al grupo recuperaron inmediatamente la compostura.

-Así que este es el foro de grabación?- dijo Diamante mientras contemplaba las instalaciones del lugar.

-Así es guapo!- respondió inmediatamente Akemi- este es mi santuario, y puedes visitarlo cuando gustes!- terminó guiñándole un ojo

Serena al notar el rubor que se había apoderado del rostro de su amigo, trató de contener la risa recargándose en el brazo de su amigo para esconder el rostro. Mientras él tratando de ignorar el comentario de Akemi les indicó que ya podían ir a la comida, pues ya estaba su chofer en el estacionamiento.

-Mientras regresan de su comida, Setsuna y yo nos comunicaremos con Amy y con Lita para ponernos de acuerdo y comenzar a trabajar en locación lo antes posible- Dijo Darien un poco molesto.

-¿No nos acompañas?- preguntó Diamante

-Darien no seas grosero!- dijo Mina reprochándole al pelinegro esa actitud extraña en él- Diamante nos ha invitado a comer a todos desde hace rato, no puedes salir ahora con eso!

-Es sólo que quería adelantar el trabajo y…

-Deja eso, yo puedo encargarme sola- dijo Setsuna -tu ve con ellos a comer, o que, no me tienes confianza?

-ya ves! Setsuna se encarga de todo, vamos, no hagamos esperar más a Diamante- dijo Rei mientras tomaba del brazo a Darien y comenzaba a caminar hacia los ascensores, pero al llegar a la recepción se encontró con el imponente ramo de flores que estaba todavía sobre el escritorio- y esto?- preguntó a Molly

-Es un arreglo que le mandaron a la señorita Tsukino

-Pero que calladito te lo tenías!- dijo Mina- a ver a ver ¿quién te lo mandó?

-Diamante- respondió secamente Serena.

-Pues están preciosas! Tienes un gusto exquisito- dijo Rei mientras admiraba el arreglo.

-Muchas gracias! Sólo espero que no te moleste que le haya enviado aquí su sorpresa a Serena.

-Claro que no! Al contrario se me hace un detalle muy bonito, ¿verdad Serena?

-Si muy bonito- seguía respondiendo secamente la rubia, quien miraba las reacciones de Darien, pero él parecía ausente.

-Válgame Dios niña!- exclamó Akemi ante la indiferencia de Serena- lo que una daría porque mandaran un regalo así y tu parece que te los mandan todos los días!-

-¿nos vamos?- preguntó Diamante mientras se abría la puerta del elevador y hacía un gesto caballeroso para cederles el paso a las tres jóvenes, perdón "cuatro", y a Darien.

El silencio que se formó mientras descendían fue un tanto incómodo. Darien no le quitaba la vista de encima a Diamante, parecía que lo escrutaba minuciosamente, tal vez quería averiguar qué era lo que Serena había encontrado en él para pedirle ayuda para olvidarlo, de pronto la campanilla del ascensor lo sacó de sus pensamientos y avanzó junto con todos hacia la camioneta de Boulevard 25 que ya los esperaba.

-Así que faltan otras dos colaboradoras?- preguntó Diamante ya a bordo del vehículo

-Si, también son amigas nuestras- dijo muy sonriente Mina- Amy se encarga de la logística de los proyectos y Lita del cattering

-De qué?- dijo con cara de interrogación.

-Del Cattering- repitió Mina- es decir, de la comida del equipo…

Así fue transcurriendo el viaje, Diamante trataba de entablar plática con todos, pero parecía que Darien y Serena se habían empeñado en guardar silencio a toda costa, sin embargo las ocurrencias de Akemi lograban disipar un poco la tensión.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Diamante al capitán de meseros que estaba en la recepción del restaurante- tengo una reservación a nombre de Diamante Black.

-Síganme por favor- dijo el capitán tras comprobar la resevación- les agrada esta mesa?

-Claro, me parece perfecta- respondió inmediatamente Diamante-

Todos tomaron asiento y mientras revisaban el menú comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, de pronto el celular de Mina timbró y ella se levantó de la mesa para atenderlo

-hola?

-Hola Mina, habla Yukie

- ah sí, ¿cómo estás?, estaba a punto de marcarte por que ya tenemos fechas para los llamados…

-Justamente por eso te hablo- interrumpió la voz del otro lado del auricular- es que tengo un gran problema…

-Problema?- dijo angustiada Mina, pues sabía que la modelo que ella había elegido para la campaña, no acostumbraba hablar así- qué ocurre?

-Es que tengo varicela!- dijo sin rodeos- y estoy fatal, estoy llena de ronchitas en todo el cuerpo!

-Varicela!!!- gritó la rubia- no es posible!!!!

-Créeme que estoy muy angustiada, sabes que yo te dejaría botada con el trabajo, pero así como me veo no creo que te sea de mucha ayuda…

-Claro, comprendo, pero ahora el problema se me va a venir encima a mí!...- dijo volteando a ver a sus acompañantes- bueno espero que te repongas pronto… nos vemos- cortó la llamada y se dirigió de regreso a la mesa

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Rei al ver la cara de preocupación que traía su amiga

-Era Yukie…

-Para los horarios de los llamados?- completó tratando de adivinar la pelinegra

-No…- hizo una pequeña pausa la rubia- para avisarme que tiene varicela

-Varicela!!!- gritó Akemi- pero cómo se le ocurre enfermarse ahora?- es una inconsciencia de su parte!- provocando con su comentario la risa de todos los presentes- Claro, ríanse, pero cuando se den cuenta de que tendremos que para el proyecto por falta de modelo no creo que mantengan esa sonrisa!- reclamo airado.

-Es cierto- dijo Darien- ahora se tendrá que detener el proyecto, por lo menos en lo que conseguimos otra modelo…

-Cuánto tiempo creen que demoren? – preguntó Diamante

-Pues para conseguir a otra modelo como ella…- respondió Mina- por lo menos una semana y media: entre castings y empatar agendas…

-No!!!, eso no puede ser, eso nos obligaría a posponer el lanzamiento y la competencia se podría aprovechar de eso!!!- dijo muy preocupado Diamante.

-Lo sé- respondió Mina- pero es que la expresión que ella tiene es muy difícil de encontrar- esa mezcla de ternura y sensualidad…- dijo mientras sus ojos se posaban en la figura de su amiga.

- Mina tiene razón- dijo Rei interrumpiéndola- yo soy testigo de cuánto costó encontrar a esta modelo…

-No puede ser que tengamos tan mala suerte- dijo Darien

-Esperen…- dijo Mina- …puede ser que la suerte no esté del todo enojada con nosotros…

-En qué estás pensando?- preguntó Rei, pero sólo recibió por respuesta una sonrisa de Mina- cuando te ríes así me asustas- dijo Rei en tono serio- dilo ya!

-Pues es que tenemos a la modelo idónea en frente de nosotros- dijo mientras señalaba a Serena.

-Qué????- respondió aterrorizada la rubia

-No!!!!- dijo instintivamente Darien casi al mismo tiempo que Serena

Todos voltearon a ver a Darien, la reacción de Serena era comprensible, ¿pero la de él? Rei y Mina se preguntaban el porqué, Diamante lo comprendió inmediatamente, Akemi lo miraba sorprendido y Serena… Serena también estaba sorprendida por la reacción de él, ella pensaba que no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con su vida, pero esa reacción…

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Rei, su intuición le gritaba que algo raro pasaba entre ellos, primero pensó que había sido atracción, pero la reacción del ojiazul no era la de alguien que acaba de conocer a una mujer, por mucho que le gustara.

-Nada…- respondió Darien, sabía que había cometido un error con su reacción- …lo que pasa es que no creo que sea una buena idea, ella no tiene idea de modelaje y la campaña es muy importante como para arriesgarla con una principiante- dijo tratando de explicar su reacción, pero sabía que ante Rei ya estaba descubierto y que tendría que dar una verdadera explicación tarde o temprano.

-Darien, comprende, es eso o retrasar seriamente el proyecto…-

-Además, esta niña nació para que el mundo la conozca- dijo Akemi interrumpiendo a Mina- Por Dios, mírala tiene el porte, la elegancia, la presencia!

-Oigan, no pueden hacerme esto, nadie me ha preguntado si yo quiero hacerlo!- reclamó finalmente Serena

-Serena, por favor!- Dijo Diamante- no puedes negarte a ayudarnos! Además Akemi tiene razón, no puedes privar a Japón de tu persona!- dijo guiñándole un ojo

-Es que…- continuó tratando de encontrar una excusa

-Lo ven!- dijo Darien- ella es más consciente que ustedes!

-Por favor muñequita! hazlo por mí y por nuestra amistad!- dijo suplicante Diamante

Serena miraba con horror como todos la veían en espera de su respuesta, le pedían, le gritaban con los ojos que aceptara!, todos menos Darien que tenía en su mirada una mezcla de sentimientos que ella no pudo descifrar en ese momento… si se hubiera tomado un segundo más hubiera comprendido que él le suplicaba que no lo hiciera y que en ese momento elevaba todas las plegarias que él conocía al cielo para que dijera que no!

-Sólo les pido que me ayuden en todo y no les garantizo que esto funcione- dijo finalmente Serena con una voz resignada

Cuatro de sus acompañantes soltaron un grito de júbilo y se abalanzaron sobre ella para agradecerle con un fuerte abrazo, pero los brazos que ella quería sentir nunca se acercaron y en vez de eso, Darien tenía una expresión de disgusto terrible en el rostro.

-Sólo no se quejen si la campaña no sale como lo habíamos esperado!- fueron las últimas palabras que se salieron de la boca de Darien el resto de la tarde, los celos y la rabia se habían apoderado de él y no pensó que lo que había dicho lastimó profundamente a Serena.

-No seas negativo- dijo Mina- no podíamos encontrar mejor modelo que ella…

Pero Darien no contestó nada, sólo entornó lo ojos, sabía que si abría la boca iba a gritarle que no quería que nadie más pudiera admirar la belleza de SU princesa, aunque eso se escuchara egoísta, esa belleza era sólo de él!

-Gracias muñequita- Dijo Diamante- dicen que por algo pasan las cosas, y qué lástima que ese niña se haya tenido que enfermar para que tú seas la imagen de mi campaña.

Serena no respondió, sólo le sonrió, las palabras y la actitud de Darien le dolían, y dolía mucho!!!

-Tendrás que venir todos los días a la empresa, para que te monte los movimientos y las intenciones que deberás mostrar en las sesiones- dijo Akemi emocionado- Ya ves!, terminaste haciendo la sesión que te pedí antes de lo que te habías imaginado.

-Pero que quede claro que sólo lo hago porque soy su amiga!- dijo Serena un poco molesta

-Y porque eres un alma caritativa, incapaz de ver sufrir a alguien, verdad?- dijo Mina, mirando pícaramente a Diamante.

Serena se sonrojó, pero no contestó ninguna palabra a su amiga, ella no sabía por qué había aceptado, si era verdaderamente por ser buena amiga con ellos, o porque sabía que eso le molestaría a Darien y algo muy dentro de ella le había gritado que no podía dejar así de herido su orgullo.

-Parece que necesitaremos tu presencia un poco más de lo que habíamos pensado- dijo Rei dirigiéndose a Diamante- tendremos que ayudar a Serena en todo lo que podamos y al ser sus amigos debemos apoyarla y darle confianza

Este comentario terminó de enfurecer a Darien, la pelinegra lo había dicho con toda la ventaja y alevosía del mundo, con la única intensión de ver la reacción del ojiazul, tenía que tratar de comprobar sus sospechas antes de hablar con él, pues sabía que era un experto en esconder sus sentimientos.

-Eso parece- respondió muy quitado de la pena Diamante- tú qué opinas muñequita?- sacando de su abstracción a Serena

-Perdón! ¿Qué me decías?- dejando ver que la plática de su amigo no le interesaba para nada en ese momento

Diamante sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él, estaba consciente de lo que ella sentía por él y por Darien, pero al verla así, tan apática y desinteresada con él… sólo le confirmaba que todo lo que ella hacía era, para bien o para mal, por Darien Chiba y comprendió que si él estaba a su lado sólo iba a lograr confundirla más o empeorar la situación entre ellos. Por un momento esta idea pareció tentarlo… _empeorar la situación entre ellos_… pero inmediatamente la deshecho la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño de manera consciente.

-Nada, no te preocupes- contestó finalmente de manera cortante Diamante

El resto de la cena el único tema de conversación que se tocó fue lo que Serena tendría que hacer a partir de ahora hasta que terminara la campaña, Mina y Akemi se ponían de acuerdo con la rubia para establecer los horarios para los ensayos extras que ella debía realizar y Rei platicaba con Diamante sobre algunas adecuaciones que se tendrían que hacer al proyecto, mientras Darien parecía que estaba a millones de años luz.

Terminaron de cenar y todos se levantaron con rumbo a la camioneta de Boulevard 25 para regresar a Fire Media, seguían emocionados por el cambio del proyecto, parecía que poco a poco Serena se estaba emocionando también, llegaron por fin al estacionamiento Darien ayudó a bajar a Rei y a Mina, mientras que Diamante hizo lo propio con Serena, quién al ver que tenía de frente a Darien se mostró cariñosa con él,

-Gracias Ante, tu siempre tan caballero!- dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro,

Diamante sabía por qué lo había hecho y dijo ni hizo nada, sólo le sonrió.

-Voy a ver a Setsuna, tengo que avisarle del cambio- dijo el pelinegra haciendo énfasis en esta última palabra y sin decir más subió por las escaleras rumbo a la recepción pues no estaba dispuesto a esperar un segundo más ahí mientras bajaba el elevador

Serena apretó la mano de Diamante como una reacción involuntaria ante el hecho de que él se iba a verla a ella, como para demostrarle que no le importaba, pero tan pronto como Darien desapareció por las escaleras ella lo soltó como si esa mano la quemara.

-Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar de convencerme...- pensó Diamante- estaré contigo cuando me necesites, pero no para esto, por que te haces daño tú y me lo haces a mí- dijo como tratando de convencerse de lo que tenía que hacer.

-Bueno señoritas, pues yo me retiro, fue un gusto compartir la tarde con ustedes- Dijo Diamante mientras se agachaba ante las tres amigas- mañana me daré una vuelta para ver cómo va todo- finalizó mientras daba media vuelta para subir a la camioneta de su empresa.

Serena sintió que algo extraño, ella esperaba que Diamante se despidiera de manera especial de ella, pero no fue así, tal vez algo que hubiera hecho o dicho lo había molestado, pero bueno ya tendría tiempo para aclarar todo con él…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La noche había pasado… Serena se despertó y se duchó rápidamente, sabía que lo que le esperaba de ahora en adelante sería un cambio radical… se puso unos jeans de cadera baja y una blusa rosa de tirantes delgados, se acomodó el cabello y bajó al comedor donde ya la esperaban Mina y Rei para desayunar y salir las tres rumbo a Fire Media.

-Vamos al foro- le dijo Mina a Serena, al mismo tiempo que la jalaba del brazo

-Yo mientras voy a ver que no se ofrezca nada con darien y Setsuna- dijo Rei despidiéndose de ellas.

-Mina- dijo Serena mientras detenía su marcha al foro donde ya las esperaba Akemi- prométeme que me vas a ayudar en todo!

-Oye, lo dices como si fuera algo muy malo- respondió divertida Mina- ya verás que te va a gustar, es muy divertido, sólo relájate y piensa que es prácticamente lo mismo que cuando bailas: estas en un escenario y muchas personas te ven sólo… DISFRÚTALO- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ya estamos aquí!- Grito Mina sobresaltando al hombre que estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos

-Me quieres matar de un susto?- respondió enojado mientras posaba una mano en el pecho y la otra en la cintura.

-No te quejes tanto y mejor vamos a trabajar con Serena- dijo riéndose Mina

-Me choca cuando tienes razón!, a ver ven- llamando a Serena con la mano que hasta hace un momento había puesto en su pecho y que ahora tenía en alto mientras movía de manera circular el dedo índice - date una vuelta.

Serena obedeció y giró frente a él sin poner mucho cuidado en cómo lo hacía

-No, no, no, no! Así no- dijo mientras la detenía del brazo- nunca debes perder el glamour niña! Una cosa es que seas bonita y otra que descuides tu presencia!

-Pero…

-Pero nada- dijo Akemi sin permitir que Serena respondiera- no puedes desaprovechar el talento natural que tienes… ven, sube a la pasarela!- le dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudarla- quiero ver cómo te mueves en el escenario

-Sabes, creo que tendrás que enseñarme desde cero, por que la verdad no tengo idea de cómo se debe hacer nada!

-Se que si lo sabes! Créeme que se reconocer cuando alguien tiene el talento y tú lo tienes, sólo debes aprender a sacarlo

-Vamos Serena- Dijo Mina desde debajo de la pasarela- Recuerda lo que te dije, piensa que estas bailando y eso lo hará mucho más fácil

-Bailas?- preguntó Akemi

-Si, ella es bailarina de Ballet- respondió una voz masculina que provenía de la puerta del foro.

-Ante! Que bueno que estás aquí- dijo sonriente Serena- viniste a verme!

-Vine a ver cómo iba el proyecto y Rei me pidió que buscara a Mina, creo que la necesitan- respondió cortante- vamos?- dirigiéndose a Mina mientras la ofrecía el brazo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- pensó Serena- nunca me habías hablado en ese tono!- mientras demostraba en el rostro la tristeza que esas palabras le habían provocado

-A ver, a ver, qué sucede aquí?- preguntó Akemi, después de quedarse solo con Serena

-Nada, es sólo que… lo sentí enojado conmigo.

-Déjalo!, ya sabes como son los hombres, no saben como tratarnos!- le respondió mientras colocaba una mano en la cintura y con la otra se abanicaba fuertemente lo cual provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Serena- lo ves! Así está mejor!

-Bueno, dime Qué tengo que hacer?

-Pues, vamos a comenzar por que tengas soltura en la pasarela!, debes saber que como bailarina TÚ eres la obra de arte y tienes que lucirte en el escenario- serena asintió- pues bien aquí es algo parecido… tú haces que esa obra de arte cobre vida sin ti nada sería posible! vamos a ver, camina hasta el frente de la pasarela y te detienes ok?

-Muy bien!- respondió la rubia mientras comenzaba a caminar con una seguridad impresionante hasta donde Akemi le había pedido.

-Lo ves! Eso era todo, tú brillas! Y por lo tanto estoy seguro que harás brillar nuestra campaña! -Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- ahora empecemos con las clases de pasarela…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena había pasado ya dos días recibiendo clases e instrucciones por parte de Akemi y Mina, según esta última Serena era una diosa del "runway" ahora debían hacer las pruebas de vestuario, era la parte más importante de la adecuación del proyecto, pues finalmente era el producto mismo. La rubia estaba esperanzada en que ese día hablaría con Diamante, algo andaba mal y ella lo sabía pero no había tenido tiempo para platicar con él.

-Serena ven- dijo Rei entrando a su oficina donde estaba descansando un poco la rubia- ya llegó Diamante con la ropa.

Serena se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y se fue atrás de Rei hacia el área de camerinos, cuando entró, Diamante platicaba amenamente con Mina.

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Rei-

-Ante, qué bueno que te veo!, me gustaría platicar al rato contigo- dijo Serena mientras lo saludaba cariñosamente

-Bueno a ver si coincidimos- respondió él – ahora las dejo para que hagan las pruebas necesarias- y salió dejando a Serena prácticamente con la palabra en la boca

-Qué le pasa?- preguntó Mina sorprendida por el cambio de actitud tan repentino que había tenido- hace un minuto estaba platicando muy bien conmigo

-No se, desde el día que fuimos a cenar está así conmigo- dijo en un tono triste- me ha estado evadiendo y me habla como si estuviera enojado conmigo

-Buenos días!- dijo Akemi- ya está aquí la modista para que vea todas las adecuaciones que se necesitan, ¿comenzamos?

-Pues comencemos- dijo Serena viendo hacia la puerta, como tratando de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba con Diamante.

El resto de la mañana la paso entre cambios de vestuario, alfileres, tijeras, agujas e hilos, así como constantes enfrentamientos con Mina cada que ella pedía que subieran más los dobladillos y cuando se negaba a probarse las prendas "escasas" de tela, como ella les decía, sin embargo siempre terminaba por acceder ante el chantaje de sus amigas y la insistencia de Akemi. Cuando por fin termino salió hacia la recepción y lo buscó desesperadamente, necesitaba hablar con él!

-Molly, has visto al señor Diamante- preguntó a la secretaría

-Se fue hace un par de horas- respondió amablemente- dijo que regresaría pero no especificó a qué hora

-Gracias- respondió un poco desilusionada- voy al foro, si me busca alguien les puedes decir donde estoy por favor-

-Claro, con mucho gusto-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena caminaba sobre la pasarela practicando un poco, no se había percatado que alguien la estaba observando, se sentía nerviosa, de pequeña siempre quiso ser modelo, pero su padre no la dejó, ahora, a fuerza, estaba convirtiendo eso en realidad, su distracción provocó que pisara la orilla del escenario y perdiera el equilibrio, trató de recuperarlo pero sintió que caería inevitablemente, de pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes que la sostenían y evitaron una estrepitosa caída, volteó inmediatamente y vio a Diamante sosteniéndola por el talle

-¿Estas bien? Le preguntó Diamante mientras la ayudaba a reincorporarse

-Si estoy bien gracias!, Diamante, ¿por qué siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito? Respondió entre risas Serena

- Es lo que corresponde a un buen amigo, ¿no te parece?

-Sabes que? Me tienes muy confundida

-¿por qué?

-Porque estás y no estás Diamante, es decir, porque te siento cerca pero no tan cerca, al menos no tan cerca como antes de nuestra plática en la oficina de Rei y la cena con mis amigos, y me encantaría saber por qué estos días has estado tan indiferente conmigo, ¡quiero que me digas que te pasa! ¿por qué estás así conmigo!

-Así cómo? no te entiendo

-¿cómo? Me ignoras, eres indiferente…

-Yo indiferente contigo?

-Si, tú

-Será que me estoy involucrando mucho en el proyecto, seguro es eso, y si me disculpas tengo que hablar con Rei.

-No, espérate- deteniendo el paso del chico que trataba de todas las formas posibles de huir de ahí- Diamante, por favor! Me podrías decir lo que te pasa conmigo?

Diamante contrajo el rostro, y después agachó la mirada evadiendo ver de frente a Serena mientras seguía sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Habla! Dime algo! Es que no puede ser! Yo te miro y tu no me miras- mientras con la mano volteaba dulcemente el rostro de él hasta que la miró a los ojos- todo el tiempo me estas evadiendo! Todo el tiempo estás como enojado cuando hablas conmigo! ¿qué te hice? Porque si te hice algo sólo tienes que decírmelo y lo arreglamos, lo platicamos…

Diamante no pronunciaba palabra alguna, sólo observaba como Serena trataba de adivinar qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos con ese monólogo.

-…Tú estás callado todo el tiempo los pocos momentos que últimamente hemos convivido- continuó Serena- ¿¿¿qué te pasa???

-Me pasa- finalmente habló Diamante- que te amo!

Serena se quedó con el rostro completamente desencajado, ella nunca se hubiera esperado esa respuesta tan directa de él, y mucho menos después de la plática en la que ella pensaba había dejado muy en claro sus sentimientos

-Eso me pasa! Te amo, te amo, te amo! Y te lo volvería a decir mil veces! Te amo con todo mi corazón, te amo con toda mi alma…

Serena no podía reaccionar, la confesión y las palabras que estaba utilizando Diamante la dejaban cada vez más helada, ella pensaba que trataba de uno más de sus caprichos de niño rico, que la quería, pero esto era totalmente diferente…

-Ya no te puedo mirar a los ojos sin gritarte lo que siento- decía él mientras trataba de controlar la oleada de sentimientos que hubiera querido gritarle a ella en ese momento- es por eso que te evito…

Los ojos de Serena se estaban llenando de lágrimas de manera inconsciente y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, ahora era ella la que permanecía callada y sin poder reaccionar

-…Te evito porque…- Diamante guardo silencio un momento, parecía que buscaba las palabras exactas para expresarse- …porque no podemos estar juntos…- hizo otra pausa, parecía que estaba juntando el suficiente valor para terminar de decirle todo lo que él sentía

-…Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por conocerte antes de que Darien te robara el corazón! Vivo soñándote, pensándote, me muero de amor por ti! Me muero!

Diamante luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no dejar escapar de sus ojos las lágrimas que se agolpaban en ellos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano trató de terminar lo que decía sin perder completamente la compostura

-Tu querías saber lo que me pasaba, ahora ya lo sabes! Con permiso.

Diamante bajo de un salto de la pasarela, dejando a una completamente confundida Serena para a la mitad de la "nada" sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar…

**Notas:**

**Pues bien, aquí está el nuevo cap, espero que lo disfruten porque yo, sufrí como no saben para escribirlo… era miércoles y yo no tenía nada!!! Sólo las ideas pero no podía aterrizarlas… **

**Les quiero agradecer a todas a las que me dieron sus opiniones y consejos sobre el qué y cómo seguir la historia, de verdad ¡¡¡Mil gracias!!!**

**Esta semana no pude responder los reviews de manera directa, por lo que aquí están los agradecimientos:**

**Cherri SA** ¿Pero qué comes que adivinas? Serena ya es la imagen de Blvd 25!!! En cuanto a Diamante, pues no se que ocurra después de esta confesión a Serena y… Darien… ya se está controlando!!!.

**Sailor Lady** Yo también creo que necesitan hablar estos dos, pero por ahora creo que no se va a poder, a Serena la van a tener muy ocupada con la campaña… y en cuando a que sus amigas se den cuenta… la percepción de Rei ya está maquinando…

**Liebende Lesung** Se que tu escogerías a Darien, pero a poco no Diamante es un amor??? Y como te habrás dado cuenta, en este capítulo ya no está tan autoritario… no se siga así. En cuanto a lo de que Serena imagen de BLVD 25… ya está!!! Ahora sólo hay que esperar que se muera vivo!!!!

**Luliana Love **Si que le falta sufrir mucho a Darien!!! Espero que esto sea de tu agrado en esta etapa mala con él. Te agradezco que te hayas dado el tiempo para leer el cap. Anterior y espero que esta ves también tengas un ratito para el nuevo.

**Patty Ramírez de Chiba** Que te digo? lo compras o no? Espero que te haya gustado el "diálogo" de estos dos, si no… recibo quejas! En cuanto a Setsu… espera todo…

**Moon-Star18** Gracias por el comentario, me siento muy feliz cuando se que les gusta la historia y si, espero seguir actualizando pronto y también seguir recibiendo tus Reviews

**Serenatenoh** Creo que en este capítulo ambos estuvieron un poquito más controlados, pero espérate a lo que falta… también Serena tendrá sus problemitas.

**Sussy Granger **Grazie Mille! Si, creo que Serena anda medio perdida y hace falta hablar entre ellos dos, pero lo dicho… esa plática tendrá que esperar un poco, por lo menos hasta después de la campaña… bueno eso creo. Ciao!

**SereTsukino** Créeme, yo también lo consolaría!!! Gracias por los consejos y la plática… te la prometo!

**Jokkisere86** pues por lo pronto este viernes está cumplido, y no sabes lo que me esforcé para hacerlo…(nada más no podía escribir, mi alter ego andaba medio distraído) espero poder seguir así, pero si por alguna razón no se puede una disculpa de antemano. *_^ Haré sufrir un poquito más a Darien, claro!!! En cuanto a lo de Serena con Diamante… espérame un capítulo más x fa!.

**Bueno ahora si me despido, les agradezco todos sus comentarios y por fa!!! Sigan enviándolos, saben que estos son básicos para seguir con el rumbo de la historia!!! Espero que me visiten la siguiente semana**

**Blue Moon Dancer**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 7**

Diamante bajo de un salto de la pasarela, dejando a una completamente confundida Serena parada a la mitad de la "nada" sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar…

De pronto sintió la necesidad de hablar con él, no podía pretender que no había pasado nada después de lo que acababa de escuchar, así que salió corriendo para alcanzarlo y tratar de aclarar las cosas, se lo debía!

-Diamante, espera!- gritó haciendo que él se detuviera en seco. Cuando sintió que ella estaba atrás de él volvió hacia ella.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que acaba de pasar…- dijo Diamante- …no me pude controlar.

-No, perdóname a mí, creo que mi reclamo estuvo fuera de lugar…

-Igual y tú no me entiendes…- hizo una pequeña pausa, como tratando de darse valor para continuar revelando sus sentimientos-…hace mucho que… no me siento así por una mujer… y si te soy sincero hubiera preferido que no fuera contigo… pero no lo pude evitar- volvió a callar mientras se acercaba a Serena hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros de ella y mirándola a los ojos le confirmó lo que antes le había dicho- te amo!

-Yo también te quiero Diamante- le respondió inmediatamente mientras le sostenía la mirada.

-Lo ves, ese es el problema- mientras recupera una distancia prudente entre los dos

-Cuál es el problema? Dijo con una especie de sonrisilla pícara en el rostro.

-Que tú amas a Darien.

Serena ante esta frase, dejó de sostenerle la mirada y agachó la cabeza sin poder contestarle nada a Diamante, quien entendiendo su silencio dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

-Espera- mientras lo detenía del brazo y levantaba la mirada para recibirlo con una cálida sonrisa- Si… efectivamente por Darien sentía algo que nunca había sentido por ningún otro hombre- Diamante agachó la mirada por lo que decía la rubia, pero ella, tomando su mentón, le buscó la mirada- Pero han pasado tantas cosas y tantas desilusiones… que ya estoy cansada.

-Pero hay amor!

-Bueno pero el amor no es todo, no es suficiente…

-Pero es igual, sigue siendo amor por él.

Serena miraba con extrañeza a Diamante, cómo era posible que después de lo que le había dicho hace un instante, él estuviera defendiendo su amor con Darien.

-Bueno si tú lo ves así- respondió finalmente la rubia

-No es que yo lo vea así, es lo que te dicta tu corazón, y a mi… a mi no me gusta ser suplente de nadie-

Serena no pudo evitar contraer el rostro, pero aun así mantuvo la mirada que Diamante tenía sobre ella.

-Cuando amo a alguien yo…- continuó él, mientras se mordía levemente el labio inferior para tratar de controlar sus sentimientos-… lo hago desde mi corazón, también me lo dicta.

Serena no respondió nada, pero esbozo una sonrisa en su rostro cuando escuchó las palabras de Ante.

-Si algún día terminas con Darien, quizá ese día podamos hablar… mientras, te aconsejo que trates de recuperarlo o por lo menos de hablar con él, porque esto que se están haciendo no es sano y los dos están sufriendo. ¿Me lo prometes?

La rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza, mientras Diamante le daba un beso en la frente antes de volver a dejarla sola.

-Diamante…-dijo mientras lo veía alejarse- cómo quisiera sentir lo mismo por tí…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena regresó al foro para tratar de seguir practicando, pero tenía un remolino de emociones que la hacían pensar a mil por hora, pero… porqué eso que le había dicho Diamante había provocado esto?

-Serena…- una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos- …necesito hablar contigo, ¿vamos a mi oficina?.

El tono que usaba no le había gustado en lo absoluto a la rubia, ella sabía que era raro que le hablara así, lo que tenía que platicar tenía que ser serio…

-Permíteme un momento, sólo déjame recoger mis cosas y ahorita te alcanzo.

-Está bien. Te espero allá.

-Espero que sea sobre el proyecto, por que el tono que usó no me gusta- pensaba mientras metía sus cosas en su bolsa, caminó hacia la puerta y dio un último vistazo para verificar que no hubiera olvidado nada

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien estaba en su oficina con una cara de pocos amigos, no podía concentrarse en lo que hacía, sólo movía papeles de un lado a otro sin avanzar nada en su trabajo

-Puedo pasar…- dijo una voz en la puerta

-Pasa… te estaba esperando, necesito que me ayudes con el proyecto, no puedo avanzar nada…

-Cálmate Darien- dijo mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo- no puedes seguir así- dijo con una voz calmada Setsuna- te va a dar algo!

-Es que tenemos que terminar con esto y no puedo, nada más no me concentro… no me gusta estar así, me siento un estúpido!

-Qué te parece si te propongo que te vayas a descansar a tu casa y yo termino esto, no te preocupes!

-Sabes que no me gusta cargarte de trabajo, además se me hace injusto que tú tengas que pagar por mis problemas personales.

-y tú para qué crees que están los amigos?, pero si no quieres entonces, te propongo platicar un rato, tal vez si te desahogas te sientes mejor- respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Me parece una mejor idea- dijo Darien sonriendo, mientras se recargaba en su sillón.

-Entonces, voy por un café, para que podamos disfrutar más la plática- mientras salía de la oficina guiñándole un ojo a Darien-

-Ye te he dicho que no se qué haría sin ti verdad?- utilizando un tono más fuerte el ojiazul para que lo alcanzara a escuchar todavía.

-Si, ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

Setsuna se sorprendió cuando vio a Serena parada frente de ella, al parecer había escuchado lo que Darien y ella se habían dicho, pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sin pronunciar palabra corrió a la oficina de Rei

-Serena! – le habló y trató de alcanzarla antes de que entrara a la oficina de su amiga, pero la rubia entró rápidamente y cerró tras de ella la puerta dejando a Setsuna con la palabra en la boca.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Qué bueno que ya llegaste- dijo Rei en un tono serio- tenemos que hablar las tres.

-Qué te pasa?- preguntó Mina, cuando notó que Serena estaba al borde del llanto.

-Nada- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas y sentándose en la silla que estaba vacía al lado de Mina- ¿De qué quieren hablar? ¿qué pasa?

-Eso es justamente lo que yo te quería preguntar- Respondió Rei- ¿qué pasa entre tú y Darien?

Serena levantó la mirada que hasta ese momento había tratado de ocultar, y miró a su amiga con una expresión de total desconcierto

-No… no se de que hablas- respondió finalmente Serena.

-Vamos Serena!, no es posible que no confíes en nosotros- dijo Rei levantándose de su asiento mientras suavizaba la expresión de su rostro- se que algo está pasando aquí y no tiene caso que lo niegues, porque sabes que yo de todos modos me voy a enterar.

Serena esbozo un sonrisa, sabía que su amiga tenía razón, ella siempre llegaba al fondo de las cosas y prefería ser ella la que le contara toda la verdad a sus amigas

-Está bien, tú ganas, se los voy a contar!

-Rei, a veces me espantas- dijo Mina viendo de forma extraña a su amiga- pero, a ver, cuéntanos Serena!!!- mientras se acomodaba en su silla para escuchar todo lo que les diría.

-Pues… se acuerdan que alguna vez les platiqué de mi novio de Londres?

-Si, claro que me acuerdo!- dijo Mina en un tono de ensoñación- cómo voy a olvidar a ese príncipe que tu describías, de ojos azules y cabellos de…- hizo una pequeña pausa, como si estuviera procesando cierta información-… ébano

-Serena!- dijo Rei- no me digas que Darien es ese desgraciado que te dejó en Londres?

-Está bien, no te lo digo si no quieres!

-No puede ser! Rei casi perdió el control de sus emociones y se quedó tratando de encontrar una frase para expresarse-… que…. que…

-Creo que "poca" y "madre" son las palabras que estás buscando Rei- dijo Mina en un tono calmado desde su asiento

-Mina, por favor!- le respondió Rei- que no ves lo que está pasando!

-Claro que lo veo, pero poniéndonos así no vamos a ganar nada.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón!- tranquilizándose un poco la pelinegra- pero por qué no nos dijiste antes?

-Porque no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo! Además él también es su amigo y no quería ponerlas en una situación incómoda- explicó la Serena

-Pero… cómo? tú eres casi nuestra hermana, no puede ser que hayas tenido que soportar todo esto tú sola- aclaró Rei- además él es un imbécil que no merecía una sola de tus consideraciones!... Pero ahorita me va a escuchar!

-Ves, eso era justamente lo que no quería- mientras Serena tomaba del hombro a Rei para que se sentara- No tiene caso ese tipo de reclamos, todo pasó hace tanto tiempo…

-Pero, cómo fue tan caradura como para estar como si no pasara nada, cuando te tenía enfrente!- terminando con un resoplo, como para tratar de soltar la tensión que estaba acumulando

-Pero si tú te diste cuenta de que algo había entre ellos dos, fue porque él no está precisamente como si nada pasara…- dijo Mina viendo a Rei, y de pronto volteó a ver a Serena- ni tú! A ver cuéntame que ha pasado?

-Hay Mina, desde que lo volví a ver en el restaurante de Lita todo ha sido una total confusión- dijo dejándose caer en el sillón- Pero todo empeoró después del día de la presentación de Three Lights!

-Hay Serena perdóname!- dijo de pronto Rei- si yo hubiera sabido… nunca te hubiera forzado a que fueras su pareja esa noche, perdóname!

-No te preocupes, aunque no lo creas, eso fue lo mejor que pudo pasar, porque aunque fuera entre gritos y peleas aclaramos las cosas y ahora ya sabe qué fue lo que pasó

-Gritos y peleas? Se atrevió a ponerte un dedo encima?- preguntó Rei

-No, sólo nos gritamos un par de cosas, le di una bofetada y… bueno el chiste es que por lo menos él, ya sabe toda la verdad.

-Entonces, el día que te encontré en su oficina, que había pasado en verdad?- preguntó Rei, acercándose de nuevo con esa mirada inquisidora

Serena se ruborizó al acordarse de esa escena a la que su amiga se estaba refiriendo.

-Ese día te dije la verdad, el me había dicho niña tonta y yo me molesté por eso estábamos así-

-Y se han besado? Pregunto Mina en un tono pícaro

-Pues… si, tres veces… dijo un poco nerviosa… si contamos el beso que le robé-

-Le robaste un beso? A coro Mina y Rei, provocando que Serena se pusiera roja como tomate, pues creyó que esto último sólo lo había pensado.

-Serena… eres mi ídolo- terminó la otra rubia, mientras la abrazaba- te lo juro!

-Pero entonces cómo quedaron?- Dijo Rei, mientras le quitaba de encima a Mina y le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria

-Pues la verdad seguimos igual, estamos enojados, por eso no quería aceptar la campaña!

- Y él no quería que la aceptaras…-Mina parecía que unía cabos- … porque está celoso!

-No lo creo!, él tiene a Setsuna- Dijo molesta

-¿cómo crees?- respondió Mina casi en una carcajada- Setsuna ha trabajado con él durante todo el tiempo que tenemos con la agencia y nunca ha dado muestras de que ella quiera algo con él o al revés! Son muy buenos amigos, eso sí!

-Pues yo creo que ya están dando ese paso de amigos a otra cosa, porque ahorita que venía para acá escuché cómo él le decía "te he dicho que no se qué haría sin ti, verdad?"- con una cara que denotaba molestia.

-Entonces… todavía lo quieres?- le preguntó Rei

Serena suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla- No lo sé, en verdad no lo sé!

-Ay Serena!- Rei la abrazó , para tratar de demostrarle su apoyo.

-Si eso me lo hubieras preguntado antes de la fiesta de three Lights, te hubiera dicho que sí sin dudarlo un solo instante, pero ahora…

-Entonces algo pasó en esa fiesta, verdad?- le preguntó Mina

Serena asintió con la cabeza- pasaron tantas cosas…

-Si no quieres contarnos, no lo hagas, pero tú sabes que tienes todo nuestro apoyo- dijo Mina mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de su amiga.

-Lo que pasa es que yo sabía que él estaba molesto por lo que vio con Haruka hace tanto, pero lo que dijo en el estacionamiento y en la fiesta me dolió… tengo que admitirlo y luego…- de pronto cayó, como si algo más que no hubiera estado contemplado en lo que estaba diciendo estuviera a punto de brotar de sus labios.

-Y qué más? Preguntó un tanto preocupada Rei.

-Esto con Setsuna- terminó, pero ella sabía que eso no era todo, había algo más pero no quería reconocerlo.

-Ustedes dos tienen que hablar- en tono serio la pelinegra- no pueden estar así, se van a hacer daño.

-Lo mismo me dijo Diamante, pero no sé si me atreva.

-No tiene que ser ahora, sólo digo que en algún momento tendrán que hablarlo como gente civilizada y no como perros y gatos-

-Gracias Rei, necesitaba hablar así, con ustedes, no saben lo mal que me sentía al estarles ocultando esto, pero es que la verdad me daba miedo su reacción contra él.

-No te creas, aún tengo pendiente una plática con ese caradura! Mira que tampoco decirme nada y hacer como si todo fuera algo normal!- respondió apretando los puños.

-Sólo déjame decirte que si no les dijo nada, fue porque yo se lo pedí, quería decirles esto personalmente y que no se enteraran por terceras personas, pero no encontraba la forma.

-No te preocupes, pero de que tengo una plática pendiente con él, la tengo!

-Ahora podemos hablar de la campaña?- dijo Mina un poco ansiosa

-Claro, dime, ahora que tengo que hacer?- respondió un tanto resignada Serena.

-Pues mañana tienes prueba de imagen, pasarás todo el día en las manos de Akemi y las mías, y de un par de expertos más… si eres hermosa, cuando terminemos nuestro trabajo estarás convertida en una verdadera Diosa del Olimpo, claro después de mi- guiñándole un ojo y provocando una sonrisa en sus amigas- créeme que cualquiera que te vea después de eso caerá rendido a tus pies! Eso te lo juro!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Setsuna regresaba a la oficina de Darien con los dos cafés y una cara de preocupación que él no pudo evitar notar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué traes esa cara?

-Toma- dijo alargándole la mano para que recibiera la taza- esto no te va a gustar…

-¿Qué pasó? me preocupas- dijo dejando a un lado el café y buscando una respuesta de su amiga.

-Es que…

-ay!, ya dilo!- Darien empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

-…Serena escuchó lo que me dijiste cuando fui por los cafés y creo que lo malinterpreto…

-Maldita sea!- vociferó dejándose caer sobre su sillón- perdona Setsuna, no quise…

-No te preocupes- lo interrumpió- te entiendo, además yo también ayudé para que ella pensara una cosa que no era.

-Y porque no me lo dijiste de inmediato?- mientras cerraba los ojos para tratar de pensar de una forma más clara.

-Porque ella está encerrada en la oficina de Rei, yo traté de aclararle todo, pero se metió y no me quiso escuchar. La esperé un momento pero al parecer Rei quería hablar con ella… bueno eso me dijo Molly, porque me comentó que le había dado instrucciones de que en cuanto Serena entrara, nadie la molestara.

-Debí pensarlo- dijo Darien casi en un susurro, dibujando una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro- ella siempre termina enterándose de todo, ¡no sé cómo lo hace!

-De qué hablas?

-De la relación con Serena…- Darien abrió los ojos para ver directamente a Setsuna-… Rei ya intuía algo de lo que hubo entre Serena y yo, de eso estoy seguro. Y podría apostar mi vida que es de eso de lo que están hablando.

-Pues tú deberías hacer lo mismo…

-Y para qué… además ella me pidió que la dejara que fuera ella la que les dijera la verdad-

-No seas tonto Darien!!!- Setsuna perdió la calma y le soltó un grito a su amigo, mientras lo veía a los ojos- no me refiero a que hables con Rei… bueno sí, también… pero yo me refería a que ya es hora que hables con Serena, que aclares las cosas con ella.

-Aclararlas?- si tengo todo totalmente claro, ella no quiere nada conmigo. Eso es todo lo que tengo que saber-

-Así o más…- Setsuna guardó silencio

-Qué?… estúpido, dilo, no te detengas!

-Perdona, pero sí!. Es obvio que esto no lo puedes dejar así. Tienes que enfrentarla… lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes, no pueden pretender que se quede así… al aire!

-Se que tienes razón, pero… me cuesta tanto verla cerca y no abrazarla, besarla…

-Pues justamente por ese sentimiento, si quieres poder hacerlo libremente, tienes que aguantarte tus ganas y aclarar las cosas, de frente! – Dijo casi en un tono autoritario- además… si ella reaccionó así a lo que escuchó hace un momento es porque ella sigue sintiendo algo por ti ¿no lo crees?

Darien le lanzó un sonrisa a su amiga y le tomó las manos con mucho cariño- Pues aunque se enoje Serena, ¿qué haría sin ti?

-Fácil!, sufrir como un desdichado y ver cómo se te va la felicidad de tus manos sin que hayas hecho nada por tratar de alcanzarla- terminó guiñándole un ojo y ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien caminaba por los pasillos de Fire Media, andaba buscando a Akemi, para preguntarle algo sobre los ajustes a los presupuestos que él le había pedio, de pronto se encontró de frente a Serena y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin embargo ella desvió la mirada y pretendió pasar a un lado de él ignorándolo.

-Ya no me merezco ni tu saludo?- preguntó él mientras se recargaba en la pared y cruzaba los brazos.

-Crees merecerlo?- respondió ella quedándose parada pero sin voltear para ver a su interlocutor.

-Lo que creo es que tenemos que hablar- sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima

-Pues yo no lo creo!- respondió mientras comenzaba a caminar, sin embargo Darien, al ver que ella trataba de evitar su plática la alcanzó rápidamente y la detuvo pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y con el otro la sostuvo del hombro haciéndola girar finalmente para que lo viera directo a los ojos.

-Serena, ven, tenemos que hablar, quédate por favor- casi suplicando

-Darien…- pronunció ella como si de un suspiro se tratara al sentir sus brazos cerca de ella, sin embargo él, contrario a lo que hubiera esperado la soltó inmediatamente dejándola frente a él.

_Ya había desilusión,_

_Dolor y resignación_

_El tiempo supo esperar_

_y así la deje de amar_

De pronto se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, sólo estaban allí mirándose directamente a los ojos, como si sólo con ello pudieran entenderse.

_No había más que decir  
había llegado el fin  
hacia dos años ya_

_que no me la encontraba_

Ella, tenía en sus ojos reflejado el dolor de lo que él le había dicho estos últimos días, de todo lo que él la había insultado, recordaba ese beso lleno de odio del estacionamiento y también recordaba todo el dolor que le había provocado el que él dudara de ella como lo había hecho hace cinco años.

_Estaba aprendiendo como vivir  
ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi  
con la mirada..Desesperada.._

Los ojos de Darien reflejaban el terror de perderla, la vergüenza de no haberla buscado, de haber dudado de ella y de no haberle creído lo que ella había explicado, parecía que le estaba entendiendo todo lo que ella le estaba gritando con los ojos.

_Y fue tan fuerte volver a verte  
sufrí tanto tiempo por ti  
hasta mirarte, recuperarte_

_y saber que te irías sin mí_

Darien tratando de reaccionar ante aquella mirada, avanzó unos cuantos pasos para cerrar el espacio que había entre ellos dos y sujetando a Serena de la cintura y la espalda la acercó a él para brindarle un beso sumamente tierno, así como ella le gritaba con los ojos todo el dolor que sentía, él quería hacerle saber con este acto de amor, todo lo que sentía por ella.

_y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte_

_volver a creer en los dos_

_Bastó mirarte, volver a amarte  
para perderte de nuevo amor...._

Trató de profundizar el beso, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ella no le estaba respondiendo, sintió como los brazos de ella estaban recargados en su pecho pero tratando de alejar sus cuerpos, así que dejó de besarla, pero sin alejarse de ella la miró a los ojos para tratar de descubrir qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y por su corazón en ese momento.

_Sentí tanta confusión_

_al verte tan fría amor  
así fue que comprendí_

_que tu no eras para mi_

-No tienes derecho a hacerme esto- dijo ella en tono muy bajo, como si la cercanía de él comenzara a afectarle.

-Tengo todo el derecho Serena- respondió él tratando de acercarse de nuevo.

-No, no lo tienes!- empujándolo del pecho provocando que Darien diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Lo tengo, porque te amo- dijo él buscándole la mirada y en un tono muy cariñoso, casi infantil.

-Me amas?-

-Si!

-Pues yo no sé en qué mundo me amas, porque en mí mundo esto no es amor..- Serena sintió que las palabras de él le estaban provocando que en sus ojos se agolparan las lágrimas, pero trató de contenerse- en mi mundo cuando amas a alguien… luchas por ese alguien y no te rindes… no te das por vencido… que fue lo que tú hiciste- Serena se acercó a él, señalándolo para reforzar lo que él había hecho.

-Lo dices por lo que te hice hace cinco años?... Serena por Dios, …

-No lo digo solo por lo que pasó con Haruka…- lo interrumpió-… esa fue la primera vez que me rompiste el corazón… fueron muchas… me abandonaste… me dejaste…

-En ese caso tú misma me pediste que me alejara de ti, que te dejara sola…

Serena no pudo aguantarse y una sonrisa irónica apareció en su cara y viéndolo de frente lo encaró

_Estaba aprendiendo como vivir  
ya de ti me olvidaba cuando te vi  
con la mirada..Desesperada.._

-…Esta bien lo reconozco, debí haberte buscado… me equivoqué!- terminó aceptando Darien.

-No te equivocaste una vez, te equivocaste mil veces! y debo reconocer que yo también!...Y en estos días habíamos tenido muchas oportunidades para enmendar nuestros errores, y estábamos ahí, a unos metros, siempre en los mismos lugares…pero no lo hicimos!

_y fue tan fuerte volver a verte  
sufrí tanto tiempo por ti  
hasta mirarte, recuperarte_

_y saber que te irías sin mí_

- y que quieres entonces?

-No es que yo quiera algo, es que esto se nos salió de las manos!, Darien, no puedes venir a besarme y pretender que yo te diga que en mi no ha pasado nada, que sigo igual de enamorada de ti, que todo lo que nos hicimos no ha cambiado nada… Además el ocultar que nos conocíamos enredó aun más las cosas, esto debimos decirlo desde un principio…

-Entonces eso es lo que quieres?

-Cómo?

-Quieres que yo grite a los cuatro vientos los que siento por ti?- Darien caminó hacia atrás de donde estaba ella,

Serena sintió como Darien se alejaba de ahí, cómo era posible que él no comprendiera lo que le estaba diciendo? Cuando de pronto un grito fuertísimo la sumió más en la incredulidad.

-**Serena Tsukino, te amo!!!!!-** fueron las palabras que salieron de la garganta de Darien- **Serena eres el amor de mi vida, yo, Darien Chiba no podría vivir sin ti!!!!!**- terminó el grito.

Serena se llevó la mano a la boca, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, de pronto Darien regresó y se paró frente de ella y la miró a los ojos para buscar su reacción.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- dijo ella todavía sorprendida

Darien puso una cara de interrogación al escuchar su pregunta- ¿por qué? Me lo pediste!

-No, yo nunca te pide que gritaras una sarta de babosadas ni que te pusieras en ridículo ante toda la empresa.

-Discúlpame, pero eso que grite no es una cadena de babosadas… es lo que siento, a mi no me importa gritárselo a quien se lo tenga que gritar… te amo!

Serena se quedó callada, viendo a Darien de manera fija, pero algo en su mirada no coincidía con lo que él acababa de decirle…

-Darien, si eso lo hubieras hecho hace unos días, me hubieras matado!...

La cara de él demostraba una incredulidad enorme ante lo que estaba escuchando

-…Pero ya es muy tarde! Déjame por favor!.

_y fue tan fuerte volver a quererte_

_volver a creer en los dos  
basto mirarte, volver a amarte  
para perderte de nuevo..... AMOR._

-Podrás tirar todas mis palabras a la basura, si es que eso son para ti… respondió él después de recuperarse de lo que ella había dicho-… pero lo que yo siento, lo que yo llevo aquí adentro… nunca me vas a poder obligar a que lo tire… jamás- él pronunció esta palabra acercándose nuevamente al rostro de Serena y antes de alejarse de aquél lugar puso sus labios a un lado del oído de la rubia para susurrarle-… y te amo!.

Canción: Perderte de nuevo del grupo Camila.

**Notas:**

**Hola, pues aquí estoy de nuevo actualizando esta historia. Quiero pedirles una disculpa enooooorme a Luliana Love, Cherrie SA, Patty Ramirez de chiba, **_**Sailor Lady, Liebende Lesung, Princesa lunar, Susy Granger, Princess Moon-Light- Sere Tsukino y Jokkisere 86**_** que me dejaron su review y no les pude contestar, pero prometo que esta semana me pongo al corriente, lo que pasa es que, parece que en mi trabajo y en mi maestría, se pusieron de acuerdo para sabotear mi semana de emergencia sanitaria y lo que pensé que iba a ser una de las más tranquilas de mi vida, se convirtió en una de las semanas en las que he tenido que estar trabajando como loca!**

**Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, como podrán darse cuenta, la confesión de Ante le movió el tapete a Serena y luego Darien que no entiende ( pues que burro!) y no deja de cometer errores… pero bueno, espero sus críticas!**

**Blue Moon Dancer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 8**

Darien se dirigió a su oficina, estaba totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de Serena, él pensaba que con lo que le había dicho podría, sino recuperarla, por lo menos intentar que su relación mejorara…

Entró sin prender la luz y se dejó caer en el sillón y recargándose en el escritorio se llevó la mano a la boca, como si estuviera pensando no sólo en lo que acababa de suceder, sino en todo lo que había provocado esta situación… de pronto vinieron a su mente tantos recuerdos…

_Darien estaba en el primer año de la carrera y como parte de su programa de estudios tenía que cumplir con un servicio en una escuela preparatoria, cuando se enteró de ello, lo que sintió fue que sólo perdería olímpicamente el tiempo, nunca se imaginó que en ese servicio encontraría al que sería el amor de su vida._

_Su labor consistía en hacer acompañamientos académicos y fue designado a uno de los internados más prestigiosos de Londres. Cuando conoció a la persona de la cual iba a estar a cargo no pudo dejar de reconocer lo hermosa que era, una joven rubia con fastuosos ojos azul cielo y delicadas facciones… pero con un carácter que chocaba con el suyo. Desde un principio tuvieron ciertos roces, pero parecía que disfrutaban con esos pequeños pleitos que se desataban cada que estaban juntos. _

_Ese día no parecía ser la diferencia, ella le reclamaba el hecho de que la hubiera acusado de no asistir a una de sus sesiones_

_-Te pasaste!- le reclamaba ella con una cara de pocos amigos- ¿cómo le dijiste a mi tutor que no había ido a esa sesión, ni que fuera el peor de los delitos!_

_-Pues no, no me pasé!- Respondió él también bastante molesto- la que se pasa eres tú, a ver si ya le pones el suficiente interés a tu estudio… esto es serio-_

_-a ver, a ver, a ver!- interrumpiéndolo bastante enojada-no me voltees las cosas: yo le estoy poniendo el suficiente interés a esto, pero tú me acabas de traicionar!_

_-ah! Yo te traicioné?- respondió en un tono sarcástico._

_-Si!- dijo Serena mientras cruzaba los brazos y se recargaba en una de las bancas del salón en el que estaban._

_-Y qué fue lo que me hiciste tú a mi entonces?- respondió airado, el hecho de que jugaran con su tiempo le molestaba profundamente- me mentiste! Yo confié en ti y me dejaste esperando dos horas! Tú no estás tomando esto en serio niña! _

_-Bueno ya! A ti que te importa lo que yo hago?- soltando los brazos y empezando a manotear, lo que dejaba ver que estaba bastante enojada._

_-Bueno, pues a mí me importa!- respondió Darien sin pensar, provocando en Serena una cara de asombro ante lo que acababa de escuchar- tú me importas!_

_Serena pensó que sólo estaba jugando con ella, por lo que regresó a la actitud defensiva que tenía hasta ese momento_

_-A sí?- adoptando una actitud retadora- ¿cuánto?_

_Darien no le respondió nada, sólo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia ella y tomando su rostro con ambas manos le dio un beso en los labios, beso que sorprendió a Serena, pues lo último que hubiera pensado era una reacción así de él._

_Ella dudó un momento, pero finalmente le respondió el beso. A ella le gustaba él desde hace mucho, pero no había sido capaz de aceptar sus sentimientos, pues pensaba que él la consideraba una chiquilla, y que si se enteraba de lo que sentía sólo se burlaría de ella._

_Serena tomó el rostro de Darien con sus manos, con eso le hizo saber que lo que él estaba haciendo no era del todo desagradable para ella, él al sentir que no era rechazado la soltó para bajar sus manos a su cintura y atraerla más hacia él, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de Darien… poco a poco tuvieron que separarse, la falta de oxígeno lo hizo necesario, pero debido a que lo que habían sentido era bastante agradable, se quedaron abrazados. Darien postró su rostro en el cuello de ella para poder besarlo y ella hundió sus dedos en el negro cabello de él._

_De pronto, Serena sintió la mirada de alguien en la puerta y tratando de salvar la situación se separó de él inmediatamente, provocando asombro en Darien, quien se quedó mirándola tratando de entender el por qué de esa actitud si le había hecho saber que sentía lo mismo que él._

_-Darien, perdóname, por favor perdóname! No te quise besar, no sé por qué lo hice, puedes perdonarme?- dijo ella ante la cara de incredulidad de él._

_-Tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonarte, al contrario, fui yo el que…_

_Serena puso un dedo sobre la boca de Darien para hacerlo callar mientras volteaba de reojo a la puerta del salón para verificar si todavía había alguien ahí._

_-Alguien nos vio- dijo por fín Serena, lo que provocó que Darien volteara inmediatamente hacia la puerta, pero al no encontrar a nadie dudó de lo que ella le había dicho._

_-Es otro de tus juegos, verdad?- preguntó él en un tono un tanto fastidiado._

_-No, te lo juro!, una compañera nos vio- respondió ella imprimiéndole mucha seguridad a sus palabras, provocando que Darien adoptara un expresión de desesperación en el rostro- pero no te preocupes, no te preocupes, yo voy a hablar con ella y la voy a convencer de que no diga nada-_

_Darien no contestó nada, sólo se alejó de Serena y se quedó un poco pensativo con la mirada perdida en el piso del salón._

_-Darien, en serio, yo voy a hablar con ella, tú no vas a tener problemas con tu servicio social…_

_-En realidad no es el servicio lo que me preocupa- respondió inmediatamente él sin despegar su mirada de donde la había clavado._

_-Entonces qué te preocupa?- _

_Darien volteó lentamente el rostro y miró fijamente a Serena, quién tenía la duda reflejada en sus facciones, y con toda la sinceridad que pudo encontrar le dijo finalmente _

_-Que me alejen de ti- mientras caminaba nuevamente hacia ella para tomar su mentón, acercarla a sus labios y perderse de nuevo en un beso apasionado… Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos se quedaron intercambiando miradas en las que se trataban de decir tantas cosas._

_-Darien…- pronunció finalmente la rubia-… te quiero!- mientras se abrazaba de él como no queriendo separarse nunca_

El pelinegro comenzaba a sentir que esas imágenes le quemaban el alma… Juntó sus manos como si estuviera tratando de reunir fuerzas para evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas cuando a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano, por sus mejillas comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas…

_Serena estaba terminándose de arreglar, se había puesto un vestido negro, que era lo primero que se había encontrado en su closet que iba de acuerdo a la improvisada invitación que había recibido por parte de Darien hace apenas cinco minutos. Él le había llamado para pedirle que se arreglara, que pasaría por ella en un momento para ir a cenar a un "lugar sencillo"_

_De pronto Serena escuchó el sonido del timbre, era fin de semana así que estaba en el departamento que tenía rentado para alejarse un poco del internado, supo inmediatamente de quién se trataba, pues además de la invitación, Darien tenía una forma peculiar de llamar: cuatro toques, los dos primeros cortos y seguidos, y los últimos más largos y con una breve separación entre ellos. La cara de Serena fue de sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con un Darien ataviado elegantemente con smoking_

_-Qué elegante!- fue lo único que atinó a decir Serena._

_-Nos vamos?- preguntó Darien, no sin antes esbozar una sonrisa por el efecto que había causado en su novia al verlo así._

_Serena lo tomó del brazo y avanzaron hacia la calle donde Serena buscó con la mirada el coche de Darien, pero fue en vano, no logró localizarlo, a lo cual Darien volvió a sonreír, pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna la llevó de la mano hasta una lujosa limusina negra donde él le abrió caballerosamente la puerta y la invitó a subir_

_Serena aun no sabía a dónde la llevaba, pero tampoco pudo preguntar pues Darien acercó su rostro al de ella, y sintió como una descarga eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo a ambos, al sentir el contacto de sus labios en un beso tierno, fugaz, __romántico__, seguido de miradas expresivas, para después despertar sus deseos en largos y profundos besos que guiaron a Darien a que con su mano rozara la pierna de ella para sentir el contacto de su piel directamente, sin dejar de besarse._

_De pronto el vehículo se detuvo, haciendo que ellos detuvieran sus caricias, grande fue la sorpresa de Serena al ver dónde se encontraba cuando bajó de la limo. _

_-Señorita, bienvenida al mejor restaurant de Londres- Le dijo Darien, como para hacerle notar que él le había preparado una cena especial, muy especial_

_Cuando Serena había bajado, el chofer arrancó nuevamente el coche y se alejó. De pronto Serena pareció darse cuenta del maravillo escenario que tenía frente suyo: era un lugar donde el pasto se extendía por todas partes y entre los árboles se formaba un claro, y para darle un toque muy fresco a aquel lugar se encontraba un bellísimo lago, cuyas aguas tranquilas coronaban aquella estampa única. Por si fuera poco, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, dando un leve toque rojizo a las nubes. _

_Darien dirigió entonces a Serena hacia una mesita que estaba hermosamente decorada y donde ya les esperaba una cena romántica, con velas y flores. Ella estaba asombrada, jamás se imaginó que él pudiera adivinar de esa manera su cita ideal. _

_El tiempo transcurrió y después de haber cenado deliciosamente, ambos miraban la luna, la brisa era fresca y no hacía mucho frío, en pocas palabras era una noche estupenda. Ambos se encontraban sentados en el césped. Serena estaba abrazaba a Darien, mientras él pasabas sus dedos entre su cabello._

_De pronto Darien dirigió la cara de Serena hacia él y así se quedaron, mirándose por varios minutos. Sus ojos eran especialmente bellos esa noche, y le daban tanta seguridad, tanto amor, lo hacían sentir tan bien…_

_Él comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de ella, y sus labios se acercaban a los de Serena. El primer contacto de ambos, fue como la chispa de la vida y todo lo bello y sublime se fundió en ese solo instante. Ambos se sintieron morir y renacer, como si se hubieran desvanecido en el tiempo. Una lágrima de alegría recorrió la mejilla de la rubia pues sabía que ese era el más hermoso momento de su vida. _

_Comenzaron a besarse, primero tiernamente, como en el auto, y después, llegó la pasión. Ya no podían contenerse; Serena se abandonó a los brazos de Darien y sus manos tomaron su cintura, le acariciaron la espalda, y después bajaron hasta sus piernas._

_Los besos de él pasaron de sus labios a sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus orejas. Lentamente bajaron por su cuello, besándolo, acariciándolo con el aire de cada exhalación de él. Una sensación cálida recorrió nuevamente el cuerpo de Serena, quien con sus manos se sujetaba fuertemente a él, incapaz de moverse, solo sintiendo, recibiendo sus caricias. Sus ojos, cerrados, trataban de intensificar todo lo que le hacía sentir: sus cuerpos juntos y sus almas en armonía…_

_Serena adivinando las intenciones de Darien, levantó los brazos y él poco a poco fue sacando lentamente la chaquetilla, con la que se había cubierto del fresco, mientras rozaba intencionalmente sus manos con la parte interna de los brazos de ella. Ese leve toque, la volvió loca y le ocasionó un intenso escalofrío. _

_Después, bajó los brazos y él sonrió, deslizando los tirantes de su vestido por sus hombros, quedando los senos de Serena un poco descubiertos, no del todo. Darien se quedó observándola con esa mirada tan peculiar que tenía, misma mirada que enamoraba cada vez más a Serena cuando la notaba sobre ella. Serena se abrazó a su cuello y él correspondió, así se quedaron unos cuantos segundos, aunque para ellos parecieron horas enteras._

_Entonces Serena se separó de él y ayudándole a bajar su vestido, le dio la señal que él esperaba para continuar. El se lanzó sobre su cuello, comenzando a besarlo: tierno al principio y poco a poco provocando que ella se saliera de control. Poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos._

_Las manos de él comenzaron a bajar poco a poco, provocando en Serena sensaciones indescriptibles; estaba gozando como nunca. Las manos de ella le sujetaban de la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre sus cabellos y tenía sus ojos cerrados, al borde de la locura. _

_De pronto Darien se colocó sobre ella, y con una de sus manos, sujetó las de Serena sobre su cabeza, ella sintió cómo el miembro de Darien la rozaba levemente, y con ese sólo toque creyó que todo el amor que ella sentía por él se condensara en ese instante, se hiciera tangible en el momento de su entrega a él._

_Ella estaba dispuesta a todo, era suya, y sólo deseaba que la tomara, que la amara, que la deseara con todas sus fuerzas._

_Házmelo - susurró Serena casi sin voz_

_No… hagámoslo - le contestó Darien mientras empujaba contra ella_

_Una ola de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Serena, por lo que trató de detenerlo, pero sus manos estaban inmóviles, se movió un poco inquieta y él comprendió, por lo que se detuvo un momento, pero de pronto ella fijo sus ojos en los de él, quien comprendió el mensaje. Lo deseaba, sin importar nada, no quería que se detuviera por nada, solo… suavemente._

_Darien comenzó a empujar poco a poco, pero constante, mientras con su mano libre la acariciaba suavemente y con su boca besaba a su princesa. De pronto él liberó las manos de ella para dedicarse completamente a acariciarla, mientras Serena se abrazaba a él por el cuello para besarlo decididamente. El tacto de él era tal, su cuidado era tal, que a pesar de sentirse ligeramente incomoda, aquello para nada le estaba ocasionando dolor alguno. Ella siempre había sido temerosa de su primera vez al escuchar comentarios de algunas chicas, pero con Darien no sucedía eso, no sentía dolor alguno. Finalmente la penetró por completo. ¡Que maravilloso momento! ¡Al fin lo tenía para ella! ¡Al fin ella era de él! Darien no se movió de momento, esperando a que se acostumbrara. Mientras eso sucedía, la besaba con gran ternura en la frente primero, luego en los labios. Serena suspiró y movió su cabeza afirmativamente, invitándole a iniciar su movimiento. Darien comenzó lenta, muy lentamente; ella lo sentía desplazarse en su interior y decidió abandonarse al más grande placer que hasta el momento hubiera experimentado, olvidando todo, renunciando a todo, sólo a esa sensación tan embargante. Darien comenzó a moverse con mayor libertad, mientras Serena inhalaba y exhalaba aire, sintiendo como su excitación se elevaba a tal velocidad, que no tardaría mucho tiempo en sobrevenirle la sensación más placentera de su vida. Serena Sintió un calor tremendo, un calor delicioso; se incorporó violentamente, haciendo que Darien cayera acostado en el suelo y ella sobre él. Serena no sabía nada, fuera del hecho de que había caído al suelo, presa de un orgasmo, que les arrancaba la vida de placer…_

Darien ya no sólo tenía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, ahora lloraba como un niño chiquito, no podía contenerse, era demasiado aquel dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, así que llevó sus manos a su rostro para esconderlo, mientras trataba, en vano, de calmarse.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta de su oficina, él no respondió con la esperanza que quien estuviera fuera, pensara que no había nadie y se alejara.

-Darien, se que estás ahí, necesito hablar contigo- se escuchó la voz de Rei.

-Ahora no por favor Rei- alcanzó a contestar fingiendo un poco la cortada voz que le había provocado el llanto.

-Darien, ¿estás bién?- Preguntó Rei al escuchar un tono extraño en la voz, pero al no obtener una nueva respuesta se pegó a la puerta para tratar de escuchar algo que le hiciera saber que todo estaba bien. De pronto lo que escuchó fue algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado: el llanto de Darien.

-Darien, por favor, déjame pasar, no puedes estar sufriendo esto tú sólo- dijo ella bastante preocupada por lo que estaba escuchando. No obtuvo respuesta, sólo seguía oyendo aquél llanto que sentía que le desgarraba el alma- Darien por favor!- gritó casi suplicando.

Rei perdió la paciencia, por lo que dirigiéndose a Molly le solicitó la copia de la llave de la oficina de Darien.

-Por favor Molly que nadie, entiéndeme bien, NADIE, nos interrumpa- ordenó Rei a la secretaria quién sólo asintió ante el tono tan extraño que tenía la pelinegra.

Rei se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina de su amigo, dudó por un momento si debía entrar o respetar el dolor que él estaba sintiendo, sin embargo se decidió por hacerlo.

-Perdona, sé que me dijiste que querías estar solo, pero no creo que eso sea lo mejor en este momento- Dijo Rei, mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amigo y le acariciaba el cabello como muestra de su apoyo.

Darien no respondió, estaba ahogado en el llanto, sus manos cubrían su rostro, no por pena de que Rei lo viera así, sino porque parecía que con eso él trataba de detener la oleada de recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente.

-Por qué?- dijo él con la voz entrecortada- ¿por qué tuvieron que ser así las cosas?

-Darien, por favor, estás hablando como si ya nada tuviera remedio- decía Rei mientras lo abrazaba para tratar de reconfortarlo un poco.

Darien poco a poco se fue calmando. La presencia de su amiga en su oficina le permitió despejar un poco los recuerdos. Ella se sentó frente a él esperando que se calmara totalmente.

-Perdona Rei, no hubiera querido que me vieras así- dijo él mientras recobraba su compostura acostumbrada.

-Y qué tiene que te vea así?

Darien sonrió, ella sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo sentir bien.

-Lo ves, todo se arregla con una sonrisa- respondió ella para tratar de relajar aun más el momento.

-Si todo se arreglara con una sonrisa, el problema que tengo estaría resuelto desde hace mucho-

-Vaya que sí tienes razón, tu sonrisa es encantadora!-

-Pues parece que no tanto, porque nunca pude hacer que me hicieras caso- dijo él ya en un tono divertido, lo cual le indicó a Rei que ya estaba un poco más calmado.

-Parece que ya estás más tranquilo verdad?- dijo ella poniéndose un poco roja por el comentario.

-Si, gracias Rei, creo que necesitaba de alguien que me trajera de vuelta a la realidad- tomándole las manos a su amiga.

-Pero dime, ¿por qué estabas así?- le preguntó Rei, aunque ya sabía por dónde iba todo el problema.

-Rei, prefiero que todo se quede así, tú sabes perfectamente por qué fue todo esto, y la verdad no creo que tu amistad con Serena me ayude mucho a mí- le respondió el pelinegro soltándose de las manos que lo detenían para recargarse en su sillón.

-Darien, eso si me ofende, sabes perfectamente que también soy tu amiga- le dijo ella mientras lo miraba un poco molesta- Si eso no fuera así, yo no estaría aquí tratando de ayudarte, además sabes que yo siempre voy a estar del lado de la razón, pero si no quieres hablar, no puedo obligarte- diciendo esto, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta, donde se detuvo antes de salir- al menos ya logré que te calmaras, nos vemos mañana Darien-

-Espera- dijo él desde su asiento- tienes razón, es sólo que se me hace raro platicar contigo este tipo de cosas-

-Pues lo amigos platican de todo ¿o no?- dijo guiñándole el ojo- a ver, soy materia dispuesta para ser la doctora corazón!

- Oye ya no te juntes tanto con Mina, se te están pegando sus tonterías!- respondió él, pues el comentario le había arrancado una leve carcajada

-Tienes razón!, pero bueno, el chiste es que estoy aquí para escucharte.

Por un momento Darien guardó silencio, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era como si estuviera tratando de ordenar sus ideas para comenzar la plática.

-No tiene caso que te cuente el origen del problema ¿verdad?- preguntó al fin el ojiazul, como dando por entendido que ella sabía por parte de Serena lo que había pasado.

-Pues sé lo que me ha contado Serena, pero me gustaría saber la otra parte de la historia- dijo muy seria- digo, qué fue lo que te motivó a ti para que te alejaras de ella?

-Para qué hacernos tontos Rei, Serena tiene razón, la única explicación fue mi estupidez, vamos, ella me pidió que la dejara, que nunca me acercara a ella de nuevo, pero yo también no tuve el coraje suficiente como para buscarla nuevamente, aunque fuera para que me gritara que ya no me quería, pero que las cosas quedaran claras entre ella y yo- dijo en un tono pesado, como si cada palabra que pronunciara le doliera en lo más profundo.

-Darien…- dijo ella, como si estuviera sintiendo el dolor que él estaba experimentando

-Pero lo pagué muy caro, no sabes el infierno en el que se convirtió mi vida- él elevó la mirada para perderla en algún punto de la habitación- Parecía que sin ella no podía vivir, que todo lo que hacía era inútil sin su amor, cuando quise buscarla fue muy tarde, ella se había ido del internado y nunca supe dónde localizarla, mira que hice todo lo posible, incluso traté de localizar a su padre, pero nunca me tomó la llamada…

Rei estaba sorprendida por lo que estaba escuchando, parecía que sus dos amigos habían sufrido su propio infierno y todo motivado por un malentendido.

-Cuando me convencí que no la volvería a encontrar me dediqué a mis estudios me titule con las mejores notas y me convertí en la persona más amargada de la tierra, digo eso tú lo sabes, me conociste cuando era un ogro en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Rei se rio un poco, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo él era cierto, cuando conoció a Darien era un hombre que si no ladraba, era porque no sabía el tono! Pocas veces se le veía sonreír…

-Es más, creo que nunca te he agradecido el que con tu presencia, tu amistad, tu simple compañía me ayudaras a recuperar la alegría- dijo él ofreciéndole un sonrisa franca a Rei, quién se la devolvió inmediatamente.

-Sabes que no tienes nada qué agradecer, yo lo hice porque aprendí a quererte como amigo, prácticamente desde el día que te conocí- dijo ella muy francamente- te me hiciste una persona, que a pesar de esforzarse por esconder sus sentimientos no lo hacías por maldad, sino por miedo a que alguien o algo te lastimara…

-Pues tenías razón Rei, nunca pensé que el amor que le tenía a Serena me llevaría a convertirme en una persona tan cerrada, pero es que lo que sufrí cuando la descubrí ese día acariciando a Haruka no te lo puedo explicar… sentí como si todo mi mundo se cayera a pedazos, y no tenía la más mínima intención de reconstruirlo y mucho menos exponerme a que las ruinas que habían quedado terminaran de destruirse…

-Y todo esto se lo has dicho alguna vez a Serena?- preguntó la pelinegra.

-Hoy intenté decírselo, decirle todo lo que sufrí al no tenerla más entre mis brazos, al no poder besarla, decirle que no se vivir sin ella, pero creo que ya no le interesa saber qué es lo que siento por ella.

-Darien, compréndela, han sido muchas cosas y creo que en estos días las cosas que pasaron no ayudaron mucho a que se puedan acercar y arreglarlo todo, pero ten paciencia, ya verás que podrás hablar con ella y aclararlo todo, pero escúchame bien lo que te estoy diciendo: PACIENCIA, nada de reclamos, celos tontos ni nada de esas cosas, me lo prometes?- preguntó Rei, tratando de infundirle ánimos a su amigo.

-Rei, no puedes pedirme que sea como de piedra, si estoy viendo como ese estúpido de Diamante Black me la está arrebatando, tampoco puedo cruzarme de brazos y agachar la mirada…

-No te estoy pidiendo que ignores tus sentimientos, sólo te estoy pidiendo que por primera vez pongas a la razón antes que al corazón, créeme, es por tu propio bien.

**********************************************************************************

**Hola niñas! Espero que les guste este capi, porque a mi sí! (mamá gallina? No, para nada!) Espero que no me odien por hacer sufrir así a Darien, pero es que era necesario para que entendiera todo lo que había hecho mal. **

**De nuevo una disculpa por no responder a los rws, pero he tenido que revisar una torre de trabajos que me han mandado mis alumnos. Sin embargo no puedo irme sin agradecer a Cherrie SA, Luliana Love, Princess Moon-Light, Yumi-Kamagatha, Sailor Lady, Sailorgisselle, princesa lunar, Serenatenoh, Lady Tortoise, Liebende Lesung y Patty Ramírez de Chiba por el tiempo que le dedican a leerme y sobre todo a comentar sobre mi trabajo, de verdad se aprecia y no saben cuánto.**

**Bueno espero seguir recibiendo sus rw´s y sobre todo, vernos la siguiente semana. **

**Blue Moon Dancer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mina jalaba emocionada a su amiga rumbo a los camerinos de Fire-Media, mientras Serena todavía iba bostezando, el día anterior había sido el más pesado para ella, pero eso parecía que no le importaba en lo más mínimo a su amiga.

-Mina, por favor, ve más despacio, me vas a tirar-

-¿Cómo me pides eso? Serena, por favor, ¡hoy es tu gran día!

-¿Mi gran día? ¿Pero qué tiene de especial?- preguntaba Serena con somnolencia

De pronto Mina se detuvo, provocando que Serena Chocara con ella, cosa que para la primera pasó desapercibida debido a las preguntas que acababa de hacer su amiga

-¿Cómo es posible que me digas eso?- volteó fúrica a ver a Serena, quien se estaba sobando del golpe que acababa de recibir- Yo, la gran Mina Aino, diosa del Amor, va a invertir todo su día en arreglarte a ti y ¿todavía me preguntas que qué es lo que tiene de especial?-

-Perdona, tienes razón- respondió Serena mientras abrazaba a su amiga para tratar de que se controlarla- pero es que ayer fue un día muy pesado para mí, trata de comprenderme tú también.

-Pues justamente por eso, hoy deja que Akemi y yo te consintamos, y que saquemos el mayor provecho de tu belleza- dijo guiñándole un ojo- créeme que cuando Darien te vea, ¡se va a morir!

-Ya no me importa lo que él piense o no de mí- dijo como tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-Aja! Como tú digas- respondió Mina en el tono más sarcástico que pudo, para después volver a jalar a su amiga hasta su destino final.

Serena suspiró derrotada, pero finalmente sabía que el día que tenía enfrente sería mucho más tranquilo que el anterior, tenía que admitirlo, empezaba a gustarle la idea de que todas las atenciones de ese día fueran sólo para ella.

Cuando llegaron a los camerinos Mina se encontró con un Akemi, que estaba muy entretenido viéndose en el pequeño espejo de su polvera.

-Ya estás guapa!- dijo acercándose a él y sorprendiéndolo

-¡Santa Madre de Dios!- pero que susto me has pegado niña- mientras golpeaba a Mina con su polvera- nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, mira cómo está mi corazón- él había tomado la mano de Mina para ponerla sobre su pecho- si me da un soponcio, tú tienes la culpa y la que va a pagar los platos rotos será tu amiga, porque ya no habrá quien la arregle y la deje _guapítsima_!

El comentario provocó que las dos amigas tuvieran que aguantar la risa, pues a pesar de que Akemi era muy gracioso para expresarse, él tenía razón, lo necesitaban para que Serena se viera como toda una diosa.

-Ven, niña, siéntate- Akemi jalaba a Serena para colocarla en una silla que estaba rodeada de todo tipo de maquillajes y artefactos necesarios para lo que hoy ahí ocurriría- mira no es por hacerme publicidad, pero yo soy todo un estuche de monerías y entre mis grandes cualidades está el poder resaltar todos los aspectos positivos que tenga una persona, y créeme, en tu caso son muchos- continuó mientras se abanicaba y ponía la mano izquierda en su cintura- y por supuesto, utilizando mi experiencia en medios hoy tú serás la criatura más hermosa que jamás nadie haya visto, sólo necesito que me des todíííííítsima la confianza del mundo para que esto resulte un éxito, como todo lo que yo hago.

-Hay amiga- gritó emocionada Mina, mientras comenzaba a manotear- te verás hermosa, ¡no!, divina, esa es la palabra, verdad que sí Akemi, yo no tengo el talento que él tiene, pero créeme que con el trabajo de ambos serás la envidia de todas nosotras…-

-¡Stop!- grito él- ¡Hay ya, por Dios! Tú sólo te fijas en lo físico, yo me fijo en todo, en su talento, en lo interno, en los sentimientos- lo cual provocó que Mina volteará a verlo con una mirada fulminante- Hay, Mina, mi reina, lo siento pero eso es lo que estás diciendo o por lo menos eso estás dando a entender.

-Pues no Akemi, yo conozco mucho mejor a esta personita- dijo señalando a Serena- y se perfectamente que es extremadamente hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera, pero digo, una manita de gato, o un zarpazo de tigre, nunca sobra!

-Bueno en eso tienes razón, tengo que aceptarlo- contestó Akemi- vamos! Tenemos mucho trabajo y necesitamos empezar ¡ya!

De pronto Serena se sintió como una rata de laboratorio, tenía a Akemi, Mina y varias personas más trabajando sobre ella, hacían "experimentos" con su rostro, con su cabello… veía cómo pasaban frente a ella mascarillas, brochas, maquillajes, sombras, labiales… Sentía cómo jugaban con su cabello, provocando de vez en cuando que ella soltara un grito al sentir los tirones sobre éste.

De pronto vio aparecer frente a su cara unas lindas y hermosas pinzas de depilar

-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no!- comenzó a retorcerse para tratar de zafarse de todos los que la rodeaban- tú nunca dijiste que esto iba a ser tortura china- Reclamó a Mina casi a punto de llorar.

-Serena, recuerda estas sabias palabras que Akemi un día me dijo y que hoy yo te repito: ¡La belleza cuesta!- respondió con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro- así que deja de quejarte, que cuando te veas al espejo ¡me lo agradecerás!

-Mina eres malvada, eres una sádica- comenzó a llorar Serena cuando sintió cómo su amiga comenzaba a quitar parte de sus cejas una a una- Minaaaaaaa!

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la habían empezado a torturar, como decía ella, pero a juzgar por las caras de las personas que la rodeaban todo había valido la pena.

-Muy bien, ya estás lista- dijo Akemi- me siento orgulloso de mí, eres mi obra maestra- al escuchar esto Mina le dio un pellizco- bueno, bueno, después de Mina, pero estás "divis" "divis" mi sreina-

Serena tenía los ojos cerrados, a pesar de que ya había escuchado a Akemi decir que ya estaba lista y que Mina aplaudía emocionada- Ustedes me dicen cuando pueda abrir lo ojos- dijo en un tono entre inocente y nervioso

-Rock´n´Roll!- dijo Mina, lo que hizo que Serena abriera lentamente sus ojos, para finalmente quedarse viendo al espejo detenidamente.

-¿No dices nada?- preguntó sorprendido Akemi ante la inexpresiva reacción de Serena- Niña, vamos, reacciona!

-¡No lo puedo creer!- dijo Serena- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-¿Qué?- dijo Mina sorprendida- Si me dices que…

-Mina te quiero mucho- gritó Serena, mientras abrazaba a su amiga- No sé cómo agradecerte a ti y a Akemi todo lo que han hecho hoy por mí, sólo puedo decirles que los quiero mucho- mientras abrazaba ahora a Akemi.

-Ya, niña, que me vas a hacer llorar, y se me va a correr el maquillaje- dijo él mientras se separaba del abrazo de Serena- además yo no hice nada extraordinario, sólo resalté tu belleza, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es lucirte, ¡pero lucirte bien!

-No es sólo eso, es el hecho de que me hacen sentir bien conmigo misma, eso es todo- respondió Serena

-Bueno, entonces, ya que terminamos la hora de la lágrima ¡a trabajar!- gritó Akemi mientras movilizaba a toda su gente para que se fuera al foro-

-¿Ni siquiera en estos momentos puedes dejar de gritar?- preguntó Mina

-No, si tengo un proyecto esperándome y además a una modelo como esta para protagonizarlo- Respondió él- Vamos Serena, que no creas que todo va a ser miel sobre hojuelas, ahora viene lo más pesado!

En el foro ya estaban Rei, Ami, Setsuna y Darien esperando que aparecieran Mina y Akemi con Serena, las tres mujeres tenían mucha curiosidad de cómo había quedado la rubia, pero el más interesado era Darien, no podía negarlo…

Akemi entró al foro, iba a supervisar que todo estuviera bien para que empezara el ensayo general, cuando de pronto se vio rodeado de las tres mujeres que preguntaban incesantemente por Serena

-¿Finalmente qué le hiciste a Serena- Preguntó Rei

-Te apuesto a que le hiciste mechas, para resaltar lo rubio de su cabello- Dijo Setsuna

-Espero que no hayas echado a perder su apariencia tan natural que tiene- Dijo un poco más tímida Ami

-Se pueden tranquilizar, me van a volver loca- replicó Akemi- Esperen a que venga, digo, sólo está en los camerino, no tarda!

-Es que ¡entiéndenos!- dijo Rei- estamos muertas de curiosidad!

De pronto se abrió la puerta del foro y ante los ojos de las tres mujeres apreció Serena, enfundada en un vestido rojo fuego, el cual dejaba a la vista todas las curvas de ella, la prenda era strapless por lo que dejaba al descubierto los hombros de la muchacha, para que sobre ellos descansara la rubia cabellera que había sido arreglada en mechones de rizos, llevaba puestos unos zapatos a tono con el vestido, los cuales tenían tacos altos, lo que hacía que sus piernas lucieran muy estilizadas.

Las tres que hasta hace un momento no paraban de hablar al atacar a Akemi con sus preguntas, se habían quedado mudas al verla.

-¿Qué? ¿No van a decir nada?- preguntó Mina al ver las caras que ellas habían puesto- ¿es que se han quedado sin palabras?

-Pues… sí, es que estás preciosa Serena- contestó finalmente Rei.

Darien estaba boquiabierto, no pudo reaccionar ante tal visión, en ese momento agradecía a la modelo y su varicela, pues de lo contrario nunca hubiera visto así a su princesa

-Verdad Darien que está divina- preguntó con malicia Mina, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, él simplemente estaba atónito con lo que veía.

-¿Sabes qué es lo mejor?- preguntó Rei mientras le extendía la mano a su amiga

-La luminosidad que le hemos dado a la piel con los tonos que elegí- dijo Mina en tono de broma, provocando una leve risa entre las mujeres

-No, ¡tonta!- reclamó la pelinegra- que sigue siendo ella misma, no hay nada artificial en ti Serena, es un look completamente natural.

-Estas… divina!- exclamó una voz que hizo voltear a todos los presentes hacia el escenario- no cabe duda que eres un ángel.

-Ante, me apenas- reclamó Serena.

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad- mientras bajaba para alcanzarla y la tomaba de la mano para girarla- no cabe duda que eres la modelo perfecta para mi campaña!

-Bueno, ¿qué les parece si ya nos ponemos a trabajar?- dijo impaciente Akemi

-Claro, tienes razón, mira estas son las especificaciones que mi empresa pide para el comercial- dijo Diamante extendiendo un folder a Akemi, quien al recibirlo lo abrió inmediatamente para ver los requerimientos

-Todo esto no era necesario que me lo dijeran, ya lo sé de memoria- reclamó con el folder en la mano- ofenden mi capacidad creativa!

-Mira sólo era para que tuvieras en cuenta lo que la empresa quiere, además si necesitas otra cosa, me gustaría que nos avisaras para ver cómo nos movemos- dijo él poniendo la mano en una pequeña mesa que estaba en el foro

-Hay, ¡pues nos movemos como tú quieras!- respondió inmediatamente Akemi, rozando sensualmente la mano de Ante, quien más que rápido la quitó de ahí, provocando una sonora carcajada de Darien, quien a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrado a las actitudes de Akemi, no podía negar que disfrutaba mucho las reacciones de Diamante- Nada más porque eres guapo, te voy a permitir que me digas cómo debo de trabajar, sólo que no abuses- terminó guiñándole el ojo, como era su costumbre

-Bueno, a trabajar- dijo Mina- ahora si van a ver a esta señorita en acción!

El resto de la mañana se la pasaron en los ensayos generales de pasarela, con todo el dolor de su corazón Darien tuvo que salir del foro, pues tenía trabajo pendiente y Rei debía hablar con Diamante sobre algunos aspectos que habían quedado pendiente de la campaña, así que poco a poco todos se dispersaron dejando que Serena terminara los ensayos…

-¡Ya no puedo!- exclamó la rubia, quitándose los tacones- ¡Piedad!-

-¿Pero qué haces?- dijo horrorizado Akemi- ¡nunca pierdas el glamour! ¡NUNCA! Si quieres podemos dejar hasta aquí el ensayo, pero… ¡Ponte esos zapatos! Y vete a cambiar que necesito mandar a lavar ese vestuario.

Serena obedeció, se fue a cambiar a los camerinos, pero regresó al foro por sus cosas, de pronto al sentirse sola agradeció un momento de paz y decidió disfrutarlo

-¿Estas muy cansada?- Preguntó una voz masculina, provocando un sobresalto en la rubia que estaba sentada en el piso con los ojos cerrados.

-Ante!- Respondió ella con alegría- me da mucho gusto verte! Y sí, estoy muy cansada, es más… estoy molida! Me duele todo el cuerpo. Akemi es un salvaje, ni en mis peores ensayos me había cansado tanto- mientras ponía cara de puchero

Diamante sonrió ante esa expresión casi infantil de Serena, misma que cambió para quedarse mirándolo y sonreír casi con malicia.

-¿Me harías un favor?- preguntó ella

-Claro, dime

-¿Me das un masaje?

-Cómo un masaje, ¿dónde? Aquí no se puede- respondió él un poco sorprendido por la petición de la rubia

-¡Por favor!- dijo ella casi en tono de súplica, mientras juntaba las manos frente a su rostro, para hacer más evidente su necesidad de ese masaje- ¡es que me duele todo!

-Pero dónde quieres que te de un masaje ahorita, no hay donde.

-Claro que lo hay, ¡mira!- Serena decía esto mientras se tiraba boca abajo en el piso esperando que Diamante comenzara a masajearle la espalda.

-¿Por qué no te podré negar nada?- preguntó Diamante mientras se colocaba sobre Serena para poder darle gusto en su petición

-Gracias!...

Darien caminaba por Fire Media buscando a Rei, cuando de pronto unas voces dentro de los foros le llamaron la atención…

-Qué extraño, a esta hora generalmente ya no hay nadie en esta zona, tal vez sea Akemi con Rei que están arreglando algo del proyecto- pensaba el pelinegro mientras se dirigía hacia el foro para ver de quién se trataba.

-Mmmmm! así…- escuchó que decía una voz, que al identificarla sintió que se le helaba la sangre- ahí, ahí, ahí…

-¿Si te gusta?- escuchó preguntar a un hombre que también identificó rápidamente

-¡Más fuerte!- al escuchar esta expresión sólo pudo apretar los puños y quedarse parado, pues dudó en entrar al foro ante lo que estaba escuchando-Ante, ¡eres un rey! ¡Gracias, me encantó!- escuchó decir a ella, lo cual finalmente lo decidió a empujar la puerta del foro y entrar.

-¡No quieren bajarle un poco a su volumen, se escucha hasta las oficinas!- entró diciendo Darien totalmente furioso- ¡Este no creo que sea el lugar adecuado para…- De pronto se quedó callado cuando encontró a Serena abrazando a Ante, los dos tirados en el piso, ella estaba demasiado cerca del rostro de él, tal vez a punto de darle un beso, por lo que al verlos en esa demostración de afecto sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho

-¿Qué te pasa Darien?- preguntó sorprendida Serena -¿que nunca te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar a algún lugar?

-Por si no te has dado cuenta esta es mi empresa y no voy a permitir que den este tipo de espectáculos- respondió furioso el pelinegro

-Mira, yo no sé lo que tú te imaginaste, pero aquí el único que está dando espectáculos eres tú. Ante sólo me estaba dando un masaje- dijo Serena ya también bastante molesta.

-Un masaje…- dijo en un volumen apenas perceptible y bastante sorprendió.

-¡Si, un masaje! – repitió Serena

De repente Darien soltó una sonora carcajada, parecía que había comprendido todo, de pronto dejó de reír y puso una cara bastante seria.

-No me lo digan… soy un imbécil- dijo finalmente Darien.

-Darien, no te vayas- Diamante, quien ya se había puesto de pie desde hace rato, trató de detener al pelinegro- espera…

-Diamante, tú sabes que a veces se gana y a veces se pierde ¿no?- respondió Darien tratando de evitar el contacto con él- En esta ocasión a mí me tocó perder- terminó mientras abría la puerta del foro para salir de allí

-Tú perdiste el día que dejaste de confiar en mí- Le dijo Serena, provocando que él se detuviera y volviera el rostro para verla.

Darien no dijo nada, sólo se quedó viéndola a los ojos directamente, como esperando a que dijera algo más, pero como no volviera a pronunciar palabra él sonrió y salió de aquel lugar.

Serena se quedó observando con incredulidad, pensó que eso que había dicho podría ayudar a que ellos pudieran hablar tranquilamente, pero no, Darien no había reaccionado y se quedó pensativa con la mirada totalmente agachada.

Ayer te vi llorar una vez más por ese tonto que te dejó

Por ese idiota que te partió en dos pedazos el corazón

Te quise consolar y confesarte que también a mi me dolió

Porque tú sabes muy bien que yo, estoy de ti enamorado

-Ve con él- le pidió Diamante, quien si había entendido lo que ella había querido lograr con su frase.

Esas palabras de Diamante hicieron que ella elevara la vista hacia él, pero no respondió nada, sólo movió negativamente la cabeza.

-Serena ve con él- insistió Diamante

-No quiero- fue la respuesta seca de la rubia

-Por favor, Serena, te lo estoy pidiendo-

-Diamante…-

-Es por tu bien, ven…- el peliplateado jaló del brazo a Serena mientras decía esto, pero ella estaba inmóvil.

-Me quiero quedar aquí contigo- dijo ella, provocando que Diamante dejará de jalarla y se quedara viéndola totalmente desconcertado-

De pronto se hizo un silencio un poco incómodo, hasta ahora Diamante estaba reflexionando que Darien había tenido razón en molestarse, pues cuando él terminó de darle el masaje a Serena ella se había girado para verlo de frente, lo cual provocó que ellos quedaran sumamente cerca, de pronto ambos, como por instinto se encontraron besándose hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz del pelinegro mientras abría la puerta del foro, lo cual les había permitido dejar de hacerlo pero no pudieron soltarse del abrazo en el que él los encontró.

Serena se acercó lentamente a Diamante, llevaba la cabeza agachada, parecía que tenía vergüenza con él

Perdóname querido amigo

Yo sé muy bien que estás conmigo

Yo sé muy bien que tú me amas

Pero no puedes ser correspondido

-Ante, me siento muy mal contigo- dijo Serena levantando por fin la mirada para buscar la de su compañero, mientras trataba de ocultar su nerviosismo- per…dón, perdón por lo que pasó- hizo una pequeña pausa para tratar de observar la reacción de él- soy una tonta, una impulsiva, perdóname por hacer locuras!

Diamante se había quedado observándola, todavía se preguntaba por qué ella no había aceptado ir a buscar a Darien para aclarar lo sucedió, pero no pudo lograr descifrar las expresiones de Serena.

-Por qué lo hiciste- preguntó finalmente él sin despegar un solo instante la mirada de ella

-No lo sé, tengo que ser sincera, no lo sé- respondió Serena apartando la mirada.

En el amor no se manda

el corazón no entiende de palabras

tan solo vuela donde dice el alma

y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas

-Creo que yo sí- dijo él tomando el mentón de Serena para hacerla voltear nuevamente- Sólo te digo que esta no es la forma correcta para tratar de olvidarlo, eso va a ser muy difícil… cuesta olvidarse de la persona que uno quiere… yo sé por qué te lo digo…

En el amor no se manda

quisiera amarte como tú me amas (Y)

y yo también quisiera que me amaras (C)

pero al destino no le da la gana

-Ante, yo lo sé, no es fácil… pero también sé que... que me duele y que no he dejado de sufrir desde el día en que me separé de él y esto ha sido peor desde que lo volví a encontrar…- dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos –Gracias, de verdad, gracias!- continuó mientras lo tomaba de la manos- Eres tan especial que…

Tal vez mañana

el corazón de los dos tenga una nueva esperanza

Tal vez mañana

el amor ya no nos dé la espalda (ambos)

-…si no estuvieras enamorada de él, yo sería el afortunado ¿no?- terminó la frase de la rubia con una sonrisa cáustica en el rostro.

Te juro que me duele en el alma cada vez que te veo sufrir

saber que lloras sólo por mí, por el amor que me tienes

Quisiera convencerme yo misma de empezar a quererte a ti

pero por más que vuelva a insistir, el corazón no lo entiende

Serena sólo atinó a acariciarle la mejilla, pero de pronto un impulso más fuerte que ella la llevó a depositar un beso, casi sólo un roce, sobre los labios de Diamante para después regalarle una sonrisa

Perdóname cariño mío

yo solo quiero estar contigo

yo sé muy bien que no me amas

pero quisiera ser correspondido

-Ese beso fue muy dulce, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó él viéndola a la cara.

En el amor no se manda

el corazón no entiende de palabras

tan solo vuela donde dice el alma

y no es tan fácil cortarle las alas

En el amor no se manda

quisiera amarte como tu me amas (Y)

y yo también quisiera que me amaras (C)

pero al destino no le da la gana

Ella no le esquivó la mirada, pero se encogió levemente de hombros-porque… me nació- respondió finalmente, pero el nerviosismo le estaba ganando así que agachó la cabeza mientras bajaba y subía la mirada- Mira Ante, yo sé … que tú sabes muy bien quien ocupa mi corazón en este momento pero… no sé…- ella volvió a hablarle directamente a los ojos- tal vez mañana.

Diamante se había quedado absorto ante lo que ella le dijo, de pronto sintió como Serena tomaba su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que él respondió con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo ofrecerle, mientras ella le acariciaba levemente el cabello y respondía a la sonrisa ofrecida, finalmente Serena terminó por salir del foro. Él sabía perfectamente que lo que él acababa de escuchar no era posible, pero tampoco hizo nada por contradecir a su amiga, en el fondo guardaba la esperanza de que aquello algún día fuera realidad.

Tal vez mañana

El corazón de los dos tenga una nueva esperanza

Tal vez mañana

El amor ya no nos dé la espalda (ambos)

Serena iba de salida, estaba totalmente muerta, entre el ensayo y la plática con Ante no sabía qué era lo que la había agotado más, sin embargo se encontró con Darien de frente ¡por Dios, sólo eso le faltaba!

Lo que el pelinegro acababa de ver en el foro había despertado en él la idea de que en lo que de verdad existía entre Serena y Diamante era una relación de pareja, por lo que jugándose la última carta que tenía no pronunció palabra alguna y se acercó a Serena con la clara intención de besarla, sin embargo ella logró esquivarlo.

-Darien…por favor, te pido que me dejes en paz!

-Está bien, te dejo en paz… -esa actitud de ella parecía que le confirmaba la relación que había imaginado- pero dime… ¿Estás enamorada?

Serena volteo a verlo, hasta ese momento había mantenido la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación, pero la pregunta que le hizo Darien la sorprendió

-Bueno, no sé cuál sea tu definición del enamoramiento… dijo con un tono de duda.

Darien sonrió ante su reacción- estar enamorado… es tener a esa persona cerca- le respondió mientras tomaba la mano de Serena para llevarla a su pecho- y que tu corazón se ponga así…

Serena pensó que sus sentimientos la iban a traicionar, sintió como sus ojos se llenaban repentinamente de lágrimas al sentir el contacto con el pecho de él y que no era capaz de articular palabra alguna

-…eso es sentir amor por alguien ¿te acuerdas?- terminó el ojiazul.

Serena ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada y entornando los ojos trató de evadir a Darien mientras pensaba como contestarle.

-lo quiero… lo quiero mucho- mientras volteaba a verlo de nuevo- … y es por eso que estoy con él. Porque lo quiero y porque quiero ser feliz y quiero que me prometas que me vas a ayudar a ser feliz.

Darien se asombró con la actitud de su princesa, pero aún así asintió con la cabeza al ver que los ojos de ella estaban a punto de soltar el llanto.

-Qué lástima… que lástima que todo tenga que terminar así

-De verdad crees que esto ya termino?- mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de ella -por lo menos yo no lo siento así… porque cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto…me doy cuenta de que me haces mucha falta Serena, que te necesito cada vez más, que te quiero cada vez más… y que te amo cada vez más… y tú?

Serena limpió las lágrimas que tenía sobre sus mejillas y haciendo uso de todo su valor miro de manera reprobatoria a Darien para después darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de él, pero su brazo fue sujetado haciéndola voltear nuevamente

-tú no? preguntó Darien nuevamente, viéndola directamente a los ojos, como tratando de encontrar en ellos la respuesta que Serena no pronunciaba

-Yo… no- dijo finalmente y zafó su brazo del agarre que la tenía presa.

**Cancion: En el amor no se manda, interpretada por Yuridia y Carlos Rivera; compuesta por José Juan Monroy, Jaime Flores y Raúl Ornelas**

**Notas:**

**Hola niñas, espero que este capi les haya gustado, yo me divertí como enana al escribirlo, pero lo que cuenta es que a ustedes les agrade. Ya saben que en los Rws se acepta de todo, así que no duden en dejar un comentario sobre lo que les va pareciendo la historia. Les agradezco a todas y cada uno de las que me dejaron rw el capi pasado, ya no prometo una fecha específica, pero de que los responderé todos, juro que lo haré.**

**Patty, te gradezco las pláticas madrugadoras, sabes que tu ayuda es muy importante para mí, y sobre todo, espero que te guste el capi.**

**Luz, gracias por todas las ideas y pláticas de estos últimos días, sabes que te quiero!**

**Por cierto las invito a que, si tienen la mente lo suficientemente abierta (o pervertida, como le quieran llamar) se den una vuelta por la historia que estamos creando Luz y yo, se llama Perdición y está bajo el penname Luz-Maricela, esperamos que si se deciden a pasar por ahí sea de su agrado.**

**Besos, Blue Moon Dancer.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 10**

-De verdad crees que esto ya termino?- mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de ella -por lo menos yo no lo siento así… porque cada día que pasa, cada hora, cada minuto…me doy cuenta de que me haces mucha falta Serena, que te necesito cada vez más, que te quiero cada vez más… y que te amo cada vez más… y tú?

Serena limpió las lágrimas que tenía sobre sus mejillas y haciendo uso de todo su valor miro de manera reprobatoria a Darien para después darse media vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de él, pero su brazo fue sujetado haciéndola voltear nuevamente

-tú no? preguntó Darien nuevamente, viéndola directamente a los ojos, como tratando de encontrar en ellos la respuesta que Serena no pronunciaba

-Yo… no- dijo finalmente y zafó su brazo del agarre que la tenía presa.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena apretó el paso, quería alejarse de él lo más rápido posible, había tomado una decisión: quería ser feliz y estaba segura que lo que había resuelto la ayudaría a serlo. Por su parte Darien no quería seguir así con ella, era muy difícil explicar lo que sentía cada que estaba cerca de ella, sólo sabía que dolía, pero entendía que si aclaraba todo se sentiría mejor consigo mismo

-No creo que eso sea cierto -dijo él totalmente serio, volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

-Darien, por favor…- mientras retorcía el brazo para tratar de soltarse-  
¿cuál fue la parte de "déjame ser feliz" que no entendiste?- al lograr su cometido se alejó corriendo de ahí, dejando totalmente consternado a Darien.

Serena no quería ver a nadie, había podido ir a la oficina de Rei y soltarse a llorar como una magdalena para que su amiga la consolara, o ir con Mina y esperar que sus comentarios le alegraran el momento, pero en realidad lo que quería era pensar, aclarar la mente, así que se dirigió a la salida de Fire-Media, se quedó ahí por un momento, parecía ida, sus pensamientos en esos momentos eran un caos total.

-No te engañes…-Serena al escuchar esa frase entendió que era dirigida a ella, la voz no pudo reconocerla a primera instancia…- tú y Darien siguen sintiendo algo el uno por el otro- la rubia seguía de espaldas a su interlocutor, pero esa nueva frase le permitió reconocer la voz…

-"_No puede ser"-_ No… no, te equivocas,- respondió Serena- a mi Darien ya no me interesa, ya no- cuando ella pronunció estas palabras sintió que algo se movía en su interior…

-Serena- mientras la tomaba del hombro y la obligaba a voltear para quedar de frente- yo no te conozco y sé que podrías decirme que no tengo idea por lo que has pasado, pero él es mi amigo y tú ahora me dices que ya no te importa, sin embargo tu actitud no coincide con eso…-

-Mira Setsuna, yo no creo que te tenga que dar explicación alguna de mis actitudes y de mi relación con Darien- respondió un poco nerviosa y molesta.

-No, yo lo sé, y créeme que no te la estoy pidiendo –se apresuró a responder- pero si me importa ver a mi amigo en ese estado de ánimo, desde que te encontró nuevamente lo he visto diferente, ha aparecido una sombra de tristeza, de melancolía…-

Serena estaba sombrada con las palabras que estaba escuchando, nunca pensó estar hablando de su relación con Darien con ella

-…Sabes, me da mucha tristeza que en su relación puedan más los malos entendidos, los celos, los obstáculos hasta los prejuicios que el amor-

-¿Pero que tú no lo quieres?- preguntó sorprendida Serena

-Claro que lo quiero, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Si lo quieres entonces por qué me dices esto, deberías estar feliz, te estoy dejando el camino libre…

-Justamente porque lo quiero es porque estoy hablando contigo- Serena al escuchar esto apretó los dientes y los puños - pero no lo quiero como hombre, él es como mi hermano menor y me duele verlo sufrir cuando te tiene cerca y quisiera abrazarte y besarte-

-¿Él te ha dicho eso?- preguntó incrédula Serena, obteniendo como primera respuesta un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo de Setsuna

-Sí, el me lo dijo, además yo creo que un día te vas a arrepentir de no haber atendido a tu corazón, tu actitud me indica que quieres intentar algo con otra persona, pero yo no sé si eso te va dar la felicidad que buscas-

-Tengo derecho a buscar mi felicidad- respondió como si tratara de convencerse más a si misma que a Setsuna

-Bueno, esa es tu decisión, sólo te pediría que hablaras con él y aclararan todo lo que pasó, si no pueden regresar, por lo menos que ya no haya malos entendidos ni que piensen en el hubiera, porque eso sería el mayor error que podrían cometer- de pronto Setsuna tomó de los hombros a Serena- Prométeme que vas a intentarlo, me conformo con eso-

-Te lo prometo- respondió viéndola directamente a los ojos-

-Gracias, nos vemos Serena-

-Espera…la que debe darte las gracias soy yo- y tomándole la mano le dio un apretón en señal de confirmación de lo que acababa de pronunciar, Setsuna le regresó una sonrisa cálida y después se fue, dejándola sola nuevamente

-No puedo seguir postergando este momento- se dijo a sí misma Serena, mientras avanzaba de nuevo hacia las oficinas de Fire-Media- si lo pienso más creo que terminaré por no hacerlo- estaba decidida, de pronto se abrió la puerta del elevador y se encaminó hacia la oficina donde sabía que encontraría a la persona que buscaba

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien estaba sentado en su escritorio, pensaba en qué era lo que había pasado entre él y Serena para que todo terminara así, de pronto un leve toque de puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Adelante…-

La puerta de la oficina se abrió lentamente, Darien levantó la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, al encontrarse con la mirada de Serena clavada en él, no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, simplemente se quedó helado

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó tímidamente

-Claro- saliendo de su asombro- pensé que habías dicho que no querías verme, que te dejara en paz…

-Claro, se me olvidaba que tú sigues al pie de la letra todas mis instrucciones- respondió, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ese tipo de comentarios no ayudaban en mucho para lo que ella había ido a ese lugar- perdona… no fue mi intención-

-No te preocupes, dime ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

-Pues en realidad… vengo a hablar contigo… necesitamos aclarar las cosas-

Darien comprendió y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la puerta donde todavía estaba parada ella, colocándose a un lado de ella le hizo un ademán para invitarla e entrar, el cual ella comprendió perfectamente y se dirigió directamente a sentarse a una de las sillas de visitas dándole la espalda a él, quien se había quedado para cerrar la puerta, ahora que tenía la oportunidad que tanto esperaba, no quería que nadie los interrumpiera.

-Yo sé que no merecería el que tú me dediques este tiempo, pero te lo agradezco, necesito decirte todo lo que siento, necesito decirlo!- dijo repentinamente Darien mientras se acercaba a ella, ocupando la otra silla que estaba al costado de Serena para quedar frente a frente.

-No digas eso- respondió ella mirándole a los ojos- Los dos necesitamos aclarar lo que sentimos, no quería aceptarlo, pero…

-Pero ¿qué?- le preguntó mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de él

Serena las retiró inmediatamente, había sido una reacción instintiva, inclusive ella misma se sorprendió con lo que había hecho.

-…pero Setsuna me hizo darme cuenta de que esta plática es necesaria. Necesito cerrar un ciclo en el que todo fue dolor, lo que venga después de esto, sea lo que sea, quiero que traiga sólo tranquilidad, y si se puede, felicidad a mi vida.- terminó con un tono bastante decidido.

-Permíteme que sea yo el primero en abrir mi corazón, por favor princesa- dijo él casi en tono suplicante, a lo que ella sólo suspiró, esa forma de llamarla la había hecho recordar tantas cosas, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de sucumbir ante sus recuerdos- Necesito pedirte perdón…

-No tienes por qué, lo que pasó fue culpa de los dos, no sólo tuya- interrumpiéndolo, pero él movió negativamente la cabeza

-No Serena, el culpable fui yo, nunca debí haberme quedado con esa idea errónea que me formé cuando te encontré con… ella, yo sabía que tú no eras capaz de hacer algo como eso, pero los celos me cegaron, no pude entenderlo hasta mucho tiempo después, y cuando lo hice ya era muy tarde, tú ya te habías ido de Londres.

Serena abrió los ojos como platos, ella nunca había pensado que él la hubiera buscado, pero trató de controlar el asombro que esto le había causado

-Darien, no tiene caso que empecemos a discutir ahora sobre quién es el culpable, te repito, ambos somos culpables, tú por dejarte llevar por los celos y yo por alejarme sin intentar aclarar las cosas.

-Es que no sólo es eso, tengo que reconocer que desde que te reencontré Princesa he cometido muchos errores, y que eso me terminó alejando más de ti, pero te pido que me comprendas, mi desesperación me lleva a comportarme como un tonto, y es que no soporto verte con él, con Diamante…

-Te pido que no metamos a Diamante en esto, yo lo único que quiero es que podamos llevar una relación cordial entre nosotros, no es posible que cada que nos encontremos terminemos peleando… te pido que seamos amigos

-¿Cómo me pides eso?- la veía con asombro, es que acaso de verdad ya no sentía nada por él para pedirle que ahora fueran sólo amigos

-¿Es muy complicado el tratar de llevar la fiesta en paz?, ¿No quieres ser mi amigo?

-Pues tal vez eso es lo que quiero…

-¿Por qué?- interrogó ella, mientras lo seguía con la mirada, pues inmediatamente después de su pregunta él se había levantado de la silla para rodearla y colocar sus manos sobre el respaldo de esta.

-Porque… es muy difícil ser amigo de la mujer que amas… tú sabes que te amo como nunca pensé que pudiera amar a alguien- La cara de ella fue de total sorpresa al escuchar lo que había dicho

-Darien, esto no está resultando, creí haber sido muy clara al decir que quería aclarar lo que había pasado… creo que lo mejor entonces será despedirnos definitivamente y solamente hablarnos para lo esencial mientras el proyecto se lleve a cabo- Respondió serena de manera resuelta.

-Pues si lo que quieres es despedirnos, lo podemos intentar, pero… al menos yo se que terminaré por buscarte, donde quiera que estés, con quiera que estés, por eso no puedo concebir la imagen del adiós entre tú yo-

-Debemos intentarlo… ahora todo es diferente- respondió Serena tratando de controlarse, pues lo que estaba escuchando la hacía perder el control de sus emociones y no quería soltarse a llorar en ese momento

-Por lo que dices, por la decisión que has tomando, parece que ahora sólo me resta desearte que seas muy feliz, ¿verdad?- mientras agachaba la mirada

-No lo digas con ironía, yo tengo derecho a tratar de buscar mi felicidad…

-No lo digo con ironía…- mientras dejaba escapar una lágrima- si tú encuentras la felicidad, con eso le darías sentido a esta tristeza que me está matando por dentro

-Pues entonces te prometo que voy a tratar de alcanzar la felicidad- en ese momento ella se había puesto de pie y los dos tenían el rostro mojado por las lágrimas que recorrían sus rostros-

-Sólo te pido una cosa- dijo él mientras llevaba su mano hacia el rostro de ella para limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas- si no encuentras la felicidad con él, recuerda que, aquí siempre te a va a estar esperando un tipo, celoso y estúpido, que te entregaría la vida si fuera necesario, con tal de ver una sonrisa en tu rostro…

Serena se quedó mirándolo a los ojos, parecía despedirse de él así, no podía pronunciar palabra, porque estaba consciente de que la voz no le respondería, si trataba de articular palabra se quebraría y terminaría ahogada en llanto, finalmente tomó su bolsa y salió de la oficina, sabiendo que había dejado a tras a una de las personas más importantes de su vida.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena había caminado hacia su casa, necesitaba aire para despejar su mente, sabía que la decisión que había tomado de darse una oportunidad con Ante era la mejor, pero eso no hacia menor el dolor que su corazón sentía. Finalmente llegó a su destino, buscó las llaves en su bolso, pero un mensaje en su celular la interrumpió.

-¡Qué extraño! ¿De cuándo a acá Seiya me manda mensajes? Si siempre está pegado al teléfono interrumpiendo a todo el mundo…- reía mentalmente, mientas leía el mensaje y su expresión cambiaba drásticamente

_-Ante quiere regresar a Italia, dice que no puede despedirse de ti… _

-No!, no ahora!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Por favor, piénsalo, no creo que esa sea la mejor opción- Seiya trataba de convencer, en una cafetaría, a Diamante de que no se fuera- _espero que mi mensaje llegue a tiempo…_

-Lo siento hermano- respondió Diamante con el rostro totalmente desencajado- ya lo decidí, le he pedido a Kaolinete que se haga cargo de todo, me enviará informes de la campaña y…- su explicación fue interrumpida por el timbre del celular que estaba sobre la mesa, Diamante lo tomó, miró quien era y rechazó la llamada

-¿No vas a contestar?- preguntó Seiya curiosamente

-No- respondió secamente

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es Serena… por eso la he rechazado, no quiero hablar con ella ahora

-¿Pero que he hecho Dios mío para tener que lidiar con esta gente tan inmadura?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena se paseaba desesperada en la sala de su casa con el celular en la mano, no podía ir a buscarlo, Seiya no lo había dicho dónde estaban y no quería perder tiempo

-Contéstame!- mientras marcaba nuevamente el número que había cortado la comunicación

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En la cafetería el teléfono timbraba nuevamente sobre la mesa, Diamante sólo volteó a verlo mientras golpeaba nerviosamente la mesa con el puño

-Eso que estás haciendo está muy mal- le dijo Seiya mientras lo veía reprobatoriamente y el celular continuaba timbrando

-¿Tú crees?, pues yo opino lo contrario- respondió mientras dejaba de sonar el teléfono- Ves? Ya se cansó

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-¿Crees que me voy a cansar?- decía Serena mientras veía al teléfono que tenía en la mano, como si estuviera hablando con alguien- ¡estás muy equivocado!, no voy a permitir que me dejes ahora...- mientras digitaba nuevamente y comprobaba que le diera tono…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-¿¡Bueno, que esta mujer no se cansa!?- preguntó impaciente Diamante al escuchar de nuevo el timbre de su teléfono-

-Diamante, por favor, ¡contesta!- gritó Seiya

-Por favor, no te metas, yo sé lo que hago- pero Seiya pareció no escuchar lo que su primo le había respondido, pues hizo una expresión de fastidio y estirando el brazo tomó el celular para contestarlo, ante una total sorpresa de su acompañante

-Diga?

-_Hola.. ¿Seiya? ¿Que haces con el celular de Diamante?_

-Ayudándole a contestarlo, es que estaba un poco "ocupado"- comentario que provocó que Diamante lo quisiera fulminar con la mirada-

-_Gracias Seiya, pero ¿me lo puedes pasar?_

-Claro, ahora mismo, me dio gusto saludarte Bombon!- después de despedirse le extendió el celular a Diamante, quien lo arrebató y le hizo una seña haciéndole saber que después de eso sería hombre muerto

-Hola?- respondió por fin la llamada Diamante

-_Cobarde!- dijo ella_

-Caprichosa!- le respondió él

-_¡Te prohíbo que tomes cualquier avión! Y te exijo que vengas en este momento a mi casa-_

-No- respondió mientras volteaba a ver totalmente enojado a Seiya, si ella sabía lo que tenía planeado sólo podía haber sido por que su primo se lo había dicho…

-_Es una órden!- insistió Serena del otro lado de la línea_

-Tú no puedes darme órdenes, no trabajo para ti!

-_Está bien!- suspiró derrotada- te pido que no te vayas, te necesito aquí, conmigo, por favor Diamante!- mientras hacía cara de puchero_

Al escuchar esto él sintió que se le salía el corazón, parecía que por fin ella le estaba dando una oportunidad, y al sentirse apenado por la presencia de su primo, bajó el tono de voz para tratar de hacer pasar por inadvertido el comentario que haría- Te quiero!

_Serena al escuchar lo que le había dicho sonrió, sintió algo especial al escucharlo -¿qué dijiste? No te escuché- dijo ella para hacerlo sufrir un poco, pues sabía que el tono que él había ocupado era porque estaba apenado por la presencia de Seiya_

Diamante se volteó lo más que pudo para alejarse de Seiya- te dije que te quiero!-

_-Yo también te quiero, que te quede claro ¡TE QUIERO!_

-Cómo dijiste?- preguntó él para tratar de vengarse de lo que ella le había hecho hace un momento

_Serena entornó lo ojos y no cayendo en su juego terminó –Que regreses!-_

-No entiendes que no puedo estar contigo sólo siendo tu amigo- dijo molesto él

_-Y tú no entiendes que quiero que seas mi novio?- dijo Serena perdiendo la calma y provocando en Diamante una cara de asombro total…_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Poco tiempo después Diamante estaba tocando, totalmente nervioso, en la casa de Serena. Rogaba a todos los santos que lo que acababa de escuchar no hubiera sido sólo fruto de su imaginación. Pronto Luna le abrió la puerta y y l guió a donde estaba Serena esperándolo.

Cuando ella lo vio entrar, lo quiso fulminar con la mirada y después de que Luna se hubo retirado se levantó para darle mayor fuerza a su expresión.

-Lo que intentabas hacer era una locura Diamante- tratando de aparentar molestia

-Locura es haber regresado para hablar contigo… sabiendo que amas a otro!- provocando que la cara de molestia de Serena desapareciera para darle paso a una sonrisa nerviosa

-Yo te quiero!, Te quiero mucho, me gustas, además todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros ha sido increíble…

-Todo eso ha sido muy importante para mí- la interrumpió- pero yo se que eso no cambia las cosas… tú sigues enamorada de él- Serena no pudo responder, sólo agachó la mirada- y la verdad es que yo no quiero compartir el amor de nadie y mucho menos el tuyo…

-Ahí está el detalle- lo interrumpió ella- yo no te estoy pidiendo que compartas mi amor…- dijo ella muy seria, pero vio la expresión de duda que había en la cara de Diamante-… lo único que si te puedo asegurar Diamante, es que tú eres el único hombre que me puede ayudar a olvidarme de mi pasado…

Diamante no respondía, sólo la miraba fijamente a los ojos

-Diamante, por favor, dime que sí…- mientras le sostenía la mirada y dirigía una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de él

-Es demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona- respondió finalmente- creo que es muy difícil olvidarse de una gran amor como el que tu le tienes a Da…- Serena impidió que él terminara la frase

-Por favor, - dijo Serena en tono gracioso, para hacer que él olvidara lo que iba a decir- Te lo voy a pedir de manera formal- mientras aclaraba su garganta- Diamante Black… quieres… ser mi novio?- preguntó finalmente Serena, pero su cara de felicidad que tenía desapareció cuando vio que Diamante movía negativamente la cabeza, provocando que ella también la moviera con una expresión de asombro

-No!

-¿No?

-Lo que quiero, es ¡ser tu amor!- respondió finalmente mientras se acercaba a Serena para darle el más tierno de los besos, como si quisiera hacerle saber todo lo que él sentía desde hace mucho tiempo por ella.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Notas:**

**Hola niñas! Antes que nada una disculpa (otra!) por no actualizar ayer, pero mi escritorio estaba lleno de trabajos y concentrados, así que después de reponerme al coraje que eso produjo en mí, logré escribir y aquí está la actualización. Espero que les guste, ya saben recibo cualquier comentario, porque sus rw´s me hacen muy feliz.**

**Patty, de nuevo, ¿qué haría sin ti amiga? Gracias por ayudarme a salir del problema que tenía con ese diálogo! Te quiero!**

**Gracias a Karina Natsumi, Liebende Lesung, Susy, Serenatenoh, Karla-chan, Princess Moon-Light, Cherrie SA, Yumi, Sailor Lady, Sere Tsukino, Patty, Usako de Chiba, Sailor Giselle, Malistrix, Chibiusa87 y princesa lunar por dejar sus rw´s, se que ya no tengo perdón de Dios, pero el destino se confabula en mi contra y no me da tiempo suficiente… (necesito más horas en el día o más organización en mi vida!!!!!!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 11**

-Es demasiada responsabilidad para una sola persona- respondió finalmente- creo que es muy difícil olvidarse de una gran amor como el que tu le tienes a Da…- Serena impidió que él terminara la frase

-Por favor, - dijo Serena en tono gracioso, para hacer que él olvidara lo que iba a decir- Te lo voy a pedir de manera formal- mientras aclaraba su garganta- Diamante Black… quieres… ser mi novio?- preguntó finalmente Serena, pero su cara de felicidad que tenía desapareció cuando vio que Diamante movía negativamente la cabeza, provocando que ella también la moviera con una expresión de asombro

-No!- dijo Diamante

-¿No?

-Lo que quiero, es ser tu amor- respondió finalmente mientras se acercaba a Serena para darle el más tierno de los besos, como si quisiera hacerle saber todo lo que él sentía desde hace mucho tiempo por ella.

Poco a poco se separaron, Diamante abrazó de Serena y colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella, acunándola en su pecho, Serena puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él y respiró su aroma, había algo mágico en ese momento.

-¿Sabes algo?- preguntó finalmente Diamante, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Pues si no me lo dices, no creo que pueda saberlo- respondió graciosamente Serena, mientras elevaba la vista hacia el rostro de él, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que le gustaba observarlo, ver las expresiones de su rostro, se sorprendió al reconocer que él le importaba mucho más de lo que ella misma hubiera querido aceptar…

-Esto es algo que había soñado desde hace tiempo…- le respondió

-Pues déjame decirte que no es un sueño, es la realidad, nuestra realidad- dijo decidida, lo cual provocó que él abriera los ojos y buscara la mirada de Serena, quien lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida-

-Por qué decidiste esto?- preguntó curioso y hasta un poco incrédulo

-Porque me di cuenta que no tiene caso renunciar a lo posible y que… te quiero en mi vida- terminando de decir esto, se puso de puntitas y le dio un tierno beso en la boca, lo que la hizo ruborizarse- quiero que seamos felices juntos!-

-Y Darien? – la pregunta que él había hecho provocó que Serena entornara los ojos y que se separara de Ante

- A ver! Te estoy diciendo que te quiero en mi vida, que tu eres mi realidad, que quiero que seamos felices juntos y a ti te importa un comino…- dijo ella totalmente molesta- Yo quiero estar contigo o acaso te importa más Darien que tú?

Ante la tomó por el rostro y se acercó nuevamente - Estoy seguro que voy a hacerte feliz- mientras acariciaba con su pulgar los labios de Serena- Podría dar mi vida sólo por tener en mis brazos…

-Yo también estoy segura que me vas a hacer feliz…- interrumpió Serena, mientras tomaba la mano que tenía sobre sus labios y la pegaba a su mejilla- …por eso te elegí a ti- terminó mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos y cerraba el espacio entre ellos para darle a Diamante un beso en los labios.

-Eso es trampa señorita- dijo él al separarse del beso, mientras le daba golpecitos en los labios con el dedo índice para después dejar su dedo sobre el mentón de la rubia.

-Por qué?- preguntó Serena casi de manera inocente

-Porque yo te dije que hablaríamos de esto cuando todo estuviera arreglado, y sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Pues aunque no lo creas, ya está hablado- respondió ella tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose al sillón- ven siéntate-

-¿Cómo que ya está hablado?- preguntó impaciente- ¿cuándo?

-Hoy cuando iba de salida me encontré a Setsuna y me convenció de que hablara con él, y como sabía que no podría si no iba en ese momento, me armé de valor y subí a su oficina…

-¿Y qué pasó?

-Pues le dejé en claro que ya no estoy dispuesta a seguir sufriendo y que quería ser feliz… contigo- dijo poniéndose roja, pues a pesar de que Ante había sido su gran amigo, el verlo como su pareja era raro para ella-

Ante sonrió por la expresión de Serena- Te puedo decir un secreto?- mientras le acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás del oído a su novia

-Claro!

-Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder en esa plática…- Serena reaccionó a sus palabras con cierta sorpresa y ternura, nunca había imaginado en Diamante un sentimiento como ese- … la verdad siempre pensé que arreglarías todo con él…

-Pero no fue así Ante, y ahora estoy contigo…- mientras soltaba una risita tonta- ahora te puedo decir yo un secreto?

-Dime mi niña-

-La verdad nunca pensé que tuviera que ser yo la que te pidiera que fueras mi novio… mira que eso fue sucio de tu parte ¿dónde quedó el romanticismo?-

-¿Pues no ustedes las mujeres luchan por la igualdad y en contra del machismo?- respondió divertido a lo que Serena puso una cara de pocos amigos- Está bien, está bien, tienes razón, fue poco romántico de mi parte dejar que tú me pidieras que fuéramos novios- de pronto Ante había colocado la rodilla izquierda en el piso y tomaba las manos de Serena entre las suyas- Serena Tsukino…- la miraba directamente a los ojos- me podrías permitir que trate de llenar poco a poco tu alma de amor y demostrarte qué la vida juntos puede ser hermosa?

Los ojos de Serena se habían llenado de lágrimas, pensó que Ante le haría la clásica pregunta, sólo eso, pero no, una vez más estaba equivocada, ese hombre escondía algo nuevo, algo diferente en cada uno de sus actos y eso la ilusionaba- …Ante! Claro que sí!- mientras se abrazaba a él y le daba tiernos besitos por todo el rostro.

-Oye!, me vas a dejar como payaso- reclamó un tanto divertido

-Acaso no te gusta?- respondió Serena sin dejar de hacerlo- además, todavía me debes los malos tratos que me diste cuando decidiste ignorarme eh! Y el que te deje como payaso es nada comparado con eso-

Diamante tomó de pronto el rostro de ella entre sus manos, haciendo que se detuviera y provocando en Serena una cara de molestia y asombro -¿por qué haces eso, de verdad no te gusta?

-No es eso- respondió mientras recuperaba su lugar al lado de ella en el sillón- al contrario, detenerte me ha costado mucho trabajo, es sólo que quiero hablar contigo de manera clara- estas palabras hicieron que la sonrisa que había provocado el último comentario de Diamante en el rostro de Serena desapareciera- yo sé perfectamente cuáles son tus sentimientos, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar mi vida, si fuera necesario, para tratar de ofrecerte una vida diferente, y luchar hasta el final para hacer que tu sientas lo mismo que yo…

-Diamante, yo te quiero y he decidido estar contigo porque sé que puedo llegar a sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por mi…- lo interrumpió Serena

Diamante colocó un dedo sobre los labios de ella, como pidiendo que dejara terminar lo que estaba diciendo

-…mira, la decisión parte de la cabeza, pero en una relación de pareja importa igual el corazón, sólo te pido que si en algún momento sientes que él- mientras señalaba el lado izquierdo del pecho de Serena- te grita que lo que estás haciendo está mal, me lo digas inmediatamente…

Serena movió afirmativamente la cabeza, sabía qué era lo que Diamante trataba de decirle _"yo sé que voy a ser feliz contigo y yo también haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacerte feliz a ti"_- de pronto sus pensamientos y el movimiento que hacía se vio interrumpido por un gran bostezo

-Uyyy! Que sueño!- exclamó graciosamente Diamante- parece que tengo que irme para dejarte descansar muñequita-

-No!- exclamó ella haciendo cara de niña chiquita- quiero estar contigo un momento más, ven abrázame!- mientras decía esto se acurrucaba entre los brazos de su novio y recargaba su rostro en el pecho de él. Diamante por su parte colocó su mentón en la cabeza de ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Estar así con él la hizo sentirse protegida, a gusto, así que cerró los ojos para tratar de disfrutar el momento, pero sin proponérselo se quedó dormida.

Cuando Diamante le hizo una pregunta y no obtuvo respuesta buscó la cara de Serena para darse cuenta que ella seguramente tendría mucho tiempo que había caído en los brazos de Morfeo, sonrió al darse cuenta y movió negativamente la cabeza –¿Por qué todo lo que haces me enamora más?- se preguntó mientras la tomaba en brazos para llevarla a su cuarto, mientras la cargaba se dio tiempo para observarla, parecía un ángel, su rostro ahora denotaba calma, y tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- quiero creer que esa sonrisa es por y para mí- dijo mientras la acercaba más a su pecho.

Cuando estuvo en la planta alta se dio cuenta de algo, jamás había estado en esa casa y no sabía cuál era la habitación de Serena, pensó entonces en buscar a Luna para preguntarle, pero pensando que ella ya estaría dormida por la hora que era, decidió probar suerte y tratar de localizar por sí mismo la habitación de ella, finalmente no podría ser tan difícil, y en todo caso aunque no fuera su recámara el chiste era dejarla descansar.

Caminó un poco y encontró una puerta entreabierta, la empujó un poco con el pie y sonrió, esa era sin lugar a dudas la habitación de Serena, era obvio, el tono rosa con el que estaba pintada, los adornos de flores y corazones, las montañas de muñecos de peluche y la cama estilo princesa no podían dejar lugar a dudas: era la habitación de su niña.

Se aproximó a la cama y colocando una rodilla sobre ella fue depositando poco a poco a Serena en ella, procurando no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarla. Tomo una frazada que estaba en los pies de la cama y, después de quitarle los zapatos la terminó de acomodar sobre su cama y la cubrió con todo el amor del mundo.

Se dio cuenta que tenía un muñeco de peluche sobre la cama y sonriendo por lo que ello significaba, lo acercó a los brazos de su dueña, para después recostarse detrás de ella y quedarse observándola. Colocó su codo sobre las almohadas y apoyó su cabeza en su mano, acercó su rostro al de ella y pudo sentir la tranquilidad de la respiración de Serena

-_Te ves hermosa mientras duermes_- pensó mientras se acercaba a darle un beso, casi un rose, en la mejilla y acomodó el cabello de ella detrás de su oído para después levantarse lentamente de la cama, sin embargo el movimiento de él hizo que Serena se moviera un poco quedando ahora boca arriba, lo que provocó en Diamante el impulso de besarla, y no pudiéndose resistir se acercó a ella, pero decidió sólo besar su frente.

Serena al sentir el beso despertó y entreabrió lo ojos topándose con el rostro de él –Que pasó?- dijo con voz adormilada

-Nada mi niña, sólo te quedaste dormida y traje a esta bella durmiente a que descansara- respondió mientras seguía contemplándola

-Y por qué me ves así?- preguntó muy sonriente mientras abrazaba a su muñequito de peluche

-Porque me preguntaba qué era lo que habría hecho en mi otra vida, si es que existe, para que ahora me permitas demostrarte cuanto te quiero- el comentario provocó una sonrisa muy tierna en Serena y antes de que pudiera contestar algo Diamante le dio un beso en los labios- Descansa! Que mañana esta muñequita tiene que trabajar mucho- mientras la arropaba nuevamente- y sueña conmigo!- dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras salía de la habitación y apagaba la luz.

****************************************************************

-Creo que aquí va a arder Troya!- dijo ella, mientras continuaba con la quijada desencajada, - Darien va a estar destrozado cuando se entere, pero Serena tiene todo el derecho de buscar su felicidad…-

****************************************************************

En el Jazz Urban London, un bar muy conocido de Tokyo, Darien estaba sentado en la barra, observaba con melancolía a las parejas que se encontraban en aquel lugar mientras tomaba de un solo trago su bebida…

-¿Problemas amigo? Preguntó el barman

-¿Tan obvio soy? Respondió con otra pregunta el pelinegro.

-Pues por la forma en la que toma, no hace muy difícil adivinarlo, tampoco es difícil saber que sea lo que sea quiere olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, no puedo soportar la idea de que ella me haya dejado por ese imbécil- respondió apretando los puños, algo en esa persona que tenía enfrente le daba la confianza para hablar abiertamente, no sabía si era el hecho de que no lo volvería a ver nunca o que se sentía desesperado y necesitaba hablar con alguien pues sentía que le quemaba el alma- dame otro tequila!

-Si quiere apurar al olvido, se lo ofrezco doble- dijo el hombre con el que Darien platicaba, a lo que Darien asintió, lo que le dijeran que le ayudaría a calmar el dolor que tenía lo haría sin preguntar nada.

Tan pronto el barman colocó el vaso frente a Darien, él lo tomó de un solo trago, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño pues sintió que le quemaba la garganta

-También es fácil adivinar que no bebe mucho amigo- dijo el hombre mirando con una sonrisa de lado a Darien- si no está acostumbrado mejor déjelo así, le va a ir peor…- Darien volteó a verlo con una mirada encolerizada, lo que menos quería eran sermones…

-Deme otro!- fue lo único que respondió Darien y en menos de lo que pudo pensar ya tenía el otro vaso frente a él. Esta vez no lo tomó inmediatamente, se quedó observándolo, el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto en él… una lágrima rodó por su mejilla pero se apresuró a limpiarla con el dorso de la mano, no quería que un desconocido lo viera llorar, y menos por ella! En ese momento la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía, lo hacía desconocerse a sí mismo… finalmente tomó el vaso y consumió todo su contenido, dejando caer pesadamente su mano sobre la barra. Esta vez el trago pasó un poco más desapercibido por Darien, pero seguí sintiendo el dolor en el alma…

-La voy a olvidar… ¡la voy a olvidar a como dé lugar!- mientras golpeaba con el puño la barra- dame una botella de vodka!- pidió al barman quien volteó a verlo como preguntando si estaba seguro de lo que pedía.

-Amigo, de verdad, si no está acostumbrado no le recomiendo que haga esto, mañana se va a arrepentir!- trató de persuadirlo- mejor le sirvo otro caballito- dijo tomando el vaso que tenía en la mano el ojiazul.

-He dicho que me traigas una botella de vodka! Y del más fuerte que tengas- contestó casi gritándole- nada más esto me faltaba!

Justamente esa frase fue la que hizo que una persona que estaba del otro lado de la barra se percatara de la presencia de Darien en el lugar, primero dudó en acercarse, pero al darse cuenta en el estado en el que estaba y que tenía en su boca una botella de vodka, no lo dudó más.

Cuando se acercó, Darien estaba recargado en la barra, tenía la mirada perdida, la botella en la mano derecha y la izquierda la pasaba una y otra vez por su cabello. Puso una mano en el hombro de él, para hacer notar su presencia, con lo que provocó que el pelinegro volteara violentamente y perdiera un poco el equilibrio

-Cálmate!- dijo Haruka con su característico tono de voz- ¿puedo? Preguntó señalando el banco que estaba a un lado de Darien, a lo que él no contestó pero asintió con la cabeza mientras le hacía una seña al barman para que se acercara

-Tráigale un… ¿qué quieres?- volteó a preguntarle a la rubia arrastrando las palabras-

-Un whisky está bien- respondió ella

-Eso! Tráigale un Whisky – mientras palmeaba la espalda de Haruka y el hombre que los atendía se alejaba por la orden.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la rubia

-Olvidándola…- respondió mientras le daba otro trago a la botella que tenía en la mano

-¿Pero qué haces? – Quitándole la botella y leyendo la etiqueta- Con esto te vas a morir de una congestión, esto tiene 70% de grado de alcohol!

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión!- gritó Darien arrebatándole la botella- y si me muero, será lo mejor, mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ella…

La presencia del barman hizo que los dos callaran de repente, el hombre sólo dejó el vaso de Whisky y se alejó para dejarlos platicar.

-¿Pues qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes?- dijo mientras observaba el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba Darien

-Pasó que Darien Chiba, o sea yo!, es un estúpido que no supo como reconquistar a la mujer que ama y terminó arrojándola a los brazos de Diamante Black!

Cuando Haruka escuchó lo que Darien decía abrió los ojos de la impresión y apretó los puños- Estas diciendo que Cabeza de Bombón anda con Diamante?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, ese imbécil supo cómo hablarle, como tratarla, como conquistarla, mientras que a mí me ganaron los celos cada que la veía con él y pues hace rato me dijo que la dejara ser feliz con él... que fuéramos amigos, ¡por Dios, amigos!, como si no me doliera verla al lado de cualquier otro, ahora quiere que pretenda que no pasa nada y que nunca pasó- mientras bebía como si de agua se tratara el contenido de la botella-

-Pues, debo de reconocer que ese tipo siempre ha tenido su encanto con las mujeres, aunque no se qué es lo que le ven- respondió ella mientras disimuladamente alejaba la botella de la boca de Darien- pero no me digas que le quieres dejar el camino libre así de fácil?, tienes que pelear por ella!

-No puedo, le prometí que la dejaría ser feliz con él- con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro

-Tienes razón, ten!- mientras le ofrecía de nuevo la botella que hace un momento acaba de quitarle- con esa actitud lo mejor que te puede pasar es la congestión alcohólica-

-Déjame en paz! ¿Es que acaso nadie puede entender lo que siento?- llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza- Tengo que hacer algo bien, aunque sea por una vez en la vida!

Haruka palmeo la espalda de su compañero, sabía lo que él estaba sufriendo, sabía lo que la quería y en el fondo se sentía culpable de que ahora no estuvieran juntos, de repente vio entrar al lugar a la persona que en ese momento deseaba a kilómetros de distancia. Darien sintió que algo extraño estaba pasando y levantó la mirada, dirigió su vista hacia donde la tenía Haruka y vio a Diamante, en ese momento sintió como le hirvió la sangre y se dispuso a levantarse para ir a su encuentro.

Cuando intentó ponerse en pie sólo trastabilló, por lo que Haruka adivinando lo que quería hacer intentó detenerlo.

-No hagas otra locura!- le dijo mientras lo sentaba nuevamente en el banco- mejor quédate aquí, o vamos a otro lado si quieres…

-No puedo! Tengo que hablar con él, reclamarle el que me haya quitado a mi princesa- mientras trataba de ponerse en pie-

-Darien por favor, ¿qué no te das cuenta cómo estás? Un empujoncito que te dé va a ser suficiente para que te caigas y sólo hagas el ridículo…

-Es que tengo que reclamarle, no tiene derecho a estar con ella, no con ella!- dijo tratando de mantener el equilibrio para dirigirse a Diamante, quien ya se encontraba en una de las mesas ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, la cara que traía era de felicidad, de eso no cabía duda, lo que provocaba aun más la furia en Darien, por lo que aprovechando un descuido de Haruka corrió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba el hombre al que en ese momento hubiera deseado matar…

-Pero mira nada más!- la frase hizo que Diamante volteara a ver de quien se trataba la persona que le hablaba en ese tono- así que aquí está el hombre más feliz del mundo!- terminó irónico Darien, quien para ese momento ya tenía a Haruka a su lado tratando de contenerlos- el que ahora es el dueño del corazón de la mujer más bella del mundo…

-Mira Darien- respondió en un tono muy calmado- yo no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones para tener esta plática… ¿Por qué no te vas y hablamos después si es lo que quieres?

-¿Pero cómo?, tienes a tu lado a Serena y estás aquí tomando sólo, ¡eso no puede ser!- respondió el ojiazul ignorando lo que Diamante acababa de decirle y tratando de zafarse de Haruka para irse sobre el hombre que tenía enfrente

-¡Tranquilo!, si quieres no sentamos y tomamos un trago entonces…

-¿No me digas que no te quiso acompañar? – dijo Darien como tratando de herirlo, lo que hizo que Diamante guardara silencio puesto que no quería caer en la provocación de Darien.

-Disculpa Diamante- dijo de pronto Haruka- no le hagas caso, está muy tomado…

-Ya veo Haruka, no te preocupes… además yo ya me iba…- Diamante trató de rodear la mesa para alejarse de ellos, pero Darien le cerró el paso inmediatamente

-¿por qué te vas? ¿Qué, acaso no quieres brindar conmigo por mi desgracia?... ¡contéstame!- mientras lo encaraba

-Mira Darien, ¡Ya estuvo bien!- la actitud pacífica que hasta ese momento había mantenido el peliplateado estaba a punto de desaparecer- Se te han pasado los tragos, mejor regrésate a tu casa y déjame en paz!

-Sííííí´, estoy tomado, ¿y qué?- volvió a encarar Darien- sólo te estoy invitando a brindar conmigo por mi desgracia, que es tú felicidad ¿por qué no quieres?

-Mira, si te quieres seguir quedando a tomar aquí, hazlo, yo no voy a caer en tu juego, no quiero problemas- diciendo esto dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse

Darien trató de alcanzarlo y asestarle un golpe, el cual logró esquivar Diamante, provocando que Darien cayera al suelo, encendiendo aún más su furia, por lo que inmediatamente trató de ponerse de pie para irse sobre el peliplateado. Haruka se abalanzó sobre él para detenerlo, pero Darien olvidándose nuevamente que ella era una mujer forcejeaba con ella para librarse de su agarre.

-Déjalo Haruka, no te preocupes, no voy a entrar en su juego-

Cuando Darien escuchó la que había dicho luchó más fuerte para soltarse de la rubia- déjame que le voy a romper la…ahhhhh!- Haruka había tenido que utilizar su fuerza para controlarlo, ahora Darien estaba sobre un sillón doblado de dolor por el golpe bajo que Haruka le acababa de propinar.

-Por favor Diamante no le hagas caso- pidió Haruka

-Tranquila no te preocupes, en el estado en que está sería un abuso de mi parte si le respondiera la agresión- rodeo la mesa y contempló el estado en el que se encontraba Darien- vas a necesitar una grúa para llevarlo a su casa- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a la rubia- quieres que te ayude?

-No creo que sea buena idea- respondió con ironía- además no te preocupes tengo la suficiente fuerza para llevara a este bulto a mi coche…

-Bueno, como quieras, dile que si quiere platicar conmigo que me busque cuando esté sobrio y podamos razonar como la gente- mientras hacía un además con la mano en señal de despedida-

-Darien- dijo la rubia mientras trataba de ponerlo en pie- vamos que te voy a llevar a mi casa…-El pelinegro estaba semi inconsciente, el golpe que le había dado la rubia lo había dejado definitivamente fuera de combate- Vamos! No tengo tu tiempo, además ni que te hubiera pegado tan fuerte

-Lo dices porque no eres tú la que se va a quedar sin descendencia- atinó a reclamar Darien

-Ni digas nada, porque me la debías eh!- mientras colocaba el brazo de Darien alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar- y ya muévete que no te voy a cargar hasta el coche…

**Notas:**

**Hola niñas! Ahora la disculpa es por subir el capi hasta hoy, pero el viernes lo dediqué a responder rw´s y a ponerme al corriente en las historias que leo. Espero que no me maten por la borrachera "marca diablo" que se puso Darien… (jijiji) y que les haya gustado la plática entre Serena y Diamante, cualquier queja por el tema anterior saben que pueden hacerla llegar a través de los rw´s! Nos vemos la próxima semana.**

**Patty, te dedico especialmente este capi, sabes que te quiero mucho!**

**Besos!**

**Ahora sólo me resta responder los rw´s que no pude hacer de manera directa:**

**Serenatenoh: **Se que no te hizo muy feliz la idea que Sere la diera la oportunidad a Diamante, y creo que tampoco te habrá hecho feliz lo que pasó en este capi, pero te pido me concedas el beneficio de la duda ¿vale?

**Esmeralda Duran: **Creo que Darien va a tener que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos, pero no te preocupes, trataré de que su sufrimiento sea llevadero, ¡lo prometo!

**Chibiusa87: **Gracias por leer el fic, creo que la plática entre Darien y Sere ya se dio, aunque no con los resultados que creo tú hubieras deseado (perdón!). En cuanto a lo del msn, supongo que te refieres a mi dirección, te pido que entres a mi perfil, ahí está mi mail, nada me agradaría que poder platicar contigo y escuchar comentarios y, por qué no, reclamos de manera directa.

**Karla-chan: **Gracias por darte la vuelta por la historia y por el rw, espero que seguir recibiendo tus comentarios


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 12**

-Ni digas nada, porque me la debías eh!- mientras colocaba el brazo de Darien alrededor de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar- y ya muévete que no te voy a cargar hasta el coche…

Haruka abrió con algunos problemas la puerta de su departamento, para encontrarse con la mirada sorprendida de Michiru, quien estaba leyendo un libro en la sala

-¿Pero qué le pasó?- observando detenidamente el "bulto" que Haruka traía consigo

-Mal de amores- respondió irónicamente la rubia mientras Michiru se acercaba para ayudar a Haruka para llevarlo a la recamara –déjalo, ya vete a descansar, yo me hago cargo-

Michiru asintió y se fue a dormir mientras Haruka entraba a la recamara de huéspedes con Darien para dejarlo caer de golpe en la cama, lo que provocó un leve quejido en el pelinegro

-A ver si no necesitamos hablarle a un médico, ¿cómo es que eres tan inconsciente?- dijo fastidiada Haruka mientras lo acomodaba en la cama.

-No- respondió arrastrando las palabras- mejor háblale a un brujo para que me haga una limpia… o mejor a un sacerdote, creo que necesito un exorcismo… ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Estoy viviendo una pesadilla! ¡No voy a soportar vivir de nuevo sin ella!

Haruka entornó lo ojos y comenzó a quitarle los zapatos- Deja de hacer dramas! Voy a darte un calmante y te duermes para que se te baje la borrachera-

-No… yo no… no me puedo dormir aquí- mientras luchaba por tratar de abrir los ojos, pero parecía que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles- no me puedo dormir en tu casa ¿cómo crees?

-No te preocupes- respondió suavizando un poco el tono, no acostumbraba a demostrar afecto, pero debía que admitir que ese hombre que tenía enfrente estaba sufriendo como un condenado

-Es que no debí ofenderte ese día… perdóname, de verdad!- Darien dijo consciente de que la que lo estaba ayudando había sido la persona a la que durante cinco años considero culpable de su sufrimiento

-Ay olvídalo, ya te dije que no hay problema- respondió desde la puerta, pues estaba a punto de dejarlo sólo.

-Es que de verdad, no merezco tu ayuda, debiste dejarme ahí en ese lugar…¿por qué haces esto cuando deberías odiarme?

-No entiendo por qué dices que yo debería odiarte, lo que me hiciste no es para que desee ir a tu velorio- respondió sarcástica

-No sé por qué la vida es tan buena conmigo, me ha puesto en mi camino a Setsuna que es mi mejor amiga, es más es como mi hermana… y ahora tú…- dijo ya casi cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-A mi no tienes que agradecerme nada, pero por lo que dices no sólo tienes que pensar lo que haces sólo por ti o por Serena, Setsuna, tu amiga debe de sufrir cuando te ve así…

-ajá- respondió Darien mientras se acomodaba en la cama- Serena…- fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Haruka se quedó observándolo por largo rato –no has tomado las decisiones correctas… pero tengo que reconocer que la amas…-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien se despertó por la tremenda punzada que tenía clavada en su cabeza, sentía que ésta se partía en dos con cualquier ruido que percibía. La sensación de somnolencia era muy grande, pues no podía terminar de despertar, se giró un poco tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos pues se sentía tremendamente mal, cuando hizo este movimiento sintió lo incómodo de la ropa que llevaba puesta y la sensación que tener la boca completamente seca.

Miró un poco confundido el lugar en el que se encontraba, pues a primera instancia supo que el lugar en el que estaba no era su habitación, pero no supo identificar el lugar, trató de incorporarse, pero sintió que la cabeza iba a estallarle, de pronto escucho como la puerta de la habitación se abría, dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la figura que se encontró lo sorprendió

-Se que a la persona que menos esperabas ver ahora era a mí, o que por lo menos deseabas que quien abriera esta puerta fuera alguien cariñoso que te consintiera en este momento, ¿no?- mientras soltaba una carcajada irónica y sonora-

-Por favor, no hagas eso, siento que me estalla la cabeza-Suplicó Darien.

-Justamente lo hago por eso- respondió mientras dibujaba una sonrisa cáustica –pero para que veas que no soy tan mala y que no te guardo rencor, te traje esto- mientras alargaba un par de analgésicos y una vaso que tenía un líquido un tanto espeso y de tono rojizo- Tómatelo- le ordenó cuando se dio cuenta que Darien estaba mirando el contenido con una expresión de asco

-¿Qué es?- inquirió Darien con una mueca casi infantil en el rostro

-No preguntes sólo tómatelo, te aseguro que no es veneno- mientras se dirigía a abrir las cortinas de golpe- aunque ganas no me faltan- Dijo Haruka entre dientes.

-Te escuche! Estoy crudo, más no sordo- reclamó Darien, provocando una sonora carcajada por parte de Haruka

-Dime una cosa…- mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dirigía su vista hacia la cama en la que se encontraba Darien-

-Claro…-

-¿Siempre reaccionas así?- Haruka enarcó una ceja al hacer la pregunta y Darien sonrió como primer respuesta- Y no te hagas! Tómate eso que más hago con traértelo- ordenó al pelinegro, quien no tuvo otra opción que hacerle caso.

-Se que fue tonto de mi parte- respondió una vez que se hubo terminado el contenido del vaso- pero...entiéndeme! No soy tan fuerte como para soportar que el amor de mi vida me diga que quiere ser feliz y que esa felicidad se la dará alguien más que no soy yo, y además…que quiere que seamos amigos… Te juro que cuando me lo dijo, sentí que me derrumbaba, que me estaba muriendo en vida!- dijo gritando y colocando ambas manos en su cabeza, pues su propia voz lo había molestado

-Claro! Y para hacerte lo suficientemente fuerte te fuiste al primer bar que se te atravesó para embrutecerte a gusto ¿no?- gritó la rubia- y después para demostrar toda la fortaleza que te había dado el alcohol te quisiste enfrentar con Diamante… como si con eso pudieras solucionar lo que está pasando-

Darien hizo una seña como pidiendo que bajara el tono de voz- Ni me lo recuerdes! Que me molesta de sobremanera el que tenga que pedirle una disculpa a ese tipo por lo que le hice anoche en el bar…-Ese comentario provocó en Haruka una cara de asombro-… Y no me veas así, que aunque no lo creas, no soy un completo salvaje, también sé reconocer mis errores- terminó mientras se incorporaba lentamente para evitar que sintiera estallar su cabeza.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-¿Con lo de Diamante?-

-Con todo- Dijo cruzada de brazos y recargada en la pared, mientras repasaba la imagen del hombre que tenía enfrente

-No era necesario que hicieras eso…- las palabras de Darien habían provocado sorpresa en Haruka al sentirse descubierta-… sé que mi aspecto es deplorable- mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa amable, Haruka se ruborizó con el comentario, pero no apartó nunca la vista de él- pero créeme que mi alma está mucho peor a como me veo ahora, y en cuanto a tu pregunta, en realidad lo único que sé, es que tengo que ir a ver a Diamante para…disculparme-

-¿Seguro que irás a eso?- inquirió dudosa Haruka- ¿no estarás pensando en otra locura verdad?

Darien no respondió, sólo se quedó mirando directamente a Haruka, con una sonrisa caústica en el rostro, provocando que la rubia moviera negativamente la cabeza y entornara los ojos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Rei entró a la habitación y una vez que se encontró frente a la ventana corrió de golpe las cortinas, provocando que los rayos del sol entraran directamente sobre la cama, en la cual todavía se encontraba una Serena plácidamente dormida, pero al sentir la luz comenzó a moverse y a abrir pesadamente los ojos

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó somnolienta

-Nada en especial, sólo que hoy es un día esplendoroso, ¿no te parece?- mientras se quedaba parada frente a la cama de la recién despertada con una cara que Serena conocía perfectamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó serena, y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa por parte de Rei, quien la miraba con insistencia pero no pronunció palabra alguna- Ay! Te conozco tanto, se que algo me quieres preguntar, por eso has venido a despertarme ¿no?

-Te quería preguntar por… tu amigo… Diamante Black…tú… ¿qué onda con él?- dijo en tono curioso

Serena no respondió sólo cerró los ojos y dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro, la cual era una muestra de que se sentía totalmente plena y feliz

-Serena… anoche lo vi salir de aquí, por eso te lo pregunto ¿qué onda, son novios?- dijo perdiendo ya un poco la paciencia.

-Sï- respondió la rubia y rio un poco por los nervios-

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? Respondió en un tono un tanto de reclamo la pelinegra

-Porque nos hicimos novios anoche- Ese comentario hizo que Rei pusiera una cara totalmente seria -¿Por qué te pones así?- preguntó Serena- ¿acaso no te cae bien Ante?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que… no crees que fueron muy rápidos para…

-Rei!- gritó la rubia mientras le lanzaba una almohada- ¿cómo crees que Ante y yo…?

-Es que lo vi salir de aquí muy tarde anoche y con una sonrisa en el rostro- Respondió la pelinegra quien apenas había logrado esquivar el objeto lanzado por su amiga

-¡Pero no pasó nada!- dijo totalmente ruborizada Serena- lo que sucedió es que mientras platicábamos en la sala me quedé dormida y él me subió para que pudiera descansar, pero nada más- Rei se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita nerviosa

-Perdona, es que yo pensé… ¿Y cómo estás?- terminó preguntándole para tratar de desviar el tema-

-Muy contenta!- respondió sin dudarlo – Estoy ilusionada, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía, estoy… muy bien!, la verdad Ante es un gran hombre… es el hombre perfecto, tiene todo lo que una mujer puede querer… y lo más importante, estoy tratando de ser feliz con él.

-Y…?-

-Y ya!- la interrumpió la rubia pues adivinaba hacia dónde iba encaminada esa pregunta- no me preguntes más y no me preguntes por nadie más, !por favor!-

Rei movió afirmativamente la cabeza pues había entendido perfectamente el por qué de ese último comentario.

-Lo único que quiero que sepas, es que deseo lo mejor para ti- mientras veía con ternura a su amiga que aun estaba en su cama

-Gracias Rei- mientras extendía los brazos para que su amiga se acercara- Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé y tú también sabes que yo a ti te adoro, ¿cierto?- mientras se fundían en un abrazo- Y no puedo hacer otra cosa más que desearte lo mejor y decirte que en mi tienes un apoyo para todo lo que decidas- terminó mientras le daba un beso en la frente a su amiga.- y ya apúrate dormilona, que no llegamos a tiempo a la empresa…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien tocó el timbre, aunque todavía le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, estaba decidió en hablar con Diamante y cuanto antes, mejor!. No tardó mucho en abrirse la puerta de aquel departamento, quedando los dos hombres frente a frente.

-Darien… pasa- dijo Diamante, mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle el paso, aunque no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verlo ahí-

-Gracias…- fue la seca respuesta de Darien, quien entró lentamente al departamento, escrutando rápidamente el lugar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- preguntó de manera amable mientras con un ademán le ofrecía asiento en la sala.

-Así está bien- contestó rápidamente el pelinegro- para lo que vengo a decirte no hace falta…

- Como quieras…- respondió incómodo- entonces te escucho.

-He venido a disculparme contigo…

-No te preocupes, comprendo la situación…- respondió serio, sin quitarle la vista de encima

Darien dibujo una media sonrisa, esa respuesta la había interpretado como una burla- De todos modos, no debí haberme exaltado tanto, se que Serena no sería capaz de empezar una relación contigo…

-Por tu reacción de anoche pensé que ya sabías…- dijo casi sin pensar su respuesta.

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó inmediatamente Darien, su corazón sintió que se le saldría del pecho, pues suponía cual sería la respuesta

-Serena y yo somos novios, anoche que te encontré en el bar venía de su casa-

Darien sintió que le habían vaciado un balde de agua fría, cuando Serena le dijo que quería ser feliz con Diamante, no pensó que fuera a ser tan rápido

-Conozco perfectamente a Serena y sé que ella no podría hacer eso… quiero que sepas que el verdadero amor de Serena soy yo- respondió Darien prácticamente por instinto a lo que acababa de escuchar

-Darien, qué clase de persona crees que soy? No podría inventar algo como eso, además no soy tu enemigo…- respondió Diamante con voz tranquila, pues se había dado cuenta de que la noticia le había caído por sorpresa a su visita.

-¡Lo eres! Desde el momento en que intentas separar a Serena de mí, no sé que le habrás dicho o qué has hecho pero estoy seguro que ella no es nada tuyo- respondió elevando el tono de voz

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada para tenerla a mí lado, es decisión de ella, no hay influencia de mi parte- le Indicó tratando de mantenerse tranquilo

-Yo estoy seguro que Serena me ama a mí…- afirmó Darien

-Hay muchas formas de amar… tu y yo amamos a Serena, tal vez de forma distinta, pero la amamos, queremos verla feliz y ser feliz a su lado ¿no?-

Darien asintió levemente ante el comentario y la pregunta de Diamante

-¡Si! Sólo que a uno de los dos le va a tocar perder en el momento en que ella elija con quien de los dos quiere estar, y aunque sé que ese perdedor no voy a ser yo, solamente de pensarlo, me duele, y me hace odiarte-

-Pues te repito, Serena y yo somos novios, pero si no me crees, no puedo hacer nada, y siento mucho que te duela esta decisión de ella, pero también sería muy tonto de mi parte renunciar a lo que me hace feliz y a quien puedo hacer feliz…

-No te creo! Y aunque así fuera ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer feliz a Serena?

-Sí, y mientras ella me lo permita, voy a hacerla feliz… Cada uno tiene su tiempo y su espacio en la vida de otros y ahora es mi momento para estar con Serena, el tuyo…

-A ver, no me trates como si fuera un imbécil, yo sé que me vas a decir que mi tiempo y mi oportunidad ya pasó, sólo te voy a advertir algo: deja de decir que Serena y tú tienen una relación que no existe y no te voy a permitir que te aproveches de algo para presionarla para que esté contigo, porque te lo juro, que no te la vas a acabar.

-Jamás podría hacerle eso a Serena… no sería capaz de hacerle daño, y si no me crees, ya tendrás tiempo de quitarte esa venda de los ojos.

Darien no respondió, sólo se quedó observándolo como tratando de descubrir algo en su mirada… algo con lo cual pudiera descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con Serena. Después de unos segundos, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dirigió a la salida del departamento. Diamante se limitó a seguirlo con la mirada, como para asegurarle que Serena a su lado sería feliz.

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- preguntó una voz desde una de las habitaciones, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta de la misma

-Darien Chiba- respondió de forma directa

-¿El imbécil que hizo sufrir tanto a Serena?- dijo mientras apretaba los puños

-El mismo-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?, tengo varias cosas guardadas para él, nunca le perdonaré que Serena estuviera tan mal por su culpa- mientras golpeaba la mesa del comedor al que ya se había acercado-

-Por que no es necesario, ahora Serena tiene quien la proteja… y esa persona soy yo- mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro

-¿Entonces es cierto?- dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿Qué Serena y yo somos novios?- obteniendo como respuesta un cabeceo afirmativo de su acompañante- Pues sí, anoche comenzamos a andar, ¿acaso crees que iba a jugar con eso?, si no fuera cierto jamás me atrevería a decirlo, eso podría costarme la amistad de mi niña-

-¡Pues ven acá! Déjame felicitarte, no pensé que me recibieras con tan buena noticia- mientras se daban un gran abrazo- tengo que verla para saludarla y felicitarla también a ella

-Ahora voy a ir por ella a su casa, no quedé en nada con ella ayer, pero quiero darle la sorpresa, ¡vamos!- mientras tomaba la llave de su coche y le hacía una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

-No gracias, no quiero hacer mal tercio y menos en su primer día de noviazgo, además necesito descansar un poco del viaje, de verdad que me pegó el cambio de horario…

-Como quieras, pero estoy seguro que a ella le va a dar gusto verte-

-Mejor descanso un rato, déjame la dirección anotada y luego te alcanzo ¿te parece?-

-Ya se, mejor le digo a Seiya que venga por ti, vale? Creo que él sólo está esperando una excusa para ir a ver a cierta pelinegra- dijo esto Diamante mientras dibuja una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro y cerraba tras de sí la puerta.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien subió al coche y azotó la puerta mientras soltaba un gruñido, lo que hizo que Haruka volteara a observarlo

-Tan mal te fue?- Preguntó de manera incisiva la rubia

-Ese estúpido dice que ya es novio de Serena- entornando los ojos- por Dios!

-De verdad crees que eso sea una mentira…- Darien volteó a verla con una mirada fulminante- es decir, tú me dijiste que ella te dijo que sólo quería tu amistad y que trataría de ser feliz con él…

-Si- respondió pesadamente- pero eso me lo dijo ayer, conozco a Serena, se que ella no podría ser capaz de empezar tan pronto esa relación- mientras se quedaba mirando de manera perdida a la calle- "_no puede ser cierto, no puede ser cierto"-_ se repetía mentalmente como para convencerse de algo que quería negar a toda costa.

Haruka no respondió nada, puso en marcha el coche y arrancó a toda velocidad hacia Fire Media.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mina y Rei ya estaban en el comedor desayunando cuando escucharon el timbre, como de costumbre a Serena se le había hecho tarde y andaba corriendo de un lado a otro buscando todo lo que necesitaba antes de bajar a desayunar, de pronto Diamante entró en la casa siendo recibido por Luna y conducido al comedor.

-Buenos días señoritas- saludó el platinado

-Hola Diamante- dijo muy alegre Mina

-Buen día Diamante, vienes a ver a….- dejo la frase incompleta para ver la reacción de él

-Sí, vengo a ver a mi novia- respondió él con una sonrisa en el rostro

Mina se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de entender lo que acababa de escuchar- Porqué nadie me explica ni me dice lo que ocurre en esta casa- preguntó finalmente

-Lunaaaaaaaaa! Ayúdame por favor!- gritó Serena desde su habitación provocando una sonrisa de ternura en Diamante, una expresión de fastidio en Rei y Mina

-Me disculpo con ustedes, pero parece que mi niña necesita ayuda- Diamante se alejó del comedor y subió a toda prisa las escaleras

-Parece que Serena tiene razón… tiene todo lo que una mujer podría desear- dijo casi en un susurro Rei

-¿¿¿Porque no me habías dicho que Serena es la novia de ese monumento de hombre???- reclamó inmediatamente Mina-

-Porque me acabo de enterar yo también- respondió Rei mientras tomaba un poco de café- ¿Crees que le haga bien a Serena?-

-Ay Rei, a quién no le va a hacer bien estar con un hombre como ese!-

Rei no contestó, sabía que sería caso perdido.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Me parece que aquí hay una damisela en peligro…- dijo Ante desde fuera de la habitación- ¿se puede?- terminó preguntando mientras abría poco a poco la puerta.

Serena al escuchar la voz esbozo una sonrisa y corrió a abrir la puerta para recibir a Diamante con un abrazó y un tierno beso en los labios

-¡Pero qué buen recibimiento!- dijo Diamante mientras atraía de nuevo a Serena para besar su mejilla- A ver ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- cuestiona Diamante mientras la toma de la mano y se dirige a sentarse en la cama para invitarla a que ella se sentara en sus piernas

Es que no encuentro mis aretes- respondió sonrojada Serena-

-Y si mejor te pones los que te regalé hace poco?- sugirió Diamante- ¿o no me digas que son esos lo que no encuentras?

-¿Cómo crees?- reclamo Serena, mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a su alhajero- esos están en un lugar muy bien resguardado- continuó para tomar los aretes de bailarina y colocárselos- ¿Cómo se ven?- preguntó moviendo su cara para modelarlos

-En ti todo se te ve bien- respondió Diamante en un tono de ensoñación- Eres hermosa… ¿ya te lo había dicho?- preguntó mientras se acercaba para colocar su frente sobre la de Serena, quien solo movió afirmativamente la cabeza como respuesta, para permitir que él terminara de cerrar el espacio para unir sus bocas en un tierno beso.

-Vamos a desayunar…- dijo Serena separándose del beso- se que no sonó muy romántico pero… me muero de hambre- mientras tomaba de la mano a Diamante y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde la esperaban sus amigas.

-No te preocupes…- respondió él mientras se acercaba para abrazarla por la espalda, provocando que Serena cerrara los ojos y se dejar guiar por él-… se lo tragona que eres!-

-Oye!- reclamó Serena, pero sabía que no podía defenderse mucho que digamos, su novio la había dejado sin armas para hacerlo.

Entre risas llegaron a donde se encontraban Mina y Rei, quienes al verlos se levantaron rápidamente.

-Qué bueno que ya estás lista, vámonos- dijo Rei mientras se dirigían a la puerta

-¿No me vas a dejar desayunar?- dijo poniendo una cara de puchero-

-No! para que aprendas a no ser tan confiada- gruñó Rei- además necesito llegar temprano a la oficina

-Si no les molesta…- intervino Diamante- yo las llevo a la oficina y después me robo un momento a Serena para llevarla a Desayunar-

-Ay no!- respondió inmediatamente Mina- No podemos hacer mal tercio- mientras le daba unos codazos a su amiga- nosotras nos vamos por nuestra cuenta y ustedes vayan solitos…- terminó guiñando un ojo

-Diamante, sé que me vas a matar- intervino Rei- pero aprovechando que estás aquí te podría pedir que antes de llevar a desayunar a Serena pasaras a firmar unos documentos-

-No es molestia, vamos!- haciendo un además para invitarlas a caminar y tomando del brazo a Serena- ¿de verdad no quieren que las lleve?

-No Diamante, el onceavo mandamiento es no estorbar!- respondió Mina, provocando pena en la nueva pareja.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena y Diamante estaban en la oficina de Rei esperando que ella trajera unos documentos y otras cosas que había dicho quería mostrarle a los dos, de pronto Diamante se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente, cosa que notó de inmediato Serena

-¿Qué tienes? – preguntó mientras se acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano para detenerlo y que quedaran frente a frente.

Diamante soltó un suspiro y tomando más fuerte la mano de de ella la condujo hasta el escritorio donde él se recargo y la abrazó tiernamente por la cintura

-Darien ya sabe que somos novios- respondió él de manera directa

-pero ¿cómo?- dijo poniendo una cara de extrañeza-

-Es que anoche después de salir de tu casa, se me antojó una copa y me fui a un bar donde me lo encontré, por cierto bastante tomado –haciendo una pausa para ver la reacción de ella, pero al ver que la cara seguí siendo la misma continuó- él quiso comenzar a pelar conmigo, pero no le respondí la agresión y hoy en la mañana fue a verme a mi departamento y se lo dije…

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella

-… me confundí, pensé que él ya sabía por la actitud que tomó, por supuesto él no me creyó, pensó que se lo había dicho para molestarlo nada más- le contaba Diamante mientras ahora acariciaba los hombros de Serena, para terminar atrayéndola totalmente hacia su pecho- Serena te lo digo para que no te tome por sorpresa cualquier comentario de él, y te pido que si te lo encuentras y te pregunta, le digas que es cierto, si?-

-aja!- respondió Serena con su cara acunada en el pecho de Diamante

-¿si?- insistió Diamante, soltándola un poco del abrazo para que ella pudiera levantar el rostro

-a ver si con esto te convenzo- respondió Serena viéndolo a los ojos y acercándose para darle un beso tronado en la boca.

-Gracias!- dijo él mientras la acercaba para darle un nuevo beso, pero más profundo y tierno que el anterior

Afuera de la oficina se encontraba un Darien que acababa de llegar a Fire Media y había ido a buscar a Rei a su oficina, pero se detuvo antes de entrar al escuchar la voz de Diamante y la de Serena, hablaban de él, eso era innegable pero lo que escuchó después fue lo que lo dejó completamente helado. Su cara era de completa decepción, cuando escuchó que se estaban besando supo que no había lugar a dudas, la había perdido, había perdido a su princesa. Cerró los ojos como si con eso hubiera podido dejar de escuchar las demostraciones de afecto que se estaba dado Serena y Diamante, pero sólo logró agudizar más su oído, provocando que una lágrima rodara sobre su rostro. Contrajo la expresión y con el dedo índice limpió la huella de su dolor y tratando de no hacer ruido entró a la primera puerta que tenía a la mano, donde no pudiera seguir escuchándolos.

-Entonces vas a hablar con Darien?- preguntó Diamante mientras soltaba a serena para besar sus manos.

-Claro que sí- respondió ella, sonrojándose ante la muestra de cariño que Diamante le prodigaba en ese momento- tengo que dejarle en claro que ahora tú eres mi novio- mientras le daba otro beso fugaz

-Pero tendrá que ser en la tarde, porque ahora el que se muere de hambre soy yo!- mientras ponía su frente sobre la de ella- ¿Crees que se pegue lo comelón?

-Oye!- reclamó ella, mientras le daba un pequeño manotazo en el hombro- no te burles!- provocando la risa del platinado quien para confortarla la atrajo de nuevo a su cuerpo para abrazarla

-Creo que así disfruto más la espera de Rei, de hecho… podría tardarse un eternidad y nunca me cansaría de tenerte entre mis brazos… te quiero mi niña- mientras besaba los rubios cabellos de Serena.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-¿Por qué te fuiste con él?- se preguntaba Darien mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la gran sala de juntas que en ese momento a él le parecía inmensa- Tengo ganas de matar a alguien y si es a Diamante Black mucho mejor…- pensó en voz alta mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas que hace un minuto había tratado de esconder hasta entrar a ese lugar

-Pero si tú estás enamorada de mí… ¿qué ya se te olvidó?- dijo mientras volteaba a ver hacia la puerta que conectaba la sala de juntas con la oficina donde ahora estaban Serena y Diamante- Tu no amas a Diamante, me amas a mí… Serena me amas a mí!- dijo en tono donde se podía encontrar mezclado el dolor, la impotencia y el reclamo que experimentaba en ese momento, mientras elevaba la vista hacia el cielo, como si estuviera pidiendo una explicación de aquello que estaba viviendo…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Notas:**

**Hola niñas, otra vez yo, dando lata! Jajaja. Ahora sí, ya con un poquito más de tiempo porque ya terminaron las clases y parece que recuperaré un poco el control de mi tiempo, bueno, al menos eso espero. **

**Quiero agradecerles por los rw´s del capítulo anterior a Cherrie, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Princess Moon-light- Sailor Lady, Susy, Emeraude Serenity, Yumi, Princesita Serenity de Chiba, Sere Tsukino, Liebende Lesung, Usako de Chiba y Setsuna Halliwell. Espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios quejas o sugerencias!!!**

**Cuñis, supongo que ya te diste cuenta que pronto serás muy feliz ¿vdd? (tú sabes por qué te lo digo)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 13**

Los besos entre Serena y Diamante se vieron interrumpidos de pronto por la voz de Akemi que entró sin aviso alguno a la oficina

-¿Cómo que te vas a ir a desayunar?- preguntó poniendo las manos en la cintura y viendo reprobatoriamente a la rubia, mientras Rei llegaba detrás de él a su oficina

-Pues si…- respondió Serena inmediatamente, pero bastante nerviosa- … es que tengo hambre- terminó mientras ponía cara de puchero

-Pues lo siento señorita, tú no vas a ir a ningún otro lado que no sea el foro… - dijo haciendo una pausa para tomar aire- …¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? ¿Se te ha olvidado que hoy será la sesión de fotografía de estudio?

-Pero… pero…- trató de responder Serena, sin embargo Akemi ya la había tomado de la mano y la arrastraba hacia el foro

-Y despídete de tu novio porque no te podrá ver hasta la noche-

-Ni modo mi niña… este es el precio que tengo que pagar por tener a una novia tan hermosa como tú- mientras le daba un rápido beso en los labios, pues Akemi no había dejado de jalarla

-No puedo creer la suerte que tienen algunas…- terminó el fotógrafo mientras cerraba la puerta de la oficina

-Perdóname Diamante- dijo Rei un poco apenada- no debí haberles pedido que vinieran a la empresa…-

-No te preocupes Rei, comprendo todo, además Akemi tiene razón, no podemos detener el proyecto…. Aunque me duela en el alma separarme de Serena…. A ver muéstrame los documentos de los que me habías hablado…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien esperó a que pudiera controlar sus sentimientos para salir de la sala de juntas y dirigirse a su oficina donde lo esperaba Haruka. Cuando ésta lo vio entrar hizo una mueca de sorpresa, pero terminó haciendo uno de sus irónicos comentarios.

-Viste un fantasma?- Darien venía muy pálido al entrar en la oficina- ¿O viste a la nueva parejita en plena acción?

-Más bien quiero matar a alguien -respondió molesto- ahórrate tu sarcasmo porque no estoy de humor para soportarte

-Uy! el príncipe se molestó?- respondió aun más irónica- perdóname la vida, ¿no?

Darien le lanzo una mirada de reproche- no estoy molesto, ¡estoy que me lleva el demonio!-respondió cerrando sus puños- creo que la perdí... no le había querido creer a Diamante… pero los acabo de escuchar "hablando"- diciendo esta última palabra con gran ironía – soy un imbécil!

-Lo bueno es que ya te diste cuenta tú sólo…-respondió ella aprovechando el comentario de Darien, quien volvió a fulminarla con la mirada, sin embargo le dolía tanto lo que acababa de escuchar que no podía discutir en ese momento

-Ahora lo que me importa es Serena, es que no me resigno a perderla… No voy a perderla!- dijo decido

-Darien, Darien… antes que nada tienes que calmarte- dijo ella moviendo las manos invitándolo a que respirara – sino de verdad vas a matar a alguien…

-Si!... me encantaría tener el cuello de Diamante entre mis manos para apretarlo…- Darien había extendido uno de sus brazos y contraía su mano para simular que oprimía algo

-No…- trató de interrumpir la rubia

-Para asfixiarlo!-

-….no, no… Darien, si hicieras eso te podrían encerrar en la cárcel… te quedarías ahí por años- terminó ella mientras reía un poco- imagínate!

-¿Entonces qué quieres que haga?- interrogo él perdiendo la paciencia con su compañera

-Mira…- comenzó a decir irónicamente-… yo te aconsejo que te vayas a tu departamento y te encierres en él durante unos…. dos meses ¿te parece bien?

-Tú siempre con tus ironías… ¡anda termina de arruinarme el día!- dijo molesto- mejor ya dime la verdad… total, aunque no te la pida la vas a decir!

-Pues la verdad, es que Serena debe estar harta de soportar tus actitudes de niño chiquito, y eso que no se enteró que ayer te fuiste a tomar… Darien te estás comportando como un cobarde-

-¿Y tú qué quieres que haga? ¿Que le sonría al mundo como si nada pasara y que aplauda al verla con ese idiota?

-Lo ves… eso es justamente lo que te digo, no vas a lograr nada con compadecerte tú solo, lo que tienes que hacer es enfrentar tus problemas, buscarle solución a todo esto- La rubia se levantó para quedar de frente a él y tomarlo de ambos hombros- Reacciona!

-Y qué pretendes que haga? Ella se ve feliz con ese idiota- dijo el pelinegro- la única solución sería llevarla conmigo…-

Haruka entornó los ojos – La solución sería que hablaras claro con ella, pero escúchame bien: Hablar con ella, sin dejarte llevar por tus últimamente acostumbrados arrebatos-

-Hablar…- susurró- para ti es muy fácil decirlo Haruka pero… no es nada fácil hablar con la persona que amas cuando ella está con otro, Maldición!- gritó enojado- quisiera hablar con ella pero siempre de una u otra forma siempre terminamos peleando…

-Ya sé!- dijo haciendo una expresión como si hubiera tenido una grandiosa idea- hazme un favor… cuando intentes hablar con ella, ladea un poco tu cabeza- mientras tomaba la cara de Darien y la colocaba como había indicado- así está perfecta

-¿Y eso para qué?- preguntó curioso el pelinegro

-Para ver si en esa posición hacen contacto las dos neuronas que tienes dentro de esa cabecita y te fluyen las ideas- terminó riendo

-Créeme que tus comentarios hacen que me sienta mejor, eh!- respondió irónico- tu sí que sabes cómo tirar mi autoestima al piso…-

-Gracias- dijo mientras llevaba una mano al pecho y levantaba orgullosa la cara- sé que siempre soy la mejor en todo lo que hago…- ante el comentario los dos soltaron un sonora carcajada.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena había estado todo el día en el estudio con Akemi y Mina en la sesión fotográfica, después de muchas horas el artista decidió que ya tenían las imágenes que necesitaban, así que por fin permitió que Serena se fuera a descansar. Diamante y Rei habían entrado casi al final de la sesión llevados por el mismo Akemi para pedir su opinión sobre las imágenes, así que decidieron que mientras Serena se cambiaba irían a revisar el material. Darien, quien estaba con Rei al momento de que Akemi le solicitó su presencia, aprovechó para dirigirse a los camerinos, donde sabía que se encontraba Serena, cuando se encontró frente a la puerta dudó en acercarse, pero finalmente levantó su mano para golpear mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared

Serena al escuchar los toques se sorprendió, en ese momento todo pasó por su mente menos que fuera él.

-¿quién?- preguntó mientras seguía cepillándose el cabello

-Soy yo princesa…- respondió Darien desde fuera

Serena soltó un suspiro cuando escuchó de quien se trataba –Darien, por favor, ahorita no puedo hablar contigo, estoy terminando de arreglarme, si quieres después hablamos…-

-¿Estás sola?- preguntó él como si no hubiera escuchado lo que ella había dicho

-Por supuesto que estoy sola- respondió Serena

Cuando Darien escuchó esto, tomó la perilla y la giró, para suerte de él y desgracia de Serena, a esta última se le había olvidado poner el seguro, permitiendo que Darien entrara provocando sorpresa y molestia en ella.

-Óyeme! ¿Pero qué te pasa?- vociferó Serena- ¡Te dije que no quería hablar contigo ahora!

-Pero yo si- Respondió Darien mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella – Necesito decirte tantas cosas Serena

-Darien, pensé que esto ya había quedado claro, te pedí que me dejaras ser feliz… Mira yo se que Diamante ya te dijo que somos novios, no sé por qué insistes en buscarme, ¡entiéndeme! No quiero problemas con él por tu culpa.

-Insisto en buscarte por que te amo – Darien hizo una pausa – Mi corazón lo sigues ocupando tú…- Esas palabras hicieron que Serena quisiera alejarse de allí, así que comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero Darien la detuvo cerrándole el paso-… sabes qué Serena?, sé perfectamente que a ti te pasa lo mismo…- Darien hizo una pausa esperando que ella respondiera algo…- Aunque no me digas nada, sé perfecto que sientes lo mismo que yo, que no me puedes sacar de tu cabeza, vamos Serena… ¡acéptalo!

Serena rodó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la quijada, mientras sonreía sarcásticamente- ¡Nada más esto me faltaba!, ahora resulta que sabes más que yo de mis sentimientos… - ella estaba molesta por la actitud de él- pues sabes qué Darien, lamento desilusionarte pero a mí ya no me pasa eso…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?- preguntó mordazmente Darien

-Te estoy tratando de decir que con todo lo que ha pasado, mis sentimientos han cambiado…-Respondió un poco nerviosa Serena

-Claro! Ahora resulta que me olvidaste como por arte de magia… que todo lo que hubo entre nosotros, el amor inmenso que nos teníamos, desapareció de un día para otro, Serena ¡por Dios! Tú no me pudiste haberme sacado tan fácilmente de tu corazón-

-Darien, tienes razón esto no ha cambiado de un día para otro, esto comenzó a cambiar desde hace mucho… y una persona a la que yo incluso llegué a ignorar por tú culpa, por estar pensando en ti, por estar sufriendo por ti, me ayudó a que eso sucediera y sin que yo me diera cuenta él ya vive en mi corazón-

-¿Me estas queriendo de decir que amas a Diamante?-

-No sé si amo a Diamante, pero lo que si te puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, es que estoy empezando a sentir cosas por él que antes no sentía…-

La respuesta que ella había dado dejó paralizado a Darien, sintió como las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos, pero trató de controlarlas y acercándose a Serena le habló tiernamente

-Serena ¿por qué dices eso? Tú sabes que lo de nosotros es indestructible…- Serena volteó a verlo, Darien no supo si lo que había en sus ojos era temor, rabia o amor-… yo se que tú me sigues amando tanto como yo a ti…

-No- respondió Serena casi en un suspiro- ya no!

Darien se sorprendió con la respuesta, sin embargo algo en los ojos de Serena lo animó a acercarse para tratar de besarla

-No Darien- dijo ella poniendo las manos en el pecho de él para separarlo- no por favor- mientras giraba la cabeza para apartar su vista de la de él

-Mi amor…- dijo él mientras tomaba la cara de Serena entre sus manos y la giraba para verla a los ojos-

-No, Darien, por favor…-

-Mi princesa… ¿qué te pasa? Soy yo…- Darien cerró el espacio para besarla,

-No… Darien, no… No!- Ella comenzó a forcejear para intentar separarse de él, no podía permitir que la besara, no quería permitirlo…

La puerta se abrió lentamente, sin embargo el que Darien hubiera ganado la batalla y ahora estuviera besando a Serena no les permitió sentir la presencia de nadie más…De pronto el sonido que provocó el azotar la puerta del camerino los sorprendió a los dos, Diamante, quien había estado escuchando parte de la plática, estaba parado ahora frente a ellos. La cara que tenía era de total molestia, Darien soltó el rostro de Serena y lo encaró, mientras Serena se había quedado helada al verlo…

-¿Qué no escuchas que te está diciendo que no?- dijo Diamante antes de estrellar su puño derecho en el rostro de Darien, provocando que un hilo de sangre corriera por su labio y diera algunos pasos hacia atrás.

-No! por favor no!, Diamante…- gritó Serena, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos la estaba escuchando en ese momento, la cara de ella era de total angustia.

Darien deshizo rápidamente los pasos andados y trató de regresarle el golpe a Diamante, pero este lo esquivó agachando un poco la cabeza, cosa que Darien aprovechó para tomarlo del cuello y golpearlo en el estómago con la rodilla

-Darien, déjalo por favor!- volvió a gritar la rubia

Diamante pareció no haber sentido el golpe, se enderezó rápidamente –No te metas con Serena, ¿acaso no entiendes que ella ya no es nada tuyo?- dijo mientras lanzaba otro golpe que fue interceptado por Darien

-Y tú no entiendes que el que se está metiendo en algo muy íntimo eres tú Diamante… Serena para mi es Sagrada… y no soporto que alguien más esté cerca de ella- respondió Darien mientras lo sostenía por la camisa y Diamante por los brazos

-A sí? –Respondió el platinado, mientras pasaba sus manos hacia dentro de los brazos de Darien para soltarse y empujarlo- ¿Sagrada? Si ella –señalando a Serena, mientras se acercaba nuevamente a Darien- hubiera sido sagrada para ti, nunca la hubieras dejado…

-Cállate…

-…No la hubieras lastimado ni siquiera con el pensamiento…con la duda de que te había engañado…

-Cállate, Diamante, cállate!- Gritó Darien mientras le estrellaba el puño en el rostro

-Darien, Ya basta… por favor!- gritó nuevamente Serena mientras trataba de detenerlo del brazo, pero él se soltó del agarre

-¿Te duele la verdad?- preguntó incisivo Diamante, mientras se ponía de pie para volver a encarar al pelinegro

-Imbécil!- le gritó Darien, lo que provocó la furia de Diamante y le lanzó nuevamente el puño directo al rostro, incitando a que Darien quisiera responderle, sin embargo lo único que lograron fue enfrascarse en un forcejeo

-Basta los dos!- gritaba Serena- Basta!

Diamante soltó un brazo, el cual fue a parar directamente al estómago de Darien, provocando un quejido en este y que tuviera que abrir la boca para jalar aire, sin embargo no tardó mucho en lanzar su brazo izquierdo para golpear al peliplateado, Diamante detuvo el golpe, pero no esperaba que con el otro brazo Darien golpeara su estómago tan fuerte que lo hiciera saltar un poco y dejar escapar un fuerte gemido.

-La única verdad aquí- dijo Darien al ver que Diamante se había quedado dolido por el golpe- es que Serena me ama a mí, lo acabo de sentir en el beso que nos dimos, la sentí temblar entre mis brazos ¿Acaso tú has sentido eso cuando está contigo Diamante?

La frase de Darien había provocado nuevamente la furia del platinado, pero Serena aprovechó que los dos estaban separados para correr a colocarse entre ellos

-No… No!- gritó Serena dirigiéndose a Diamante- ya cálmate! No le puedes seguir el juego… Y tú Darien ya basta también!- mientras extendía los brazos para mantener una distancia prudente entre ellos.

Darien notó que el comentario que había hecho logró provocar en Diamante una gran molestia pues sabía que era la verdad y colocó en su rostro una sonrisa sarcástica ante esa reacción

-Te duele que te diga la verdad ¿no es cierto?- preguntó mordazmente Darien

-He dicho que ya basta!- gritó nuevamente Serena- ¡Largo!- terminó Serena señalando la puerta y tronando los dedos.

-Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que le digas a Diamante la verdad, hasta que le digas que me sigues amando…

-Serena responde- dijo intempestivamente Diamante, provocando en Serena asombro al ver que había entrado al juego de Darien-

-Vamos Serena por favor, díselo! Dile que me amas…- suplicó Darien, pero al voltear a verla se dio cuenta de la expresión que tenía la rubia al verlo, era una cara que nunca había visto en ella, reflejaba una tremenda desilusión…

-Serena por favor contesta… al menos di ¿quién quieres que se vaya?- intervino Diamante

Serena dejó de ver a Darien para voltear hacia Diamante- ¿quién?- preguntó ella

-Si ¿quién se va?- intervino nuevamente Darien

-A ver Darien… te vas a tu oficina, te encierras en ella y desahogas tu furia como mejor te plazca… y nos dejas en paz… ¿entendiste?

-Sí, sólo que…- colocando una sonrisa en el rostro, que no se hubiera podido definir si era de ironía o de dolor- … no me lo creo, pero si, los dejo en paz- y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la puerta del camerino, Serena lo siguió con la mirada hasta que él se perdió tras la puerta y se encontró con los ojos de Diamante que estaban sobre ella.

Diamante tenía una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro, y quiso acercarse a ella para abrazarla pero ella le puso una mano en el pecho deteniendo su avance

-¿Y tú qué? – preguntó Serena provocando que la expresión del rostro del platinado cambiara por una de confusión - ¿qué esperas para irte tu también?- mientras hacía un movimiento de cabeza hacia la puerta del camerino.

Diamante no respondió nada, agachó la cabeza pues sabía que lo que acababa de hacer estaba mal, sin embargo, tenía que reconocerlo… estaba muerto de coraje, pero no iba a hacer reclamo alguno, así que se dirigió hacia la puerta seguido también por la mirada de Serena, la cual en ese momento hubiera podido fulminar a quien tuviera enfrente…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

La rubia se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos, lo que acababa de ver entre esos dos la había dejado totalmente fuera de sus casillas, de pronto, escuchó cómo se abría nuevamente la puerta del camerino

-Te dije que te fueras y que nos dejaras en paz!- gritó Serena sin voltear a la entrada, adivinando que era Darien la persona que había entrado al camerino

-¿Por qué me tratas así?- preguntó Mina casi al borde del llanto- ¿Qué te hice?- Serena al escuchar la voz de su amiga volteó rápidamente para disculparse.

-Mina, perdóname- mientras corría a abrazarla- es que pensé que eras…

-¿Darien?- preguntó curiosa a lo que Serena sólo asintió pero no puedo ocultar su molestia - ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás molesta?

-No es nada…- respondió casi en un susurro- nada…

-Aja! Por nada vas a tener esa cara, Serena no le puedes esconder tus sentimientos a la gran Mina -mientras la rodeaba para recargarse en el respaldo de la silla- qué pasó? Y más te vale que me respondas con la verdad!- Sentenció

-Se pelearon…- respondió Serena- … y los corrí a los dos!

-Se pelean por ti y los corres?- dijo Mina emocionada, pero al ver los ojos tremendamente molestos de Serena dejó a un lado sus comentarios- Está bien… ¿dónde está Rei cuando se le necesita?- provocando una sonrisa en Serena- Para empezar ¿por qué pelearon?

-Porque…- Serena respondió totalmente nerviosa-… Darien entró al camerino mientras estaba sola y comenzó a hablar de lo que siente por mí, pero terminó besándome… y Diamante entró justo en ese momento…-

-Y puso en su lugar a Darien… ¿no?- completó Mina

-Pues sí, pero lo hizo de la manera incorrecta, él comenzó la pelea… nunca pensé verlo en esa situación, su actitud me dejó totalmente desconcertada…

-Serena por favor! Tú crees que se iba a detener a pensar en cuál sería la forma más civilizada de defenderte si al abrir la puesta encuentra a su novia en brazos del ex!- Mina movía negativamente la cabeza- Créeme que hasta el más pacifista de los seres humanos reaccionarían de manera visceral en una situación como esta-

-¿Lo estás apoyando?

-Estoy tratando de explicarte el porqué de la actitud de Diamante, pero obviamente tú le diste su lugar ante Darien ¿no?-

-Pues digamos que sí… primero corrí a Darien y después a Diamante…- respondió Serena bastante nerviosa

-¿¡Corriste a Diamante por defenderte de Darien!?- gritó Mina-¿Cómo te atreviste?

-Es que me molestó que me pusiera entre la espada y la pared, que me presionara para que les contestara a quién prefería… Si soy su novia es obvio que lo iba a elegir a él- dijo tratando de explicar su forma de actuar

-Serena… él vio cómo te derrumbaste por Darien, te permitió que lo utilizaras para darle celos y ¿ahora quieres que no reaccione así?- mientras cruzaba los brazos y miraba reprobatoriamente a Serena- Serena no te puedes comportar así con él!

-Mina, creo que tienes razón- respondió Serena aun pensativa-

-¿Cómo que crees?- mina preguntó indignada- Tengo la razón!, es más te ordeno que en este momento vayas y arregles las cosas con ese bombón que tienes por novio, mira que si no lo haces yo si voy a consolarlo

Serena rio al escuchar el comentario de su amiga mientras la tomaba por los hombros y le daba un beso en la mejilla- debo ir a hablar con él, Gracias!!!- Serena salió corriendo del camerino con la única idea de arreglar las cosas con Diamante.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-¿Qué te pasó?- gritó Setsuna haciendo girar a Haruka, con la que estaba platicando, hacia la puerta de la oficina

-Nada!- respondió secamente Darien

-Pues "nada " te pasó encima porque te dejó para dar lástima!- dijo casi a punto soltar una carcajada la rubia- mejor acéptalo… ese "nada" tiene nombre y apellido: Diamante Black-

-Tienes razón…- respondió el pelinegro sin ánimos, lo cual sorprendió a sus dos acompañantes, pues normalmente se hubiera defendido ante al sarcasmo utilizado- fue Diamante, pero eso no me importa ahora

-¿Cómo no te va a importar?- reclamó Setsuna- mira como te dejó ese salvaje- mientras se acercaba a tratar de revisarle los golpes.

-Te digo que eso no importa…- volvió a reclamar Darien mientras apartaba su rostro de la mano de Setsuna-… la que me importa es ella…

-Ahí vas otra vez!- suspiró resignada Haruka- tenemos a este y al autocompasivo…

-…Su mirada estaba llena de desilusión- continuó Darien como si no hubiera escuchado el comentario de la Rubia- desilusión que yo provoqué

-¿Te sientes bien?- terminó diciendo Haruka mientras intercambiaba unas miradas con Setsuna como tratando de entender lo que le estaba pasando al pelinegro-

-No tenía derecho de hacer lo que hice…- respondió Darien volteando a ver a Haruka, para después tomar su saco y salir de su oficina

Setsuna trató de seguirlo pero Haruka la detuvo- déjalo, me parece que ya tocó fondo… lo que necesita ahora es estar solo y pensar en todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que ha vivido, pero sobre todo… tiene que pensar en lo que va a hacer…

-Pero…- trató de debatir Setsuna-…

-Créeme, es lo mejor…- le respondió totalmente segura-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Serena se encontraba parada frente a la puerta del departamento de Diamante, ella sabía que él se había comportado de manera salvaje, pero también tenía que reconocer que la forma en la que la había encontrado con Darien le había hecho perder el control, a pesar de ser una de las personas más tranquilas y pacíficas que ella conocía, así que por fin se decidió y tocó el timbre

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió lentamente encontrándose con un Diamante sorprendido de verla ahí, sin embargo la expresión del rostro de él cambió por una de molestia casi de inmediato. Diamante no dijo nada, sólo abrió totalmente la puerta y se dirigió a la sala dejando a Serena parada en la puerta de su departamento. Ella entró, cerró tras de sí la puerta y se acercó poco a poco a Diamante

-Se que estás molesto…- Serena comenzó a hablar con un poco de cautela- pero también entiéndeme que no fue una situación muy agradable para mí…-

Ante no contestó nada y seguía dándole la espalda a Serena

-Diamante… no quiero estar enojada contigo…- dijo Serena dudando en acercarse a él- no ahora…ándale, regálame una sonrisita… es todo lo que pido- decía Serena detrás de Diamante, mientras él continuaba con una cara de pocos amigos-… por favor!

-No tengo ganas de reírme…- respondió él mientras agachaba la mirada, provocando en Serena un poco de nerviosismo y desesperación- … después de lo que vi y después de lo que escuché…- terminó moviendo negativamente la cabeza- … no!

-¿Qué? Estábamos discutiendo… además si escuchaste todo tienes que haberte dado cuenta que yo lo rechacé…

-Pues yo no vi precisamente eso- dijo volteando a ver a Serena finalmente- se estaban besando…

-No!

-Serena, te pedí que me dijeras siempre la verdad de tus sentimientos… si tú quieres estar con él dímelo te juro que lo voy a comprender y no voy a preguntarte nada…

-No Diamante, él me besó que es diferente, yo te lo juro que estaba forcejeando con él… yo no te haría algo así!...

Diamante continuaba serio, pero tenía que aceptar que las palabras de Serena le estaban devolviendo el alma al cuerpo

-…Yo no podría hacerte algo así Diamante, nunca, no a ti!

-Me estás diciendo la verdad?- preguntó ya con la expresión del rostro ya un poco suavizada

-Si! Claro!

-¿Segura?

-Sí, segura- mientras movía afirmativamente la cabeza-

-¿Y tú ya no estás enojada?- preguntó mientras dudaba un poco en acercarse a ella

-¿Por qué tendría que estar enojada?- dijo haciéndose la despistada- No tengo razones… el que te pelees con Darien como si fueras un troglodita no es motivo para que yo esté enojada…¿verdad?

Diamante sonrió ante el sarcasmo que estaba utilizando Serena – Te prometo que eso no va a volver a pasar!- dijo mientras levantaba la mano derecha en señal de juramento- Discúlpame!

-Y se volvieron a ver después de que se pelearon- preguntó intrigada la rubia

-Yo salí de La empresa y no lo encontré en el camino… así que supongo que siguió al pie de la letra tus instrucciones y se fue a encerrar a su oficina- respondió sonriendo un poco, pero al momento de hacerlo se lastimó el labio y provocó que se llevará inmediatamente la mano al rostro

-Ya ves lo que te pasa por salvaje!- mientras se acercaba a ver el golpe que tenía Diamante- ¿Dónde tienes tu botiquín para que pueda curarte?- preguntó Serena mientras tocaba delicadamente la mejilla de él.

-¡Ah no! botiquín no- reclamó como niño chiquito- además…- completó mientras abrazaba a serena por la cintura y la atraía a su cuerpo- aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para curarme- viendo directamente a los ojos de ella

-Diamante, tú eres el hombre con el que yo quiero estar… lo demás y los demás- haciendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras- la verdad no me importan, así que puedes estar tranquilo ¿sí?- mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa al platinado y se acercaba para darle un tierno beso en los labios, beso que él profundizó tomándola por la cintura y la nuca, dándose cuenta, para su completa dicha y tranquilidad, que ella le correspondía.

**Notas:**

**Hola niñas, aquí reportándome para subir el capi correspondiente al "temible" número 13, creo que por eso me decidí a escribir la pelea entre los dos guapos xD! **

**Quiero dedicarle este capi a Susy, aunque sé que la idea de la pelea no fue al principio mucho de tu agrado, espero que te agrade amix! **

**También quiero agradecer a todas y cada una de ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leer mi historia y que me dejan sus rw´s Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Setsuna Halliwell, Estrella, Cherrie, Princess Moon-light, Sailor Lady, Esmeraude Serenity, Mariaelena 83, malixtrix, Susy, Liebende Lesung.**

**Patty, muchas gracias por las largas y amenas pláticas, pero sobre todo gracias por aguantar mis locuras a tan altas horas de la noche**

**Setsuna, cuñis!, ya sé, ya sé! Casi estás a punto de golpearme pero te juro que ya me apuraré con lo que te había prometido xD, paciencia, plis!**

**Estrella, lamento mucho que te estés aburriendo de leer la historia, pero todo es necesario para que la historia tome el rumbo que tengo planeado, xD**

**Mariaelena83, gracias por tu rw, ps creo que sufrirá un poquito más Darien, pero parece que ya captó (por fin!!!!) el mensaje, esperemos que eso le ayude, jijijiji.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 14**

-Diamante, tú eres el hombre con el que yo quiero estar… lo demás y los demás- haciendo énfasis en estas últimas palabras- la verdad no me importan, así que puedes estar tranquilo ¿sí?- mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa al platinado y se acercaba para darle un tierno beso en los labios, beso que él profundizó tomándola por la cintura y la nuca, dándose cuenta, para su completa dicha y tranquilidad, que ella le correspondía.

Serena se perdió de pronto en lo dulce del beso y comenzó a dejarse llevar por lo que Diamante le inspiraba, él la estaba besando con suavidad y pasión, pero poco a poco comenzó a mover sus labios de manera más insistente. Él se separó un poco por falta de aire, pero aprovechó la situación para susurrar el nombre de ella mientras rozaba sus labios, provocando que Serena rodeara su cuello con sus brazos.

Diamante sintió tocar el cielo con los dedos… se acercó nuevamente para besarla, ella correspondió a la acción de él, entreabriendo sus labios para recibirlo, él sintió como la respiración de ella se agitaba con sus acciones, con sus caricias. Diamante no pudo más. Una pasión como hacía mucho no sentía se apoderó de él, lo que hizo que la besara con el ímpetu del que sabe que está perdido bajo el hechizo de una mujer… sus temores, sus precauciones se perdieron cuando sintió que ella se aferraba más a su cuello y le devolvía cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro.

Diamante la acorraló entre la pared y su cuerpo, acompañado de risas y demostraciones de afecto. Agachó nuevamente la cabeza para reclamar sus labios, mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Serena sin un rumbo fijo. Las de ella comenzaron a explorar debajo de la camisa de él… la sensación electrizante del contacto de su pecho con las manos de ella hizo que Diamante volviera de golpe a la realidad

-Perdóname Serena…- dijo Diamante mientras se separaba de ella

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó sorprendida-

-Pasa que no te quiero forzar a nada…- respondió él mientras le acariciaba el rostro

-Acaso no te diste cuenta de que no me estabas forzando…-

-Si me di cuenta, pero sé que si estamos juntos esta noche… mañana te podrías arrepentir

-¿qué? de plano eres tan malo en la cama…- preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara

-No…- Diamante rió por el comentario- no soy malo, y no sabes cuánto me gustaría poder demostrártelo… tengo que aceptar que me ha costado mucho parar esta situación…

- Te quiero- lo interrumpió acercándose nuevamente a su rostro

-Y yo te amo…- susurró acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios- por eso quiero esperar hasta ganarme tu corazón para dar este paso- respondió mientras le acariciaba la nariz con la suya- qué te parece si mejor pedimos una pizza para cenar?-

-Mmmm! Bien dicho, bicho- respondió riendo la rubia- esa idea me agrada!

-Pues a mí no mucho que me digas bicho, pero bueno…- la queja de él provocó la risa de Serena

-Está bien… no te volveré a decir así, lo prometo-

-Bueno, sólo por eso te daré una sorpresa…- respondió mientras se alejaba hacia el teléfono

-¿Qué, qué? Dime!...-

-¿Quién crees que vino a visitarme…?-

Serena sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de que la persona que ella estaba pensando fuera el invitado de Ante…

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó impaciente- Quiero saludarlo-

-No sé, cuando llegué ya no estaba, supongo que se fue con mis primos, sobre todo con Yaten, ya sabes que esos dos son de cuidado…-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Darien salió de la empresa y tomó su auto, arrancando como alma que lleva el diablo sin un rumbo fijo… aparentemente quería dejar atrás todo lo que había vivido en los últimos días, sin embargo sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible… Miró por el retrovisor y creyó verla en el asiento trasero… sonriéndole.

Entró con el coche hasta la playa, parecía no importarle nada.

-¿Qué fue lo que hice?-

Se preguntaba mientras mantenía la mirada perdida en la inmensidad del mar, la brisa acariciaba su rostro y movía libremente su corto cabello negro, sin embargo él parecía no sentir nada de eso, lo único que sentía era un tremendo peso en su alma.

-Se que no podré obtener tu perdón después de todo esto… No debí permitirme que los celos me dominaran, son los peores consejeros… y ahora el problema es tan grande que nuestras almas están totalmente dañadas… ¿cómo pude ser tan ciego?-trataba de encontrar lógica a la situación que vivía, mientras avanzaba como hipnotizado hacia el mar- Si sé que no puedo vivir sin ti Serena, nunca debí haber dudado como lo hice… y mucho menos ponerte en esta situación donde lo único que logré fue entregarte a él… te voy a dejar ser feliz…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-¿Dónde andabas? Preguntó Rei al ver entrar a Serena

-Estaba en casa de Ante…-

-Serena ya es muy tarde, mañana vas a estar cansada para la sesión y Akemi me va a matar por no cuidarte- recriminó Mina que venía saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de leche.

-Perdón, pero tú misma me mandaste a arreglar las cosas con él- respondió frunciendo el seño Serena

-¿y?

-Pues ya está todo aclarado-

-¿Y hubo reconciliación como lo manda la ley? – preguntó pícaramente Mina

-¡Mina!- gritaron a coro Rei y Serena

-¿Qué? No tendría nada de malo… ¿entonces?- insistió

-Ay Mina que preguntas haces… pero no, no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando- respondió Serena totalmente ruborizada-

-¿Nada?- preguntó nuevamente Mina un poco desilusionada- ¿ni un solo besito?-

-Bueno… eso sí, ¡pero nada más!, después de que hablamos y arreglamos las cosas él pidió una pizza y cenamos, eso es todo…-

-Ay pues que recataditos me salieron…- se quejó, provocando una carcajada en sus dos amigas.

-Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día pesado para las tres- pidió Rei mientras abrazaba a sus amigas y las llevaba hacia las escaleras.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Setsuna buscaba como loca a Darien, estaba desesperada, no sabía nada de él desde ayer; había intentado hablar por teléfono con él miles de veces sin obtener respuesta alguna ni en su móvil ni en su casa, pasó en la mañana a buscarlo a su departamento, pero su coche no estaba en el estacionamiento, su única esperanza era que ya hubiera llegado a Fire Media.

Bajó del taxi corriendo y se dirigió directo a la oficina que compartía con él, pero no encontró indicio alguno de que hubiera estado ahí, maldijo entre dientes y salió con la esperanza de estuviera en alguna otra parte de la empresa.

-¡El foro!- gritó mientras se dirigía casi corriendo al lugar de trabajo de Akemi, era muy temprano para que ya hubiera empezado la sesión de fotos por lo que entró sin cuidado alguno, de pronto la figura que estaba frente a ella, aunque de espaldas, la hizo respirar tranquila

-¿Pero qué te has creído?- preguntó bastante molesta, mientras se acercaba completamente a su amigo- ¿cómo te atreves a hacerme pasar esa angustia…-mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo hacía girar para hacerle patente su molestia-…Darien chiba?-

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- respondió bastante molesto, mientras cerraba los ojos para quitarse las gafas que llevaba puestas lo que reflejaba un gesto de arrogancia- eso es lo…- Zafiro enmudeció de pronto, pues se había quedado pasmado viendo a la mujer que tenía frente suyo

-Perdona…- Setsuna se había puesto totalmente roja al haberse dirigido así a ese completo desconocido- no fue mi intención…-

-…mejor que me pudo haber pasado- susurró Zafiro

-Disculpa?- Setsuna preguntó al no alcanzar a escuchar lo que acababa de decir, mientras escrutaba su rostro, era increíble el parecido con Darien

-No te preocupes- respondió saliendo de su ensoñación-¿te sientes bien?- preguntó un poco inquieto ante la expresión que ella tenía

-Es que eres muy parecido a un amigo…- respondió-… por eso te confundí… y por cierto que haces aquí? Esto es un área restringida…-

-Pues mi hermano me dejó aquí botado mientras fue a buscar a su novia, pero permíteme presentarme como es debido, me llamo Zafiro Black- mientras tomaba la mano de ella para dirigirla a su boca y depositar un tierno beso en el dorso de la mano de Setsuna al mismo tiempo que hacía un reverencia- …es un placer conocer a tan bella mujer-

Setsuna se había quedado desconcertada ante la presencia de él, no sólo por el parecido tan extraordinario con Darien, sino con la actitud que él había adoptado

-Y no me vas a dar el honor de conocer tu nombre?- preguntó arqueando una ceja sin soltar la mano de ella y dirigiéndole una sonrisa encantadora

-Setsuna… Setsuna Meiō- respondió un poco nerviosa por el gesto de él y porque al sentir sus labios sobre su mano no había podido pasar desapercibido una sensación eléctrica que recorrió su brazo hasta llegar a su espina dorsal, provocándole un escalofrío muy placentero- así que eres hermano de Diamante ¿no?- preguntó ella mientras retiraba su mano

-Si… estoy esperando que traiga a Serena, tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo y la quiero saludar, pero ya sabes, las cursilerías que provoca el amor… la quiere sorprender conmigo… ¿no es irónico?- le preguntó mientras dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-Sí, tienes razón, eso sonó extraño- le respondió sonriendo ampliamente, lo cual provocó que Zafiro volviera a perderse observándola.

-Bueno, te dejo, fue un placer conocerte- se disculpó-voy a buscar a Darien…

El simple hecho de que ella pronunciara el nombre de ese tipo, lo hizo sentir un disgusto enorme y lo externó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Me confundiste con ese tipo?- preguntó molesto

-Sí, perdona- respondió nerviosa Setsuna- se que no es muy agradable que te confundan, pero te aseguro que él es una gran persona, además, no es por disculparme, pero tu parecido con mi…

-¡Zafiro!- gritó Serena al verlo, mientras se acercaba a abrazarlo con mucha efusividad y él correspondía el abrazo, de pronto el sonido de un celular llamó la atención de los presentes.

-Diga?- contestó Setsuna rápidamente al ver que era el número de Haruka, provocando que sus acompañantes guardaran silencio

-Hola preciosa!- saludó la rubia del otro lado de la línea- cómo amaneció el golpeado?

-Tampoco se ha comunicado contigo?- respondió con otra pregunta-

-No…-

-Es que no aparece por ningún lado- respondió totalmente preocupada- le he estado marcando a su casa, a su celular, lo fui a buscar a su departamento y su coche no estaba...- explicó Setsuna mientras la voz se le quebraba y comenzaba a soltar unas lágrimas- aquí en la empresa no está, ya no sé dónde más puedo buscarlo… estoy muy preocupada…-

-Cálmate, voy para allá, tenemos que encontrarlo…- respondió Haruka tratando de infundirle confianza- …debe de andar por ahí en algún lado…-

-No tardes…- terminó la llamada, mientras trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó intrigada Serena.

Ante tal pregunta Setsuna abandonó su habitual estado de tranquilidad, a pesar de que siempre trataba de ser ecuánime, en ese momento la preocupación la estaba cegando…

-¿Quieres que te diga qué sucede?- volteó Setsuna totalmente furiosa, para encontrarse con una Serena que la miraba sorprendida- Pasa que Darien está desaparecido desde anoche- le gritó a la rubia- pasa que Darien se está volviendo loco por tu culpa y pasa que yo no soporto verlo así… lo quiero demasiado y me duele en el alma que se esté muriendo en vida…-

Serena no supo que responder ante las palabras de Setsuna, nunca pensó escuchar que Darien estuviera desparecido y, mucho menos que fuera por causa suya, en ese momento, la rubia sintió cómo las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos…

Setsuna apretó los puños y se tragó todas las palabras que sintió querían salir de su boca para hacerle saber lo que Darien había sufrido en esos días desde que ella había regresado a su vida

-…Se que eso a ti ya no te importa, pero quiero que sepas que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que él deje de sufrir por ti…-

Zafiro sintió que cada una de las palabras que ella había pronunciado retumbaban en sus oídos, supo desde el primer instante que algo en ella había llamado poderosamente su atención, pero el hecho de que Setsuna defendiera con tanta vehemencia a Darien Chiba, le dolía…¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Acaso era amor a primera vista? Eso sería imposible… siempre se había burlado de quien hablaba de ello y ahora él… ¿estaba enamorado de una mujer que acababa de conocer?

-¿Cómo puedes decir que no me importa? – Reclamó finalmente Serena-él fue muy importante en mi vida y me duele que sufra…

-¿En serio?- respondió irónica Setsuna, mientras sentía que las lágrimas escurrían nuevamente por sus mejillas- pues lo disimulas muy bien… -

-No te voy a permitir…-

-No me vas a permitir ¿qué?- interrumpió la pelinegra-

-Señoritas…- intervino Zafiro- ¿no creen que se están saliendo de control?

-Tienes razón… mejor me voy porque no quiero molestarme más…-respondió Setsuna y dio media vuelta para salir del foro-

Serena estaba temblando… no sabía si por el coraje o por la noticia que le había dado Setsuna pero lo único que atinó a hacer fue abrazarse fuertemente de Diamante para soltarse llorando.

El platinado no dijo nada… sólo intercambió unas miradas con su hermano y se dedicó a acariciar el rubio cabello de su novia para tratar de reconfortarla, mientras Zafiro seguía a Setsuna, pues comprendió lo que su hermano le había pedido, parecía que ambas estaban muy preocupadas por la desaparición de él.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Setsuna entró a la oficina mientras tomaba nuevamente su celular para buscar a su amigo, de pronto el sonido del teléfono que recibía la llamada se escuchó detrás de ella.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso…- comenzó a reclamar antes de voltear a ver a la persona que estaba entrando en la oficina- …me tenías muy preocupada…- terminó mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Darien llorando descontroladamente-

-Perdóname…- respondió el pelinegro mientras la abrazaba tiernamente - …¿cómo supiste que era yo?

-Podría reconocerte entre miles…- dijo mientras recuperaba la calma pero se mantenía abrazada a él-

-No necesitas que…- dijo Zafiro mientras entraba a la oficina sin aviso alguno pues la puerta se había quedado abierta, sin embargo se quedó helado al ver la escena-…perdona no creí que estuvieras acompañada- la impresión había sido doble al ver el parecido que ese hombre al que Setsuna estaba abrazada tenía con él-

-No te preocupes…- respondió Setsuna-

-¿Así que ya apareció?- preguntó molesto pues Setsuna, a pesar de haber dejado el abrazo, permanecía tomada de la mano con Darien

-Sí, pero le estaba reclamando…-

-Entonces los dejo solos - interrumpió Zafiro, saliendo de la oficina y dejando a Setsuna con la palabra en la boca, lo cual había evidenciando su molestia.-

-¿Qué fue eso?- peguntó sorprendido Darien

-Dirás ¿quién es?- corrigió divertida Setsuna ante la cara de sorpresa de su amigo- y cierra la boca que se te ve el hueco de donde debería estar el cerebro…-

-Oye! No debí haberte presentado a Haruka- respondió molesto- Ya en serio, ¿quién es?

-Pues es Zafiro Black…- respondió de manera directa- y comprendo tu asombro, es prácticamente idéntico a ti, si te he de ser sincera, lo confundí contigo hace un momento.

-No me hace mucha gracia eh!-

-No te quejes, que fue tu culpa… ¿para qué te desapareces?- respondió mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro- y por cierto ¿dónde estabas? Te busqué por todos lados y no te encontré, de verdad me tenías muy preocupada…

-Estaba poniendo en claro mis pensamientos, pero sobre todo mis sentimientos y como no quería estar en ningún lugar que me recordara lo que estaba viviendo me quedé en un hotel y sólo pasé a cambiarme al departamento antes de venir para acá…-

-¿Y ya está todo bien?- preguntó Setsuna mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el rostro-

-Pues bien, creo que nunca volverán a estar las cosas, a menos que Serena decida volver conmigo- respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro- pero al menos ya entendí que la amo tanto que podría ser feliz si ella lo es…-

**Notas**

**Hola niñas, aquí reportándome con ustedes para dejarles este nuevo capi. **

**Quiero dedicarle este Capítulo a mi "cuñis" adorada, Setsuna Halliwell, sabes que te quiero!**

**También quiero agradecer a Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Cherrie SA, SereTsukino, Susy, Sailor Lady, Luliana Love, Emeraude Serenity, Mariaelena83, Yumi, Liebende Lesung, Princess Moon-Light y Usako de Chiba por su rw del capi anterior.**

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 15**

-No sé para qué te hice caso- entró gritando Zafiro visiblemente molesto- si el tipo ese ya está en la oficina con ella… y no precisamente lastimado ni nada para preocuparse…-

-¿Escuchaste mi niña?- preguntó Diamante mientras elevaba el rostro de Serena que seguía abrazada a él sin pronunciar palabra – Ya está en su oficina…-

-No me importa- lo interrumpió ella -lo que puso así fue la actitud de Setsuna, es que cómo es posible que me culpe, yo no he hecho nada para provocar esto-

-Vamos… Serena- reprochó el peliplateado- sabes que sí te importa-

Serena no respondió nada, sólo le dirigió una mirada fulminante a su novio, para después dirigirse a Zafiro

- Mejor ven acá Zaf!, te quiero dar un abrazo- mientras extendía los brazos- te he extrañado, tenía tanto sin verte-

-Tanto que llego y me encuentro con la sorpresa de que ahora eres mi cuñada- dijo él guiñándole un ojo-

-Pues si tu hermano sigue con esos comentarios, no creo que eso dure mucho que digamos- respondió ella, viendo de reojo la reacción de Diamante y soltando una risilla traviesa al ver que él había entornado los ojos y cruzado los brazos.

-¿Ya escuchaste?- preguntó Zafiro- con esas amenazas ni quien se atreva a decir otra cosa ¿verdad?- escuchando un suspiro por parte de su hermano como respuesta.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Akemi enojado al ver que "su" espacio estaba siendo invadido por gente extraña.

-Ven Akemi- pidió Serena, mientras hacia un gesto con las manos para solicitarle que se acercara- te voy a presentar a mi cuñado… Zafiro Black-

-Hola guapo!- saludó instintivamente el fotógrafo- Dios mío… qué ejemplar! Si así van a ser todos los intrusos a mi espacio… que vengan cuantos quieran!- El comentario había puesto de mil colores a Zafiro, quien a pesar de ser totalmente abierto y desinhibido, no se había topado antes con una situación como esa.

-Vamos Zafiro- animó su hermano- saluda a Akemi, no seas grosero…- mientras trataba de ahogar su risa

-Déjalo… creo que lo impresioné- volteó a reprochar a Diamante- los dejo platicar en lo que comenzamos con la sesión- mientras se alejaba rumbo a la salida del foro- Adiós gordo!- dijo casi fuera del lugar dirigiéndose a Zafiro.

-¿Está loco ese tipo?- preguntó aun consternado

-Sí, pero por ti… gordo!- contestó Diamante, imitando el tono utilizado por Akemi al pronunciar la última palabra, provocando una enorme carcajada en Serena seguida por la de él.

-Ahora comprendo porque Serena no tolera tus comentarios…- recriminó a su hermano

-Ya! No van a pelear por eso ¿verdad?- preguntó la rubia

-Pues todo depende del tonto de mi hermano, si sigue haciendo ese tipo de comentarios… no tendré otro remedio- respondió en tono serio, dirigiéndole una mirada de ira a su hermano, quien conociéndolo soltó nuevamente una carcajada seguida por su hermano menor

-Son malos!- reprochó Serena, haciendo cara de puchero- de verdad les creí que estaban molestos….-

-Ven acá mi amor!- respondió Diamante atrayéndola a él para darle un fuerte abrazo-

-Mi amor…- susurró Serena-

-A ver! Chiflando y aplaudiendo!- gritó Mina al ver a la pareja, lo que hizo que los dos voltearan a verla sorprendidos, pues generalmente ella no era de interrumpir ese tipo de demostraciones, al contrario…

-Lo siento, pero necesito a Serena para la sesión de fotos- respondió a las interrogantes que le lanzaron con la mirada mientras jalaba a su amiga

-Veo que ya has venido por tu amiga- interrumpió Akemi- me alegra porque sino esto se va a retrasar mucho, aunque si alguien que está aquí presente me entretiene, pues yo los dejo disfrutar otro ratito de su romance- mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Zafiro

-¿Qué te pasa?- exclamó Zafiro entre molesto y sorprendido, al tiempo que aventaba a Akemí a un lado, provocando que chocara contra Mina, llevándolo a caer encima de ella.

-Argggg!!!- grito horrorizado ante el hecho de que estaba tocando a Mina- Qué asco!!!- gritó nuevamente mientras se sacudía- sin ofender, linda- volteó a disculparse con la rubia- …y qué intenso!!!- dijo acercándose nuevamente a Zafiro- pero quiero mantener mi integridad física, así que me mejor me voy… y conmigo se van estas dos niñas- haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para indicarle a las dos rubias que lo siguieran.

-Levantas pasiones eh! Hermanito- dijo entre risas Diamante, mientras palmeaba su espalda.

-No molestes, ¿quieres?- respondió quitando su mano- mejor contéstame algo…

-¿Qué?-

-Ese tipo… Darien y la mujer con la que estaba platicando cuando llegaste con Serena… ¿tienen algo que ver?

Diamante enarcó una ceja, no podía creer que lo que estaba escuchando- Zafiro Black… ¿preguntando por una mujer?-

-¿Qué tiene de raro?- respondió tratando de no parecer tan obvio – sólo lo pregunto para estar al tanto de todo lo que tenga que ver con Serena…

-Ajá- respondió provocando otra mirada fulminante en su hermano- … pero si tú lo dices, te creeré…- mientras guardaba silencio para comprobar su teoría.

Zafiro al no obtener respuesta a su interrogante, primero pensó en no volver a insistir, sin embargo esa mujer lo había cautivado…así que venciendo su orgullo aclaró su garganta, suspiró profundo y se decidió.

-Pero no me respondiste lo que te pregunté…- dijo en un tono tímido, raro en él

-¿Y cuál era la pregunta?- respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro

-Setsuna… ¿tiene algo que ver con ese tipo?-

-¡Hasta el nombre te aprendiste! eso es para hacerle un monumento- ironizó el peliplateado- y respondiendo, pues que yo sepa, no… pero por qué no le preguntas tú ¿dónde quedó el Zafiro al que no se le resiste mujer alguna?

-lo mismo me estoy preguntando yo…-

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-¿Cómo está eso de que no vas a estar bien sin ella?- pregunto Setsuna ante el comentario que había hecho Darien

-Pues, ¿qué quieres que te diga?, es la verdad…-

-Que verdad ni que nada!- gritó fastidiada- tú no te vas a dejar caer así…

-¿y quién te dijo que me iba a dejar caer?- preguntó mientras alzaba una ceja-

-Tú lo acabas de…

-No!, yo reconozco que me hace falta mi princesa, pero voy a luchar por salir adelante, hay personas, como tú- mientras acariciaba la nariz de su amiga- a las que les debo no dejarme caer, además si ella está intentando rehacer su vida, pues creo que yo también me lo debo ¿no?-

-Así es como quería escucharte hablar, ese es el Darien que yo conozco, yo no pido que te olvides de ella así como así, sólo quiero que no te hundas, que luches por tu futuro así como lo está haciendo ella-

-Te lo prometo- respondió con mucha decisión.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Un toque en la puerta fue lo que hizo que Setsuna saliera de la abstracción en la que estaba gracias a su trabajo, pues estaba aprovechado que su jefe y amigo había salido de la oficina para avanzar en sus obligaciones.

-Adelante…- respondió sin separar la vista de la computadora

Se dio cuenta de cómo se fue abriendo lentamente la puerta, pero no escuchó saludo ni voz alguna que procediera de la persona que la visitaba, por lo que haciendo una mueca de fastidio y dando un hondo suspiro bajó la tapa de la Lap-Top y elevó la mirada, para encontrarse con unos ojos azul profundo que no se apartaban de ella.

-¿Qué se te ofrece… Zafiro?- preguntó titubeante, pues la sola presencia de ese chico la desconcentraba

-Pedirte una disculpa…-respondió mientras se acercaba lentamente al escritorio donde se encontraba ella- es que hace rato…- continuó mientras recargaba las manos sobre el escritorio, al tiempo que bajaba el rostro para quedar casi frente al de ella- fui muy grosero al dejarte con la palabra en la boca- "_questa belleza non è di questo mondo" _pensó Zafiro al tener tan cerca el rostro de la chica.

-No… no te preocupes- respondió mientras sentía como se ruborizaba, no sabía si había sido el tono de voz, tremendamente sexy que tenía Zafiro o tal vez la mirada tan penetrante con la que se quedaba viéndola fijamente lo que le provocaba esto, pero supo inmediatamente que era una sensación que le fascinaba.

-Claro que me preocupa- respondió con una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de que estaba logrando su propósito- no quiero que te quedes con una impresión equivocada de mí, qué te parece si te invito a comer para que podamos platicar a gusto-

El estar a tan poca distancia de él hacía que Setsuna pudiera percibir claramente el aroma tan deliciosamente varonil que acompañaba a Zafiro, era un aroma especial que hizo que sintiera que su piel se erizaba, pero justo esa reacción, era la ella hacía mucho tiempo se había prohibido en su vida, y más con un "niño" como el que estaba frente a ella.

-Te gradezco mucho la invitación- respondió echándose para atrás sobre el sillón- pero tengo mucho trabajo y me gustaría terminarlo- mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa amable.

-¿Me vas a despreciar?- enarcó una ceja, lo que lo hacía lucir tremendamente atractivo- apiádate de mí, no quiero comer sólo, Diamante de seguro se irá a comer con Serena y pues yo no conozco a nadie más… ¿qué dices, aceptas?- mientras le ofrecía una mano para invitarla a que dejara su trabajo y fuera con él-

-mmmm…- expresó Setsuna mientras miraba la mano que estaba extendida frente a ella- está bien, sólo por qué me convenciste con el argumento de que no querías comer sólo, pero te pido que no sea en un lugar muy alejado, debo regresar para terminar mi trabajo- aceptó mientras tomaba la mano de él para levantarse y rodear el escritorio

-È una promessa- respondió Zafiro en su idioma materno, lo que hizo que ella se ruborizara nuevamente

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

En el foro se escuchaban los flashazos dirigidos por Akemi hacia la rubia modelo, mientras que Mina, quien estaba parada a un lado de él, se ocupaba en darle a Serena los mejores consejos que podía sobre las poses y las expresiones del rostro.

-Muy bien!- dijo el fotógrafo- creo que esa es la imagen que quería. Te mereces un descanso, puedes tomarte veinte minutos para relajarte-

-¿veinte minutos?- preguntó sorprendida Serena

-¿Se te hace mucho? Creo que tienes razón…-

-No! veinte minutos están bien- lo interrumpió antes de que cambiara de opinión

-Ven Mina- pidió Akemi- necesito que me ayudes a elegir algunas imágenes-

-Claro, ahora voy- mientras se acercaba al oído de Serena- Tienes mucha suerte… a mí sólo me daba diez minutos de descanso, eso quiere decir que eres muy buena…-

-O que de plano ya me vio muerta!- rio Serena

-Mina!!!!- se escuchó el grito desde la sala de edición

-Voy con el explotador- terminó mientras se alejaba de su amiga

-Suerte!- gritó Serena como respuesta- creo que me voy a despejar un poco fuera de este lugar…- mientras decía esto se agachó para tomar su botella de agua y salir del foro- … buscaré a Rei-

Serena caminaba con la firme idea de buscar a su amiga para platicar con ella cuando de pronto se encontró de frente con Darien, pero contrario a lo que había pasado los días anteriores en donde él aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba para acorralarla y tratar de convencerla de sus sentimientos, esta vez al percatarse de su presencia le dirigió una sonrisa para después desviar la mirada y hacerse a un lado para evitar el encuentro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Zafiro había ocupado parte del día investigando sobre algunos lugares a los cuales pudiera llevar a comer a Setsuna y para su fortuna le habían hablado de un restaurant con un ambiente íntimo que estaba a pocos minutos de Fire-Media.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, les asignaron una mesa que estaba cerca del ventanal, un camarero se apresuró a tomar la orden y se alejó de la pareja dejándolos solos, lo cual Zafiro aprovechó para iniciar la conversación.

-Espero que te guste el lugar…-

-Claro, está muy lindo - respondió rápidamente la pelinegra

"_No più bello da té" -_Me alegra que sea de tu agrado-

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente hasta que el camarero llevó las bebidas que habían pedido

-Quiero pedirte que hagamos un brindis- solicitó de pronto Zafiro

-Claro, dime ¿por qué vamos a brindar?-

-Por el gusto de haberte conocido- el motivo del brindis sorprendió a Setsuna, pero trató de no demostrarlo

-Brindemos entonces por el gusto de habernos conocido- mientras elevaba su copa para hacerla chocar con la de su compañero de mesa

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- se atrevió inmediatamente Zafiro

-Claro, dime-

-¿Tú eres la novia de Darien?- la pregunta hizo que el vino se le atragantara a Setsuna provocando que tosiera un poco- perdona que sea tan directo

-No te preocupes pero…¿Por qué la pregunta?- respondió cuando se le hubo pasado la impresión

-Es que si lo eres, me sentiría incómodo, no creo que le sea muy agradable que su novia esté comiendo con otro-

-No te preocupes, Darien es sólo como mi hermano, no habrá problema…- mientras tomaba otro trago de vino- además, créeme que si tuviera novio, fuera quien fuera, no te hubiera aceptado la invitación a comer- terminó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

"_giusto le informazione che hai bisogno"_ –¿Cómo es posible que una mujer tan hermosa como tú no tenga novio?- preguntó intrigado

-Zafiro, por favor!-

-¿Qué? Es la verdad, necesitaría estar ciego para no notar lo hermosa que eres-

-Pues no tengo novio porque no lo necesito, así estoy bien- respondió un poco hosca ante el comentario que había hecho el ojiazul

Zafiro no pudo responder nada porque el mesero había llegado con la orden, se apresuró a colocar los platos y después los volvió a dejar solos.

-¿Alguna mala experiencia?- preguntó Zafiro rompiendo nuevamente el hielo

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que si dices que así estas bien, sin novio, fue por alguna mala experiencia-

-Pues algo hay de eso- respondió tratando de evadir la conversación

-Pero no puedes cerrarte a conocer otras personas sólo porque en una relación no te haya ido bien, mira yo trato de aprender lo mejor de cada situación, sea buena o mala, hoy por ejemplo aprendí algo muy importante-

-¿Y qué has aprendido?- mientras cortaba un trozo de su comida

-Que a veces el árbol no te deja ver el horizonte…-

Setsuna volteó a verlo desconcertada ante la respuesta que Zafiro le había dado

-Si mira, te voy a explicar- respondió Zafiro al ver la cara que ella había puesto- a veces el árbol no te deja ver algo más extenso, algo más cálido por llamarlo de alguna manera.

-¿Y qué es eso más cálido a lo que te refieres?- preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Que toda mi vida la pasé pensando que la apariencia era todo, pero hoy, cuando te conocí, supe que no todo es un rostro bonito, el cual no cabe duda que lo tienes, sino también los sentimientos que una persona puede provocar en ti, aun cuando no la conoces… digamos que hoy comencé a creer en el amor a primera vista- terminó acercándose al rostro de ella, esperando ver su reacción

-¿Y tú crees que voy a caer en las redes de un seductor profesional, como seguramente lo eres tú?- respondió mientras dejaba los cubiertos a un lado y se acercaba ella también al rostro de él, para encararlo

-¡Te estoy hablando con el corazón Setsuna!- respondió mientras colocaba una mano sobre la que ella tenía en la mesa

-Zafiro, te quiero advertir algo… yo soy inmune a cualquier estrategia de conquistador- acercándose más a él, con lo que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de separación, provocando que él se perdiera observando lo rosa de sus labios- Para que yo cayera, tendrían que utilizar técnicas más….- quedó dudando un poco la palabra que iba a utilizar, mientras retiraba la mano que acababa de cubrir la suya, lo que hizo reaccionar a Zafiro- ingenioso-

-Eso me está preocupando, porque me estás tratando de seductor anticuado y caduco…- respondió sin alejarse ni un centímetro de ella

-Sólo te estoy diciendo que revises tus métodos- respondió dándole unos leves golpecitos en la barbilla antes de alejarse de su rostro.

Ese toque provocó que Zafiro suspirara profundo, el sentir su contacto, aunque fuera sólo unos breves instantes le había hecho sentir que su piel hervía

-Pues te tengo que agradecer el consejo- dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente- ahora ya sé que me tengo que esforzar para poder conquistarte-

-Este no es un tema que me agrade para entablar una conversación y mucho menos con un niño como tú- respondió Setsuna mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche

-No soy un niño- respondió enojado- y no entiendo porqué te molesta hablar sobre esto-

-Mira, aunque no seas un niño, que para mí si lo eres, el amor es un tema que desde hace mucho tiempo saqué de mi vida, simplemente no estoy interesada en ello- tomó un sorbo de vino- y si quieres que esta comida acabe en buenos términos, te pido que cambiemos el tema, por favor…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Cuando Serena vio acercarse a Darien fue ella la que sintió que tenía que hablar con él de lo sucedido el día anterior, además el hecho de que hubiera desaparecido la había dejado preocupada… así que armándose de valor le cerró el paso.

-Darien… yo quisiera platicar contigo de lo que pasó…-

-¿Para qué Serena?, mira mejor, evítame más dolor, porque finalmente ya estoy enterado de lo más importante- mientras decía esto se le quebraba la voz- primero Diamante me lo dijo y yo… yo no le creí, y luego…- no pudo más y dejó escapar una lágrima que limpió rápidamente, como si quisiera que Serena no lo notara- …sin querer los escuché hablando, entonces ya confirmé que ustedes…-mientras apretaba los puños- ¡Es que fui un tonto Serena! En verdad fui un tonto, no sé en qué momento se me ocurrió la genial idea de irte a buscar y provocar esa situación…-

-Perdóname Darien, de verdad, te lo pido de todo corazón, yo no quería que tú…- dijo entre sollozos la rubia- es que no sé cómo decirte…- Serena se había acercado lentamente a él mientras trataba de expresarse, para terminar recargándose en el pecho de Darien como si buscara protección ante lo que estaba sintiendo

-Ya, ya, mejor no digas nada…- mientras la abrazaba, pero esta vez no de manera demandante, sino más bien de una forma en la que él trataba de apoyarla y le hacía saber que aceptaba la decisión que ella había tomado- Quiero pensar que esto es un sueño…. Bueno en realidad una pesadilla…-

-Darien… -

-Yo sé que en el momento en que dudé de ti yo cavé mi propia tumba…- mientras seguía acariciándola, pues sabía que era la última vez que la tendría así… tan cerca, sin embargo tuvo que armarse de valor y separarla de su cuerpo, haciendo que ella reaccionara y se alejara unos cuantos pasos de él, mientras cruzaba los brazos, como tratando de abrazarse ella misma- mira… yo te quiero pedir que…- mientras limpiaba con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas-… que seas feliz, por lo menos que uno de nosotros lo sea…-

Serena al escuchar estas palabras elevó la mirada que hasta ese momento había dejado clavada en el piso y la dirigió hacia los ojos de él

-Lo único que te pido es que me prometas que vas a ser feliz… que me jures que vas a ser feliz…-

-Darien por favor, deja eso…-

-Es que necesito escucharlo, necesito que me lo digas… para que yo también trate de serlo… ahora no sé si lo lograré, pero te juro que voy a intentarlo… sólo te pido que no te olvides de algo…-

-Dime-

-Qué siempre te voy a amar, aunque no supe demostrarlo, eres lo que más quiero en la vida…-

-Te prometo que voy a tratar de ser feliz- le respondió mientras lo abrazaba nuevamente.

-Y también quiero que sepas- continuó Darien mientras recargaba su barbilla en la cabeza de Serena- que si en algún momento te sientes perdida o simplemente necesitas de alguien, no dudes en llamarme, yo volveré a tu lado, aunque en realidad… nunca me habré marchado ¿sí?- al decir este él obtuvo como respuesta un leve movimiento afirmativo de cabeza por parte de Serena.

Poco a poco ambos se fueron separando del abrazo y al hacerlo ambos se dirigieron lo que intentó ser una sonrisa, sin embargo no pasó de ser una mueca de dolor… Serena vio alejarse a Darien hacia su oficina y aunque sabía que ahí iba a estar todos los días, algo estaba pasando en su interior…

**Notas:**

**Niñas, perdón por el retraso para subir este capi, pero es que andaba emocionada por que Cherrie iba a venir de visita a mi ciudad la semana pasada, y la verdad dejé el capi un poco de lado, además había que disfrutar de las vacaciones, jijijiji.**

**Susy, Happy birthday!!!!!!!! Este capi está dedicado a ti, como regalo de cumple. Espero te guste.**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw´s a Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Cherrie, Susy, Setsuna_Halliwell, Sailor Lady, Usako de Chiba, mariaelena83, Liebende Lesung, Princess Moon-light, SereTsukino.**

**Y gracias también a quienes leen la historia, aunque no dejen rw!!!!!**

**Besos!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Sailor moon y todos los personajes relacionados con esa gran historia no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, solo los usé para escribir una historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Serena In Style!!!**

**Capítulo 16**

Los técnicos iban y venían tratando de ajustar todo lo necesario para que el evento saliera perfecto, algunos se encargaban de las luces y el sonido, mientras otros veían todo lo referente a la pirotecnia; Los meseros por su parte acomodaban lo necesario en las mesas para los invitados a la recepción, la presentación de la colección de Boulevard 25 tenía que ser uno de los mejores eventos vistos durante los últimos años.

Akemi no dejaba de dar gritos a las pobres modelos que serían las encargadas de mostrar la mayor parte de la colección, quienes daban el ensayo final, pues la modelo titular de la campaña desfilaría sólo con los modelos que se habían manejado en la publicidad. "Danza e Paserella" como habían decidido llamar al evento, debido a la clara inclinación de Serena por el baile y el nombre que tenía la colección, la cual quería demostrar su origen netamente italiano, estaba a unas horas de convertirse en realidad.

Los medios de comunicación estaban expectantes a la entrada del centro de convenciones, pues querían no sólo cubrir lo que se decía sería el evento del año, sino también buscar una imagen de quienes eran la pareja más asediada durante los últimos días, sobre todo, después de ser captados a la salida del concierto de la Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra.

_-Aquí desde el Nakano Sun Plaza- describía una de las reporteras mientras se abría paso entre la multitud para alcanzar a la pareja- después de uno de los mejores conciertos que ha ofrecido la __Royal Concertgebouw Orchestra__, nos encontramos a Diamante Black, uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y exitosos de Italia, quien ha decidió invertir en nuestro país…-_

_-¿Diamante, cómo podrías catalogar el concierto de esta noche?- preguntó la misma reportera acercándole el micrófono al joven de cabello plateado, mientras las cámaras se acercaban a rodear a la pareja_

_-Pues la verdad, ha sido un concierto excelente, no en balde es considerada como la mejor sinfónica del mundo- respondió de manera atenta, pero tratando de alejarse de las cámaras, jalando de la mano a Serena._

_-Diamante Black ha disfrutado de este maravilloso concierto en compañía de la señorita Serena Tsukino, la modelo que encabeza la campaña de lanzamiento de su empresa- acotó otro reportero- parece que están intentando formar un muy buen equipo de trabajo pasando más tiempo juntos, pero la verdad es que se ven muy bien juntos, ¿nos van a decir que son sólo amigos?- _

_-No- respondió sin dudarlo Serena- Diamante Black y yo somos novios-_

_-Esto sí que es una sorpresa ¿Qué nos puedes compartir de esta relación Diamante?- preguntó incisiva otra reportera, tratando de conocer la reacción que esa declaración había provocado en el empresario_

_-Pues, sólo que estar con esta mujer me ha hecho la persona más feliz del mundo, que la amo con todo mi corazón y si por mi fuera en este mismo momento me casaba con ella, es todo lo que tengo que decir, permiso por favor- terminó alejándose con Serena de la mano para subir a una de las camionetas de su empresa_

_-Esto es una exclusiva- relataba el reportero mientras capturaba las imágenes de los novios alejándose- nos están revelando que esta pareja que hasta hace unas semanas se sabía sólo tenía una relación de trabajo ahora han decido comenzar una relación sentimental, con esta información devolvemos las cámaras y micrófonos al estudio…_

En los camerinos del centro de convenciones se encontraban Serena, Mina y Rei terminándose de arreglar, Ami no dejaba de entrar y salir de los camerinos para corroborar que todo los detalles estuvieran correctos, atrás de ella se encontraba Setsuna, quien estaba encargada de coordinar la recepción de los invitados especiales y verificar que todos estuvieran en el sitio correcto.

Mako corría en la cocina del lugar de un lado a otro, su nerviosismo estaba a punto de volver loco a Andrew que sólo veía como se paseaba como leoncito enjaulado y en ocasiones daba hasta tres veces las mismas órdenes, lo cual causaba risa en quienes la escuchaban.

Diamante recorría el salón, estaba ataviado con un traje blanco que lo hacía verse extremadamente guapo, comprobaba todos los detalles y sonrió el ver que todo estaba listo, así que decidió ir a buscar a las que serían el motor del evento

-¿Ya están listas hermosas señoritas?- preguntó recargado en el marco de la puerta del camerino-

-Ya caballero- respondió Serena, quien se encontraba sentada y por la posición en la que estaba fue la primera en verlo llegar

-¿Segura que ya estás lista?- enarcó una ceja al verla vistiendo sólo una bata- ¿acaso así vas a modelar? Porque si es así me niego rotundamente a dejarte salir de este camerino!-

El comentario provocó una gran carcajada en las tres amigas

-Diamante ¿cómo crees?- intervino Mina- Serena ya está lista, sólo que no puede ponerse el vestuario todavía, ¿tú crees que es muy cómodo andar cuidando que la ropa no tenga una sola arruga para salir a la pasarela?

-Además- era Rei la que hablaba ahora- no podemos arriesgarnos a que ocurra algún accidente con la colección, recuerda que estos modelos están especialmente arreglados para ella, si ocurriera algo no podríamos utilizar otro y que causara el mismo efecto

-Está bien- mientras reía nerviosamente- disculpen mi falta de experiencia justo en este aspecto, nunca me había interesado por conocer el proceso que siguen las modelos antes de los desfiles de presentación, de eso se encargaba Zafiro.

-No te preocupes Ante- contestó Serena- por cierto ¿dónde está él?

-Pues mira, no le he visto, pero tengo dos opciones, o anda en el camerino general, viendo a qué modelo se lleva a cenar, o la más factible, anda buscando cómo acercarse a Setsuna, la pobre lo trae pegado como chicle- respondió de forma burlona- Creo que ahora si le pegó fuerte el amor!-

-¿En serio?- preguntó curiosa Mina- ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de eso? Setsu tendrá que darme unas cuantas explicaciones al respecto, mira que no decirme nada!

-Ya Mina, déjala- reprochó Rei- sabes que ella siempre ha sido muy reservada en todos sus aspectos personales, además no eres su super amiga como para que te cuente todo ¿o sí?

-Ash! Me choca cuando tienes razón Rei!-

-Ante, por cierto, ¿te confirmaron su asistencia tus primos? - preguntó Serena, provocando que sus dos amigas pusieran atención a la respuesta del platinado

-Claro! Me dijeron que por ningún motivo se perderían este evento- respondió sonriente- también me dijeron que iban a llegar con "mi gran amiga"

-Diamante!-reprochó- ¿Por qué te refieres a Haruka de esa manera? Nunca he entendido por qué ustedes no se pueden llevar bien-

-Quizá sea el carácter tan parecido que tenemos…- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- bueno me voy a dar la última revisada, nos vemos después del evento muñeca- mientras le daba un beso en la frente- señoritas… nos vemos después- se despidió de Rei y Mina haciendo una pequeña reverencia-

-Serena, no cabe duda que te sacaste la lotería con este hombre!- gritó Mina ilusionada por el detalle que acaba de tener con ellas-

-En otra circunstancia callaría a Mina- respondió Rei- pero ahora tiene razón- soltando un suspiro

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Setsuna, ¿no se te ofrece nada?- preguntó Darien ataviado con un traje negro- mientras daba la última revisión de los detalles.

-No Darien, gracias, ya está coordinado todo el personal- respondió muy segura Setsuna- ya les asigné las áreas que les toca a cada uno- terminó regalándole una sonrisa franca.

-Bueno, pues entonces no tengo de qué preocuparme- respondió guiñándole un ojo- en tus manos se que todo está bajo control, yo no sé para qué te pregunto.

-Gracias Darien-

-Oye y si va a venir tu… ¿prima?- preguntó dudoso

-Sí, me estuvo insistiendo tanto cada que hablaba conmigo por teléfono- apenada por la situación agachó la mirada- pero yo no quería molestarte para que me consiguieras la invitación…-

-Setsuna no digas eso!- le respondió incomodo ante al comentario de ella- sabes perfectamente que nunca es molestia el poder ayudarte, y mucho menos después de lo que tú has hecho por mi

-Darien, yo todo lo que he hecho es porque te quiero mucho y no me gustaba verte en ese estado de ánimo- mientras tomaba sus manos y lo miraba a los ojos- estos días has recuperado poco a poco la alegría con la que yo te conocí y eso me hace muy feliz

-Te prometí que lo iba a intentar ¿no?- mientras le sonreía francamente- y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo.

-Eso es cierto, pero en asuntos del amor no es tan fácil poder cumplir con una palabra que no ha dado el corazón…- respondió ella sin pensarlo, no sólo por lo que su amigo estaba viviendo.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

El reloj marcaba las veintiún horas, los invitados habían comenzado a llegar al lugar poco a poco, lo cual hacía que el evento comenzara a cobrar vida. Entre todos los invitados, tres jóvenes habían llamado la atención de los medios, provocando un tumulto a su llegada para tratar de obtener una entrevista con ellos y saber si serían un arma secreta para la campaña o cuál era la razón por la que el grupo más exitoso del momento estuviera en el evento de Boulevard 25.

-Qué barbáros! Están seguros que lo que estaba allá afuera eran personas?- preguntó Seiya a sus hermanos- lo que acabamos de hacer fue un acto temerario, pudimos morir en el intento ¿saben?-

-Seiya!- recriminó Taiki- sólo están haciendo su trabajo- mientras acomodaba su ropa

-No…- interrumpió Yaten- esta vez, aunque me cueste admitirlo, Seiya tiene razón, porque eso más bien parece una jauría luchando por un pedazo de carne!

-Con ustedes no se puede!- exclamó el castaño, mientras ofrecía su invitación a una persona que él pensó era una edecán sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía por estar regañando a sus hermanos-

-Taiki!- exclamó Ami, provocando que él volteara rápidamente para ver a la dueña de la voz que pudo reconocer inmediatamente- me vas a pegar si sigues extendiendo así la invitación sin fijarte- mientras lo recibía con una sonrisa cálida

-Pe…perdón- fue lo único que atinó a responder-

-Ves lo que haces por regañarnos- le recriminó Seiya- perdónalo Ami, es que es un cascarrabias, siempre ha sido un amargado y aburrido de primera- mientras era prácticamente fusilado con la mirada por el más alto de sus hermanos-

-No te preocupes Seiya- respondió amable- me da gusto que ya hayan llegado, vengan los acompaño, ¿me permites la invitación?- dirigiéndose a Taiki- sólo es para ver la mesa que les corresponde…-

-Claro- ofreciéndole el documento- perdona mi distracción pero es que estos hermanos que me han tocado a veces pienso que son un castigo divino-

-No lo creo, además tus hermanos son muy lindos como para que digas que son un castigo en tu vida – respondió en tono de reproche, mientras le señalaba una mesa- aquí están sus lugares- mientras se sonrojaba un poco al darse cuenta que estaría en la misma mesa que ellos.

-Muchas gracias Ami- respondió Yaten de manera encantadora, provocando que Taiki abriera desorbitadamente los ojos- no tenías por qué molestarte- provocando un intenso rubor en Ami

-No agradezcas- respondió muy bajito- los dejo, tengo que seguir checando la coordinación del evento- mientras se alejaba de los hermanos.

-Qué fue eso?- preguntó molesto el mayor de los tres

-Un castigo divino- respondió con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Señoritas, attenzione!- grito Akemi en el camerino donde ya se encontraban Serena, Rei y Mina junto con las demás modelos, mientras aplaudía para cautivar la atención- quiero pedirles que pongan todo el corazón en el evento, necesitamos que esto salga perfecto, ay de aquella que ose siquiera equivocarse, porque me la como viva! ¿Entendido?- preguntó mientras les regalaba una sonrisa- todas a sus puestos niñas, empezamos en un minuto.

Rei y Mina se dirigieron directamente al escenario para conducir el evento, mientras que Serena y las modelos corrían para sus posiciones detrás de la pasarela que habían sido colocadas en el centro del salón, rodeada por las mesas de los invitados.

-Fuera luces- indicó Akemi a través de la diadema de mando, mientras veía como el entorno cambiaba sutilmente a uno un poco más romántico-perfecto!

-Robóticas- pidió de nuevo a través de la diadema, mientras movía sus manos una encima de la otra- cruza robóticas- sonrió al ver el toque especial que le estaba dando a la pasarela- Let´s go girls!

-Qué tal muy buenas noches, bienvenidos!- Saludó Mina, al ser la primera en aparecer en el escenario ataviada con un vestido naranja completamente ceñido a su cuerpo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una media coleta, la cual había sido aprovechada para darle un efecto de mayor altura a la modelo- A nombre de la empresa Boulevard 25 y de la casa de producción Fire Media, quiero darles la más cordial bienvenida a todos ustedes al lanzamiento de la colección passerella-

-Para dar inicio formalmente con este evento- aparecía ahora Rei al lado de Mina, ella llevaba un vestido Negro tipo strappless, con un lazo rojo debajo de la línea del busto, el cabello lo llevaba perfectamente planchado y portaba un collar rojo a juego con sus zapatillas- quisiera llamar ante ustedes, en su calidad de presidente de le empresa Boulevard 25 a Diamante Black, para quien pido un gran aplauso- mientras volteaba a ver al peliplateado, quien iba subiendo hacia la pasarela para recibir el micrófono de manos de Rei.

-Buenas noches, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a quienes con su trabajo hicieron posible la realización de esta campaña, las señoritas Rei Hino y Minako Aino, el director artístico Akemi Yoshida y el coordinador Darien Chiba, sin embargo quiero hacer un reconocimiento muy especial a una persona… hablo de la esencia, del contenido que le dio profundidad y sentido a la campaña, hablo del alma de este proyecto "danza e paserella" Serena Tsukino- mientras pronunciaba su nombre sus ojos se iluminaron de manera especial- esperamos que todo el esfuerzo que estas personas han realizado sea de su agrado- al decir esto comenzó a salir de la pasarela y una música electrónica comenzó a sonar.

-Las líneas y los colores que Boulevard 25 ha utilizado en la colección Urban paserella, fueron retomados de la simplicidad que las mujeres buscamos en nuestras prendas de todos los días- decía Rei al tomaba el micrófono para dar comienzo con la narración del desfile.

Las luces robóticas se movían al ritmo de la música mientras las modelos salían al runway ataviadas con prendas totalmente urbanas, las prendas iban desde jeans totalmente ajustados al cuerpo acompañados por blusas holgadas que daban el toque de estilo, no podían faltar los leggings que iban acompañando las microfaldas y shorts, para finalmente hacer su aparición Serena, ataviada con vestido blanco que imitaba una camisa larga, ajustada a la diminuta cintura gracias a un maxi cinturón negro, logrando que en la parte de abajo abriera en línea a y aprovechando que el vestido se abotonaba a todo lo largo, lucía una gran abertura al frente que permitía ver prácticamente toda la pierna de Serena, sin embargo no era algo vulgar.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron fuertemente ante la presencia de Serena, algunas expresiones de asombro también hicieron su aparición y Diamante se sintió el más orgulloso de todos los presentes al ser el novio de la mujer que había causado esa reacción.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Desde uno de los costados del salón unos ojos buscaban insistentemente a alguien entre las mesas, a pesar del nerviosismo con el que trataba de ubicar a la persona indicada, aplaudía animadamente con cada prenda que parecía en la pasarela, al momento que Serena dejó lucir el vestido, se quedó observando atentamente

-_no cabe duda que esto tiene algo mágico-_ mientras sonreía por el pensamiento- Necesito aprender a no llegar tarde a los eventos… para poder disfrutar todo como debe de ser- se reprochó a si misma mientras se golpeaba levemente con la invitación que traía en la mano

-Te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo acercándose al oído de la chica pues debido al volumen de la música no era fácil la comunicación, provocando que ella diera un salto ante la pregunta repentina, al girar se encontró con unos ojos azules que la veían atentamente

-Muchas gracias, pero no creo que me pueda ayudar- respondió amable

-Dime qué es lo que necesitas y déjame ver si lo que supones es cierto- insistió Darien- ¿te parece?

-Está bien- estoy buscando a mi prima Setusna, ella trabaja para Fire Media, la empresa que organiza este evento, pero no la encuentro- mientras reía nerviosamente.

-¿Ese era tu gran problema?- preguntó divertido- ven te llevo con ella, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la conducía por el salón.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

-Ahora velas- Indicó Akemi mientras elevaba sus manos como si con ello pudiera encender la flama de las velas que están alrededor del escenario -Baja luna!- mientras hacía una expresión en el rostro agradeciendo que todo estuviera saliendo como a él le gustaba- baja luna!- insistió

-Qué bruto! Qué bueno es Akemi , caray!- susurró Mina al oído de Rei al observar el agradable ambiente que había creado para el desfile de trajes de noche

-Ahhhhh!- chilló Akemi mientras se llevaba el dedo índice doblado para morderlo suavemente- Eso es más que genial!

-No podemos olvidar que las mujeres buscamos expresar nuestra personalidad en todo lo que nos rodea y cuando asistimos a algún evento especial, el vestido que portamos debe poder reflejar este aspecto de manera perfecta- Era Mina la que narraba ahora- es por eso que Noulevard 25 ha creado la colección night paserella la cual brinda diferentes opciones a la mujer actual-

Las modelos comenzaron a salir portando elegantes vestidos de noche, en diferentes colores que iban desde los clásicos blanco y negro, pasando por el rojo, el azul y el color uva; los estilos eran también muy variados, había vestidos pegados al cuerpo, otros un poco más sueltos, pero sin dejar perder la silueta de la modelo.

Había llegado el turno de Serena para salir a la pasarela, portaba un vestido verde seco, la parte superior era un corset que permitía marcar su delicada figura y la parte baja era muy vaporosa, con diferentes capas superpuestas que creaban un gran volumen, ella paseo por toda la pasarela, permitiendo que los periodistas tomaran cuantas placas fueran necesarias antes de salir del escenario, para dar paso al final del evento.

De pronto las modelos comenzaron a salir portando diferentes modelos que habían aparecido en el evento, primero recorrieron de nuevo el escenario para después formar una especie de valla entre la cual Serena desfilaría con el vestido principal, el cual era en color perla, con un corset en la parte superior que terminaba en un escote de corazón, la parte de abajo tenía pequeños y delicados bordados en plata, la falda estaba formada por pequeños fruncidos y era ligeramente más largo en la parte trasera, lo cual permitía emular el clásico vestido de novia con el que la mayoría de las colecciones debían terminar. La sólo imagen de Serena en la mitad de la pasarela ataviada con ese vestido arrancó un gran aplauso, dejando ver que el evento había sido el éxito esperado.

**Notas:**

**Hola niñas, aquí reportándome después de un rato de descanso. Por fin ha llegado el evento de boulevard 25, pero no crean que esto es todo… aun faltan muchas cosas en esta velada.**

**Un saludo muy especial para Cherrie, Mariaelena83, princesa lunar, liebende lesung, emeraude serenity, Patty, Susy, princess moon light- sailor lady y usako de Chiba que me dejaron rw del capi anterior.**

**Luz, una disculpa enorme, de verdad, por lo del capi anterior, sabes a lo que me refiero, pero se me cruzaron los cables. Besos!!!!**

**Setsuna Halliwell, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el capi! Ya sé, te debo dos, prometo pagarlos paro no te digo cuando.**

**Espero que les guste, ya saben comentarios espero sus rw´s.**

**Besos!**


End file.
